Ghost Rider
by Black Scepter
Summary: 16 year old Sora Shimomura is one of the most feared outcasts in his school, however when he is cursed to become a bounty hunter to destroy the evil of the world and save innocent souls, he finds out there is a chance to save his own. IMPORTANT UPDATE. READ INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1: Path to Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything shone here that is copyrighted [this is for all chapters.

Michael Fri here, yeah this idea has been burning in my head for awhile ever since I watched Ghost Rider, and a good way to start the New Year. The main pairings in this are:

SoraxKairi (won't happen at first)

CloudxAerith, but this will turn into CloudxTifa later.

The rest you'll find out as we go along, there is no Yaoi or Yuri in this so scratch that off the list.

This chapter is dedicated to a friend; you are not alone, don't drown in sorrow alone.

* * *

Episode 1: Spirit of Redemption.

* * *

Chapter 1: Path to Darkness. 

"_No please!"_

_The young boy pleaded as tentacles reached out at him, he fell to the ground and desperately clawed at the wet mud the rain produced to prevent him from being carried away. A man laughed at the six year olds futile attempt of escape as the tentacles dragged him towards the blood red portal._

"_I'm sorry, but if I can't have HIM. Then I'll take you," The man answered coolly. _

"_Please! I'll do anything! Anything!" The boy sobbed, but then the man held his hand out and the boy stopped moving._

"_Anything you say?" The man asked in a quiet voice._

_The boy continued to sob, "Yes anything! Please let me go!"_

"_Will you… work for me?" The man asked, and the boy was so afraid that he nodded quickly._

"_Yes, yes I will. Please let me go…" _

_The man smiled evilly and snapped his fingers, the tentacles pulled away from the boy and the man walked towards the portal._

"_Remember; one day I will come for you, and you will work for me. Understand?" _

_The young boy nodded and the man laughed, "Then I'll see you soon, Sora Shimomura."_

_The man disappeared, leaving Sora in the rain. Being a boy of young age all he could do was curl up and cry; he cried with fear and sadness. _

* * *

Six Years Later 

"Sora! You need to wake up; you can't be late on the first day of school!"

Sora woke from his fearful nightmare, memories of that dark rainy night plagued him, and even after six years he woke in a fearful cold sweat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily, he hated the first day of a new school His mom, being a single parent, worked throughout most of the day so the first day of a new school was always terror. Especially since this day was the first day of High School, a different High School than the one his other friends are going to. Which meant Sora would be an outcast for the first day, and he hated more than anything. He ran downstairs, grabbed a poptart and was about to leave before his mother called out to him. She walked over to the front door, pushed her blonde hair out of her face, and gave her son a kiss.

"Your father would be proud," She smiled, and Sora flinched.

If his father was so great, then where the hell is he? Sora only knew his father for 5 years and then, bam, he was out of his life. Sora didn't know nor care where he went, he just wanted to forget about him. But it was hard when his mom kept making comments like, 'your father would be proud', or, 'like father like son', or the ever popular, 'you like just like him when (insert moment here).' Either way Sora was tired of it, but he let her get away with it because he knew she cared about him.

"Right mom, well goodbye," Sora nodded and he ran for the school bus.

Sora's house was set upon a hill and due to the old dark wood that the house was made of; it had seen better days, his mom would love to fix it, but being a single parent the money she earned went to getting food for her and her son.

The school bus refused to drive up the hill so Sora had to run down the road to get to the bus before it took off, by the time he finally made it he was already tired and he was met with a nightmare as he got on the bus; he had to sit near the back row with the senior students.

"Something tells me this will be the death of me," Sora sighed as he sat down.

* * *

Sora sat down as homeroom was beginning, the teacher introduced himself and they were about to begin their first lesson when the door opened and two girls walked inside; one had long blonde hair while the other was bright red, they were both very much alike so they must have been sisters. 

"Ah, Kairi and Namine Nomura please make an effort to be on time in the future," The teacher said sternly, "Mayor's daughters or not, I don't want to have to put you two in detention over something like this."

Upon hearing something about those two being the daughters of the mayor Sora craned his neck to get a better view of them. His jaw dropped when he caught sight of the red head; she was gorgeous, the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders and covered one of her lovely eyes made Sora's heart skip two beats. But then Sora remembered what he was in this school, a newbie, of course everybody here was a newbie in this school, but Sora was the only one who came from another part of town. And judging by the way Kairi spoke to everyone it was obvious she knew everyone in the classroom, except for Sora.

He placed his head on the desk and he sighed sadly, he was only here for five minutes and already he felt more alone than ever. He already hated this school, and (for some reason) he began to hate the people here.

* * *

Lunch was hell. As bluntly put as it sounds lunch was hell on earth, for Sora at least. He sat at a table alone, which was odd for a freshman not trying to converse with other freshman, try to make friends and all that. Sora was not anti social, he was just shy, and unfortunately that shyness deprives him from a lot of things in life. 

So when Sora saw Kairi enter the lunchroom with a few friends of hers he mentally pleaded that he didn't have to sit here alone, as odd as it sounds he wanted company, but he didn't want to be the one to make the first move. Most of Sora's life he relied on people to make the first move, he was always the one who made the second (maybe third) move because he felt more comfortable making the second move (or third).

Sora heard Kairi and her friends talking and he was able to pick up a few of the words they said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I already hate High School," a boy proclaimed, his dirty blonde hair fell in his face.

"Hahah, come on Tidus you only hate High School because you actually have to put down 100 percent of your attention on work," a silver haired boy laughed, his long silver hair over his shoulders and obscured his vision slightly.

"Now, now, Riku," a boy with bright orange hair grinned, a hint of a Jamaican accent in his voice, "I seem to remember someone who kept passing notes to a certain blonde with the same name of yours."

"Hey no need for the personal attacks Wakka," Riku warned, "What about you and that Goth chick I saw you talking to?"

"We're only friends," Wakka frowned.

Tidus smirked, "Friendly terms with a girl who is anti social with everybody but you? Sure…"

"No fighting please," Namine mumbled, Sora didn't even notice her there, "I don't want any yelling."

"Ok boys settle down," Kairi laughed, "Let's find a table."

Soras made sure not to make eye contact, for he feared they would see in his eyes the silent plea for them to sit next to him. They were coming closer, his heart began to flutter, and maybe he wouldn't have to sit alone during lunch.

"Hey Kairi, over here!"

Sora lifted his head and looked across the room, there he saw a girl with short dark hair with another girl with short blonde hair held over her face with a hair clip.

"Yuffie, Rikku! Come on guys we can sit there," Kairi pointed over to the other girls, and Sora felt his heart fall just as it rose earlier.

He watched sadly as the group moved away from his table and over to the other one, he moodily stabbed his potato and cursed his hopefulness.

"Sora?! Sora Shimomura I can't believe it!"

Sora's head jerked up and he looked behind him and he couldn't believe who it was either.

"T-Tifa Lockhart?" Sora gasped as a sixteen year old ran up to his table.

Tifa Lockhart was neighbors with Sora when they were younger, but one day she transferred to another school and she and Sora hadn't seen each other since. However seeing her now made Sora feel a little better, she always looked after him and helped him make him feel better when he was sad. She sat down at the table and she gave Sora a massive hug, then she pulled away from him and Sora just realized how much she changed over the years. She had much longer hair, she was defiantly more taller and a little more… feminine was the word Sora found, all Sora could think was that this girl could defiantly capture the eyes of the men in this room.

"Oh my god how long has it been, a few years?" Tifa laughed as she sat down next to Sora.

"Yeah that sounds right," Sora nodded, "You look different than what I remember."

"What did you expect?" Tifa playfully socked his arm, "You look different than I remember as well."

"Well what did you expect?" Sora chuckled while rubbing the arm Tifa socked.

Tifa giggled at Sora rubbing his arm and she tilted her head a little, "So what are you doing here all alone?"

Sora's smile dropped into a frown and he went back to stabbing his potato, "I don't feel like I belong here, that's all."

"Oh come on," Tifa smiled, "A guy like you could easily fit here, why don't you go talk to people?"

Sora went red in the face and he mumbled, "I… I don't know."

Tifa sighed, she took Sora's arm, and led him out of the chair, "I refuse to have you sit here alone, now go and make friends."

Sora picked up his tray, Tifa sat back down and she watched him slowly walk over to the table across from him. Sora felt his heart begin to race as he edged closer to the table with Kairi and all of her friends, as he was walking he was planning his greeting. He felt his heart beat so powerfully he was half afraid that someone might actually hear his racing heart, he was so close to the table and he had his greeting all planed out. But then by some misfortune Sora slipped, he fell forward and lost grip of his food tray and it flew in front of him and landed… on a certain red head girl's clothes.

Sora moaned in pain and he heard some distinct yelling, then when he looked up he realized the yelling was directed at him.

"You klutz!" Tidus shouted as he grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser there.

"What's wrong with you man!" Wakka growled.

"No it's ok," Kairi mumbled, "It was probably an accident."

"An accident?" Riku laughed, "That guy practically threw it on you."

"Aren't you going to apologize?!" The blonde girl named Rikku asked.

Sora felt tears of embarrassment burn in his eyes, he quickly got up and he walked shamefully back towards his table. Tifa had her hand over her mouth in shock, and when she saw Sora silently pour tears of embarrassment she felt tears of her own well up. It was then and there Tifa was having an idea; she turned to Sora and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me at the front of the school after class; I have something to show you."

* * *

Classes went by like lightning that day, Sora walked out of the front doors and saw Tifa leaning against her car. When she saw Sora approaching she waved at him and he ran over to her. 

"Ok I'm here what do you want to show me?" Sora asked, however Tifa seemed to kind of zone out for a moment.

Then she turned to the crowd and waved at a boy with bright blonde spiky hair.

"Hi Cloud!"

The boy named Cloud looked back at her and waved, but then his attention turned to another girl who came out of the school. She had light brown hair, green eyes, her hair was in a long ponytail, and she wore a bright pink dress and brown shoes. She and Cloud talked for a bit and then they both walked off to join another boy with dark brown hair, Tifa's face fell and she kind of leaned sadly against her car.

"Do you like that boy or something?" Sora asked, looking at the blonde boy who had just walked off.

Tifa didn't respond at first, then she opened her car door and motioned for Sora to get in, "I want you to meet some people, people who know what it feels like to be alone."

After about a half an hour of driving Tifa parked the car in a parking lot, and then she led Sora to an alley way across the road. They walked for a bit down the alley until they approached a secluded spot where a tarp covered a door sized hole, Tifa pulled the tarp open and she disappeared for a bit, then she came out and motioned for Sora to walk in.

Sora walked inside and he nearly gasped in awe, the area seemed to be an empty space in the alley maybe once used for storage, it was filled with furniture, an arcade, a table or two, a few lamps, and a cooler out in the corner. There was a bunch of people here two, they each turned to Sora and they smiled warmly.

"A newcomer?" asked a girl with silver hair with a black top with and shorts.

"Welcome," a monotonous voice greeted, it came from a girl with short silver hair that obscured one of her eyes.

"Yo Tifa who's this?" asked a man who wore an orange shirt and dark skin.

Tifa smiled back at them, "Paine, Fuu, Rai, this is Sora. He's one of my friends."

The boy known as Rai smiled at Sora, "Any friend of Tifa's is a friend of mine, how you doing?"

Sora smiled back, for some reason he felt welcome here. He spent the next few minutes talking with these people, he felt a sense of belonging here, and then he heard a noise and he saw someone come into the room. He was tall with blonde hair tucked into a snowcap, he wore a white sleeveless jacket and he had a scar between his eyes.

"Tifa, who's this?" The boy asked, jutting his head towards Sora.

"Seifer, this is Sora. He's one of my friends and I thought he could fit here," Then Tifa added in a whisper, "He's just like us; he doesn't seem to fit in with everyone."

The boy named Seifer looked back and forth between Sora and Tifa, then he sighed and he said, "Well then Sora, I guess you're welcome here."

Seifer turned to another tarp that led into a room, he motioned for Sora to follow him and he waited inside. Sora hesitated and then he walked inside, Seifer beckoned him to sit down.

"Tifa told me you don't fit in with the people at the school, maybe you can explain to me better on why?" Seifer asked, and Sora recapped his entire story about what happened in the lunchroom and how he couldn't seem to fit in everywhere he went.

Seifer nodded, "That does seem bad, tell you what; how would you like to show them your pain?"

Sora jumped a bit, "You mean… kill them?"

"No, no," Seifer assured, "Not kill, just… show them what it's like to feel alone, to have them feel your sadness. Then maybe they can understand how you feel."

Sora paused at this, Seifer could see his hesitation and he added, "I'm not forcing you, Tifa doesn't feel comfortable about it either. Rai, Fuu, Paine, and I do it, because like you we feel forgotten and alone."

Sora saw it in Seifer's eyes, it echoed in pain and loneliness.

Seifer stood up and he walked over to Sora, "If you don't feel comfortable you can always-,"

"No," Sora cut him off, "I… I'm tired of feeling alone, I'm tired of crying, and I hate it more than anything."

Sora looked at Seifer, grinning of the thought in the people who yelled at him feeling his pain, his embarrassment and loneliest.

"I'm in."

* * *

That's it. 

I know that Ghost Rider is called 'The Sprit of Vengeance', but there is a reason why Sora will be known as the 'Spirit of Redemption'. I'm pretty sure it will be clear to everybody later.


	2. Chapter 2: No Regrets

Alright let's get started on chapter 2.

Note: For this story to avoid confusion on how the characters pronounce the names 'Rikku' and 'Riku', try to imagine the name 'Rikku' is pronounced like Rik-ku (I'm not good with the pronouncing thing; the second 'k' in her name is emphasized, but it doesn't matter really, just thought I add this side note.)

* * *

Chapter 2: No Regrets

_Two years later (Present day)_

"Kairi, are we still up for tonight?" Yuffie asked, she propped herself against the locker next to Kairi's.

Kairi smiled and she nodded, "Yep, Rikku and I are going to be taking a ride with Tidus and Riku, you're going with Wakka right?"

Yuffie nodded and then she spun the lock for her locker, but when she opened it there was a bang and a jet of smelly green liquid shot out and spilled all over Yuffie's shirt. Yuffie gagged at the foul odor that erupted from the green fluid, Kairi covered her mouth as well and the sound of maniacal laughter erupted from behind Yuffie.

"Ooh how sexy! Tell me Yuffie, I hope you are not trying to seduce me or something. Because the 'perfume' you're wearing is unbearable."

Yuffie looked behind her and growled a single name, "Sora…"

Sora Shimomura leaned against the locker, his face was etched in an evil grin, however when he saw the two girls glare at him angrily he burst into a laugh of satisfaction. Kairi walked in front of Yuffie and met Sora eye to eye.

"Listen here jerk, what gives you the right to come around and terrorize us? What makes you think you're so untouchable?!" Kairi nearly screeched.

Sora put on a look of mock hurt, "Oh, and here I thought you had an attraction for me. Just like your crush on Squall Leonhart?"

Kairi's face flushed with anger and embarrassment, "Haven't you humiliated me enough at the dance months ago? Haven't you had your fun when you told the entire school?!"

Sora mimicked a look of thoughtfulness in which he answered bluntly, "Nope, I'm just getting started."

"Hey! Why don't you leave them alone?"

Sora casually looked over his shoulder and sighed, "Riku, Wakka, Tidus, I don't plan to. So why don't you make me?"

Riku glared at Sora— even though he couldn't see it— and he snarled, "Don't you have the brains to know when to not start a fight? Or are you as pathetic as that leather jacket you wear?"

There was a collection of 'oohs' in the crowd and Riku smirked, but it seemed that his comment did nothing to Sora for instead he grinned evilly and laughed.

"Are you ever going buck up and tell Rikku you like her? Or were you going to tonight during your little midnight candlelit dinner I heard you were planning?"

Riku's jaw dropped and he began to stutter, "How did— why you little—,"

Sora smirked, he had indeed learned from the very best: Tifa had taught him self defense (he did swear to her he wouldn't use it unless attacked, and Sora always kept his word to Tifa), Fuu taught him how to be stealthy— or to be invisible— to his enemies, Paine and Rai showed him intimidation and how to be a wraith to everyone, and Seifer taught him how to be 'a smooth criminal' as he put it, in other words he showed him how to be a good liar.

"I heard enough!" Tidus shouted, he ran towards Sora and launched his fist at him.

Sora sidestepped his punch and stuck his foot out, tripping Tidus and he slammed right into the lockers. Wakka lunged out and grabbed Sora from behind in a vice-like grip, but it didn't work when Sora leaned his body weight forward and with a hefty shove; threw Wakka next to Tidus. Riku ran at Sora as he was leaning and threw a kick at him, Sora grabbed it with his hand and sweep kicked Riku's other leg.

"What's going on here?!" A teacher called out from the hall, Sora stood up and calmly turned to the teacher.

"I was just walking by here ma'am when these three," Sora pointed to Riku, Wakka, and Tidus, "Tried to pick a fight with me, I didn't want to fight but they didn't want to listen and Tidus tried to attack me."

"Hey! You started it you punk!" Tidus yelled, but Sora wagged his finger at him.

"Oh really Tidus? Then who threw the first punch, me or you?"

Tidus opened his mouth but no sound came out, then Yuffie stepped forward and gestured at her shirt.

"They were only looking after me because this moron planted a stink bomb in my locker!"

Sora frowned a bit, but then a devilish smirk crossed his face, "Stink bombs… aren't the chemistry labs working with materials like those? The same class you take Yuffie?"

Yuffie's eyes widened a little, "Y-yes I do, but—,"

"And from what Tifa told me; isn't your homework assignment to use similar materials for a project?" Sora continued, his eyes shining with an evil enthusiasm.

"Yes we do, but that's—,"

Sora scoffed, "Well the answer is simple; the materials she was supposed to use backfired in her locker and in result; her shirt was stained."

The teacher frowned a bit, "There have been reports of some of the materials backfiring on students."

"Hold on!" Kairi called out, a grin on her face, "I have the materials too, and they are perfectly fine. I just put them in my locker so if I open it and it doesn't backfire, then Sora has been lying."

Sora looked at Kairi, then to Kairi's surprise he bowed and answered, "Ok then go and open it."

Kairi had to suppress a giggle, there was no way Sora could have rigged her locker in the last minute, it was impossible. Kairi spun her combo, gave Sora a look of triumph, opened her locker and was met with a jet of green liquid that splashed on her face. Kairi stood there dumbfounded; she looked at Sora and back at her locker.

"How did you— that's impossible!"

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi…" Sora smiled smarmily, "I'm afraid you just proved it was possible, the chemicals did backfire just like Yuffie's did."

"What!" Kairi panicked, "No! You can't get away with this!"

The teacher frowned and he said, "But Ms. Nomura, this was your idea to test with your locker."

"But he— you can't!" Kairi nearly sobbed, which filled Sora with a dark satisfaction.

The teacher merely shrugged and handed Kairi and Yuffie some towels to wash the fluids off with, the students all went there separate ways and Sora shook his head at her.

Kairi turned at Sora, she was dangerously close to crying and she shrieked at him, "I hate you Sora! I hope you go to hell!"

Sora didn't respond to that comment as Kairi and the others walked off, giving Sora nasty glances as they walked off. Sora chuckled at his brilliance as he walked over to his locker and pulled out his text books.

_Sora…_

Sora nearly jumped at the voice, it was low, deep, and oddly chilling the air. He looked down the halls to see if he could see where the voice came from, but he couldn't see anyone and he shrugged it off and he walked off to his class. He was only halfway down the hall when the voice called out to him again.

_Sora, remember your promise, remember our agreement?_

Sora swore he heard this voice before, but he was feeling really uneasy so he sped off to his class, hoping to leave the ominous voice behind him.

* * *

When Sora had sped off to his class he didn't see the man in the shadows. The man had gray hair that receded to a thin crown on his head, he wore a dark suit that overlapped his shoulders, and he had a cane that had a crystal skull for the handle.

"Ah, I never thought I would have to play my cards so early. However, a situation has risen," The man said to himself, "I need a rider. So sorry Sora, but your time as a free man is up."

The man tapped his cane on the floor and he faded away, leaving a bone chilling aura in the air as he left.

* * *

"Sora? Are you ok?" Tifa asked as Sora was shuddering oddly.

"Hm?" Sora turned to Tifa, "I'm great, it's just I'm feeling oddly cold today. Maybe I'm getting sick or something."

Tifa was about to say something when she noticed the other students walk in. Including Kairi, Rikku, Yuffie, Namine, and Wakka and they each gave Sora a dark glare, except Namine who avoided making eye contact with Sora.

"I heard you stink bombed Kairi and Yuffie this morning," Tifa frowned, "Well I've been told to give a message from Seifer; he says if you want to join the big leagues, don't forget about tonight."

Sora whirled his head to Tifa, "You guys are going to let me in on this project you've been doing for the past year now?"

Tifa nodded, "Yes, remember our 'secret stash'? Well Seifer says in order to be accepted in, you have to bring the stuff to the museum on Fifth and Fourth Avenue."

Sora frowned a little, "We're going to use 'the stuff' on a museum? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

Tifa frowned, "It is a little risky yes. But Seifer has assured us it is for a good reason."

"Um… ok if you say so…" Sora mumbled.

Sora was unsure on how 'the stuff' could help, but if Seifer was sure about what he was doing then what was to worry about? Then again it was more of a matter of getting the stuff there safely, I mean after all explosives are very dangerous in incapable hands.

_

* * *

__The air was cold and damp, but the figure wasn't trying to focus on the subject as he poured some black powder in a pot of human blood. The figure twirled the blood in a circle with a golden finger until a tiny whirlpool was visible in the small pot, he had to resist the urge to lick the blood and stave his pain, but there were more important problems at hand than his own. He studied the ripples the pool of blood made and with each wave that was made he frowned even more, he didn't think it would happen so soon, and yet it seemed like the perfect time. _

_The Great Seal of Order was weakening, HE would be free very soon, and so much evil was afoot in the dark corners of the city._

_He stood up, holstered his gun and he waited for the sun to go down, when night comes he would set off to find the chosen one before the devil Mephisto could find him. The Ghost Rider was coming, and he may be the only one to stop what is coming, but at the cost of his soul? No. No cause was worthy enough for a soul, he had to find him before Mephisto could curse him._

* * *

Explosives? A mysterious hero? I only got 1 review?!... Naw just messing with you, I don't really care about quantity but please by all means review and tell me what you think, but no flames.

Oh and although the movie version of Ghost Rider's devil is spelled Mephistopheles (or something like that), I chose the comic book version; Mephisto, only because it's easier to spell.

Oh and another pairing in this is: Riku x Rikku ('Riku' and 'Rikku', heheheh… ahem, anyway, you get my drift.)


	3. Chapter 3: Behind the Shadows

Just to make sure everyone understands this so there is no confusion: Sora/any character might be OOC, mostly because this is an AU as most people could guess.

Oh and DON'T DO DRUGS!

Ok now that the public service message is out of the way, let's begin.

* * *

Chapter 3: Behind the shadows.

Kairi Nomura stared at Sora with such an intense hatred that could've lighted the entire room. She didn't understand his obsession for trying to make her life a living hell, all Kairi knew was the moment she met Sora she knew he was bad news. The worst thing is; he seemed to get away with everything, she still did not believe he was able to rig her locker just as she thought of the idea to test it. Kairi turned back to her plate of food; she stared at it as if it could come to life and tell her that 'hey maybe one day he'll leave you alone, maybe one day he'll just disappear.'

_Yeah right, _Kairi thought as she lowered her head, uncertain of why she comes to school anymore. Tidus, Wakka, and Riku both came out of the nurse's office with small bruises and cuts, but their pride and dignity were wounded.

"I can't believe it… how did he know?" Riku muttered, and Kairi nodded.

"I know, I had only thought of testing the locker then and there!"

Riku looked at her apologetically, "Actually, I meant how he knew about what I was planning for Rikku tonight. So much for the surprise…"

Wakka pounded his hand on the table, "Damn Sora! Why is he always hounding on us like that?!"

Namine lifted her head up a little and said in a quiet voice, "He is very rude."

Tidus folded his arms, "He's rude to _us_, but he never picked on you Namine."

Which was quite true, Sora had never really played any pranks on her. However he wasn't exactly friendly to her either, he was gruff, uncaring and soulless to her. Sora reminded Namine of a character she made in a story, he was the reaper; a soul sucking monster that thrives on pain. Namine wasn't as vocal or stood out like her sister did; maybe that's why Sora never teased her? Was it because he only preyed on the people who were popular?

Two more people had approached the table where the group sat at, one boy had brown hair and the girl with him did as well.

"Hi, I heard what Sora did in the halls today," The girl frowned, "He got away with it again?"

Kairi nodded, "I can't believe the teachers can't see through his lies Aerith."

Aerith nodded, "It seems unfair that you have to suffer, you never did anything to anyone."

Tidus growled, "It's people like Sora who make the world almost unbearable!"

The brown hair boy scoffed, "I hate saying this… and I really do, but he is even worse than Seifer."

"But Leon, Seifer is feared by every Senior in the school," Kairi said, "How is Sora worse?"

Leon sighed, "Sora is feared by Juniors, Seniors, and even the teacher faculty are a little intimidated by him."

Wakka gasped, "That's crazy man! How can one guy be feared by the entire school?"

Leon frowned, "Sora has. _Everyone_ in this school is scared of him. Even Seifer himself praises Sora."

Aerith sighed, "Seifer _taught _Sora, him and his little group. Of course a teacher would want to praise his student, Seifer is proud of his 'accomplishments'."

Kairi looked across the lunchroom and didn't see Sora anymore, which was fine to her however it didn't change the hellhole that Sora was making for her. She wished that someday someone would put the asshole in his place, but it didn't seem to happen. There seemed to be no such things as heroes with people like Sora.

* * *

Sora loved motorcycles. He had a dirt bike as well as his own cycle he couldn't wait for the day he could be on the road with. Sometimes during or after school he would get his dirt bike and race someone on the dirt paths, and that's just what he was doing now. Sora approached his dirt bag and leaned on his bike, he gave a cocky smile to his competition as Tifa walked up in front of the two bikers, her white tie on top and dark blue jeans defiantly caught the boy's attention (_poor Tifa_, Sora thought, _being_ _unintentionally sexy must be hard on her)_.

"Ok boys," Tifa said, "You know the rules; first to make it to the finishing line gets bragging rights for a whole year."

Sora and the second racer nodded, the two of them started their bikes. Tifa held out a white flag (there were some wolf whistling in the crowd, apparently they mistaken the white flag for her top.), held out three fingers and lowered them one at a time.

_Three…_

Sora revved his bike up and did a mental check to make sure his helmet was secure.

_Two…_

He turned his head and stared at the white line ahead him; he had his eyes on the prize.

_One…_

There was a dead silence; the only sounds were the two revving bikes ready to tear off towards the finish line.

"Go!" Tifa yelled, waving the white flag (there were small groans from the crowd when guys realize she was indeed fully clothed.)

Sora let go of the clutch and he shot forward down the dirt course. The dirt course was a straight path littered with endless hills, making it very dangerous to ride at full speeds for if you went to fast while going over a hill…well, it would hurt, a lot. But it was the danger that made Sora feel alive (which would be very ironic if he died during the race), the feeling of the wind against him, the thrill of being airborne, the feeling of success, it was indeed a thrill for him.

Sora was not making an effort to go slow, he tore through the course despite nearly being thrown off twice, his competition however was making careful speed bursts and was falling behind.

_This race is as good as mine, _Sora thought as he approached the last hill.

He shot up the hill and into the air, he was most defiantly airborne and he stared at in front of him, waiting to land and cross the finish line.

_Sora…_

Sora gasped for the voice that called out to him made his blood chill. He felt odd, dizzy in fact and then the worst happened, as Sora's bike came close to the ground the forward momentum was so great that he _flipped over the handlebars. _His helmet/face slammed onto the front wheel and he landed on the ground, the bike toppling on top of him. Sora felt heavy, he heard screams, he heard the people running over to him, he felt a pair of arms turn over and call his name.

"Sora! Oh god, Sora!" Tifa screamed and she pulled off his helmet, and gasped.

Sora's face was... perfectly fine. Not a single cut, bruise, was found on him, Sora opened his eyes and he sighed wearily.

"Hey Tifa… is the bike ok?"

Tifa paused, she looked she had just been slapped in the face and she frowned.

"The bike is fine you crazy moron…" Tifa sighed; she pulled Sora up and leaded him towards her car.

By the time they got to her car and by the time Sora sat down the dizziness he felt seemed to have disappeared. Tifa kneeled over until she was eye level with Sora and she frowned.

"How are you feeling?"

Sora looked back at her and he said, "I think I am ok…"

Then without warning Tifa slapped him, "You crazy moron! You almost got yourself killed!"

Sora rubbed his cheek and sighed, "Well I'm ok right? I came out fine."

"Yeah you did," Tifa tilted her head, "Which is odd because (no offense) they normally would be peeling you off the ground now."

"I just got lucky I guess," Sora sighed.

Tifa laughed, "Luck's got nothing to do with it, you have an angel looking out for you."

"Maybe…" Sora muttered, at that moment the sound of rolling thunder echoed, Sora and Tifa turned their heads to see the dark clouds beyond them.

"Or maybe it's something else," Sora frowned, and Sora swore for a moment that in his reflection from the windshield, a skull was leering at him.

* * *

Yep, very, very ominous no? Well as always review and whatnot. Nice/Helpful reviews are appreciated, rude ones are duly noted, and then ignored. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunter

Chapter 4

The Hunter

_

* * *

__The woman waited in the alley and out of the rain, it was her first night on the job and she knew it wouldn't be her last. She lifted her head at the sign of footsteps in the rain, a possible customer? She peered down the alley and saw a group of bikers walking down the street, she knew there had to be one of them that would require her 'services'. She rearranged her bra and stepped out of the alley to face the bikers._

"_Hello boys, are any of you looking for a…girlfriend?"_

_The bikers stopped at her presence, there was a long silence in which only the rain was heard as it landed on the bikers helmets. One of the bikers looked at her and turned to the biker in front of them and whispered something she almost didn't hear._

"_Is she pure enough?"_

_The other biker paused and answered, "She'll do."_

_The woman paused for there was a chill in the air, then when the biker lifted his head to allow her to see his face she burst into a scream. It was nothing but a skull with two eyes in its sockets, the two bikers next to the one grabbed the girl while the lead biker removed his helmet to reveal two horns on his head. _

_The lead biker approached the woman and raised his hand, the bony fingers shone a dark purple aura and he shoved his hand inside her chest, she screamed bloody murder as the monster ripped a whitish mist from her chest. The woman went limp and the other skeletal bikers dropped the woman, her eyes were a dead white color. _

_The lead biker held the whitish mist in his hands and placed it inside a jar of sorts._

"_Another soul for the masters, we just need one more for tonight's quota."_

* * *

Sora trudged home in the rain, his leather jacket sleeked wet and his pants soaked, he pulled his dirt bike into the garage and set it next to his other bike, the one he hoped to ride one day. The motorcycle in question was a Fat Boy Harley, it was colored a bright blue and it had a windshield on top of the handlebars to protect from bugs and stuff. After Sora had set his muddy wet dirt bike against the garage wall he walked inside the house, removed his jacket and stepped into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table, evidently waiting for him.

"Sora, we need to talk," She said, pushing a chair for him to sit in.

Sora walked over, still in his wet soggy pants, sat down and faced his mother.

"Is there something wrong?" Sora asked, although he could almost predict the answer.

"Yes Sora, something is very wrong, I want to know why our answering machine seems to be very popular for collecting insults," His mother asked, she hit the play button and a series of insults streamed out of the machine.

Sora listened for awhile and scoffed, "Oh please, I could do way better than these amateurs."

"That's not the point Sora," His mom spoke, cutting him off, "The point is I want to know what's going on with you?"

Sora shrugged, "Nothing, I'm ok for once in my life."

"What do you mean 'for once in your life'," She asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sora looked at her while crossing his arms, "Maybe it means for once I'm not the sniveling little baby I used to be? Maybe it means I finally found my place?"

"Oh so you want to be remembered as a bully?! As a man who is hated throughout society?!" His mom narrowed her eyes at him, and Sora sighed tiredly.

"I'm done with being the victim, I'm done being alone," Sora said, "Now it's someone else's turn to be alone."

"Sora," His mom said, her eyes red and puffy, "You chose to be alone, you chose to be all these things, and your father would have been so ashamed of you."

"Good!" Sora yelled, he stood up and glared at his mom, "I never wanted to be like him anyway! He left you! He left me! I'm nothing like him!"

The air was silent, his mom just stared at him in shock, then she took a deep breath and she sighed.

"No Sora you are not like your father, but you are not any better than him."

Sora glared at her and then stomped upstairs and slammed his bedroom door, he let out a yell of fury and he flung himself on his bed. What did she mean by that? How could he be worse than his father, he didn't abandon her like he did, he didn't even have a reason for his actions, how could he be even worse than that?

He shut his eyes tightly and he buried his head in his pillow, he had a few hours until he was supposed to bring the explosives to Seifer, and besides he needed to wait until it stopped raining. But until that happened he could fall asleep while listening to the pitter patter of rain echoing on his house, the rain seemed to reflect his soul and for some strange reason he found the rain soothing, like a lullaby to aid his weariness. Also with the strange events that happened today he was due for a small nap, he started to breathe slower and deeper and soon he was completely asleep.

* * *

"Kairi are you ready to go?" A man yelled from the bottom of the steps, "If you don't hurry we'll be late!"

"Coming!" Kairi assured her father as she tied her long red hair into a high ponytail.

She surveyed the long pink dress her mother bought for her and smiled, she was going to head to a formal party with her parents and then she would get changed and meet her friends later on tonight. She had double checked her hair once again and she was about to leave when a voice came from behind her.

"Um, Kairi is this ok?"

Kairi turned around and she sighed, Namine was wearing the white dress that was picked for her, but she was obviously trying not to look good for her hair was not fixed and her face was still covered in paint smudges.

"Namine, dad would kill you if you went out like that," Kairi laughed as she took a tissue from the hall table and dabbed at the paint smudges, "Your hair is fine, but the paint smudges have to go."

"I'm sorry," Namine giggled, "I'm not good at this stuff like you are."

Kairi had a frown on her face and she sighed, "Maybe that's a good thing, that way you don't have to face—,"

"Stop!" Namine yelled, she covered her own mouth as if she was surprised herself something like this happened.

"S-stop?" Kairi asked, "Stop what?"

"Stop putting yourself down because of Sora! You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself if you want to look nice," Namine yelled once again, tears filling her eyes, "If you do stop then it will be a sign to him that he won, and if you let him win then what? He'll stop? No he won't stop, bad guys never stop, you're my idol sis… so stand up to him and be my idol."

Kairi was in shock, she never heard her own sister call her an idol. However she seemed to have a renewed courage and she smiled at her.

"You're right."

Namine smiled and she looked at her own reflection and sighed, "So… is my hair really ok?"

Kairi started to laugh, her sister was really odd sometimes, but it was a good kind of odd.

"You're hair is fine, come on, we have a dinner to go to."

* * *

Sora shivered slightly from the shower he took, nothing like a quick shower to wake you up from a long nap. He walked over to the sink and he sighed at his own reflection.

"Alright now, tonight's the big night," He said to his own reflection, "You don't want to screw this up now, just go pick up the explosives, hand them to Seifer, and finally learn this massive project he has been working on."

Sora sighed contently at his reflection, but as he was about to walk away he saw something in the mirror that made him gasp; his hands were bright pink. Not pink as in the pretty color, but pink as intense heat kind of pink. Sora stared at his hands then he quickly turned on the faucet and stuck his hands in the cold water, after while he turned off the faucet hoping to find his hands were their normal color. Instead he found they were still pink and even worse, smoke was beginning to form out of his hands.

_Sora…_

Sora slowly turned around but no one was in his room, it was empty. However before Sora could ignore it the voice called out to him again.

_Sora…_

Sora took a deep breath and he walked into his room, and still no one was there. However he heard an odd sound, it was the sound of a motor revving, a motorcycle? Sora quickly threw on his pants, a T Shirt and his leather jacket and went downstairs.

The rain must have let up while he was showering because the pitter patter had ceased but he could still feel the moist air around him when he stepped outside. When he stepped off the front porch and out onto the grass he saw something odd; his Fat Boy motorcycle was out on the driveway, its engine revving and standing upright on its own. Sora walked over to his bike and he was about to place his hand on the handlebars, but then a sinister laugh caught his attention and he turned his gaze to look down the road. Sora froze for a moment but then he raised his hand and pointed at someone down the road.

"You…" Sora growled.

"Hello Sora," Replied a man coming down the road, his slightly bald head reflecting off the porch light and his dark suit nearly blending in with the night; Mephisto had arrived.

"I knew I recognized that voice," Sora said, circling around the bike to put some distance between them, "It was you who kept me alive when the bike crashed."

"Oh no, that was you," Mephisto chuckled, walking around the bike as well, "That was just my little 'gift' I gave you many years ago coming into effect."

Sora felt pale when he said it like that, "Gift? What did you do to me?"

Mephisto chuckled in a way that made Sora's blood chill, "You'll find out by the end of tonight, but I have a job for you Sora."

"A-a job?" Sora stuttered, trying to keep his composure.

"Yes, someone or something is trying release The Great Seal of Order. I want you to find out whoever is doing this, and destroy them."

Sora narrowed his eyes at Mephisto and he growled, "Do it yourself."

Sora swung himself over and on his bike, however Mephisto simply chuckled.

"It doesn't work like that; you swore to me you would work for me one day. True I could just take you to hell; you are indeed only collateral for the original deal."

When Sora tired to move his bike back into the garage, he found out he couldn't move. His hand tightened on the handle bars and his feet remained firm, one on the ground steadying the bike, the other on the bike's foot rest.

"But," Mephisto continued, taking no notice in Sora's vain attempts to escape, "I have found use for you, so what do you say you just cooperate and we both can walk out of this happy?"

Despite Sora's body unable to move he managed to growl, "Yeah I'm not doing it."

Mephisto stood in front of the bike and sighed, "You have no choice."

Mephisto lifted his cane in the air and when he stamped the ground he disappeared in thin air, but as he disappeared the bike's wheels began to spin yet remain in their place, for the moment. Then the bike shot forward, leaving a trail of flames behind it.

* * *

"_Damn!"_

_He was too late to stop Mephisto, he had waited for the sun to go down and the moment it set he made his way to the house of Sora Shimomura. It seems however he had only arrived moments too late, but his hunch was right; The Great Seal of Order was indeed weakening, the mysterious comatose patients at the hospital proved it as well._

_The foolish human doctors would label them as brain dead, but then again how could human doctors tell that they were actually missing their souls? More like ripped from their being is the proper term. They were the people that wouldn't cause attention to the authorities; prostitutes, gang members, homeless people, the ones who lived upon the streets of the night. The people may not be the best people in the world, but not even people like that deserve that kind of fate, to be hollow and empty, without being or life, a fate worse than death. He had been tracking the culprits for weeks now; it was indeed a force of the undead, however he could not find who was controlling the strings so to speak. He was busier trying to prevent young Sora from becoming the Ghost Rider, another type of fate worse than death. _

_However it seemed that is was inevitable that he would become the rider who would destroy evil, and as a hunter of the evil souls of hell he would have to assist him. He turned his gaze away from the house and to the city where the bike had sped off to, it shouldn't be to hard to find him; he just had to follow the trail of flames._

* * *

That's it for now, I wanted to write the transformation scene, but I decided to hold it back for the next chapter instead. Nice comments and advice are welcome, mean comments and flames will be noted and then ignored.


	5. Chapter 5: Hell's Bells

Hi, it's me again. I'm back and I'm ready to show my latest chapter in Ghost Rider. I hope you enjoy it.

This chapter was written in tune to AC-DC's Hell's Bells.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hell's Bells

"_Bikers?!"_

_A young man winced at the stern voice from the darkness, he cleared straightened himself as the voice continued. _

"_Why didn't you enchant the bones of a warrior, or a berserker?!" The voice bellowed._

"_This is the 21__st__ century; bikers are the best thing I can find. Ancient warriors are harder to get a hold of," The man said defensively._

"… _Fine, but only if it gets the job done. 7 pure souls are one of the several ways of breaking the seal, and the lunar eclipse is tomorrow night. We need two more souls," The voice echoed. _

"_Of course," The young man nodded, "My men will not fail me."_

"_Do not disappoint me… Seifer," The voice faded, and just at that moment Seifer's cell phone rang._

"_Hello… Rai, what is it?" Seifer asked gruffly, "… Sora? What do you mean Sora's late? Well then, where the hell is he?!" _

* * *

Sora's motorcycle shot through city streets like lighting, burning a thin line in the road and exploding the windows of parked cars, melting street posts and basically causing havoc. Sora himself tightened his grip on the handle bars, praying that he would not get launched of the bike at these speeds. The front wheel of his bike glowed bright orange and it even burst into flames on the occasion, the bike seemed to know where to go because Sora could not even steer the bike or even try and slow it down, all he could do was hang on tight.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kairi swore, she had once again found herself on the street she didn't even want to be on.

When the party was finished Kairi got changed into more casual clothes and planned on heading to the Shopping Center to meet her friends, however like all plans this one did not work the way she wanted it to. She ended up getting lost near the old steel mill on Hell's Highway, named for its slime and criminal infestation; it was definitely not the place for the Mayor's daughter to be.

Kairi decided to double back, call her friends and see if one of them can come and pick her up, but as she rounded the corner she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry I…" Kairi stopped midway, the person she bumped into was a biker, and he had a helmet of sorts over his head so Kairi couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry, I'll um, leave now," Kairi said hurriedly, she didn't want to stay any longer at this spot.

However before she could get any farther, two more bikers came out of the alley and cut her off from walking away. Kairi decided to cross the road and get to the other side of the street, but she was also cut off by two more bikers holding steel pipes in their hands. Kairi was boxed in, her fear was beginning to grow when she realized that their might be no way she would come out of this… alive.

"I think…" One of the bikers spoke, "We're going to fill tonight's quota boys."

The other bikers gave a low chuckle and Kairi didn't like the way this sounded, she etched slowly towards the building wall and picked up a crowbar from the nearby trashcans. One of the bikers walked up to her and his arm reached out to grab her, Kairi took her moment and swung the crowbar and it collided with the bikers head. The biker stumbled backwards and kneeled over, his helmet fell of his head and Kairi nearly screamed: a rotting skull replaced human facial features.

During this brief moment of fear the two bikers from behind her grabbed her arms and held her tight. Kairi shrieked and tried to break free from their grasp, but it was no use and the biker whose helmet Kairi knocked off got back up and groaned.

"Call the boss; he's the only one who can extract souls. Tell him we're at the steel mill at Hell's Highway, a nice secluded place to take her soul," The biker instructed, one of them nodded and ran off down the alley.

Then he turned towards the two holding Kairi and motioned for them to follow them, the nudged Kairi forward and she tried to fight back but the bikers were too strong. The bikers opened the gates to the steel mill and led her to an open area; they bonded her hands and legs and tossed her on the ground. Kairi whimpered in fear and pain as the bikers stood around and waited, Kairi never felt so truly helpless in her life. She didn't know what the hell they meant, but she knew the end result wasn't going to be good.

Now Kairi didn't know any prayers, but she began her own prayer, asking god to spare her soul, for an angel to come and save her.

* * *

Sora held on to the bike as it entered a warehouse of the steel mill on Hell's Highway. The bike skidded into a halt and threw Sora of the side of the bike; he fell on the ground and skidded across the metal floor until he came to a stop. Sora groaned in pain and as he stood up he felt his eyes itch in a terrible burning way, and when he saw his reflection the answer became apparent: smoke was pouring out his eyes. He pressed his hands to them to try and stop the smoke, but he only yelled out when his hands touched his face: they felt like a red hot poker that was the size of his hands. Sora looked down at his feet and cried out in surprise, his shoes had caught on fire, and with every step he took a burning shoeprint was left in its place. Sora cried out as smoke burst from his hands, yet when he yelled out there was something different about his voice, which was odd because he knew he hit puberty already. The voice was… demonic, oddly echoing and raspy. Sora couldn't take the burning feeling that racked his body and he began to yell in pain, it was long and drawn out because that's what it felt like to him.

Then something happened that no one would expect from someone in pain: Sora began to laugh. His laugh was crazed and emphasized with a demonic, raspy tone. His insane laughter continued as small cuts were being burned into his face, soon his hands had cuts being burned into it and his eyes had caught flame and began to burn: and yet he continued his laughter. His hands fizzed and popped as flesh began to burn to reveal white bone, his hair began to burn down to his scalp and it melted away as well. Sora's face was practically gone; the skin was being burned away until finally there was only a white skull for his head. The skull lowered its head and he hunched over a little, he remained that way for several seconds until two red orbs appeared in his eye sockets, like fiery eyes. There was a red glow from inside his clothes (which surprisingly was the only thing that did not burn away), then a jet of flame shot out from the ribcage and covered his head in a veil of flame, it spread all the way to his skeletal hands as well.

Then finally the skull straightened up and lifted his head, and when he stood upright he gave a raspy roar, as if letting the city know that Sora was gone, all that remains is the Ghost Rider.

_

* * *

__What happened to me? What's going on?_ Sora mentally panicked. 

Although Sora's physical appearance was gone, he was able to see what had happened to him, and what he has become.

_It feels like a dream… is it a dream? But… the pain felt so real._ Sora mused.

Then all of his sense had filled with an instinct, it was as if this transformation had not only changed his appearance, but also his will.

_I must… destroy… hellspawn…I have… to…_

Then he heard a scream, a scream of fear and terror. Sora felt his body move on its own, and yet the action didn't seem forced, it was as if he _wanted_ to head towards the cry for help. He walked towards the double doors that led outside, and with a well placed kick he knocked the doors clear off its hinges. There were hellspawn there, he felt the enchanted bones give off an evil aura, but he also sensed something else… a human? It felt so familiar to Sora, but the rest of his senses were on autopilot, and they were saying that the hellspawn had evil intentions.

One of them looked at him and growled, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Sora raised his finger and pointed it at the biker hellspawn, and then he said in a raspy demonic voice, "Back to hell."

The hellspawn looked surprised for a minute, but then he pulled out a crowbar and glared at the creature.

"Make me," The Hellspawn dared and it charged at Sora.

Sora didn't move an inch until the hellspawn swung the crowbar at him, he swiftly moved out of the way and in a quick motion he grabbed the hellspawn's head and lifted him of the ground.

"If you insist," Sora chuckled, then Sora's skeletal hand burned hotter and small red cracks appeared in the hellspawn's skull.

Soon the red cracks covered its entire skeletal body and then in a red light the hellspawn shattered, the hellfire had destroyed the being and reduced it to dust. Sora looked at the other bikers and raised his hand and waged his finger tauntingly. But then one of the bikers picked up a broken motorcycle and threw it at Sora, it collided with him and sent Sora back into the shed where he get his 'neck' wrapped around a metal chain that was hanging from the roof. The veil of fire faded around Sora and the red orbs did as well, the biker who threw the rod walked over to the body hanging on the chain.

"Is it dead?" One of them asked, the other biker investigated and he turned around to them.

"I got him!" The biker cheered, but as he said that the veil of fire once again reappeared over Sora's body.

Sora grabbed the chain that was wrapped around his neck and with one good yank it came off the roof. He landed on his feet, took the chain in his hand, and used his other to punch the biker in front of him. The biker flew forward and landed on his face, but as he was getting up Sora took the chain in his hands and he pulled on the chain, as he did the metal ignited with a red hot glow. Sora pulled back his arm and swung the hellfire enhanced chain at the biker; it wrapped around the biker and began to burn the monster. The monster cried out in agony as the hellfire burned the creature until it was nothing but dust; the other three bikers stepped back in fear for they had now lost two of their men, even after the guy was hit with a motorcycle!

"Leave now," Sora growled, "Or face the judgment of the Ghost Rider."

_Yes… I'm called the Ghost Rider… but what's a Ghost Rider? _Sora thought.

However it seemed the two bikers didn't listen to Sora and the two of them charged forward, one of them pulled out an odd type of gun. It had the hilt of a gun, but the barrel was slightly longer and had a small blade around the barrel, it wasn't a bayonet but it almost looked like a blade was attached to the gun.

The biker fired off two shots at Sora, while the second biker pulled out a knife and poised it to stab his chest. Sora grabbed the bikers arm and pulled him in front of the line of fire, the biker was nailed by the two bullets but it didn't kill it. Until Sora charged up a bunch of hellfire on the hand holding the guy and fired a burst of hellfire. The biker was flung backwards and he slammed into the biker holding the weapon, although the one biker disintegrated from the point blank blast the other one simply dropped his gun and rolled on the ground.

Sora walked forward and the biker grabbed a welding hammer from a machine and charged at him. Sora couldn't swing his chain in time, so he picked up the gun and just as the hammer was being brought down he brought the gun in a slashing motion and he _cut the hammer in half_! Then Sora roundhouse kicked the biker's skeletal head off, the head rolled on floor and the body fell over.

Sora looked around to make sure there were no more enemies, but when he did he saw the girl that the bikers had with them. She was crying softly as Sora approached her, of course she didn't take well to his skeletal appearance and etched herself as close to the wall as she could. Most of Sora's senses were dulled, he felt like he knew this girl but he couldn't place a name to her.

So he crouched down and he asked, "Are you hurt?"

The girl continued to cry, but she shook her head and she relaxed a little. Sora felt like he needed to get her away from here and he made a movement to reach out to her, when she didn't try to recoil or scream he slipped his hands under her legs and lifted her up. The one thing that surprised Sora was that his flaming hands didn't burn her, instead she buried her head against his jacket and her crying seemed to have ceased. Sora took her outside and saw a cab approaching the sidewalk; he sat her down and pointed towards the cab.

"Take that cab and leave this part of town, don't come back here again tonight, understand?" Sora asked; his voice was a kind yet firm tone.

"I understand," She answered.

As the cab approached the sidewalk, Sora made his way back to the steel mill and out of sight, leaving the girl to only wonder who or what was he.

* * *

As Sora made his way back to the open area he was at, he was stopped by an odd sound, it sounded like… clapping?

"Ah, so this is the legendary Ghost Rider."

Sora whirled behind him and saw another skeletal biker, however this one was larger than the others and he had two horns on his head. Sora stared at the monster and felt words come out from his mouth (how Sora could pronounce them without a tongue he will never know).

"You are a murderer, you have spilt the blood of the innocent," Sora growled, "You will face judgment!"

Sora ran over, spun slightly and launched a kick at the biker. But when Sora looked at the creature he saw to his horror that the creature had caught his foot, the biker threw Sora backwards and he landed on his back.

Sora was about to get back up when he saw the sun began to rise, and the moment the sunlight touched his body he felt weird. Sora felt like tons of pressure was being forced on his body, he looked at his hands and saw the flame had died and skin began to grow back on his hand. Soon the flesh and hair on his head returned, returning Sora to human.

"Ah," The horned creature laughed, "There's the rub about being the Ghost Rider: you can only be the Ghost Rider if it's dark and in the presence of evil, but in the daylight you will be mortal, which means I can kill you quite easily now."

The monster pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at Sora, who was too weak from to even move. Just as the monster was beginning to pull the trigger, a red cloak appeared out of nowhere and floated over Sora. Before the monster could react, the sound of gunfire filled the air and bullets shout out from the red cloak, slamming into the creature.

The horned biker threw up his arms to protect itself, and while it did that the cloak began to float off to the city as if it was being guided by a strong wind. When the horned monster lowered its arms in time to see the cloak fly off he cursed loudly and disappeared into the alleys. For the Rider wasn't the only one who couldn't stand the sunlight.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope the transformation scene was ok. Nice comments and helpful advice are welcome, rude comments and flames are noted then ignored. 


	6. Chapter 6: The legend of the Ghost Rider

Credit for Beta Reading the chapter goes to **Faermage-KH Junkie. **(Thanks again.)

This chapter is dedicated to Nightfire04, who started me on my path to writing on Fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Legend of the Ghost Rider

Sora awoke in a fearful sweat, his throat felt like dry sandpaper and his head felt like a hammer was brought down on it. He looked over to his left and saw a small wooden stool with tiny tin cups on it, he picked one up and realized that they were filled with water and without hesitation he drank the contents. When he finished the first cup he grabbed the next one and finished that one too, and then next one and he kept going until he consumed every drop of precious water. When Sora finished the last one he felt a little better, but his throat still burned painfully. He stood up to got to the bathroom when he realized one important detail: this wasn't even his bedroom.

He was so concerned with drinking the water that he never even realized it; the entire room was made of wood; the desks, chairs, and even the bed he slept on were the same color as the walls. Sora heard an odd sound and he looked up towards the ceiling. Above his head were multiple sets of turning gears, whirring and clicking above him. He was feeling nervous now, and he walked over to a window in the corner of the room. When he looked out of it, he nearly fainted; he could see the entire city below him. The apartment complexes and the shopping malls were all tiny little statues to him.

"Ah, you're awake now."

Sora whirled around to the direction of the voice, out in the middle of the room was a man who had long black hair that was held off his eyes by a bandana, a red cloak that was ankle length and tattered at the ends, black leather folds and armor was what the man's clothes were mostly made of and his eyes was this dark crimson that was almost animal like.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, but as soon as he did his dry throat got the best of him and he ended up coughing.

The man noticed this for walked over to him and pulled a small water bottle from the inside of his cloak.

"Drink," He commanded gently, "It will help your throat."

Sora took the water bottle and he immediately began to drink the soothing water, after a few minutes the burning feeling faded and he felt a little better.

"Thank you," Sora gasped, trying to catch his breath from gulping down the water.

"Don't mention it," The man answered, "All the Ghost Riders experience this after their first transformation."

Sora froze; _did he just say Ghost Rider, where have I heard that name before?_ Sora closed his eyes and tried to think back about last nights events. He didn't remember much, but he did have this odd dream about the man from when he was younger, he told him something about a 'Great Seal of Order' and next thing he knew was his face had melted off to become this horrifying monster. _But that was a dream_, Sora thought; _it couldn't be real… could it?_

"I know what you're thinking," The man stated, "That last night was only a dream right? Well it wasn't, it was very much real, and it will happen again."

"Who are you?" Sora asked again, and the man just laughed.

"My name isn't important, because the question really is: who are _you_?" The man pointed at him, that's when Sora saw that his left hand was not a human hand, but actually it was a gold colored claw.

He backed away fearfully and the man continued to speak, unaware of Sora's fear.

"You are the Rider, the Ghost Rider. You better get used to it quickly, because if you don't you'll end up having a comfortable spot in the nearest cemetery," The man chuckled darkly.

Sora did not see what was so amusing about dead people jokes right at the moment; he was more concerned about not being a dead person.

"Yeah, listen," Sora said nervously, "I um, really have to be going now, so um… see you around!"

Sora tried to bolt towards the door, but when he turned to the door he ran into the man instead. Now the thing is he swore the man was in the middle of the room, and not in front of the door.

"How did you—," Sora gasped, but the man interrupted him.

"You are not the only one who has special powers; in this case you actually have your humanity. I'm just a creature of the night," The man muttered that last bit bitterly.

Sora wasn't sure if he heard him right, did he say he was a creature of the night?

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, stepping backwards again.

The man paused, and then he looked at him dead in the eye and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Sora nodded and the man sighed wearily and closed his eyes, after awhile he opened them back up and the eyes were catlike and slanted, his teeth were larger and sharper looking too. There was only one creature of the night Sora could stutter right off the bat.

"Y-you're a vampire!" Sora yelled, stepping backwards and falling over.

"Yes I am," The man answered, his face returned to its human look, "But I swore off drinking from humans."

"W-wouldn't you be starving?" Sora stuttered, and the man laughed a little at that.

"Well, drinking from 'live' humans. I have connections in a blood bank, they give me the blood they can't use," The man replied, pointing towards a few bottles that have a hospital tag on them.

"So that's why the hospitals are always looking for donors," Sora nervously laughed.

The man smiled a little at that, but he didn't say anything else.

Then he walked back over to a desk, pulled out a folder, and turned to Sora.

"Vincent," he said.

"Huh?" Sora asked, not exactly sure what he meant.

"My name," He answered, "My name is Vincent Valentine."

"Oh!" Sora gasped, "Oh your name, right, right. I'm—,"

"Sora Shimomura," Vincent answered, "I know, I've been keeping an eye out on you."

"You have?" Sora asked; a little worried at the information.

"More or less," Vincent replied absentmindedly, pulling out a newspaper clipping and handing over to Sora.

He took the clipping and read the headline that was circle in a red line, Sora's face paled at the red line and wild gruesome thoughts came to his head about where the line came from.

"It's a red fountain pen," Vincent stated, and then he reached into a desk and pulled out a bright red pen.

Sora felt his own face go red as he murmured, "R-right, I knew that."

Not wanting to see Vincent's expression, he turned to the clipping and read off the headline.

"Angel's Heart hospital staff interview on the recent comatose patients," Sora read off and Vincent nodded for him to continue, "Chief of medicine states that they have no logical diagnosis on the recent coma patients, as most people know all the comatose patients were found in Hell's Highway—which is noted for it's 'abnormal' occurrences— and are mostly consistent of homeless people, prostitutes, and drunken workers."

Sora lowered the clipping and shrugged his shoulders, "Why did you show me this?"

"This concerns you," Vincent answered, "How well do you remember your time as the Ghost Rider?"

Sora paused, once again trying to recall the events of the previous night. Finally after awhile he sat down on the bed and he sighed heavily.

"No much," He answered, "It felt more like a dream, I couldn't move right, or even think clearly… maybe I was drunk?"

"I highly doubt that," Vincent said gruffly, "Ghost Riders experience these feelings during their first transformation."

"Not so big on transforming either," Sora mumbled.

"That will also get easier," Vincent assured, "It won't be as drawn out as the first time, or as painful."

"Ok fine, but what is a Ghost Rider?" Sora asked roughly, he saw Vincent glare at him and he added, "Please tell me?"

Vincent paused for a minute, and then he pulled back his cloak and seated himself in a wood stool.

"The Ghost Rider is the devil's bounty hunter, they are sent to go after any evil soul who escapes from Hell. They are people who made deals in exchange for their own soul, on the rare occasion one of the few have potential to serve the devil and be his Ghost Rider," But Vincent paused for a moment, and after awhile he added, "I found it odd that the devil would go back to using Ghost Riders, ever since what happened last time I would have thought he would avoided them."

"Wait, there were others?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Vincent nodded, "You are the successor of the previous Rider: Johnny Blaze."

Sora raised his eyebrow and Vincent sighed, "Oh right, you probably only a baby when he was a Rider. Johnny Blaze was one of the few to actually use the power of the Ghost Rider against the devil himself."

"What happened to Johnny Blaze?" Sora asked, curious about the previous Ghost Rider.

"Well, I assume he is dead now," Vincent stated.

"D-dead? Why would you think that?" Sora asked nervously, and Vincent chuckled a little.

"You are the Ghost Rider now correct? Johnny kept the power of the Rider to help people, Mephisto couldn't use it as long as Johnny was alive," Vincent answered, "But now that you are the Ghost Rider, I can only assume Johnny Blaze is no more."

"Mephisto?" Sora asked hesitantly, as if he was afraid of knowing the answer.

Vincent gave him an odd look, which clearly said 'shouldn't you already know this?'

"The man you signed a contract with, the devil himself," Vincent answered.

"Contract?" Sora asked confused, "I didn't sign a contract."

Vincent turned around, his eyes slightly widened, "You didn't? You didn't spill a drop of blood on a parchment?"

"No," Sora replied, studying Vincent's expression, "I didn't sign anything."

Vincent remained where he was for a long time, then he walked over to the far side of the clock tower and pulled out thick leather bound books. He opened two different books and silently began to read from each one, Sora got up and slowly walked over to him.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Sora asked, watching Vincent comb through multiple pages of a book.

Vincent answered while looking through the pages, "In order to become a Ghost Rider they need to make a deal with the devil, to exchange your soul for what you desire. If what you say is true, then this could be bad."

"Bad! How bad?!" Sora yelped, Vincent cringed at the yelling but he answered as calmly as he could.

"I don't know because this is something different from the other riders, but I'll tell you this: I will figure out what this means."

"And you'll cure me right? Get rid of the whole flaming skeleton thing right?" Sora asked hopefully.

Vincent stopped reading and looked at Sora, "I'm sorry Sora, but I can't remove the power of the Ghost Rider. Only Mephisto can, and he won't do it until you complete what you were set out to do."

"Set out to do?" Sora repeated, and then he remembered what the job the man sent him on was.

"Wait," Sora asked slowly, "Does this have to do with something called The Great Seal of Order?"

"If Mephisto said that, then that would be the case," Vincent answered, confirming Sora's suspicions.

"I have been sensing that it has been weakening lately," Vincent continued, "But what fool would try and undo the great seal?"

Now Sora could have ignored his instincts, but his curiosity got the best of him at this point.

"What is The Great Seal of Order?"

Vincent reached out for a book that was also bounded in leather and handed it to Sora. He took the book and waited for Vincent to say something, when he didn't say anything Sora felt prompted to encourage him.

"Um, what good will this book do?"

Vincent pulled out the other ones and began to look through them; there was a long silence in which Sora continued to stand there while Vincent read the other books. Finally getting annoyed by Sora's stare, Vincent looked at him and when he saw the book in his hand unopened he scoffed.

"Why don't you try opening the book and reading it?" Vincent hinted, annoyed that he had to hint him for that.

"Hmph, well fine," Sora mocked, he opened the book where a red bookmark was holding it in place.

**The Great Seal of Order**

**Many moons ago there was a mighty kingdom; this mighty kingdom was home to scholars of the mystic arts and the occult. There was a council of the most accomplished of the scholars where they would converse and study the occult, and in this council was an intelligent man named Ansem. **

**Ansem dreamed of a world where the occult would bend and shape to the will of men, his knowledge had given the council the ability to manipulate the mystic arts of the elements. They were known as The 7 Alchemists, for each one could manipulate an element that governed our world. **

**But this was not enough for Ansem, for he desired more power. To fulfill this desire he sought a deal with Mephisto, the ruler of the kingdom of Hell. Mephisto had granted him great power in exchange for his soul, but when the time came for Ansem to accept his fate and come to Hell, he refused. Ansem had defied the devil and waged war on any one who dared opposed him.**

**Fearing that their kingdom would fall to Ansem, The 7 Alchemists have sought the council of the Saint Michael and the devil Mephisto. Amongst the discussions it was the devil Mephisto who had come with a solution: he would create a warrior to subdue the mighty Alchemist until the 7 council members can create a seal powerful enough to bind him for all eternity. The 7 Alchemists and Saint Michael agreed with the plan, thus Mephisto had summoned the most courageous warrior in the kingdom and infused him with the power of the demon Zarathos (a demon Mephisto had defeated to claim the kingdom of Hell), and that day the Ghost Rider was created.**

**The Ghost Rider did battle with Ansem, and when the dark alchemist was weak enough The 7 Alchemists had cast a powerful binding spell that has come to be known as The Great Seal of Order, for the alchemist Ansem was the essence of chaos itself. Heaven, Hell, and the humans of earth had made a pact to never undo the seal of the dark Alchemist. He still sleeps now, hopefully for all of eternity.**

"Wow, that was a load of crap," Sora scoffed.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at him and he growled, "The story is true."

"No not the story," Sora explained, "The writing; 'many moons ago'?Not to mention they keep using the word 'mighty' a lot."

"The book is centuries old," Vincent answered through gritted teeth.

"What you can't find the info on the internet? Don't you have a computer? What's wrong with you?" Sora badgered.

Vincent simply sighed, took back the book, and set it down on the table.

"You should be going, you'll be late for school," Vincent warned, and caused Sora's eyes to widen up.

"School?! I completely forgot!" Sora yelped, "Wait! My mom, she doesn't know—,"

"I left a note at her house, she thinks you just left early for school," Vincent assured, "Go through the stairs here, there's something I want to show you."

Vincent led Sora through a door on the far side of the room and they traveled down a long set of stairs. When they finally made it to the first floor, Sora was panting as he descended the last set of stairs.

"Don't you have an elevator or something?" Sora wheezed.

"Kids these days," Vincent muttered, "Think they have to have everything faster than something much simpler."

"What are you, a thousand years old?" Sora joked.

Vincent turned around and narrowed his eyes, "Yes."

Sora's mouth dropped slightly and his eye lids twitched a bit. He tried to say something, but no sounds came out of his mouth. Vincent turned away from Sora and flicked a light switch (_he does have electricity, _Sora thought, _so why can't he get an elevator or a computer?_), the lights came on and Sora saw his Fat Boy leaning against the wall, a long chain was wrapped around the back seat and a holster with that strange gun Sora stole was next to it.

"What is this anyway?" Sora asked, pulling out the strange gun.

"That's a Gunblade, a Gunslinger model," Vincent answered.

"Gunblades?" Sora asked, "I thought only the police have possession of the Gunblades?"

"But it looks like you managed to get one anyway," Vincent stated bluntly, "I know you don't have your motorcycle's license so stay on the back roads, no one pays attention to bikers there."

Sora nodded, he put the chain and the Gunblade in the two pouches he had on the side of the bike, Vincent handed him his backpack and his motorcycle helmet (which he probably took from his house), and Sora seated himself on the bike. Vincent pressed a button and the door in front of them opened up to reveal a small path, then he walked up to the front of the bike and he placed his hand on the handlebars.

"Sora, can you come by Hell's Highway tonight and meet me over by the alley, the one behind the market place?" Vincent asked.

Sora gave Vincent a look and picked up his helmet, before he slipped in on his head he answered, "Why?"

"To begin your training, to show you how to control the power of Ghost Rider," Vincent explained.

"I don't want it," Sora answered through the thick helmet, "Besides I handled those creeps last night just fine."

"Your senses won't be as dull as last night, you'll be more yourself and you don't have any training or the know how to control your own powers," Vincent stated.

"And if I say no?" Sora asked.

"Then I'll pay you a visit instead," Vincent narrowed his eyes, "And you don't want me to do that."

Sora didn't answer him, and Vincent couldn't see his face through his motorcycle helmet. Then Sora switched on the ignition and he turned to Vincent.

"… I'll be there," Sora answered before he pulled the throttle and drove off onto the road.

* * *

"Where were you last night?"

Tifa had caught up to Sora just as he was pulling out the necessary books for class, now she was pestering him with questions.

"I got held up ok?" Sora answered, "What did you guys do anyway?"

"Nothing," Tifa answered, "We can't do anything until Seifer gets the 'stuff' we gave you."

Sora had a brief lapse of memory on this subject. Finally he remembered about the explosives and Tifa telling him he was going to be let in on some big project.

"I'm sorry; can Seifer give me another chance?" Sora asked, "I won't let him down."

Tifa paused, "That's what Seifer sent me here to tell you; he said you have one last chance. Come by the museum at 1:00 in the morning with the stuff."

_1:00 in the morning… I will probably be done with the training Vincent wanted me to do anyway. _Sora thought, and then he turned to Tifa and answered, "Yeah, I'll be there."

Tifa nodded, "Good, I'll see you—,"

"Um… excuse me, Tifa?"

Tifa and Sora turned to the voice and Sora almost heard Tifa's heart beat quicken. Cloud Strife was standing there, he had an unsure look on his face and he seemed a little nervous.

"Listen, we've known each other for awhile and I um… I need your help with something, I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help me out?" Cloud asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh totally!" Tifa nodded, "You really saved me last week helping me study for the History test."

"Nah, it's nothing," Cloud smiled, "Anyway, I want to give a present for someone. She likes flowers, and the thing is… I don't know if she would like what I got for her. I'd thought I'd get an outside opinion on these."

Cloud pulled out a small bouquet of red roses; each rose was a lovely crimson and smelled like a sweet summer's breeze. Tifa gasped and she smiled at the small bouquet.

"Oh Cloud those are lovely, how could any girl not want these?" Tifa giggled.

"Oh thank you," Cloud smiled, "Aerith will love these!"

Sora nearly slammed his head on his locker. _Totally saw that one coming_, he thought as he watched Tifa's smile turn to a frown.

"A-Aerith? Those are for Aerith?" Tifa asked, and when Cloud nodded her eyes lost its hopeful shine.

"Yes, thank you for your help Tifa," Cloud smiled as he took the flowers over to Aerith, who just came out of her class.

Sora watched Cloud begin to talk to her, then he pulled out the flowers and he watched Aerith's eyes widen and a blush grow on her face, then Aerith took the flowers and wrapped her arms around Cloud and embraced him. Sora turned to Tifa and saw that she had left already, she was walking down the hall and he swore he heard light sobs coming from her direction.

* * *

Sora walked into homeroom and sat down at his usual spot, he began to pull out his books when he caught a familiar scent, a perfume of sorts he smelled before.

"Yo Kairi, are you ok? I heard you were attacked last night."

Sora heard Wakka's Jamaican accent even over the usual chatter before homeroom began; he turned his head and listened in. Mostly because being the disgraceful monster he was, he thought he could use something against them here.

Sora saw Rikku and Yuffie sit down next to Kairi, Wakka and Tidus were crouched on the floor, and of course Riku was only a desk behind her.

"Yeah what happened?" Rikku asked, after giving Riku a warm smile, "Were you hurt?"

"No," Kairi answered, "I wasn't hurt at all."

"What happened then?" Riku asked, leaning in to hear her better.

Kairi paused for a minute and she said, "Some guy saved me."

Sora almost winced as Kairi's friends burst out a bunch of questions.

"Who?"

"What was he like?"

"Was he cute?"

"Rikku!"

"Sorry."

Kairi took a deep breath and began to explain, "He was tall, broad shoulders, and he was thin, like _bony_ thin. He wore a leather jacket, and um…"

Kairi had stopped there; she seemed to be struggling with something. Her friends waited patiently for her to continue until finally she came out with the rest of it.

"His face was a skull and it was on fire," Kairi finished quickly.

"What?!" Sora yelped, which caused the entire class to stare in his direction.

He smiled weakly and added, "I, um, couldn't believe the Lakers lost last night… damn those Lakers!"

"I hear that!" yelled some kid from the back of the class.

After hearing his explanation they returned to what they were doing before he yelled out, and Sora returned to listening in on Kairi, all desire to humiliate was gone.

"Kairi… are you off your rocker?" Wakka asked.

"You're not on drugs are you?" Tidus asked, which earned a slap from Yuffie.

"No I'm not," Kairi assured.

"But Kairi that's impossible, how can someone have a flaming skull?" Yuffie asked.

"Maybe you only imagined it?" Rikku suggested.

"… Maybe," Kairi answered, the rest of her sentence drifting off.

"But I do remember one thing," Kairi blushed, "After he saved me he carried me away from the warehouse, and when I was in his arms I felt safe and warm."

"Sounds romantic," Yuffie sighed.

"Sounds crazy," Tidus scoffed.

"Sounds accurate," Sora muttered weakly, he laid his head on the desk and groaned.

Now he remembered it, it was Kairi he saved last night from those bikers. The girl he swore to spend his entire natural life torturing her, and he went and saved her! _Damn you Ghost Rider,_ he swore. Then the teacher walked in, which was signaling that homeroom was ready to begin.

Sora pulled out his books and gave a heavy sigh; this day was already turning out to be a bad day.

* * *

Villains Mephisto and Zarathos are from Ghost Rider.

Ansem is from KH.

Reviews are for this story, and also for this crazy loon of an author.

Note1: Saint Michael is not me; it is a Ghost Rider reference.

Note2: I saw this quote on DeviantART and on Faermage-KH Junkie's profile and I thought I'd share it with everyone:

_"98 percent of teenagers do or have tried smoking pot. If you're one of the 2 percent who hasn't, copy and paste this on your signature."_

Just thought it was interesting.


	7. Chapter 7: Cries of the Innocent

Note: I'm sorry if I didn't send this to you Faer, there really wasn't anything I felt unsure about. Please don't hate me?

* * *

Chapter 7: Cries of the Innocent 

Sora wasn't a big reader, unless you count comic books, but he wasn't really a versatile person. So if you went into the school's library and saw him on the computer, you would have thought he might be seeing some content the library wouldn't advise. But that was not the case, Sora wasn't looking at hot babes (today anyway), he was doing genuine research: on the Ghost Rider.

Sora typed in Ghost Rider and viewed the results, he scrolled down a bit until he found something from the National Cult Research Community; N.C.R.C. for short. He double clicked the link and in a few minutes he was directed towards a research paper, Sora read the first few bits to realize this is pretty much what Vincent told him; about being the devil's bounty hunter and all. He scrolled a bit more down until he came across an article concerning the powers of the Ghost Rider, he stopped their and read it.

_The Ghost Rider can manipulate the power of Hellfire and can fuse it into objects and weapons; well I knew that…,_ Sora stopped reading and stared at a word highlighted in blue;_ Penance Stare? _

He double clicked the name, and the page changed to show a picture of some poorly drawn person trapped by several ropes. He was surrounded by monsters that were clawing and biting at him, beside it was a small article:

**Penance Stare**

**Legend states that the Ghost Rider possesses a power that can take the pain and suffering of the innocent, and turn them against the person who inflicted it. Whenever someone who has spilt innocent blood stares into the eyes of the Ghost Rider will have their soul burned, and they will spend an eternity feeling the pain they have mercilessly inflicted. **

_Basically, if a murderer looks in Ghost Rider's eyes they get their soul burned… sounds like Hell, literally. _Sora thought as he stared at the poor person in the picture.

Sora was so busy reading the article that he didn't notice light footsteps coming from behind him, when he finally noticed them he nearly leaped out of the chair to look at the sound. The person in question was Aerith, she had an armful of books in her hands and she nearly dropped them when he moved so suddenly.

"Oh, it's you," Sora sighed, thinking it was Ms. Yae, who normally passes by here around this time like clockwork.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll be on my way," Aerith stuttered, trying to secure the books in her hands.

"Relax," Sora frowned, reaching behind his back and closing the article on the computer, "I'm not in the mood to tease, I'm actually just leaving."

"Oh, ok," Aerith nodded slowly, "Well, um, bye."

Sora gave a noncommittal nod, walked down the corridor and out of the library. Aerith was about to leave when she stopped and looked at the computer he was using. _What was he looking at?_ She thought; _it was probably a site with some half naked hoe… maybe I can finally report him in for abusing the library's computer._

Aerith made sure no one was watching her, and then she walked over to the computer and reloaded the previous page. She nearly gasped, it was not what she expected at all; it was some picture of some guy being clawed and bit by some horrid looking monsters. She read the top page of the window and she frowned; _National Cult Research Community?_

Aerith frowned and double checked to make sure Sora wasn't coming back, and then she hit the back button and waited for the page to load. _What were you looking at Sora? What did you look up?_

* * *

Sora walked outside the school and proceeded down the sidewalk, he had some time to kill before lunch and he wanted to spend it outside. He walked towards a bench in front of the school and sat down on it, he sighed, his thoughts had drifted to Vincent's troubling words; something about him not signing the contract to exchange is soul. He didn't know what it all meant, he was still trying to deal with the fact of even _being _the devil's bounty hunter, as well as saving the girl he desisted was bad enough. 

He decided he needed some fresh air to help absorb it all, and he was planning on sitting there, but then something unexpected happened. Sora was just gazing down the street when he saw a teenage girl running down the street like mad, the movement alone made him watch her run fearfully, and then he saw a man wearing a snowcap appear out of nowhere and grab her. As soon as he grabbed her the girl began to scream like a banshee, Sora saw the man drag her to the alley as she continued to scream.

Then Sora stood up from the bench… and turned around towards the school, he didn't want to get involved with something he didn't need to be involved in. He was about to walk away when he realized… he couldn't, the girls screams, his own thoughts about running away, they stirred something inside him: it was the feeling of guilt. Guilty that he even thought of running away, of leaving this girl to a man that obviously had bad intentions. He looked at the school, and back at the screams, he lowered his head and stared at the pavement, evidentially wrestling with these feelings. Finally he took a deep breath, turned around, and ran to the screams. He made his choice.

* * *

Sora darted through the alley and rounded the corner, he saw the girl who had been screaming earlier and the man who had her pinned to the ground. 

"Hey!" Sora yelled, catching the man's attention, "Let her go!"

The man lifted his head to look at him, and then the girl took her chance: she threw the man off her and took off down the alley. The man got up to run after her, but Sora tackled him from behind, the both of them crashing into the trashcans. Sora wrestled against the full grown man, he had to wait and make sure the girl was long gone and then he too would hightail it out of there. However during the scuffle the man somehow got the upper advantage, soon Sora was being lifted off the ground and pinned against the wall.

"You shouldn't have interfered," The man growled, hot breath blowing onto Sora's face, almost making him gag.

He faced his capture and looked him straight in the eyes, but instead of seeing his reflection there was something else being reflected in the man's eyes. Sora squinted his eyes to get a better look at them, and he gasped: in the reflection he saw a woman, screaming for help, he saw a person's hand holding a knife shove it in her stomach, he could see her gasping for air. Then the image changed to a man backing against the wall, suddenly bullets shot out and hit the man, he slumped against the wall, lifeless.

_Oh my god… did he kill these people?! Did he murder them!? _Sora thought, feeling a powerful rage erupt within him.

Then Sora saw another one of his crimes, he saw a teenager, he saw a knife being raised, and he saw it being brought down on the helpless teen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed in rage, and he bellowed in a raspy demonic voice, "MURDERERRRRR!"

Sora saw the man's eyes widen in fear and he felt the sensation of his hands burning, but he was more focused on his burning rage. He felt the familiar hot flames melt his skin, but he only felt the flames of hate. Soon the man let go of Sora, who fell to his knees, and allowed the flames of hate and rage overtake him. Soon Sora was gone in a sea of flames and was replaced with the Ghost Rider.

He stood back up, pointed at the man, and said in his raspy demonic voice, "You… guilty."

The man had backed up against the wall, trying to find a way to escape, but Sora had already walked up to him and hoisted him off his feet.

"Look into my eyes," Sora commanded as the man struggled to break free.

"Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent," Sora continued, the man was now looking straight in his fiery eye sockets as he growled, "Feel their pain."

Then the man began to scream in pain and agony, his eyes relfected new images: now it was the woman stabbing him in the gut, he was now the one gasping in pain. He was also now the one getting shot by the man, with him slumping against the wall from the force of the bullets. At last, he was the one on the ground, a stranger above him holding a knife, and the teen bringing it down upon him. The man's eyes became encased with an earthy substance, glowing red cracks in the earthy substance revealed the man screaming in eternal pain, he felt no remorse, he deserved eternal pain.

Sora dropped the man and he fell on the floor, unmoving, how could you if your soul is being eternally burned? He stared at the man just as the sun's light shone upon his bony appearance, changing him back to human form. Realizing that he shouldn't stay here any longer; Sora took off towards the school, his thoughts burning with rage and sadness.

* * *

Sora finished his lunch and quickly ran into Biology class, just as Mr. Killhawk was addressing today's subject. 

"Ok class, today we will be studying the antimony of animals, starting with ever popular…," Mr. Killhawk gave a dry chuckle, "Dissecting a frog, people who feel like upchucking can leave at any time."

Sora sat in his chair and looked down at the frog below him, the dissecting knife to his side. Slowly and carefully he picked up the knife and held it in his hands, he positioned it over the frog and was about to make the first incision when an unbidden memory rose:

_The image of a woman in front of him, his knife plunging in her skin, blood on his hands… _

Sora shook his head, clearing the memory of the woman he saw. He repositioned the knife in his hands, and was about to try again to make an incision when he heard the clicking of a pen, and that clicking noise raised another image:

_He positioned the 9 millimeter in front of him, watching the man back up fearfully. He squeezed the trigger and watched as the bullets pierced the man, and a dark familiar satisfaction filled him as the man slumped…_

Sora was beginning to sweat, he felt the knife go slack in his hands; what was going on? He heard snickering from the neighboring students, snickering at the oh-so-tough Sora because he couldn he glared at all of them and tightened his grip on the knife, this time he would do it. He held the knife above him, staring at the frog below him, motionless and helpless.

_He saw the teenager below him, without another word he raised the knife and—,_

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed, dropping the knife, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He felt everyone stare at him, but he didn't care. He looked at his hands; the same hands that held the sharp killing instrument, then he felt sick and he ran out of the room. He rushed towards the bathroom and into a stall; there it let loose his lunch from earlier. After he was finished spewing it all he leaned his head on the toilet and began to cry, he let all the sadness out, all the sorrow at the injustice he was forced to watch.

"How could he…" Sora sobbed, "They didn't do anything… not even I would kill anyone, how could he?!"

_Did all those people you tease everyday do anything? Did they? _His inner voice spoke, even through all of the insanity in his own head it was very clear sounding.

Sora felt sick again, but he didn't throw up. He wanted to but he couldn't, he felt like his eyes were being forced open. Forced to see the path he's on, and to ask himself: was it worth it?

Sora continued to sob, for the woman, for the man, and for the teen. But that was not the thing that scared him the most, what scared him the most was the fact that the one killing those people… was not the man, but himself.

* * *

"Hey Yuffie, we have a customer," A man with blond hair, a white T shirt, and a goatee yelled from behind a counter. 

"Got it Cid," Yuffie called back, walking to the front of the store, her pink work clothes was easily seen through the clothing racks.

Like most teenagers, Yuffie had an after school job, her job involved her working at a clothing store owned by Cid Highwind. She was in charge of making sure people could find the desired clothes, of course it would have been easier if they had more employees, but no one had been interested in working at a clothing store. Yuffie walked past the last rack of clothes and greeted the person walking in the store.

"Welcome to Cid's accessories," Yuffie chirped, "how can I— Kairi!"

The person who had entered the store was Kairi, which surprised Yuffie because normally she would shop at the mall or some other store.

"Why are you here? Are you actually buying something?" Yuffie asked, however Kairi shook her head.

"I know you guys didn't believe me when I told you about last night…"

"Kairi, you told us that a flaming skeleton saved you from a bunch of thugs," Yuffie laughed, "Yeah, how could anyone believe it?"

"True…,"Kairi frowned, "But I think I can prove he exists."

Yuffie raised her eyebrow; Kairi wouldn't stop talking about how she was saved by, as she put it: a heroic monster. Kairi saw the doubt in her eyes and sighed.

"At least hear me out," Kairi asked.

"Ummm, ok," Yuffie answered skeptically, "How are you going to do it?"

Kairi smiled devilishly, happy that Yuffie heard her out, "Bring a camera and meet me, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, and Namine over at Hell's Highway."

"Hell's Highway!?" Yuffie yelped, causing Cid to look at her direction.

Yuffie and Kairi smiled back nervously and Cid just shrugged, and then he disappeared behind some clothing racks. When he was gone Yuffie rounded on Kairi.

"Are you insane!" Yuffie whispered, "You got lucky last time, it doesn't mean you'll get lucky again!"

"I know," Kairi frowned, "That's why I asked Tidus, Wakka, and Riku to come."

Yuffie paused, she tightened her lips together and darted her eyes from side to side. Kairi waited patiently and finally Yuffie gave an annoyed growl.

"Oh all right I'll come!" Yuffie assured, "You're sure of this plan?"

"I'll prove to you he exists," Kairi smiled, "I'm sure of it."

* * *

That's it, I hope it was ok. As always please review. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Moonlit Melee

Another chapter dedicated to someone. Who did something I didn't expect after what I did, and I feel guilty for doing what I did. Anyway... here's chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Moonlit Melee 

"_He's coming right?" Seifer asked, leaning against the stone wall._

_Rai nodded, "Tifa told me he'd come at one."_

_Seifer smirked and walked up to the middle of the room, "Yes, well, Tifa holds that boy too high in regard."_

"_Um, we all do. He's like family you know?" Rai rubbed the back of his head._

"_Yes, we do," Seifer acknowledged, "He is truly the best of us, and I hope he can join our little circle."_

_Rai nodded and he turned to leave, but instead someone blocked the path. Paine had entered the room, along with Fuu and a tall person in a biker's uniform._

"_What are you doing here?" Seifer growled at the biker, who laughed at his question._

"_I'm here to tell you, that I have 6 souls. I just need one more and you can begin the enchantment," The biker answered._

"_Where?" Fuu asked monotonously._

"_On my person," The biker chuckled, "I stored up the souls within me."_

"_We only need one more?" Paine asked; her eyes shimmered with excitement. _

"_Yes, now Sora will be arriving with the explosives at one, we have until then to prepare," Seifer nodded, "And Kane..."_

_The biker turned to his direction and awaited orders; Seifer smirked and folded his arms._

"_Go back to Hell's Highway; get me that last soul, no matter what it takes."_

* * *

"_No…" Vincent gasped, "It can't be."_

_Vincent slammed the book shut and pulled out another one, hoping the data he found was wrong._

_It wasn't. _

_He shut the second book and put his head in his claw, he couldn't believe this. It couldn't be true! _

"_Damn you Mephisto," Vincent swore, "How could you do this? I thought it was odd for you to use riders again, but now it makes sense…"_

_Vincent looked out the window and saw the sun was getting closer to setting completely, soon he would be meeting Sora._

"_Sora, I wish this didn't happen to you, not to a boy your age." Vincent sighed, trying to figure out how he would tell Sora the bad news. _

* * *

Sora stared out of his bedroom window and out to the city in front of him. When his mom had picked him up after school during the drive home Sora never spoke a word, he just gazed out of his window and stared at the things they passed. His mom tried to talk to him, ask him what was going on, but he wouldn't even grunt of mutter an answer, all he did was just stare out the window. Even when they got home he went straight to his bedroom, closed the door, and continued to look out his window. 

Why would he be doing this you wonder? Well, if you spent most of the day seeing images of yourself murdering people, wouldn't you be silent? That's what Sora was doing, trying to cope with the images by being silent, just thinking, he almost wished it was raining again so he could focus on the pitter-patter of rain. Unfortunately the rainstorm from last night disappeared today, so Sora just watched as the sun slowly set behind the city, soon dusk turned to evening and he decided to go meet Vincent in Hell's Highway.

He grabbed his jacket and walked down the steps, he was passing by the kitchen when he stopped in front of the entrance. He saw his mom sitting at the kitchen table, her arms resting on the table and her head buried in them, muffled sobs were distinctly coming from her. Sora set his jacket on the chair opposite from her and he walked over to his mom.

"Mom, are you ok?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, which strangely caused more sobs to come from her.

"No… I'm not ok," She choked, trying to hold back tears long enough to speak, "I don't know what's wrong with you."

Sora narrowed his eyebrows to a frown and repeated, "What's wrong with me?"

His mom lifted her head and revealed red puffy eyes, tears still coming down them.

"You were such a happy boy," She sobbed, "Then just one day; you changed into this… this… upset, doubtful, angry person."

Sora didn't know what to respond with, so he stayed silent and he waited for his mom to continue.

"I just… wish I could have my boy back, why can't I have him back?" His mom continued, pulling Sora into a hug.

Now Sora really didn't know what to say in this, he decided to wrap his arms around his mom and simply state what he thought.

"I do too… believe me mom, I do."

* * *

Sora was able to remember the back roads that Vincent showed him, they seemed to reach his house, the school, and the city alleys as well. Because of this he felt confident about riding his motorcycle down the road over to Hell's Highway; he steadily guided the bike over to the alley behind the market place and parked it just outside the alley. From there he traveled a bit down the road and looked for Vincent, as he walked further he was beginning to think that he was a no show. Until he heard something drop from behind him, he whirled around and saw the distinct blood red cloak, as well as the red eyes. 

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come," Vincent stated, folding his arms.

"You didn't exactly say when to come, you just said tonight," Sora countered, which earned acknowledgement from Vincent.

"So," Sora began, folding his arms, "Why did you call me here?"

"To begin your training," Vincent reminded him, "Now, we'll start with controlling the spirit of Zarathos."

"Zarathos…" Sora paused, "That's the monster used to create the Ghost Rider right?"

Vincent nodded, "You paid attention… yes he is. Anyway, it is possible to control the power by manipulation of the fire element within you."

Sora just simply stared at him, "…What?!"

"Just…" Vincent sighed, "Just, try using your Hellfire."

"Um… ok," Sora sighed, holding his hand out in front of him, trying to focus on his hand shooting out Hellfire.

Nothing happened. He looked at his hand expectantly, but no fireballs shot out of his hand, not even a small fire started. He looked at Vincent, wondering what to do next.

"You're not doing it right," Vincent stated, "It's not a matter of concentrating; it's a matter of manipulating."

"You're not making any sense whatsoever," Sora huffed, narrowing his eyes at Vincent.

Vincent sighed, "Ok, fine. Try this then; ask the fire element within you for control over the Ghost rider."

Sora did a double take; did he ask him to ask some possibly fake entity to give him instant control? It took a little while before he was finally able to speak.

"Are you insane?!" Sora burst, glaring at the vampire, "You have to be, I can't just ask a so called 'fire element' for control!"

"Sure you can, now try it," Vincent ordered, losing his patience at the teen in front of him.

"No!" Sora protested, crossing his arms.

"Now!" Vincent growled and took a menacing step forward, which caused Sora to grin.

"Well, you seem desperate, so I'll try it," Sora smirked, causing Vincent to growl again.

Sora held his hand up again and closed his eyes, he was feeling a little foolish but Vincent seemed on a tight leash, so for his better health he listened to him.

"I am speaking to the fire element within me," Sora began, "Give me control over the possessing spirit."

Sora waited for a bit, expecting nothing to happen, but then he felt something warm coming from his hand. He opened his eyes and unfolded his fingers to reveal a small fire emitting from his palm. He gasped and stared at the flames, he looked back at Vincent who was smiling slightly. Sora felt a bit confident so he looked at a trashcan next to them, pulled his arm back, and threw the small flame at the trashcan. However the moment it left Sora's hand it turned from a small flame to a fireball! The fireball slammed into the trashcan and it ignited on impact, Sora jumped at the startling attack and Vincent's eyes widened.

"That was unexpected," Sora laughed nervously, flexing his fingers as the flame died down.

"It was a little surprising yes…" Vincent nodded, "However it seems you can control the spirit now. If you work on it you can also transform without relying on an evil presence."

"Evil," Sora repeated, looking at his hand, "Say Vincent, why didn't you tell me about the Penance Stare?"

Vincent's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but it returned to his stoic expression as he looked at Sora.

"How did you come across it?" Vincent asked.

"I read about it," Sora answered, looking at his feet, "I also used it…"

"You did?" Vincent raised an eyebrow, "How did it happen?"

Sora turned his gaze away from him and looked out at the sidewalk; he looked lost as he stared at the street, watching the people walk by. Finally he sighed and answered without tearing his eyes away.

"I… don't want to talk about it now," He said, not wanting to look at Vincent's examining stare.

Vincent opened his mouth to protest, but he saw the pain in Sora's eyes and felt that whatever he saw was taking a painful toll on him. So he simply nodded and decided to drop the subject, for now anyway. Sora must have sensed that because he looked away from the road and at the burning trashcan.

"So… who's gonna put out the trashcan?" he asked, gesturing to the still burning metal can.

"Ah leave it," Vincent said dismissively, "The Hellfire will die on its own. It can't be put out by natural water, the water has to be blessed or enchanted in order to snuff Hellfire."

Sora raised an eyebrow at the information, "Really? Well that's—,"

However the two them were cut off by a scream, they whirled around and ran down the alley towards the source. The moment they rounded the corner and saw the source of the screams Sora only groaned, in front of them was a man wearing a black mask and he was trying to steal a purse from a certain redhead, and of course that redhead was Kairi.

"Do I… have to save her?" he asked weakly, however Vincent didn't say yes, instead he shook his head.

"Hold on a minute…" Vincent warned, and Sora stayed in his place.

The small struggle continued for a few minutes, until the oddest thing happened; the man in the black mask let go of her purse and ripped off his mask, to reveal Riku.

"God Kairi I'm getting tired of this!" Riku yelled, glaring at Kairi who stopped screaming and sighed.

"You volunteered for this right? I'm paying you right?" Kairi asked which caused Riku to scoff.

"Yeah, you're only paying me ten freakin bucks!" Riku yelled.

Sora gasped when he saw Wakka, Namine, Tidus, and Yuffie step out of the alley across from where he was, apparently they have been watching this little scene.

"Kairi, this isn't working," Namine sighed.

"Yah, we've been at it for three streets already and nothing," Wakka frowned, and Tidus nodded in agreement.

"I told you it was impossible!" Tidus huffed, "Now can I go home?"

"No!" Kairi cut him off, "I know he's real, we just need to try again."

"Kairi, remember 4th and 12th? We barely avoided that cop last time remember?" Yuffie sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"He was eating a donut," Kairi smirked, "We were fine."

"No more!" Riku shouted, "I'm not doing anymore, just give me the ten bucks so I can take Rikku out for some coffee!"

"But, I—," Kairi stuttered.

"Maybe we should go home," Namine suggested.

"Maybe I'm outta here," Sora scoffed, walking back down the alley, he turned to Vincent and huffed, "I can't believe that, they were trying to lure me out as Ghost Rider! Unbelievable..."

"Looks like you might have an admirer," Vincent noted, causing Sora to stop dead in his tracks.

"Admirer?! No way! Hell no! Not her!" Sora practically burst, trying to at least keep his voice low.

"What?" Vincent asked, "Why are you acting like it's such a terrible thing?

"It is! I hate that girl!" Sora growled, seeing Vincent's skepticism and he continued, "I do! I put loads of stink bombs in her locker! I humiliated her for life!"

"Ahh, so it's a love/hate sort of thing?" Vincent chuckled, causing Sora's jaw to drop.

"NO! IT'S NOT THAT AT ALL!" He burst, causing Vincent to look back and make sure no one heard them.

"If it's not that big of a deal, then why are you getting so defensive?" Vincent asked, once again Sora stuttered and babbled.

Finally he just sighed and waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever."

But as he turned around he came face to face with the worst thing possible; a skeletal biker was right in front of him. The biker immediately grabbed Sora and threw him against the wall; two more of them jumped out of the shadows and went for Vincent. Who glanced at them and swiftly drew his gun, with two shots the skeletal bikers fell to the floor, their skulls rolled across the alley. Meanwhile Sora wrenched the biker's arms off his shoulders and in a flash transformed into Ghost Rider, he kicked the biker off him and with a well placed kick its skull flew across the alley. Sora turned his gaze down the alley and saw four bikers were heading towards them, and three more bikers ran the way Kairi and the others were, then he heard screams and realized the worst.

"Go save them!" Vincent yelled, drawing his gun on the advancing bikers.

Sora knew he couldn't decline, no matter how much he didn't want to, he wouldn't forgive himself if he purposely allowed them to get hurt. He turned to the alley and ran after the three bikers, however before he could catch up to them a biker grabbed him from behind and with amazing strength he threw him into the air, he flew for a few feet and landed hard on the roof. Sora groaned and slowly stood up; when he did the biker who threw him leaped onto the roof and landed a few feet in front of him. The biker drew a knife and ran at him and thrust his knife forward, Sora nimbly stepped out of the way and knocked him off his feet. Then he grabbed the skeletal biker and lifted him into the air; however when he looked at the right sleeve of his jacket he saw a rip was tore in it! Probably from the knife this guy tried to impale him with, he looked at his ruined jacket, he looked at the biker's jacket, and looked at the biker himself.

"Nice jacket," Sora growled, and he incinerated the biker on the spot.

When he finished destroying it the jacket the biker wore fell to the ground, Sora removed his jacket and slipped on the other one.

"Really nice…" he admired as his zipped up the jacket.

The jacket had three small spikes on the shoulders, and the gloves that were attached to the jacket also had multiple spikes that went from his forearm to his knuckles. He admired his new jacket and the 'little weapons' on his knuckles, but then a scream brought him back to the problem at hand. He walked towards the building and gave a demonic roar.

* * *

Kairi couldn't believe it; she had been at thirteen streets and nothing! Now everyone was backing out? She knew he was real, she knew he was! 

"Maybe we should go home?" Namine suggested weakly, which caused Kairi to turn on her.

"Guys please, just… just wait a few more minutes; if he doesn't come then we can go home ok?" Kairi pleaded, she had to find that guy and she had to thank him.

"Look," Riku sighed, "That guy, monster, whatever that saved you last night; isn't coming. Also point out the fact that there are no such things as monsters."

"Oh really?" A voice spoke from behind Riku, who turned around and gasped.

Behind him was a man wearing a biker's jacket and pants, he had a belt with an assortment of weapons attached to it. The most notable feature of him was the fact that his face was a skull with two horns on it. He leered down at Riku, grabbed his neck, and lifted him off the ground. Kairi screamed and felt someone grab her from behind; she looked around and saw more of those skeletal bikers grabbed the others too. Riku was still being held in the air by the horned biker, gasping for breath, finally the biker threw him on the ground and he landed hard on his back.

"Ahh," The biker turned to Kairi, "I remember you… though I never got the chance to take your soul. But now…"

The biker held his hand up and a purplish energy covered his fingers, he walked over to Kairi, who was struggling to get free from her capture's grasp.

"Now, this is really going to hurt," The biker chuckled as he positioned his hand over Kairi's chest, ready to ram his hand in and steal her soul.

Right before he could they heard a demonic roar, the biker stopped what he was doing and looked at the building next to them. Kairi moved her head towards the building as well, and she gasped: right on the building was a guy in a leather jacket, with a flaming skull for a head.

Kairi sighed in relief, "I knew he would come…"

* * *

Sora gave a mighty roar, catching the biker's attention, and then he leaped off the roof and landed on the ground, creating a small crater as he landed. 

"Let them go!" Sora bellowed, causing the biker to laugh.

"Let them go? No, I don't plan to," The biker chuckled darkly, "I need one more soul to fill the quota, and then the bosses can release the Great Seal of Order."

"Huh! The Great Seal?!" Sora gasped.

"Oh yes, one of the ways to release it is to collect 7 souls and perform the releasing ritual. It has to be done before the full moon ends," The biker stated.

Sora gazed up at the sky and saw the round silvery orb above him. _That's tonight! _He thought, he looked back at the horned biker and growled.

"You will not take any of their souls, I won't let you," Sora growled.

The horned biker chuckled and he stepped away from Kairi, the biker raised his fists and spread his legs apart, indicating that he wanted to fight. Sora also did the same position, remembering his training from Tifa he kept his legs apart and his fists up. The two of them stood apart from each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

The horned biker was the first to strike; he ran forward and thrust his foot out. Sora nimbly dodged it and swiftly dealt a blow to his ribs in one movement. The biker clutched his ribs and stepped back slightly, and then he grabbed a nearby trashcan and threw it. Sora raised his arms to block, but the impact of the trashcan sent him flying backwards. He groaned and slowly stood back up, only to have the biker's fist slam into his face.

He fell back to the ground and felt the biker's foot firmly placed on his chest, pressing down on it, trying to crush his ribs. Sora groaned as the foot was being pressed harder, he needed to get this over grown sack of bones off him. Then he had an idea: he remembered what Vincent said about manipulating the flame, not focusing it, so he balled his hand and tried to think of the warmth the flame brought to his hand. He felt the fire build up in his palm, and when he opened his hand he saw and even sized flame on the glove, he took the flame and threw it at the biker. Just like last time, when the flame left his hand it turned to a fireball and slammed right into the biker, sending him into the air and off Sora.

Sora immediately got on his feet and charged multiple fireballs in his hand, and then he turned and fired it at the bikers holding Kairi and the others. All fireballs met their mark, the bikers holding them burned up instantly, which released their hold on the others.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sora ordered, noticing the horned biker was back on his feet.

"But I—," Kairi began, but Sora cut her off.

"I said go!" He yelled, charging a fireball in his hand and throwing it at the biker.

The fireball slammed into the biker's back, causing it to yell out and lean over slightly. As the biker turned around Sora threw another one and it slammed into his face, the biker yelled and clutched his face. Kairi felt Yuffie grab her arm and pull her away from the battle, she looked back at scene and reluctantly ran with the others.

The moment he saw the others leave Sora ran up, grabbed the skeletal biker just as he was getting up, and threw him to the ground. He took his fist and slammed it on the biker's skull, the biker's eyes became unfocused and he remained still. Sora thought for a moment he may have killed it, he was about to walk away when a hand shot up and grabbed his neck (the spinal column to be exact), the biker's eyes focused and with great strength he got up and flung Sora into a wall. The he ripped a bench right off the ground and heaved it at Sora, who just got out of the wall and saw the bench flying towards him.

He quickly grabbed the bench before it hit him and flung it back, the biker didn't see this coming and in result; the bench slammed into him. The biker sailed through the air a bit until he slammed into a lamppost, groaning painfully he stood up and glared at Sora.

"Boss!"

"Lord Kane, hang on!"

Two more bikers ran out of the alley and rushed to their leader; just as they arrived Kane pulled a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Sora. Before he could pull the trigger a single shot rang and knocked the gun out of Kane's hand, Sora turned and saw Vincent on the rooftop above him, smoke coming from the gun's barrel.

"A vampire?!" Kane growled, "I'm not losing to wannabe Rider and a freakin vamp!"

Kane and his henchmen ran out to the street and jumped on a bunch of motorcycles parked there, they revved up the engines and they tore off down the road.

"He's getting away!" Sora growled as Vincent landed on the ground.

"Come on!" Vincent yelled, getting on a black motorcycle and revving it up.

"Oh right, my bike!" Sora gasped, and when he turned around to get his bike he didn't need to, it was already there.

"Sora! Channel your hellfire into the bike!" Vincent yelled, revving his bike up.

"What!" He yelled, "But my bike will—,"

"Just do it!" Vincent ordered, his face warning him that they didn't have time.

Sora looked at his bike and prayed that it would blow up when he did this; he placed his hands on it and felt his hellfire pour onto the bike. The moment the hellfire touched the bike it began to change: the metal of the bike looked like it had melted and turned to a darkish blue color. The front and back wheels had both caught on fire, but didn't melt away the wheel; instead it burned brightly against the darkness. The windshield melted into a dark blue and two yellow eyes appeared on it, making it look like a creature instead of a motorcycle. The bike also looked bigger in size when it transformed, Sora swung his legs over it, admiring the new look.

He placed his hands on the handlebars and chuckled, "Let's ride!"

Then he turned the nozzle and shot down the road, leaving a trail of flames behind him.

* * *

That's it; I hope the fight scenes were ok. As well as describing the Hellcycle. And what could be the bad news Vincent figured out about Sora? Wait and see… 


	9. Chapter 9: Sora's Retribution

I frequently keep forgetting an important detail: age, if I ever mentioned if Riku was sixteen in the earlier chapters (I don't remember if I did though): Scrub it. Riku is 17.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sora's Retribution

She knew he was real, she knew it without a doubt. Even when the others wouldn't believe her, she knew he would save them, somehow she knew. That's what Kairi thought to herself as she saw the flaming motorcycle shoot down the street; she watched it drive down until the only thing left was a dying trail of flames.

"You were right…" Wakka stared at the dying flames in amazement; the others were just as shocked as he was.

Kairi nodded, a renewed determination filled her as she walked over to Riku's car and opened the door.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Riku shouted, "What are you doing!?"

Kairi threw the keys over to Riku (who had now realized he left them in the car), and sat in the passenger's seat, "All of you get in, we're going after them!"

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Sora shouted as he zoomed down the road, now _this_ was fast! He had no idea a bike could move at these speeds! It was freakin awesome!

Or at least it would be, if he wasn't currently chasing after an evil monster from Hell. He tightened his grip on the handle bars and increased the speed of the bike; luckily there weren't a lot of cars on the road so he didn't have to worry about hitting one. Sora heard a motorcycle beside him and saw Vincent riding up behind him, his red cloak flowing with the wind.

"Sora! Do you see a silver button on left handle bar?" Vincent asked, his voice nearly muffled by the motorcycle.

Sora glanced at his handle bar and he did see a round silver button, he turned back to Vincent and yelled, "Yeah!"

"Push it!" Vincent yelled back, gunning the throttle to catch up with the bikers.

Sora eyed the silver button, his thumb hovering over it and he mentally debated about pushing it. He prayed for the best and pressed the button, just then both sides of the bike opened up to reveal a series of metal sheathes inside. On one side was the Gunblade, and the on the other side was the chain, it was a portable weapon storage!

"Sweet!" Sora laughed, pulling out the Gunblade and pressing the button to close the sides.

He held the Gunblade in his right hand and stabilized the bike in his left, he looked ahead and spotted the lead biker driving down the road, and he aimed his Gunblade and fired off two shots. One hit the rim of the bike and the other just missed, but those two shots caught Kane's attention; he looked back and saw the flaming motorcycle speeding towards him.

"You two!" He yelled at the bikers driving next to him, "Kill the wannabe Rider!"

The two bikers nodded and slowed their speed down to the point where the three of them were neck to neck. One of the biker's pulled out a nasty looking knife and swung it at Sora, who quickly raised his Gunblade and blocked the knife. The second biker pulled a pipe and was going to bash his head when Vincent drove next to them, grabbed the pipe with his claw and wrenched it out of the biker's hand. His face was in vampire form as he gave the biker a menacing growl, and then the biker rammed him, sending him away from the flaming bike.

While Sora was blade dueling with one of the biker's, Vincent was trying to make he didn't wreck. The one biker went over to ram him again; the bike took the hit and swerved dangerously. He tried to control the bike but it was completely unstable, that's when something amazing happened: in one movement he leaped forward, right off the bike as it fell over, then as if being guided by the wind he glided right on the front rim of the skeletal biker's bike. Before the biker could retaliate, Vincent knocked it off its seat and the biker slammed on the ground, the impact shattering the skeleton. Then he swung over the handlebars and right into the seat, now having a new bike to control he looked to see how Sora was doing.

Who was still caught in the small blade duel, the two riders racing all over the road, parrying every attack and launching there own. Then the two of them got into the worst possible situation; while they were in a blade lock a bus was driving towards them, if they stayed where they were they would be ugly smears on the road. Then he had an idea; he lifted his foot from the foot rest and slammed it on the side of the other bike, the other bike began to swerve dangerously and unfortunately for that biker he fell off his bike, and landed right in front of the moving bus.

He heard the sickening crunch, but Sora didn't look back to confirm it. Instead he turned his attention to Kane, who had no more body guards to defend him; it was just the three of them. He aimed his Gunblade and let off a few shots, unfortunately both shots missed and Kane was getting further ahead. He looked at his handle bars and was about to press the silver button when he noticed something, on the other handle was a button very much like it, except it was red instead of silver.

_Do I… push the little red button? _Sora chuckled at the thought, _yes._

He pressed his thumb on the button and held it down, he heard an odd sound and when he looked up he saw there was a bright light, and it came from the two yellow eyes on the bike. With every second he held the button down, the light glowed brighter, he held his breath and let go of the button. Just then the bike shuddered slightly before a loud bang was heard, Sora looked around wildly and what he saw made his jaw drop: the two yellow eyes had shot two fiery red bolts in front of him, the bolts zoomed through the air and collided with Kane's bike. The bike blew up the moment the bolts hit it, Kane sailed through the air and landed right on the pavement. He looked at the red button, and back at the destroyed motorcycle and felt faint: _it's a freakin rocket launcher! _

However Kane was still intact and now very angry, he pulled out a 9 millimeter and fire off a few rounds. Sora lowered his head as the bullets sailed past him or slam against the metal of his bike, he decided to finish Kane once and for all! He positioned his thumb over the little red button, and guided the bike until the two eyes were in range with the target. But before he could press the button Kane did something stupid: he put away his 9 millimeter and without warning ran towards the crowd of people there. He heard screams and after awhile Kane reappeared on the road, a crying baby in his hand.

Sora gasped and immediately pulled the brakes, his bike began to skid and soon it went out of control and he was tossed off the bike. Kane smirked as the motorcycle flew through the air towards him, he raised his hand and caught the flaming bike and tossed it aside. Sora shook his head, grabbed his Gunblade, and aimed it at Kane, who held the baby in front of him as a warning.

"Uh uh, come now Ghost Rider. Are you going to kill an innocent civilian?" Kane laughed, gesturing towards the still crying child.

Sora heard loud sobbing from the crowd and saw a woman trying to run out onto the road, there were several people holding her back for her safety, but the gesture alone proved that she was the child's mother.

"Let the baby go," he demanded, "Leave them out of this!"

"Sorry Rider," Kane frowned, "But if you remember I need one more pure soul… what could be more pure than a new born baby?"

"No!" Sora yelled; horrified at the thought of what he planned to do.

_Where the hell is Vincent?!_ He thought, looking around for the vampire, but he was no where in sight.

All Kane did was smirk, then he leaped in the air and landed in the scrap yard next to them. Sora ran over to his motorcycle, set it upright and pressed the silver button. The sides opened up once again to reveal the weapon storage; he pulled out his chain and swung it so that is wrapped around him from his shoulders to his waist. He placed his Gunblade right between the chain on his back, in fit snugly against his back and the chain held in place, like a holster on his back. Then without hesitation, and despite the people screaming at his flaming skull, he ran into the junkyard and after Kane.

* * *

Sora navigated through the maze of car parts and garbage, the only source of light was his own flaming skull as he made his way though miles of junk. He looked behind his back every so often to make sure no one was following him, or trying to ambush him. After a shot while he finally made it to a small clearing in the junk, right in the middle of the junk was an old bassinet and in that bassinet was the baby!

Now he knew this was defiantly a trap, he had seen enough movies to know that this was one. But he couldn't leave the child there either, so he swiftly ran over to the bassinet, hoping to grab the baby before the trap could be sprung. Unfortunately like all clever traps, it came unexpected and sudden, just as Sora was close to the bassinet he felt someone grab him and soon he was heaved into the air. He flew through the air a bit until he hit an old ruined car that was propped against a pile of scrap; he fell to his hands and knees and groaned, trying to shake off the pain. However he felt a pair of hands grab the collar of his jacket, lift him into the air, and slam him to the ground.

Sora finally identified his attacker as Kane who lifted him so that he was right in front of him, he grabbed the hands and tried to force the hands off, but they were too strong.

"I was curious… why would the devil go back to using Ghost Riders? What was in it for him?" Kane mused, an evil snicker emitted from his bony jaw, "But now it makes so much sense, he gets something from you after all… he gets to bring you to his kingdom."

"What?" Sora asked, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Tell me Rider, did you sign a contract? Or in anyway were you part of a contract?" Kane asked; a tone of amusement filled his voice.

"I… never signed a contract," Sora confessed, "He said… I was collateral for the original deal."

"That's what I thought," Kane muttered, "Do you know what this means?"

Despite the hold on him, Sora managed to shake his head. Kane gave a dark chuckle, and he said something that would change his life forever.

"What it means is: the moment you complete your job, after you destroyed whoever he sent you against. The devil will take you to Hell."

He stopped struggling and stared at him, he couldn't believe what he heard. He had to be lying to him... right? But when he stared at Kane's evil look he wasn't so sure himself.

"…What?" He asked weakly, "No, no that's not true… you're lying!"

"I'm lying?" Kane laughed, "Your vampire friend knew, I'm surprised he never said anything to you about it."

"No!" Sora yelled, "No it's not true! I can't go to Hell! You're lying!"

"Can't go to Hell?" Kane repeated, "Heh, I beg to differ. I've seen what's in your soul, and let me tell you: Hell is where you belong."

Sora felt weak, he felt as if the ground lurched and he was being tossed about in the sky. Could it be true? Is this why Mephisto went back to using Riders, because he never signed a contract, that he was simply a back up payment?

"Do you know why I believe you belong in Hell?" Kane asked, taking pleasure in this little torture game, "It's because you may not be a murderer, but you are no saint either. Your life is filled with you torturing others, humiliating them with no remorse for it, taking an evil pleasure when you see them shed tears. You are the monster here, not me."

He couldn't deny it anymore, he remembered all the times he took pride in humiliation, all the times he bullied and teased. He remembered it, a long time ago this stuff wouldn't have had this effect to him, but now… he felt the same guilt from earlier today, the same sadness at the injustice he put into the world. He didn't do it because he felt alone; he did it to make himself feel better. He truly was the monster.

Kane dropped him and he fell on his knees, unmoving, just staring at the ground, letting the pain and sadness of his fate overtake him. Without another word Kane walked back towards the clearing, he had broken the Rider's spirit, now he will complete his task and be rewarded. He approached the bassinet and gathered energy around his hand, he held in front of the child's chest. But before he could steal his soul he felt someone grab his hand, he turned and saw a spiked glove held his arm back.

"Hey, dirt bag!" A familiar raspy demonic voice growled, he turned and saw the familiar flaming skeleton pull back his fist and slam it on his face.

The force of the punch sent Kane flying backwards a few feet, as he landed Sora had already unhooked his chain and laced it with his Hellfire.

The horned skeletal biker stared at the chain in fear, he backed up slowly and stuttered, "Y-you don't get it do you? You kill me and release the souls; you'll be one step closer to completing your job! You'll go to Hell!"

"…I know," Sora answered, "But if it means choosing my life over that child's, I'll gladly go to Hell."

Kane realized the horror of what he did; he didn't break his spirit at all: he strengthened it. He tried to get up and run, but it was too late for him. The chain had flown through the air and wrapped around him, the Hellfire burning into his bony structure. He bent over as red cracks appeared in his skeletal frame.

"Help me!" He yelled in the distance, Sora looked at the rooftop across from them and he saw multiple figures on a roof, but they were too far away to identify them.

The figures did nothing but watch Kane being reduced to dust from the Hellfire. Kane gave one last roar before he turned into ash, fading away with the wind, as well as six glowing objects. They flew through the air and off into the night, souls returning to their shells, free at last.

Sora watched the lights fly away and when they disappeared he glanced at the rooftop, but like the souls, the figures had disappeared too. He turned and walked to the bassinet, scooping up the child in his arms. The crying from the baby stilled as soon as he picked him up, the young infant seemed to draw comfort from him. The small baby began to make little cooing and gurgling noises as it stared at the Hellfire surrounding Sora's head, waving fat fists at it, trying to touch it.

Although you can't really tell what expressions he was making; Sora was smiling at the small baby's attempts to grab the bright flame. He began to walk out of the junkyard, keeping the small baby close to him. As he was walking out he saw a red cloak in front of him, he sighed and glared at the owner of the cloak.

"You knew… you knew about me going to Hell, did you?" He asked as Vincent stepped out of the shadows.

"… I tried to tell you earlier, but I got distracted—," Vincent tried to explained, but he was cut off by Sora, who walked right on past him.

"I don't want to hear, not now," He said as he walked past him, leaving Vincent to stare at him as he disappeared.

* * *

Sora walked out of the junkyard's entrance, he saw the people staring at him, and then at the baby in his arms. The mother of the child tried to walk over and get her baby, when she was stopped by two men who were cautious about his intentions.

"I'm trying to give the baby back," He explained, his raspy voice carried through the crowd, "If you won't let her come here, will someone take him to his mother?"

There was murmuring through the crowd, no one wanted to get within and inch near Sora. Who could blame them? But then one voice called out, catching the crowd's attention.

"I will."

Then after some shuffling in the crowd a girl stepped out, Sora immediately recognized her long flowing red hair when she came to view. Kairi walked across the road, her pace slowed a bit as she drew closer to him. Finally when she was close enough she slowly took the baby from his arms, and walked back to the mother. Who eagerly took her baby and held him tight, a mother's hug which meant warmth and safety, and it reminded him of his own mother… how would she feel knowing her son will one day burn in the depths of Hell?

He knew he shouldn't stay here, the sun would rise soon and he needed to leave. He walked over to his motorcycle and swung his legs over it, he was about to pull the nozzle when he heard Kairi call out to him.

"Wait!" She yelled, running over to where he was.

She stopped a few feet in front of him and stared at him, she seemed to be struggling to say something. She took a big breath and looked right at him.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me last night," She explained, "Do you remember?"

"I remember," He answered softly, "But I don't need your gratitude, I don't deserve it."

She raised her eyebrow slightly at what he said, and when she saw him about to pull the nozzle on his bike she called out again.

"But, who are you? Tell me that at least," She asked, causing Sora to stop again.

He could tell her, he could say his name, and then watch her face turn to hatred, or disbelief for they both were they same. He turned to look at her; his fiery orbs met her light blue eyes as he spoke his name.

"I am Ghost Rider."

Then without a word he gunned the throttle and shot off into the darkness, leaving her with only the name the evil beings of the night will soon fear.

* * *

That's it. If anyone is wondering; Retribution means 'punishment', so the chapter is also known as: Sora's Punishment. Oh and cookies to anyone, who can name me what movie the weapon storage on a bike came from.

Until then, later!


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Me

This chapter was written in inspiration from Nickelback's Saving Me (you probably saw that one coming, oh well, sometimes good things are predictable things.)

* * *

Chapter 10: Saving me 

Sora reached his house just as the sun rose, he felt the familiar pressure as his skin returned, his bike reverted back to normal too as he pushed it in the garage. He opened the front door to the house and stepped inside, took off his newly acquired jacket, and headed upstairs. He was about halfway up the stairs he saw his mother in front him, the frown on her face indicated that she was aware of his late night leave.

"Where were you?" She asked, her arms were crossed and she gave him a hard stare.

He didn't respond to her, he just stood there at the steps.

"I heard you leave at six thirty last night, and now it's six thirty in the morning, where were you?" She asked again, awaiting his answer.

He still didn't respond; all he did was stare at her with this blank look on his face. Unfortunately his mom was getting impatient, as well as angry by his lack of response.

"Damn it Sora answer—,"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when he ran up and hugged her; she was caught off guard and couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," He choked, it was the tone that made her worry; something was wrong.

"Sora? Are you ok?" She asked, pulling him away to see his face; the rims of his eyes were red, had he been crying?

"I… I don't know," He answered, and went back to hug her.

To be truthful Sora really didn't know, a part of him was devastated about his fate, and yet another part of him was feeling something else, a moment of clarity? He felt as if he his eyes were now truly open, he saw the darkness he created and put into the world, but he also saw the light he had been putting in as Ghost Rider. It left a bitter-sweet feeling inside him as he embraced his mother, he knew he would be punished for being out late, but it didn't change what he felt at that moment in his mother's arms; for the first time in his life he felt safe, he felt warm, and he felt loved at last.

* * *

When he arrived at school today he saw the usual looks people gave him, fear and hate. It bore into him and left him feeling guilty; did he really cause so much pain? He approached his locker, spun his combination to open the door, and pulled out his books for class. When he shut his locker he was surprised to see he had a visitor. 

"Seifer?" He gasped; his appearance had startled him at the moment.

"You didn't show up last night," he stated, folding his arms, "What happened?"

"I… something came up," Sora sighed, causing Seifer to frown.

"I hate to tell you this, but because you couldn't show up last night we can't let you in on the project," He admitted, standing upright, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Sora answered, "I… I'm not in the mood anyway, I'll catch you later."

He turned around and walked away from Seifer, he walked down the hall a bit until he saw Kairi and her friends; they had gathered around her locker and were discussing something.

"Ghost Rider?" Rikku asked, "He is called Ghost Rider?"

"Yes," Kairi answered, leaning against her locker, "It was all over the news last night, didn't you see it?"

Rikku shook her head and Yuffie stepped up, enthusiasm brimming as she began to explain what happened.

"Okay, so, we were being held by these thugs over at Hell's Highway," Yuffie began, not stopping to explain _why_ they were there, "Then we heard this roar, you know like an animal roar only raspier sounding? So anyway, we looked up on the building and we saw—,"

"Sora," Rikku interrupted.

Sora froze, how could they even tell who he was if he was nothing but a flaming skull? But then he realized they were looking at him, they must have noticed he was there after all. He looked at them and saw the hate in their eyes, he seemed to be rooted on the spot, and he just stared at the eyes as he realized he was the one who put all that hate in them. He opened his mouth to say something, but the power of speech seemed to fail him because he couldn't make a single sound. So he lowered his head in shame and walked past them, not even uttering a word or even a grunt.

The girls watched him leave and when he was gone they continued talking, at least until someone else walked up to them.

"Hi, what's all the chatter about?" Aerith asked, Cloud was right with her, he offered to hold some of her school books until they reached her locker.

"Aerith, did you watch the news last night?" Yuffie asked, her eyes echoed disappointment when she nodded.

"I saw you on TV Kairi," Aerith paused, trying to find the right words, "That thing, that flaming skeleton thing; was that even real? Or was it just some stunt?"

"It was real," Yuffie answered, "We were there when it happened."

"Girls," Cloud chuckled, "You know there are no such things as monsters right?"

"That's what Riku said, before he was attacked by a skeleton with two horns and biker clothes," Yuffie chirped, however Cloud seemed skeptic at this and she added, "It's true!"

"Right…" Cloud said; his tone was heavy with doubt as Yuffie continued her account of the evening.

"Anyway, we were being attacked by these thugs when Ghost Rider came—,"

"Ghost Rider?!" Aerith yelped, taking everyone by surprise.

"Yeah, that's his name," Kairi added, "Or that's what he said anyway."

Aerith turned and asked the girls, "You're sure he called himself Ghost Rider?"

They nodded and Aerith gasped, she defiantly heard of that name. She remembered looking it up on the library's computer after Sora left, she paused to think about this. Was it a coincidence that he looked up the Ghost Rider, and there just so happens to be this creature calling himself Ghost Rider? She opened her locker and took her books from Cloud and placed it in, shut the locker and paused for a minute, and then she turned to the others and asked.

"Have you seen Sora today?"

"The jerkwad?" Yuffie scoffed, "Yeah he passed by here, he went into the Biology class. I heard he threw up yesterday while dissecting a frog—,"

Aerith didn't stick around to hear the rest; she was already down the hall and outside the Biology class. She took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was the class was empty, the only ones here were herself and Sora, who was sitting in his chair with his head hung low. Aerith swiftly walked across the class and sat herself in the chair next to him, he either didn't hear her coming or he didn't even care for he said nothing to acknowledge her presence. There was a long silence in which Aerith was debating about leaving when he shifted his head slightly and gave a grunt, indicating that he knew she was there.

"Hi," Aerith said nervously, hoping he wouldn't snap at her or something.

"…Hey," He murmured, not taking his eyes off his spot on the floor.

The silence returned between the two of them until Aerith decided to try and talk to him again.

"How come you're sitting here all by yourself?" She asked, watching him curiously, he looked like he was in a daze of sorts.

"I'm just thinking," He answered, still refusing to look at her when he answered.

"Oh really?" Aerith asked nervously, "What about?"

He didn't answer; instead he remained at his spot, motionless, and evidentially brooding. Aerith decided this was a lost cause and left her seat, she was about halfway across the classroom when a voice stopped her.

"Do you believe in second chances?"

She turned around and saw Sora had finally tore his eyes off the ground and looked at her, his face was a mixture between worry and curiosity. That face made her realize that he was different somehow; he seemed desperate for an answer to his question, so she decided to give him her answer.

"I do, but it's a question of taking it. If you feel like you need a second chance, then you should take it. Though it won't be easy depending on what kind of mistake it was, but if you believe you can redeem yourself then—,"

Aerith didn't get to finish her sentence for Sora had got out of his chair, ran over to her, and did something she would have never expected; he hugged her. The movement alone surprised her so much that she almost fell over, but she stood her ground as he held on to her.

"I'm… I'm scared," he confessed, keeping his arms around her, "I… I don't want to be alone, I need a second chance, please tell me I have a second chance."

She felt his chest heave and she heard sobs from him; it broke her heart to hear this. This surprised her when it did, but she felt that the emotion coming from him was pure and genuine. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and comforted him.

"You have a second chance Sora, now you just need to take it."

* * *

Before Sora knew it the sun had set, darkness had covered the city but soon it was consume it. He stood on the ledge of the Clock Tower, looking down at the city below, Aerith's words echoing in his head. 

However a voice grounded him back to reality, "I thought you might want to know that the souls returned to their bodies, the coma patients are awake and out of the hospital."

"Good to hear, thank you for telling me Vincent," Sora answered as the vampire joined him on the ledge.

"Kane was only the first of many to come you know," Vincent warned, "There will be others."

"I'm not too concerned with the villains," Sora answered, "I'm more concerned on making sure no civilians get caught in the cross fire."

"Wise answer," The vampire nodded, his red cloak swished in the wind, "I'll be here to help you."

"Thanks," Sora nodded zippering up his biker's jacket, "I'll need all the help I can get."

He stepped backwards slightly and faced the edge of the tower; he looked at Vincent and gave him a cocky smile.

"I'll protect the city and everyone in it, just watch and see!" He said with a feirce detirmentation.

Then Sora ran forward and leaped off the edge. He fell through the air for awhile, then in a flash of red his face burned and he became the Ghost Rider, a Spirit of Redemption, saving souls from the hands of evil. He landed on the ground and got on his Hellcycle, gunned the throttle, and took off down the highway, ready to start his new life as Ghost Rider.

End of Episode 1.

* * *

The story is just begining folks, I hope you liked it! Unfortunately I can't get the new chapter up yet until I update another story of mine, I'll update when I can though, until then, see you! 


	11. Chapter 11: Path to Redemption

I'm back ladies and gentlemen! I just updated Guardian Angels and now Ghost Rider is ready for me to continue, so let's start episode 2 shall we?

* * *

Episode 2: Shadows 

Chapter 11: Path to Redemption

"_I don't like this!" Tifa shouted, crossing her arms and turning her head away._

"_But Tifa," Paine frowned, "This is for the good of the mission."_

"_I don't care, I don't like this plan; people could get hurt," Tifa countered, her stubbornness showing through her._

"_Tifa, it's like Seifer said; sometimes for something greater we need to remove something lesser, you know?" Rai stated, hoping Tifa would relent._

_She didn't, "I don't care! You four do whatever; I'm not a part of this plan!"_

"_All right, fine," Seifer huffed, "You don't have to, but you need to do something. I mean, you don't take part of the missions—,"_

"_Because they're dangerous and stupid!" Tifa interrupted, causing Seifer to sigh._

"_You have to do something, I won't tolerate laziness or procrastination," Seifer continued, "Do you understand me?"_

_Tifa turned and walked out of the tent, answering as she walked off, "I'll think about it."_

_The four watched Tifa disappear behind the tarp and exchanged frowns, however it was Fuu who spoke everyone's thoughts._

"_Fooled," she stated, causing everyone to nod._

"_Yo, why can't we let Tifa know what we're really doing? The plans we don't tell her and stuff, or the methods we use?" Rai asked, earning a glare from Seifer._

_He walked over to a box of weapons, and pulled a Gunblade from the box._

"_Ah, Hyperion model… hm? Oh right, Tifa," Seifer frowned as he mentioned her name, "She would never approve of our methods, so it's only reasonable to keep her in the dark, right?"_

"_Correct," Fuu answered, everyone else nodded as well._

"_Man, I wish Sora could help us out with this," Rai sighed, "The little kid could've helped us a lot."_

"_Miss him," Fuu stated, Paine nodding along with her._

"_Yeah, Sora is like our little brother," Seifer sighed, "But he chose to not participate, it's not our fault."_

"_He doesn't even come here anymore," Paine frowned, sitting on the couch, "What could he be doing?"_

_Seifer folded his arm, "I don't know, but whatever it is; it's probably important."_

* * *

"Alllllmost had youuuuu, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Alllllmost loved you; I almost wished you could've loved me too." 

Sora continued to sing along with the song as he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and hummed the song as he walked towards his dresser drawer. Quickly changing into a pair of light weight jeans, and an undershirt, he ran his hand through his wet locks of hair, feeling the water run through his fingers and down his arm. He cringed at the annoying feeling and narrowed his eyes in concentration, soon the little droplets of water evaporated into steam and the wet skin immediately dried. He smiled to himself as he took a towel and began to dry his hair, he had been working on that technique for awhile now, and he seemed to have finally mastered it. After he had dried his hair he walked over to his closet and slipped on a T shirt, the small damp bits of his hair dripped a little on the shirt as he slipped it on.

Sora grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs, he only had ten minutes to get on the bus and he needed to get some things. He walked to the small cupboard underneath the stairs, opened it and pulled out a leather jacket with spikes on its shoulders and gloves. Ever since his 'debut' he had avoided wearing this jacket unless he was in Ghost Rider form, he brought it to school with him in case the worst would happen, a criminal in the building, a monster skulking in the shadows, Tifa in a temper, you know stuff like that. He put the jacket in his backpack and ran to the kitchen; he had enough time for a quick bowl of cereal and say goodbye to his mom. Just as he ran out the door he saw the school bus come up to his driveway, quickening his pace he tore down the hill. However due to the fact his driveway was down a hill and it took a while to run down there, the bus drove off without him, he could almost hear the students laughing at him because he would be late.

They were wrong.

Sora ran back up the hill and to his garage, he pulled out his bike and pushed away from the house before starting it. He put on his helmet, and drove the bike down a set of backroads that led almost everywhere through the city, his school included.

_All right, I can do this I just have to remember, _he thought to himself, _today is a new day, and another day to redeem myself._

* * *

Sora parked his bike off school property and walked to his school, he arrived just as the bus from his house made it too. He chuckled to himself hearing the students wonder how he got there before they did, he approached the school doors, stopped right in front of them, and opened the doors, holding them open to let people in. Kairi was the first to come to the doors; she stopped when she saw Sora holding them open and frowned. 

"Nice try," She smirked, causing Sora to frown, "I'm not stupid, you planted something to go off when I walk through those doors didn't you?"

Sora knew this was coming, and yet he was still caught off guard, "What?! I did not!"

"Oh please," Kairi scoffed, now joined by Riku and Yuffie, "You think I'm going to believe that?"

"You don't believe me? Look, I'll walk through the door," Sora sighed, walking in and out the door to prove there was nothing there.

Kairi blinked, but then she went back to her disbelieving smirk, "That was clever… but I'm on to you."

"On to what?" Sora asked, wondering what the problem was now.

"You have a remote trigger in your jacket," Kairi pointed, "When I walk through you'll hit the trigger, and I get covered in some nasty goo."

"My jacket?" Sora scoffed, he had just repaired this jacket from that battle with Kane's men, "Fine, I'll prove it."

He removed his jacket and held it up to everyone as he searched its pockets, proving that he didn't have any remote trigger in his jacket.

Kairi was once again shocked at his strange attitude, she tried to think of something to say or an excuse to avoid whatever he had planned for her, but nothing popped up.

"Hey Kairi," Yuffie whispered, "On those TV shows they sometimes have wires or a switches lined on the inside of their shirts; maybe he has one in his shirt?"

Sora had heard that and narrowed his eyes, "All right fine! I'll take off my shirt too!"

Kairi's eyes widened and she tried to stop him, but it was too late; his black T shirt was on the ground next to his jacket. All the girls (plus Kairi and Yuffie) stopped what they were doing and stared, which made Sora a little edgy and he shifted nervously. _Ok, maybe working out for a few hours everyday has its catches, I mean hey, what's wrong with being fit? _He thought to himself as the girls continued to stare at him. After several minutes of the girls staring at his chest, and the guys tapping their feet and clearly showing impatience on wanting to get inside, Sora decided to break the silence.

"Um, are you going to go inside now?"

"… Huh?" Kairi asked, trying to snap out of her daze, "Um… yeah, I suppose I will."

She slowly walked through the door steps and into the school, as soon as everyone was reassured that this wasn't a trap they walked inside as well.

_That was freakin embarrassing,_ Sora thought, as he put his shirt back on.

* * *

If you were to make a list of the five things that would leave you speechless or disbelieving, would Sora Shimomura being nice be on it? Well try telling that to the students that witnessed his gestures of kindness, most were disbelieving, some were in shock, and others just ran away in fear before he could even help them. Then again, if you spent two years being relentlessly tortured and teased would you believe that someone like him would turn a new leaf? Nah, I didn't think so either. One of the students (besides Kairi) was one Sonic Suai; he too didn't believe Sora's new resolve. Then again, he seemed to be busy of late, disappearing off into nowhere and reappearing tired. He knew it would take awhile for anyone to believe him, all he could hope to do was to show them he was changing. He paid more attention in class, he took notes, he answered questions without sarcasm, and he even volunteered at the school's library (which almost made the librarian fall from her chair). 

By the afternoon he was already feeling a little better about himself, as if a huge weight was off his shoulders and he felt a little giddy. Although he made sure that was not publicly displayed, for fear of turning from a bad guy to an idiot, he was just aiming for 'repentant sinner'. He was sitting at the lunch table, eating a thing of gooey macaroni and cheese, when he heard voices from the table behind him.

"Yeah here's the clipping," Wakka's voice was heard, "'Authorities have arrived at the bank to deal with the hostage situation, only to find that their job was done for them. A mysterious vigilante prevented any harm being made to the hostages, when the hostages were questioned they would make the same claim; it was a flaming skeleton in biker's clothes.'"

"That's him!" Kairi nodded, "That's the Ghost Rider, definitely."

"What gave it away?" Wakka laughed, "The flaming skeleton bit? Or the biker's clothes?"

Kairi glared at him and set her fork down, "You're hilarious, but I just kinda… felt it."

Tidus nearly coughed up his water while laughing, "Y-Yeah right! Felt it? That's funny!"

Everyone glared at the laughing blonde, which caused him to flush red and stop laughing. When Tidus stopped laughing Kairi and Wakka continued their conversation.

"The fact is Kairi, ever since that incident a few weeks ago that flaming skeleton has been sighted all over town; stopping bank robberies, car jackers, even serial killers man! This… thing is incredable," Wakka scoffed, in which Kairi gave a sigh of content.

"Yes he is…" She smiled, staring off into space, causing Sora to almost drop his fork.

Was Vincent right? Did she have a crush on his 'other form'? He smiled lightly, thinking what she would say if she found out who her crush really was. He repositioned his fork and went back to the lunch tray, but just as he was in two bites of it he heard someone else call him.

"Hi, I haven't seen you much lately."

Sora raised his head and grinned a little, "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been around Tifa."

Tifa sat herself in the chair opposite from Sora, she didn't bring a tray so that indicated she didn't plan to linger here long. She brushed her strands of raven hair and got right to the point.

"How come we haven't seen you at the hideout often?" She asked, causing Sora to inwardly flinch.

"I've been busy," He answered, not taking his eyes off his plate, "Some things have come up."

"What things?" Tifa asked, a look of worry painted on her face.

"Things…" Sora paused, trying to decide the best way to answer this, "That I need to handle alone, ok?"

"Okay," Tifa sighed, "Just remember we're here for you; don't be afraid to talk to us."

"I'll keep it in mind," Sora answered, although he had no intentions of actually doing that.

"Good, now don't forget about tomorrow," Tifa reminded, frowning at Sora's look of confusion, "The tournament, remember? The school community has planned this for weeks."

"Oh right, yeah I'll see you there," Sora grinned, he looked forward to this challenge every year, and if worst comes to worst… it may be his last year doing it.

Tifa nodded and stood up from the table, she was heading back to her table when she slipped on a smooth part of the flooring, and she stumbled forward and was dangerously close to falling. Now normally Sora would be up their in an instant, however someone beat him to it; a certain blonde with spiky hair named Cloud. He saw her falling over and instinctively turned and caught her, she landed in his arms and breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath from the shock of slipping.

"That was a close one," Cloud grinned, lifting her back to her feet.

"Yes… yes it was," Tifa panted, the tone of her voice was very similar to the tone Kairi used awhile ago.

There was a small silence, in which the two of them stared at each other for awhile until Cloud turned away to talk to his friends. Tifa walked away too, a small smile on her lips as she walked off.

* * *

Sora rode his bike to the backyard of his house; he pushed his bike into the garage and went in through front door. 

"Mom! I'm home!" Sora called out, placing his jacket on the coat hanger next to him.

His mom walked in from the kitchen and sighed, "Welcome home, we have a visitor who wants to speak with you."

Sora raised his eyebrows, normally when someone wanted to speak with him it used to be about his failing grades. He followed his mom into the kitchen and was met with a surprise.

"Vincent?!" Sora coughed, not expecting him to be the visitor.

Vincent had forgone his red cloak and armor; instead he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a track suit. The clothes made him look like he was a college student instead of a creature of the night. He turned his gaze to Sora and smirked at his surprised look; the vampire turned to Sora's mother and smiled.

"Thank you for the cookies ma'am," Vincent nodded, taking a bite of a chocolate cookie.

"Oh you're welcome," She sighed, turning back to the kitchen counter.

"We need to talk, now," Sora said through gritted teeth, promptly walking out of the kitchen and into the family room.

Vincent sighed and stood up, munching on the cookie as he followed him out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" He growled as soon as they were out of sight, "You can't just show up and… and… are you eating a cookie?"

Vincent paused at the question, giving a slow nod, "Yes."

"I thought vampires only drink blood?" Sora asked, earning a small laugh from the vampire.

"Actually that's not true; we can eat and taste other foods. But they won't give us nutriment or fill us up like blood can," Vincent smirked, eating the last bits of the cookie.

Sora looked as though he was smacked in the face, he remained dumbfounded for awhile until he regained his sense, "Whatever, why are you here?"

Vincent's expression changed to a more serious look, his tone became business like as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"I just got word that there is going to be a major heist on that museum on Fifth and Fourth Avenue," Vincent explained, handing him a piece of paper.

Sora took the paper and read the contents; _the new exhibit of supernatural phenomenon presents the Eye of Shadows, an amulet rumored to undo any supernatural bind. _

Sora paused at the paper's date; it was only a few weeks ago since this amulet was introduced. But something else caught his attention, something about Fifth and Fourth Avenue. He remembered the name being brought up somewhere… but he was so busy with being the Ghost Rider he couldn't recall.

"Okay, does this amulet really unbind any supernatural lock?" He asked, feeling his stomach drop when Vincent nodded.

"My source tells me that whoever was Kane's boss, will be going after this amulet," He explained, and Sora was already wondering how much his stomach will drop.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Sora asked, putting the photo in his pocket.

"Tonight," Vincent answered bluntly, "I don't know when, but I think we should meet at 7 to keep a watch on the area."

"All right I—, Oh wait, I can't," Sora groaned, placing his hand on his head, "Can we meet at 9 instead?"

"Yes," Vincent nodded, "But why can't we meet at 7?"

Sora folded his arms and sighed, "I have something I need to do, and I can't afford to be late."

"All right," Vincent sighed, looking at Sora's mom, "Your mom makes great cookies, I gotta get the recipe."

* * *

"Yuffie! Yuffie get over here!" 

Yuffie stopped hanging the clothes and walked to the front of the store, where her boss; Cid Highwind, waited patiently for her arrival.

"Yes sir?" Yuffie asked, noticing the look of glee on her boss's face.

"We have a new employee, someone responded to our ad!" Cid grinned, causing Yuffie to smile too.

"That's great! So, who is it?" She asked, looking for her new co worker.

"Here he is," Cid grinned, stepping aside to reveal a boy with brown spiky hair, "His name is Sora, and he is our new stock boy."

"Whaaaatttttt?!" Yuffie screeched, causing the two men to flinch, "Him?! You hired him?! Not him!"

Sora didn't respond to that comment, he just stood their, undaunted by Yuffie's anger. Cid frowned at her and folded his arms, causing Yuffie's anger to falter.

"Yuffie, you are not in a position to argue with me. Sora is our stock boy, end of story," Cid finished bluntly, causing Yuffie glare at Sora.

"Now, I'll leave you to start your work," Cid added, walking back to the counter.

There was a small silence between the two teens, after awhile Sora broke the silence, "So… have you seen the news about that creature that looks like Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Yuffie however didn't answer his question; instead she asked her own while glaring, "What's your game Sora?"

"No game," He answered, "I just thought I could help."

"Sure… right, 'help'," Yuffie scoffed, "If I find so much as a stolen shirt, I'll be on you in an instant, you understand me?"

"Yes," Sora answered quietly, the tone of his voice surprised Yuffie, the determination in it.

Without another word she walked off back to the clothes racks, and Sora pulled out a list of the items he needed to check. She watched the teen count up some items and make a record of them, she regarded him with curiosity before frowning. _What is your game? _She thought, for his behavior all day has confused her.

She sighed and went back to task, however she didn't know that Sora knew she was watching him, he saw her look of glaring hate as he sighed to himself. _My path to redemption… is only beginning, I hope one day you all can forgive me, and maybe I'll forgive myself too._

* * *

That's it! Oh and one more thing, **Sonic Suai **is from my brother Mark's fic: **Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity.** Best thing he ever made, but you didn't hear that from me. 

The idea for a tornament came from **Faermage-KH Junkie**, if you're curious on why, you could ask... or, you could read and review her fic **Invisable **for details.

Anyway, review and comment please. And flamers will be roasted by the Ghost Rider.


	12. Chapter 12: Night in the Museum

I have one thing to say: Sega rocks at picking who does the main themes for the Sonic games, whether it's Crush 40 or Zebrahead, I love their choices. That's it, let's begin. 

Oh and I don't own the lyrics to Sora's theme for Ghost Rider.

* * *

Chapter 12: Nightin the museum.

"Now let's see… now if that equals 12, then this equals 52! I'm finished!" Sora stated, shutting his math book and slipping his homework in his backpack. 

He had spent an hour trying to finish his homework and he was proud to say he had finally finished it, and now that he did he felt exhausted. 

"I feel like some music," He decided, shifting through a pile of music cds, "Let's see… ah, how about some Zebrahead?"

He pulled out a cd that read 'Sonic the Hedgehog: Vocal Traxx' and slipped it into his cd player. He had to make a mental decision of if he wanted to hear the original version, or Zebrahead's 2nd version. He felt like some hard fast pace rock, so he decided Zebrahead's 2nd version. 

_Come on light and the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go!_

_Cause now the countdown has started and it's ready to blow!_

_He's got the dope sounds bumping and in stereo!_

_Kicking ass fast, putting on a show!_

_Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest!_

_And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test!_

_He's like the running man, in his world, more is less!_

_And if you want to test him, you best bring your best!_

_Can't stop now, lock and load!_

_Don't stop now come on and rock and roll!_

Sora was bopping his head to the music, as well as 'dancing' to the rhythm. Now the thing about Sora is… he can't dance, so whenever dancing is involved he just kinda… improvises. Which is mostly why he doesn't do dance competitions or any form of dance parties, period. However in the privacy of his bedroom, he could rock out and not even care. Better yet, he decided to rock out with them. He walked over and pulled out a guitar case from under his bed, unzipped it, and pulled out a blackish blue electric guitar and began to play during the chorus. 

_In this world! _

_(You gotta make your own way!)_

_Where one is all!_

_In this world! _

_(Life is just a game you play!) _

_Never fear the fall!_

_When you leap without a net you'll find that it will be there all the time!_

_So watch your step, now watch your step don't fall!_

"Sora! Can you turn the music down? Or at least plug in some headphones?" His mom yelled from across the hall.

Sora sighed and turned down the stereo, realizing that if he wanted to rock out he would have to wait until she was gone. He would also have to wait a half an hour before he could hit the road as the Ghost Rider, he didn't want to get in trouble like last time and he couldn't afford his mom getting suspicious. He got back from his new job and did his homework, which meant he was ready for tonight. If the people who were Kane's bosses were going after this object, then he would have to make sure nothing would be in his way. It was only 8:25; he told his mom he would be out at 9 and would be back by 10 at the least, if not then 10:30. 

_Guess I better go; it'll take me at least twenty minutes to get to the museum. _Sora thought, putting away his guitar and switching off the stereo. He grabbed his spiked jacket and walked out of his bedroom; he quietly set down the stairs and stepped outside. Once he was outside he pushed his motorcycle from the garage, and out to the edge of his backyard. He made sure no one was looking, and hoped he was too far away from the house for his mom to hear the bike start. When he was sure no one was looking he got on the bike and started the engine; once he did his bike was enveloped in a sea of flames and its appearance changed: Two yellow eyes on the wind shield, two flaming wheels, and one kick ass engine. Sora grinned a wide grin as he too became covered in flames, transforming him into the Spirit of Redemption; the Ghost Rider. He revved his Hellcycle and shot down the backroads, getting to the museum was no problem for a demonic motorcycle.

* * *

"Hey Aerith, do you want another soda?" Leon asked, causing Aerith to snap out of her daze.

"Hmm? Oh um, yeah one more. Cherry soda please," She nodded, watching Leon disappear to the bar counter.

She wasn't sure how this happened, but somehow she was convinced into going out with Leon, Yuffie, Riku and Kairi. Although Kairi was more glued to her laptop than in a conversation, Riku and Yuffie were in deep discussion on their favorite rock groups. Leon was buying them sodas and Aerith was… well, it seemed she was nearly dragged out of her house by Yuffie and brought here.

"…So anyway, what were you saying about a bad day Yuffie?" Riku asked, after finishing a discussion about 3 Doors Down.

"Oh yeah," Yuffie frowned, "We have a new employee at the store, and guess who it is?"

Aerith raised an eyebrow, she could only think of one person that Yuffie hated with such a passion.

"Is it… Sora?" She asked, causing Riku to jump slightly at his name.

"Yeah!" Yuffie huffed, "I can't believe Cid hired him! Argghhhh, it just burns me up that I have to work with that slimeball!"

Leon sighed, "Couldn't you just quit?"

"I'm afraid I can't, I really need the money. And it would be unfair to Cid, I'll get by somehow," Yuffie frowned, twirling her straw in her Pepsi. 

"Hey guys, this may be a stupid question: but, why don't you guys give Sora a chance?" Aerith asked weakly, sipping her soda.

"Give him a chance!" Riku coughed, "That guy has made our lives a living hell, what makes you think we're even going to talk to him!"

"But, haven't you noticed that he was different today?" Aerith countered.

"Yes I did," Riku reluctantly nodded, "But it's so obvious he's trying to trick us! He probably is working out some long laid plan to get in our little circle, and then spill our most embarrassing crap to everyone!"

"Little circle?" Yuffie laughed, "What are we; a gang?"

Riku scowled as he sipped his Sprite, "Whatever, but I still stand by this; we can't trust him. Ever."

Aerith found herself trying to hold back a glare; they didn't see Sora a few weeks back. They didn't see him break down, they didn't hear him pleading, begging that he could have a second chance at everything. True, two years of hate isn't exactly something to lose overnight, but can't they see it? Can't they see how sincere he is? She sighed and sipped her Cherry soda, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself and let it be. 

"Hey Kairi, do I want to know what you're doing?" Aerith asked, changing the subject.

Kairi kept her eyes glued to the computer screen as she answered, "Ghost Rider."

There was a collection of exasperated sighs when she mentioned the Ghost Rider, however she didn't seem to care because she didn't even give a glare or a remark. She just stared at the screen, searching for something.

"Come on guys, did you expect anything else?" Yuffie grinned, looking back at Kairi, "She's got an addiction for the skeleton in biker clothes."

"Not an addiction, an obsession," Kairi retorted, grinning, "But that doesn't matter, I just found something interesting about the Ghost Rider; do you know he's a human?"

"What?" Aerith asked, wondering how a skeletal monster can be human.

"Yeah, according to the N.C.R.C. web page, the legend of the Ghost Rider says that by day he is a human, but by night in the presence of evil he becomes the Ghost Rider," Kairi stated, scrolling down the pages, "Now here's an interesting bit; Ghost Riders are normally created by selling their souls to the devil, the devil makes an offer to return the soul in exchange for capturing an escapee from Hell."

"Deals with the devil?" Riku repeated, laughing, "You can't be serious."

"That's what it says here," Kairi frowned, sipping her soda, "Go ahead and not believe me, but you saw it for yourself; the Ghost Rider is real. And I'll bet this information on him is true too."

"Do you know what I think?" Leon interrupted, frowning, "I think if you guys are still thirsty, then you're all buying your own sodas now." 

Aerith just rolled her eyes, taunting him by sipping her soda loudly. And although she was having fun teasing him, her mind was busy formulating plans to get Sora a chance to show the others how sincere he is.

* * *

Speaking of our favorite part time bounty hunter, he was currently traveling down the highway towards the museum, his Hellcycle roaring down the road, leaving a small trail of flames behind him. Although he had his 'eyes' on the road he was actually in a deep thought, he had heard something about the museum before, but what? It has been nagging him and he felt like he was so close, but the hole in his memory won't fill up with anything significant. All he kept thing about was… cookies, and he even didn't have any because a certain vampire ate them all! Finally he stopped at his destination; the museum. He stopped the bike and looked around, but to his surprise he didn't see Vincent anywhere. 

He was about to get off his bike when he heard a smashing sound, and then the museum's burglary alarms went off. Sora knew that the heist was now beginning, he thumbed a small silver button on one of the handle bars and the sides of the bike shot open; revealing a series of weapon sheathes inside. He reached over and pulled out a chain and his Gunblade, he closed the weapon sheathes and walked to the front of the museum. He pulled his foot back and kicked open the door, the force of the kick sent the door off its hinges as he stepped inside. When he entered the museum the first thing he noted were four people in black ski masks standing by an empty glass case, the second thing he noted was all the guards were unconscious, but alive, which was good and it meant he didn't have to use the Penance Stare tonight.

"What do you mean it's not here!" One of the men shouted, pointing at the case.

"Moved," Someone stated, holding up a piece of paper, "Not on display."

"Damn!" Someone swore, turning around to the entrance, only to see the flaming skeleton of Sora.

"So sorry," Sora chuckled, "This is a museum, not a library. You can't borrow anything."

"Ah, the Ghost Rider," The man smirked, "I've been looking forward to our duel, now we can get rid of a thorn in our sides."

Sora scoffed, "I would prefer to be; 'the burning feeling one gets when they put soap on their'—,"

One of the guys burst out laughing, until the leader glared at him, silencing the laughter. Sora had to refrain from laughing as well, mostly because it was funny about how a robber would laugh at a joke by a monster from Hell. 

"No matter," The leader growled, "Shockwave, Myrmidon, Airstream, deal with him."

_Shockwave? Myrmidon? What's with the super villain names?_ Sora thought as he drew is Gunblade, holding the blade up to them.

The first one to strike was one of the men, the thing Sora noted about him was that he was well built; he was certainly taller than him that's for sure. He ran up and slammed a fist to the ground, at first there was this rumbling noise and then a bolt of lightning struck Sora. He was caught off guard and the bolt hit him, he shuddered from the electrical shock but he recovered quickly. _I'll hazard a guess that guy is Shockwave; _Sora grimaced, but it turned to a gasp when he saw him only inches from him, his fist heading towards his face. However Sora was quicker, he leaped over his head and began charging a fireball and throwing it at Shockwave. The fireball slammed into his back, sending him across the room and slamming him against the wall. 

But before Sora could make another move he was attacked from behind, a blast of air lifted him off the ground and lifted him in the air. The wind whirled around him, keeping him suspended in the air. _A-Airstream I guess, _Sora realized as he the wind rushed past him, sucking the air from the area, the fire around him slowly dieing. 

"No wind, no fire," Airstream stated, the voice sounded feminine to Sora, _so Airstream is a chick, go figure._

"Yes that's true," Sora coughed, "But this isn't normal fire."

The fire around his body grew stronger, despite the lack of air in the area. Airstream gasped in shock as she stepped back in fear, the bright flames were overpowering the vortex around him.

"This is _Hell_fire," Sora laughed, as a small explosion of flames dispelled the current of air and sent Airstream backwards. She landed right between two glass cases of Egyptian Artifacts; one of the other robbers ran forward and drew two swords.

_This must be Myrmidon, _Sora thought as the robber rushed forward and swung the swords. He raised his Gunblade and blocked the first attack; a duel began at that moment, the movement of the blades, the clashes they made, the fluid dance-like motions the body made as they continued their duel. Finally Sora struck, he saw a thin red line on his opponent's shoulder, he heard a cry of pain and received a small shock; _another girl? Geez, one new shock after another…_

However his small victory was short lived when Myrmidon delivered a kick to his chest, he fell backwards and on his back. When he looked up he saw her raise her sword to pierce him, but she wasn't quick enough for Sora. He raised his hand and a fireball blasted her in the air and she landed on the floor, hard. Sora flipped back up and looked around for the leader, just then he felt a sharp pain on his back, he yelled out and fell to his knees. The leader was behind him the entire time, Sora saw in his hands was a Gunblade that was bigger than his own, and it looked like it was made for blade fighting than shooting like his. 

"Heh, haven't you heard of a distraction?" The leader chuckled, pointing the tip of his blade at Sora's head, "Goodbye Rider."

He raised his blade high, and he swung it down, only to be blocked by a golden claw. The leader gasped and looked to his right, to gaze at the red eyes of a snarling vampire. 

_Vincent! _Sora thought, as the vampire threw the leader away from him. He offered his hand to Sora and helped him up, and although the pain in his back was almost unbearable he did manage to stand up. 

"Sorry I'm late," Vincent apologized, "But it looks like I made it in time."

"A few minutes earlier would have been nice too," Sora mumbled, trying to stay on his feet. 

"Knight!" Shockwave shouted running up to the leader, who was pointing his Gunblade at the two of them, "We have to retreat, you know!"

_You know? _Sora thought, the line struck something in his memory, something familiar. 

"… Looks like you win round 1," Knight growled, "But when round 2 comes I will win, and you'll be dead."

Vincent drew his gun and let out a few rounds, however the bullets missed when a blast of air came and went around the group of robbers, then it faded and they were gone, the bullets slamming against the wall.

Vincent let out a grunt when he saw they were gone, then he noticed Sora's pain and looked at him, "Are you all right?"

"Not really," Sora mumbled, "He hit my back with a blade."

"You were in Ghost Rider form I assume?" Vincent asked, whenSora nodded he sighed, "Then you'll be fine, the worst you'll get is a scar."

Sora nodded, took a step forward andlet out a groan, he fell to his kneeshissing in pain. He took a deep breathand asked, "Did… did they take the Eye of Shadows?"

"No, there was nothing to take," Vincent stated, picking up a piece of paper from the wreckage, "The Eye has been recalled for protection, someone tipped off the museum that a robbery will be taking place."

"Who?" Sora asked, grimacing slightly.

"No one knows, an anonymous tipper," Vincent stated, handing him the piece of paper, "The Eye was moved to where they have top security, the founder of the museum's house."

Sora took the piece of paper and read the name, and felt faint; it was owned by a man named Gregory Nomura.

"Kairi's father…" Sora sighed heavily, putting his hand on his skull, "Crap."

* * *

That's it. I hope you like it. And some thanks goes to Faermage-KH Junkie for making some fanart of Sora Shimomura, look for the link of the Black Scepter profile page.

PS. I'll also award another batch of cookies (not internet cookies) to whoever can name Sora's theme for Ghost Rider, I'll give you a hint: Sora listens to it in the beginning; the name of it is there somewhere. Good luck!


	13. Chapter 13: My crazy morning

This chapter is a little humorous but I hope you like it.

The idea for this chapter was developed by me and my brother Mark.

This chapter is also a little weird, but all I can say is; Mark and I thought it was funny.

* * *

Chapter 13: My crazy morning

Sora pulled the motorcycle up into the garage and checked his watch; it was 11:30pm. Although he would normally be out the whole night doing his work as Ghost Rider, Vincent insisted for him to head home and rest his injury, which Sora was praying wouldn't leave a scar. He snuck back upstairs, into his room, and entered his bathroom. He removed his shirt and turned around; craning his head to look at his back, there was no scar or any sign that there was one. He sighed and reached down to pick up his shirt, only to yell out in pain. The moment he bent over his back screamed in agony, his body felt like he was on fire and he fell on his knees. Breathing heavily, trying to fight the pain, this finally subsided after awhile. 

_I don't get it, there's no bruise or scar on my back. Why am I feeling the pain though? _Sora thought, as he pushed himself to stand up and walk over to his bed. He slowly lowered himself on the mattress and got under the covers, he fidgeted slightly, trying to get comfortable as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sora awoke to the sound of his alarm clock chirping, he raised his hand and slammed it down on the clock, turning off the alarm. He stretched his arms and gave a big yawn, only to wince slightly; the pain in his back was still there, although it wasn't as strong as last night.

"So… the girls were right, you do work out."

Sora froze, either he was dreaming… or he really did hear a feminine voice in his room. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, and his eyes fell on the brunette in front of his bed; Aerith. Sora's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open, he raised his finger and pointed at her.

"Aerith? Why are you here?" He asked weakly, "In my room… at 7:00 in the morning… while I'm shirtless?"

"Your mom let me in," Aerith explained, "She told me to wake you up anyway, but I need to talk to you if that's okay?"

"Sure why not, I'm not going anywhere," Sora rolled his eyes, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Good," Aerith nodded, oblivious to his sarcasm, "What if I told you that I found a way for you talk to Kairi and the others?"

Sora raised his eyebrow and folded his arms, "I'd ask how?"

"You remember the tournament that goes on today?" Aerith asked, continuing when Sora nodded, "Well, Kairi is hosting a small party at her house after the tournament. The people who were invited are allowed to bring a guest, I was going to invite Cloud… but, I figured you would need this more than him."

"A party? At Kairi's?" Sora repeated, as his thoughts went back to the museum last night.

He remembered Kairi's father was in possession of the Eye of Shadows, and he needed to make sure the amulet couldn't be stolen… and, he really did need a chance to speak with them.

So he looked at Aerith and smiled, "Okay, why not?"

"Great!" Aerith beamed, turning for the door, "The party is tonight at seven, meet me outside the school and I'll drive you there. Now come on, I'm supposed to drive you to school."

Sora nodded and Aerith left his room, when he was sure she was gone he got out of his bed and pulled out a pair of blue jeans to put on.

"Oh Sora," Aerith's voice called as she walked back into the room, "I just wanted to—!"

Sora was only halfway of pulling his pants up when she walked back in; he looked at her and panicked, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

Without another word she shut the door and Sora heard her run down the steps and into the kitchen, he sighed and fastened his jeans together. _Women! _He thought bitterly as he slipped a shirt on and walked downstairs.

* * *

The ride to school was awkward, and most of time he was wishing he could just jump out of the car. But other than that incident in morning school went by quickly, pretty soon it was noon and he was in the boys locker room after gym class. He had just finished showering up; he wrapped a towel around his waist, slipped on a shirt and got out of the stall.

Just as he did he saw Sonic Suai holding a mud stained shirt in his hands and complaining, "My shirt is dirty, I can't go out like this!"

Sora looked at Sonic's shirt, and then his own and saw an opportunity, he removed his shirt and held it out to Sonic, "Here Sonic, take my shirt!"

Sonic looked at the shirt, then he looked back at Sora and sighed, "It's like you want me to hate you even more than I already do."

"Um, what?" Sora asked.

"Look at you," Sonic gestured bitterly, "With your built shoulders, and your abs."

"My what?" Sora asked, still confused at why he wouldn't take the shirt.

Then he realized it; Sonic didn't exactly have a strong build like he did, when Sonic is less built Sora is more built than him, basically it was a matter of pride. Now he was really thinking about the problems of working out.

"You know what, keep your shirt," Sonic leered, turning around to walk away.

When he did however everyone saw thin red lines on his back, they were scratch marks! Everyone yelped in shock and disgust at the long red lines.

"Sonic what is that on your back?!" Sora asked, staring at the thin red lines.

"That," Sonic began, turning around to face everyone, "Are the claw marks of an adolescent raccoon, which an eight year old genius put in while I was taking a shower, and until animal control comes to take it away it is currently living in my backpack."

Sonic pointed towards the squirming backpack in the corner, Sora felt everyone back up warily as Sonic walked to his backpack.

"Now if you excuse me," Sonic said, putting on a pair of rubber gloves, "I have to get my history books out."

Sonic walked over to his backpack, slowly unzipped the zipper and looked inside. Then he yelled out and held up his backpack to reveal a hole on the bottom of his backpack.

"It's gone!" He yelled, dropping the backpack and looking around in fear.

"Well then where is it?" Sora asked warily.

"I don't know," Sonic confessed, the two of them looking around the locker room.

"You don't know?!" Sora hissed, his ears alert for any odd sound.

Then they heard it, a noise was coming above their heads. When the two of them looked up, they saw a raccoon on top of one of the lockers, hissing at them. All Sora and Sonic could do was scream.

* * *

"Here it is, listen everyone; last night was another Ghost Rider sighting, this time he was sighted at the museum robbery last night. Eyewitness account says he saw a flaming motorcycle park right in front of the entrance, and a few minutes later a man with a flaming skull for a head walks out and drives off."

Kairi lowered the newspaper and looked at everyone expectantly, "Well?"

Riku, Cloud, Aerith, and Namine stared at her blankly until Cloud chuckled, "I think you really do have an obsession with this guy."

It was History class 101 and the Juniors and Seniors had a joint class that day, which meant Kairi would be taking classes with her Senior friends as well. It also meant she could bug them with Ghost Rider sightings without waiting for class to end.

"Isn't the museum on the paper the one dad funds?" Namine asked, going back to sketching on her notebook.

"Yeah," Kairi nodded, "Dad got the call this morning, the museum's a wreck now and the police think there may have been a battle or something."

"I thought someone just broke in?" Namine asked, still focused on sketching something.

"Well that was their first guess, but due to the flaming explosions, devastation, a simple robbery is out of the question," Kairi explained, pointing to a picture of the crime scene.

"They could be just simple arsonists…" Riku murmured; ignoring Kairi's piercing gaze.

"Riku, ever since Ghost Rider appeared. Simplicity is just a word nowadays," Kairi stated, filing the newspaper article away, "I mean; weird things are happening everyday nowadays."

Just as she finished that sentence the back doors to the classroom shot open and what Kairi saw made her gasp; Sora and Sonic ran through the backdoors, wearing nothing but towels around their waists, and they were running and screaming.

"THAT THING IS FOLLOWING US!" Sora shouted, pointing behind them as a raccoon came barreling in the class, and despite the multiple people being in the room, it headed straight for Sonic and Sora.

The two of them ran for the front desk just as the teacher was entering the classroom, "What's going on—,"

"Can't explain, crazy raccoon!" Sora shouted, pushing the teacher aside and the two of them leaped over the desk.

"Flip the desk!" Sonic shouted.

"Flipping!" Sora yelped as he flipped the desk over to its side, the front acting like a shield for them.

The two of them hid behind the desk as they heard the raccoon try to claw through the desk, Sora looked around widely and saw a heavy book lying on the floor. He picked it up and starting whacking something hard on the other side of the desk, he heard Sonic yelling 'kill it, kill it' in the background. Finally he stopped whacking it and looked over the desk.

"Oh crap," Sora gasped, it wasn't the raccoon at all; it was the history teacher, and he had successfully knocked him out.

"Where's the raccoon?" Sonic asked, as he looked at the unconscious teacher on the floor.

Sora felt his face pale as he heard the familiar noise from behind him, he and Sonic slowly looked behind them and their eyes widened; the raccoon was right behind them. The raccoon lunged forward; Sora dropped the book and grabbed it before it could land on his face.

"Throw it out the window!" Sonic shouted, pointing to the window at the side.

Sora lifted the raccoon, threw it at the window and the raccoon… smacked into the window glass. The two boys stared at the dazed raccoon and realized they forgot one important thing:

"OPEN THE WINDOW! OPEN THE WINDOW!" Sora shouted; grabbing the raccoon as Sonic opened the window.

Then Sora threw it one more time and it went sailing outside, the two boys sighed and laughed a little.

"Boy that was close," Sora laughed, but as he looked outside his smile dropped, "OH MY GOD IT'S COMING BACK!"

Before anyone could do anything the two boys shut the window forcefully just as the raccoon was about to jump back in, Sora and Sonic yelped and jumped away from the window as the creature kept trying to claw it's way back in. Finally the raccoon gave up and the boys sighed again, they gave each other high fives and laughed. Only to realize one crucial fact; they were in a classroom, full of students, and they were only wearing their towels. There was also one other problem that was presenting itself.

"You can feel your towel coming off your waist can't you?" Sora asked, horrified that this was even happening.

"Yep," Sonic nodded, as if the situation they were in wasn't happening.

"Okay," Sora nodded, then he and Sonic rushed for the door, "Get back to the locker room, now!"

There was only silence when the two of them left the classroom, the entire class was in a daze after witnessing the whacked up scene before them.

"What the hell was that?!" Riku asked, finally recovering his ability of speech.

"Has anyone noticed how cute Sonic looks when he blushes?" Aerith asked, earning a stupefied look from everyone.

She didn't say anything else on the subject after that.

* * *

After the whole fiasco with Sonic and the raccoon, Sora was walking down the hall to the lunchroom. His plan was to grab a bite or two to eat, and then head outside for some last minute warm ups before the tournament later that day. He was heading his way down the hall when his back suddenly erupted in pain; he fell over on his knees, reaching at his back. He felt something wet and pulled his hand back to see blood coating his fingertips, and then he felt dizzy and lightheaded. He heard the door in front of him open; he looked up and saw Namine leaving her art class.

"All right, goodbye— Sora? What are you… oh my god," Namine gasped, dropping her books as she saw the immense amount of blood seep from his back.

"Umm, ouch?" Sora chuckled weakly, then he fell over and lost consciousness.

* * *

… Mark and I thought it was funny, no flames! Next chapter is the tournament; can Sora even fight in it? Without killing himself I mean.

Later!


	14. Chapter 14: Right before your eyes

I'm back, and for the new chapter. Just so we're clear on who came out with this chapter, the tournament was inspired off Faermage—KH Junkie's oneshot Invisible… which was inspired off my fic Ghost Rider, which… ugh, never mind, you get the picture.

I'm also introducing Sora's Redemption Theme; the song is Right before your eyes by Hoobastank. Weird band name, good song, I hope the lyrics fit our hero's path to redemption.

* * *

Chapter 14: Right before your eyes.

_A small boy made his way across a field of green grass, his light brown hair waved with the wind as he ran. He was playing a little game he made, a child's game, a lonely game, for the small boy had no friends to play with. He was pretending he was a racer on his bicycle… he was going for the finish line… he was going to be the world's greatest bike racer. Until he felt the air turn cold, he thought it was going to rain because he saw the gray clouds above him; he turned around to go home when he saw him. The man with the skull cane, he was looking at him, staring at him as if he was nothing but a trophy in his prize case._

_The small boy turned to run but his legs tripped on something, he looked behind him and saw a tentacle wrapped around his leg, pulling him… dragging him into the depths that await him. Little Sora was so scared; he began to cry as the thing dragged him away from his home, away from his mother. He heard voices around him and he looked up, he saw a bunch of people standing above him, glaring at him, hating him._

"_You're a failure," Riku stated._

"_You're a monster," Aerith told him._

"_You're evil," Namine glared._

"_You deserve no mercy," Tifa said._

"_You deserve eternal pain," Vincent growled._

"_You deserve to rot in Hell!" Kairi yelled._

_Then someone seized Sora's shoulders and turned him around to face the sky, or in this case; the Ghost Rider._

"_You're going to die Sora! And no one will weep for you! No one will care for you! No one will love you!" Ghost Rider told him, the small boy trying to break free from his grip._

"_No please, I can change, please give me another chance!" Sora cried, the small boy trying with no avail to break free._

"_It's too late!" Ghost Rider shouted; throwing him into the hole he was being dragged in, falling into Hell. _

_Sora could only scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed, sitting up in a cold sweat.

"Mr. Shimomura, please relax," A woman consoled him, standing above his bed, gently laying him back down.

"W-Where am I?" Sora coughed, looking around to realize he wasn't in the school hallway anymore.

"Nurse's office," The woman said, "A girl came up to us and said you were in hall and losing a lot of blood."

_Namine, _Sora remembered, he would have to thank her later.

"We found you, and you did lose a little blood, but…" The nurse paused.

"But? But what?" Sora repeated, fearing the worse.

"But the puzzling thing is there was no wound to lose blood from," The nurse frowned. "We thought you may have had internal bleeding but there was no traces a blood from your mouth, I was about to call the hospital—,"

"No!" Sora yelped; waving his arms frantically. "No, not the hospital, I'm fine, really."

"Well, okay," The nurse said, startled by his quick response. "But what about your mother—,"

"Not her either!" Sora yelled, getting out of his bed. "I'm fine really, I-I think I had a nose bleed and someone overreacted, that all."

"A nose bleed?" The nurse asked skeptically, "I just there was no traces of blood from—,"

"Yeah gotta go, late for something!" Sora shouted; running out of the room before the nurse could pry deeper.

"Sora!" A voice called out from behind him.

Sora turned around and nearly gasped; Vincent Valentine was behind him, he was still wearing the track suit from when he visited his house. He walked over to him and looked back at the nurse's office.

"I was stopping by to check up on you when I heard you were in the nurse's office," Vincent explained, a worried look was on his face. "What happened exactly?"

Sora spent the next five minutes recapping to him the events that happened this morning (he left out Aerith seeing him in his undies and the whole raccoon incident), he started feeling worried when Vincent frowned when he told him about his back bleeding out.

"You were slashed in the back right?" Vincent asked, "And you said you felt the pain last night, even though there was no visible scar?"

Sora nodded and Vincent made a funny noise, it was between realization and fear, "I think you have a cursed wound."

"A curse?!" Sora yelped, "Being the Rider was a bad enough curse! Now I have this one?!"

"It looks bad yes," Vincent nodded. "But this curse can be removed; I have the ingredients to do it."

"Great!" Sora sighed, feeling like he dodged a bullet. "Well, where is it?"

Vincent stared at Sora and mumbled, "At the Clock Tower."

Sora felt his hopefulness die away and folded his arms, "The Tower takes at least an hour to get to here and back. And I have a tournament to get to, and it would look really suspicious if I back down now."

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked, "You could say you have an injury and—,"

"No," Sora cut him off, "I don't want to… this tournament only happens once a year, and if this is my last year to be alive… then I want to participate in this tournament."

Vincent looked in his eyes and saw the sadness, the look of a man who truly was approaching the end of his days. He sighed heavily and smiled a little.

"All right, but be careful and don't overwork yourself." He said, looking at the clock, "When does it begin?"

"Right now," a voice said from behind Sora.

He turned around and saw Yuffie standing there; she was wearing an athletic shirt with some workout shorts and a headband.

"The tournament is going to start now, and since my job is to get all the contestants or face no payment, it means I have to tell you it's time. Head out to the back of the school and to the Sports Dome," Yuffie explained, pointing to the doors behind her.

"Oh, okay," Sora nodded, "Thanks Yuffie—,"

"Save your thanks," Yuffie grinned, "I'm hoping you get knocked out the first round."

Sora felt Vincent twitch behind him, if Yuffie wasn't careful she could face the wrath of a soon to be pissed off vampire. She noticed Vincent too, but not in the way most people would.

"Hello there," She said, giving Vincent a once over, a small hint of flirtation was in her voice.

It took Vincent a full minute before he realized how she was looking at him, when he did he shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"I'm Vincent," He said, giving the courtesy of his name. "And you're Yuffie I suppose."

"Yes I am," Yuffie smiled, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "I haven't seen you around here before, what year are you in?"

"Y-Year I'm in?" Vincent stuttered, "I'm—,"

"A Senior!" Sora interrupted, quickly giving a plausible answer before it was too late.

Vincent gave him a look that read 'do I look like a teenager to you?!' However, he seemed to have no choice but to go with it.

"I'm in my senior year," Vincent nodded, hoping this would get rid of her.

"Oh really?" She asked, looking interested. "Do you go to this school?"

"No," Vincent answered quickly, the vampire looked like he was being back into a corner.

"You don't?" Yuffie frowned, "What school do you go to? What district do you live in?"

Vincent's eyes widened slightly, his mind racking for a fake address, "I live in—,"

"A submarine!" Sora shouted, yelling the first thing that popped in his head.

Vincent whirled on him and stared at him incredulously, and unfortunately for Sora it was the only thing he could think of. Vincent turned to Yuffie, put on a fake smile and answered her.

"I… live… in a submarine," He said, as if he had to force the words out of his own mouth.

Yuffie looked back and forth between the two of them and smiled at Vincent, "Don't be so shy, I'm not a judging person."

_What did she say?! _Sora thought, _Not a judging person my flaming ass!_ He thought, folding his arms and glaring at her. She didn't seem to notice it and Vincent looked confused.

"Not a… what?" He asked, looking at her nervously.

"I'm okay with guys who are shy," Yuffie explained, moving forward a bit. "I mean, it's also a plus that you so happen to be—,"

"Okay now!" Sora interrupted, a little freaked at thought of a sixteen year old making moves on a thousand year old vampire. "It's time for you to go Vincent, go get the 'stuff' and come back here quickly."

"Gladly," Vincent answered, running down the hall and looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed.

Yuffie sighed as he disappeared from view, "Man, that guy's hot."

"Oh great," Sora groaned, now he had to deal with a Vincent obsessed Yuffie. Oh yeah, this was not good.

* * *

Cloud walked across the football stands to Aerith, who had a headset on and was singing along with the music.

"Aerith! Can I talk to you?" Cloud asked loudly over her music.

"…I just wanna show you, she don't even know you—, oh? I'm sorry Cloud, were you saying something?" Aerith asked, lowering her headphones off her ears and around her neck.

"Normally, I'm not a prying guy," Cloud began, scratching the back of his neck, "But I just have to ask you; did you ask Sora to come with you to the party at Kairi's place?"

Aerith froze, how did he even know? She only asked Sora just this morning; her face must have given away what she was thinking because Cloud frowned at her.

"I guess you did," He said, folding his arms. "Why did you invite Sora?"

"Um," Aerith frowned, how can she tell him if he won't even believe it?

"Do you… like him or anything?" Cloud asked, trying to get an answer out of her.

"Huh? No, no, no," Aerith stuttered, "I thought that he may want to come, he, well, he wants to talk to you guys."

Aerith knew he wouldn't believe her, the doubt on his face was as clear as day, "He… wants to talk to us, and you believed him?"

"Cloud…" She began, only to get cut off by him.

"Sora can't be trusted," Cloud continued. "The guy has schemed more plots to humiliate us than I can even count!"

"Are you upset that I didn't invite you?" Aerith scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"No," Cloud frowned, "I'm upset that you chose Sora, him!"

Aerith had to keep her cool, although she was losing it fast, "It's none of your business who I chose to be with, or take with me."

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Cloud shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

That's it; the cool had just boiled over. Aerith took a step toward him and glared, "Listen here Cloud; I don't need your protection, I don't need to be saved, and I don't want you to talk as if Sora's some hardened criminal! He's just a guy looking to change who he is!"

"Sora can't change! He doesn't even have the heart to change!" Cloud shouted; he too had lost his cool. "He is just using you Aerith!"

"Shut up!" Aerith shouted, her voice had reached a high pitched screech. "Shut up now Cloud Strife, just shut up!"

That silenced Cloud, he had never seen her so angry before. She was huffing and puffing and glaring at him, she turned his back on him, slipped on her headphones, and continued to work on the stage. But unfortunately she heard his last words as clear as day, as if he spoke them in her ear.

"You do like him after all."

* * *

Sora sat in the waiting lobby, he breathed slowly to keep himself calm. It was about to begin, he read off the card to see who he was fighting first; Wakka. Just then he heard the bell ding and Sora stepped outside onto the stadium, the stadium was built on the football field, it was a perfect circle that wasn't too high off the ground. He stepped out onto the football field and onto the stadium, he faced Wakka as the referee walked up to them and handed them two wood swords. The game was simple; hit your opponent three times in the chest to win the round, anything below the waist or above the neck was not allowed and you would lose a point. There was a small time limit of seven minutes as well, if no one has scored three points when the time is up then the one with the most points wins. Basically simple, and yet challenging.

Sora and Wakka got into their stances, faced each other, and then the match began. Wakka ran forward and swung his sword forward; Sora sidestepped and swung his sword once, twice, and a third time. Within ten seconds the match was over, and Sora won. _Wakka was never good with blades, _Sora frowned, feeling bad for the guy. He heard the mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd, but it didn't matter, he wasn't here for the praise this year. He was there to fight.

_When the door shuts, don't worry about me_

_It's not attention I want from you_

_I need you to trust who I'm going to be_

_And in everything I'm going to do_

_Cause I'm not afraid of what I don't know_

_For understanding is all that I earn_

_But what is for sure is that I'm going to go_

_I'm going to live and I'm going to learn_

Sora breezed by the next few matches, Riku, Tidus, and Yuffie all lost. He was at the semi final match, and his opponent had made him nervous; it was Cloud. He had held the tournament championship for several years now, but not today, Sora was sure of it. The bell rang; he walked outside and onto the field. He saw Cloud coming out of his corner too, he tried to give a small smile but all he did was glare at him. Sora was puzzled, why was Cloud glaring at him as if he took something precious from him? It didn't matter though; he wasn't backing down, not now, not ever.

_And I know there will be mistakes I will make_

_But I know none are worse than chances I don't take… take…_

He walked up onto the stadium, picked up his wood sword and faced Cloud. Who was already in his battle position and waiting for the match to begin, the referee stepped out onto the sidelines, held his hand up, and waved it down and the match began. Both of them rushed forward and locked blades, there was a small struggle until Cloud pushed Sora back and landed one hit on his chest. The crowd roared with enthusiasm when Sora stumbled back, but he got right back into the game and began a series of rapid strikes. Cloud was quick though; he blocked the blows and launched a few of his own, throwing Sora off guard. He blocked most of the strikes, but one made it through and smacked him across the circle. The crowd was really getting pumped; people really wanted someone to knock Sora around. He just couldn't believe it, could he lose so quickly?

_Right before your eyes, I am changing!_

_(Changing…)_

_Changing!_

_You laugh on the inside, I am changing!_

_(Changing…)_

_Changing!_

_No, not yet,_Sora thought, getting back on his feet. He faced Cloud, who was holding his sword out in front of him, a confident look on his face. Sora ran forward and Cloud swung his sword, but Sora had ducked, rolled behind Cloud and struck him on the back. Cloud stumbled forward and looked back at Sora, his face full of shock; he wasn't expecting that trick at all. But he was still ready to fight; he turned and launched multiple strikes at Sora. Who blocked them all and launched several attacks of his own, this time Cloud was the one who was having trouble dodging them. He blocked a few and tried to counter them, but Sora was quicker this time around, he dodged his counters and launched more attacks forcing Cloud to be on defensive.

_When the door shuts, it shuts finally_

_A new person that I have become_

_I'll follow my heart to my destiny_

_But living in fear and the sorrow is done_

_There will be no more feeling that I'm all alone_

_I will surround myself with things that help me grow… grow…_

Cloud didn't know how this happened, but he was going to end it. He ducked a strike from Sora and swung his sword at his gut, it looked like there was no way it could miss him… he was wrong. Sora saw the strike and he felt his body react to it, he dodged it with almost an inhuman speed and countered with a strike that sent Cloud sliding across the floor. The crowd was in shock, how could this be happening? Cloud should be tougher than Sora, how is it that he can battle him and be a perfect match up? Each opponent had two hits on each other, and there was only four minutes on the clock, this was going to be a close battle. Sora and Cloud rushed at each other and began a furious dance of blades, the sound of the wood slamming against each other in an almost savage way got everyone tensed up, waiting for who would deal the final blow.

_Right before your eyes, I am changing!_

_(Changing…)_

_Changing!_

_You laugh on the inside, I am changing!_

_(Changing…)_

_Changing!_

The sound of thunder loomed over the field, but the contestants battled on. Each one fighting as hard as the other, not one of them was backing down. There were two minutes on the clock, time was growing short, and the crowd would grow anxious with every second that passed. Sora and Cloud were breathing heavily now, the two of them ran at each other once again and got into a blade duel. But then just in the middle of it Cloud spun around and slammed his blade in the worst place he could hit him in; his back. The moment the blade hit his back, the moment he felt the intense pain shot through his body, he screamed. No one noticed at first, but even Cloud turned his attention to him when he fell on the floor, blood seeping from under his clothing.

"Sora!" A voice yelled from the field.

Sora craned his head and saw Vincent dash across the field, run onto the stadium and pushed Cloud away from him, he sailed off the stadium and hit the ground.

"Sora!" Vincent yelled, pulling out a bottle from his pocket, "Drink this, hurry!"

Sora lifted his head as Vincent tipped the contents into his mouth, he gagged at first, the taste was terrible but Vincent was forcing him to drink the contents. But soon he felt weak, and his head fell over and rested on the ground, he was facing the stormy sky as rain began to fall.

_Right before your eyes, I am changing!_

_(Changing…)_

_Changing!_

_You laugh on the inside, I am changing!_

_(Changing…)_

_Changing!_

He heard people yelling, the fear was beginning to set in. He struggled to keep his eyes open and saw Tifa coming up to him; she sat down next to him and lifted his head up.

"Sora! Hang on, I'm calling an ambulance!" Tifa reassured him, but suddenly he saw a gloved hand grab hers as she reached for her cell phone.

"No," Vincent stated, "Just wait for a minute."

"Are you crazy?! Can't you see he's— huh?!" Tifa gasped, she couldn't believe what she saw or more like what she didn't see; the blood was gone.

It was just gone; there was no stain on the ground or anything. Not even his clothes were damp from blood.

"H-How? He was bleeding, I swear…" Tifa muttered in awe, she was completely at loss for words.

But her words were dull to Sora's ears; he continued to stare at the rainy sky as he felt sleepy and tired. He closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted back into his dream.

_Right before your eyes, I am changing!_

_(Changing…)_

_Changing!_

_You laugh on the inside, I am changing!_

_(Changing…)_

_Changing!_

_**You're gonna die Sora! And no one will weep for you!**_

_I'm… I'm so alone._

_**No one will care for you! No one will love you!**_

_It's so hard, I can't keep fighting anymore._

_**You have a second chance Sora; you just need to take it.**_

_Yeah, I can change, I'll show them… I'll show all of them. I can change! _Sora thought just as he lost consciousness.

_Right before your eyes!_

_Right before your eyes!_

* * *

Sora awoke to see he was back in the waiting room, Vincent, Tifa, Aerith, and (to his surprise) Namine were standing above his head.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sora asked, slowly sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Sora smiled as he turned to Namine. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Namine gasped, "F-for what?"

"For earlier today," Sora reminded her, "Thank you for saving me."

"I…" Namine stuttered, she was in awe, apparently she never expected this day to even come, but she smiled shyly at him. "You're welcome."

* * *

Kairi was watching this scene from outside the lobby; she too couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at Sora for the longest time, she saw the genuine warm smile on his face, the kindness and warmth in his eyes, and for some reason… she smiled.

* * *

That's it. Forgive me if it's a bit rushed, I was in a daze when I was writing this, so if I made any mistakes or odd sounding sentences let me know okay?

Oh and if anyone's wondering what the Main Theme is for my fic Ghost Rider, it's the greatest song by the greatest band ever: What I've Done, by Linkin Park is the Main Theme for Ghost Rider.

Later!


	15. Chapter 15: Namine's secret

I didn't think the bit with the raccoon would do so well, glad to hear people think otherwise.

Oh, and Mark and I are planning to write a team up for Sonic and Ghost Rider. For those who don't want to read it that's fine, it's not part of the main story for this fic, it's a separate fic. It's not out yet, but for those who would like to read it keep an eye out for it (it will most likely be in the Sonic the Hedgehog section, for certain reasons.)

* * *

Chapter 15: Namine's secret

Sora was released promptly when school ended that day, he was also pretty sure he could hear the students laughing at him for losing against Cloud. He regretted the fact he could not take the tournament cup this year, he secretly hoped that he would live to next year to win it. He also hoped that when the students saw he lost to Cloud (fairly), they wouldn't try to humiliate him out of the school.

"So Sora, how does it feel to be knocked off your high pedestal?" Yuffie taunted.

He thought wrong. When school ended Aerith told him he couldn't pick him up right away, she said he would meet him at his house instead, so he headed over to Cid's to perform his rounds for the day. As usual; business was slow, and as usual Yuffie was laughing at him. It has been years since he was the center of humiliation, and he could almost begin to feel the sadness he felt a long time ago as well, but he couldn't act on it; he just had to take it.

"No seriously," Yuffie continued to laugh. "How does it feel to be a loser?"

Sora said nothing and went about his job, he could easily retort on how he kicked her ass quite easily on her battle. But it wasn't about that, it was about showing that he wouldn't act out on this anymore. It was quite hard though with her over his shoulder, laughing at him constantly; even calling up her friends to tell them about how he lost (of course, she gave him no dignity. She told them he lost in three seconds). Finally she got yelled at by Cid to get to her job and quit bugging him; he breathed a sigh of relief and continued to sort through clothes. He heard the tingle of the door being opened and turned to the door to meet a surprise; Sonic Suai and Tifa Lockhart walked inside.

"Tifa? What are you doing here?" Sora asked as she crossed over to clothing section.

"I thought I'd find something appropriate to wear," Tifa frowned. "I want to look nice, yet dignified. But all of _those_ clothes are being washed, and I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Are you heading to the after tournament party?" Sora asked, sitting down to drink from his water bottle."

"Yeah," Tifa blushed, "I um, invited Cloud."

_No surprise, _Sora thought, but his words said differently, "Really? So what did he say?"

"He said yes," Tifa smiled as she walked over to a thing of clothes and picked out a shirt.

"Well that's good then," Sora grinned in response, and then he gestured at Sonic. "What's he doing here?"

"I saw the battle with you and Cloud, what happened back there?" He asked.

Sora frowned, how would he explain this? He decided on the truth or at least part of it anyway.

"I hurt my back earlier today, when Cloud hit it I just… well, you know," He said while hanging some clothes on the rack.

"Okay," Sonic answered back, which surprised Sora, why wasn't he being persistent?

"That's it? Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, whatever happened out there is no business of mine, just wondering that's all," Sonic said.

"Hmm, well okay if—eep!" Sora gasped, dropping a thing of hangers he was holding.

"What? What's wrong?" Sonic asked, wondering why Sora had this frightened stare, and why he was looking outside.

When Sonic turned around he realized it; there in the tree in front of the store, was a family of _raccoons_.

"Oh…" Sonic gasped, turning pale.

"It's like they're stalking us…" Sora whispered, looking at the bunch of raccoons staring at them.

"M-Maybe it's just a coincidence," Sonic chuckled nervously, "I mean it's perfectly normal for a raccoon to sit in a tree… when it's not completely dark… and hissing at us?"

The two of them stared at the raccoons until they started leaping at the window, causing both boys to scream out loud.

"They're trying to kill us!" Sora yelped, "Whatever you do, don't go outside… Sonic?"

He looked around and saw Sonic running down the street, the family of raccoons chasing after him. He stayed silent for awhile until he shrugged, _hey, I told him not to run outside._ He went back to hanging up clothes hangers as Yuffie walked over, she looked at the window then back at him.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

Sora shrugged, "Nothing, Sonic was here, but nothing unusual really…"

* * *

Sora stood in front of his bathroom mirror, trying to see if the clothes he decided to wear were causal enough, but still nice looking. It was a red t shirt with blue jeans… oh yeah, ballroom party nice. _It's missing something…_ he thought, as he went to his closet and looked at his collection of leather jackets, then he picked up his brown one and slipped it on, _oh yeah! Perfect!_

"Sora! Your date is here!" His mom called from the steps.

"Oh okay, th—whoa, whoa, whoa! My what is what?!" Sora yelped, running out to face his mom. "I don't have a date!"

"Oh honey," His mom sighed, "Don't be nervous and come down to say hi."

_Who would my mom consider to be my date? _He thought, setting down the stairs and into the front hall. Aerith stood by the front door, dressed in an elegantly tasteful dress and a pink hair ribbon on her hair.

"…Oh," Sora said, "Well, wow, you um, hmm, you look nice."

"Thank you," Aerith smiled, "Nice jacket."

Sora pretended to ignore his mom's attempt to not giggle, "Well um, we better be going now. I should be home around nine or ten at least."

"Good," His mom replied, "No staying out late okay? Have fun you two!"

"I will," Sora replied, stepping outside and into Aerith's car.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up earlier, I had something to do," She apologized, strapping in her seatbelt.

"No problem," Sora said, looking out the window. "I um, hope you won't get into trouble or anything."

"Trouble? For what?" Aerith asked, pulling the car out of his driveway.

"For bringing me? Sora Shimomura, the most hated guy in school?" He reminded her, still gazing out the window.

"Well, I may get a look or two…" She muttered, remembering her conversation with Cloud. "But what's done is done, I told you I would take you and that's what I'm going to do."

"Thank you for that," Sora said, turning away from the window. "I won't betray your trust, I promise."

Aerith stopped her car at a red light and turned to look at him, the earnest look in his eyes caught her immediately.

"I'll hold you up to it," She answered.

* * *

He was in awe, he was truly in awe; he never imagined the mansion to be as big as he had heard; well he was wrong. Kairi's house was on a hill (very much like his house), they had a front gate with the whole security monitor thing like in the movies, Aerith showed them her invitation and said that he was her guest and they let them in. The manor itself was two floors high, very wide; it was almost straight out of those spy movies you would watch, the big bad guy's manor? Music was playing inside and he could also see people inside as well through the windows, Aerith parked the car behind a line of other vehicles, and Sora stepped out.

"Wow, the place is really…" Sora began, but he stopped when he saw the car they had parked behind. "Damn…"

Sora walked over to the car and looked at it admirably, "That's a Mercedes Benz! Damn, this is a great car…"

"Thank you for saying so."

Sora turned around and nearly choked, Kairi stood behind him; she was clad in a red top that matched her long hair, a pair of shorts that had a sash wrapped around her waist, and a set of tiny gold hoops for earrings. Sora had to refrain from thinking the words 'drop-dead gorgeous' when he looked at her.

"This is yours?" Sora asked, pointing to the car.

"Yeah, I got it today," She nodded, walking over. "I've been looking for a Mercedes and I got lucky I suppose."

"Nice car choice," Sora commented. "If I wasn't waiting to get my motorcycle's permit, I'd get this kind of car."

"They're hard to find around here," Kairi frowned. "I'd wish you luck if you wanted to get one."

"Yeah, but I think I'll stick with a motorcycle. Cars are nice but… but…" Sora stopped speaking at stared at her with an odd look; it made her a little nervous.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked, regarding her closely.

Kairi was a little confused, she placed her hands on her hips (which Sora found strangely alluring) and sighed, "…My sister."

"Namine?" Sora asked, wondering what the shy blonde had to do with this.

"She came up to me before the tournament began, saying that she has been watching you."

Sora felt sick, how much did she watch exactly? He cleared his throat and tried to look unfazed, "She has? I haven't noticed."

"She told me that you have been going around the school," She explained, turning her back to him. "Helping students with books, opening doors for people, _not _using the library's server to go to questionable sites…"

"That only happened once," He explained, "And it was an accident really, I meant to… um, ah, you know what you don't wanna know. What else did she say?"

"Nothing else," She said, looking back at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering," He lied, turning to the house. "Maybe we should go inside? The party's in there…"

Kairi nodded and they walked up to the front door, where Aerith was standing there, a small smirk on her face.

"Don't say a word," He said, walking inside the manor.

* * *

The manor's inside was as nice as the outside, the family room was so big that it would take fifteen cars to fill it, and we're talking small four-door cars. Sora was glad that he could easily navigate through the slightly packed room to the food tables, he was heading over to the punch bowl when he stopped; he saw Rai there (how did _he_ get invited?), pouring something into the punch bowl. Sora immediately recognized it by the smell; alcohol, loads of it too. He frowned and walked over to the table, he noticed Paine was there too, discreetly handing him bottles of beer for him to pour. When Rai saw him approaching he grinned and held a bottle out to him.

"Hey Sora, glad you're here. Seifer gave us a mission; we're supposed to get these rich snobs drunk. Won't it be funny to watch people babble like morons and get sick on the floor?"

Sora looked at the bottle and back at Rai, a dark frown on his face. He reached over and picked up the punch bowl, "You guys are some form of idiot."

Rai and Paine immediately froze, shocked at the thing he said to them. Sora took a firmer hold of the punch bowl and looked at them, "I'm not letting you get these poor people drunk, go and tell Seifer that I won't allow this crap to happen tonight, got it?"

Then without another word he turned around and left the two of them behind, he was pissed and a little guilty for yelling at them, _they were my only friends for two years… but, I can't let this crap happen tonight, I have a job to do; two jobs._ He did have another job besides trying to convince the residents here he wasn't the old him anymore, he had to find The Eye of Shadows and make sure no one took it, no matter what. Because the amulet is powerful enough to undo the Great Seal of Order and release the alchemist Ansem, which he could not allow to happen… his job kinda demanded it. He held the bowl in his arms and navigated to the kitchen, as he was walking he was stopped when a voice called his name. He turned to around and felt his gut clench; Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuffie were all walking up to him. _Great, just what I need…_

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked bluntly, the looks on their faces definitely reflected displeasure.

"I was invited," He said simply, trying to get a firmer hold on the bowl. "And now, I'm trying to get this bowl that is full of beer to the kitchen so I can get rid of it!"

"The beer you probably put in," Tidus argued.

"Tidus… why the hell would I pour a thing of beer, just to dump it before anyone can even drink it?!" Sora yelled, trying to keep the punch bowl study.

"To try and gain our trust?" Tidus suggested.

Sora had to nod at that, but it didn't matter, "But it would be wasted, you guys don't believe me even when I didn't do it now! Can someone just tell me where the goddamn kitchen is?!"

"The kitchen is to your right, over there."

Kairi had come along and pointed over to where the kitchen door was; he thanked her and walked off in that direction, leaving Kairi to deal with her friends.

"Kairi! What the hell?!" Yuffie cried out, "You didn't even try to stop him?!"

"Stop him from what?" She asked.

"The beer mon," Wakka explained, "The beer he probably spiked the punch with!"

"More like the beer _Rai_ and _Paine_ spiked," Kairi explained. "Security caught them trying to take cans of beer from their car and smuggle them in the house, _after_ Sora took the punch bowl from them."

"Huh?" Riku yelped, looking at her. "Rai and Paine? Who the hell invited them?!"

"I don't know," She frowned. "But that's dealt with. I actually wanted to ask you guys if you've seen Namine."

"Namine? Hmm, no I haven't," Yuffie frowned.

"I did," Tidus piped up. "I saw her go to the kitchen with some guy with short spiky blonde hair."

Kairi froze; she whirled towards the direction of the kitchen and felt ill.

'_Short spiky blonde hair'? Oh no…_

* * *

Sora entered the kitchen, went over to the sink, and dumped the spiked punch down the drain. When he finished he turned around to leave, when he heard odd noises coming from the door next to the counter. He slowly walked towards the door and pressed his ear to it, he heard moaning and whimpering, and… crying? Then a second later a yell of pain, the moment he heard that Sora slammed his foot into the door and stepped into the room. The first thing he saw was Namine, on the floor whimpering and covered in dark bruises. The second thing he noticed was a guy, around his height with short spiky blonde hair standing over her. Then he put two and two together and saw red, he rushed towards the guy and slammed his fist into his stomach, then he grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him out of the room.

"Are you all right?" Sora turned to Namine, who was busy shaking on the floor, "Are you all right?!"

"It hurts," She answered, filling him with rage for the one who did this to her.

Speaking of the one who did this to her, he was currently back on his feet and lunging for Sora. Who scoffed and delivered a swift kick to the stomach, sending him to the floor. Then the door to the kitchen flung open and Kairi ran in, full of fear as she gazed around the room. She saw Namine and cried out; she ran to her and kneeled next to her, crying for her sister's pain.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but get out before I make you wish you were never born. Now!" Sora shouted, watching the guy get on his feet and run out the door.

He turned around and saw Kairi lifting her sister up and helping her to the table, he pulled out a chair for her and sat Namine down in it. When she was in the chair, Kairi went to the freezer and pulled an icepack out and placed it on a swell on her cheek. Sora took a seat across from the sisters and began to ask questions.

"Who was that guy? Why did he attack Namine? Why did—,"

"His name is Hayner," Kairi answered, keeping the icepack on Namine's head.

"Okay, Hayner," Sora nodded. "But why did he attack her?!"

Kairi hesitated; he saw it in her eyes. There was doubt and fear… but not for herself, but for her sister. He regarded this and he was smart enough to fill in the blanks she would not.

"How do you know him Namine?" He asked, taking attentive note on the twitch she had when he asked.

"She doesn't—,"

"I asked her, not you Kairi," He cut her off. "How do you know him?"

"You don't need to answer him," Kairi said quickly, she was almost like a lawyer in an interrogation room.

"We dated," Namine said, startling her sister and confirming Sora's suspicions. "For a few years, I broke it off last year."

"And let me guess; he's the kind of guy who's controlling and wants to keep you close?" Sora asked.

Namine nodded, "I spent years… being abused, psychically and emotionally."

"Years?!" Sora coughed, looking incredulous. "You spent the last few years being abused?! Why didn't someone do something?!"

"No one knew… I didn't even tell Kairi until she caught me coming home… with a bruise on my eyebrow."

Sora was in shock, no one knew? She didn't even lift a finger for years? How can someone—no, how can anyone live their life like that? It just boiled him up, to even think that a person could do this to someone, _just like me? No, I never abused anyone… this is an evil that's beyond even me._

"Why are you telling me this?" Sora asked; if he knew one thing about this kind of thing; it was that most women were scared to come forward. Yet, she was telling him everything, why?

"I don't know," Namine said honestly. "Maybe… maybe it's because I trust you."

Sora felt a rush of affection and a rush of shame all at the same time. Affection because she trusted him with an important secret, shame because of all the things he had done… did he even deserve it? He got up from his chair and walked to the sink, gazing out to the window, for a moment he thought he saw someone outside… by the window, but he was probably imagining things. He looked back at them and folded his arms, trying to look calm, despite the rage he felt at this.

"What was he even doing here?" He asked.

"He goes to our school now…" She said, making him feel sick. "And I assume my parents let him in… unaware of what he did."

"I see…" He frowned, "Shouldn't you get some help? Your parents? The police?"

"No!" Kairi shot up, startling Sora.

"N-no?" He asked, and then she walked over to him and pulled him aside.

"Do you understand what this could do to us? Not just to her, but imagine; the daughter of the mayor an abused victim, it would make a scandal! Namine would be dubbed for life as a poor abused girl, please don't tell anyone! Please!" Kairi pleaded, her hands on his shoulders, squeezing it tightly.

Although he wanted to argue and convince her to get some help, the look in her eyes made him hesitate. He gave a defeated groan and gently pushed her hands off his shoulders.

"All right, I'll keep it a secret. But I don't have like it," He said, walking out of the kitchen and to the party.

"Neither do I," She muttered, leaning her head against the wall and sighing. "Neither do I…"

* * *

After a short amount of time Kairi left the kitchen and back into the party, she stepped up to a stage on the side of the room and spoke into a mic, addressing the crowd.

"All right everybody, this is the part everybody's been waiting for; every year after the tournament during the party we hold a little karaoke contest, just to see who's the best singer tonight," Kairi announced, catching the crowd's attention. "Would someone like to volunteer?"

Yuffie looked around the crowd, trying to find someone who looked like an adequate singer, then her eyes fell on someone and she had an evil thought; it was a perfect plan.

"I have a suggestion!" Yuffie yelled, catching everyone's attention as she pointed towards her victim. "Sora Shimomura."

At that time, Sora was having some cookies by the snack table when his name was called. He dropped his cookie and looked around, as if there was another guy who happened to be named Sora. Once he realized it was him they were looking at he did the one thing he could do; chicken out.

"Um, I, no thanks. I'm um, not really good at this stuff…"

"That's why I picked you," Yuffie grinned, causing Sora to frown. "Now come on and go up there!"

The crowd was beginning to chant, yelling 'sing, sing' over and over. Now Sora wasn't one to give into peer pressure, he had to find The Eye of Shadows and make sure it couldn't be stolen. Then he saw it, up on the stage, right behind Kairi was a dark amulet with a red jewel for a center; the Eye of Shadows. And unfortunately, there was only one way to keep an eye out on it.

"… All right, I'll sing." He grumbled, as the crowd ushered him onto the stage.

When he got on the stage and looked to the crowd he was able to see Yuffie and the others by the stands, giggling evilly. He saw Aerith over to the right, looking genuinely surprised to see him on the stage. He also saw Cloud and Tifa by the sofa, Tifa looked excited to hear him sing, Cloud looked sour. Ignoring the crowd before he got stage fright he looked around and he saw something that gave him an idea; he turned to Kairi and pointed over to it.

"May I use that guitar?"

Kairi looked over his shoulder and laid her eyes on the guitar, she looked at it and back at Sora and shrugged, "Sure, if you want to."

He nodded and walked over to the guitar and picked it up, hooking it up to an amp on the stage and scanning the song list he could sing from. Then he found the perfect song, he selected it and walked to the front of the stage, the guitar in his hand.

"The song I chose is What I've Done by Linkin Park," He announced, just as the piano intro was about to end.

Then he took his guitar pick and strummed along to the guitar, surprising the entire crowd (including Yuffie) that he could play. He put his lips near the microphone and began to sing.

_In this farewell… there's no blood… there's alibi._

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth _

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away… What I've done!_

_I'll face myself!_

_To cross out what I've become!_

_Erase myself!_

_And let go of what I've done!_

Kairi was shocked, he could play and sing?! She stared at him as he finished the last line; there was something in his eyes when he sang that line… as if the lyrics were his own words put into song. But she was probably imagining things, so instead she focused on him singing.

_Put to rest…_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands… of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away… What I've done!_

_I'll face myself!_

_To cross out what I've become!_

_Erase myself!_

_And let go of what I've done!_

Tifa was confused, don't get her wrong she thought Sora was fantastic; his singing really captured the feel of the song. But there was something else… there was a reason why he chose this song, he was the kind of guy who would pick songs that means something to him. Could he be feeling guilty? But by what? The things he did weren't great… but they were to people who deserved it, who had left him alone in sadness. But then again, listening to him sing that song… she wasn't so sure about her beliefs anymore, or Seifer's.

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself!_

_To cross out what I've become!_

_Erase myself!_

_And let go of what I've done!_

_(nah-nah-nah, nah-nah-nah)_

_What I've done!_

_(nah-nah-nah, nah-nah-nah)_

_Forgiving what I've done!_

_(nah-nah-nah, nah-nah-nah)_

_(nah-nah-nah, nah-nah-nah)_

He ended the song right there, returning the guitar to where he found it and looking back at a shocked crowd.

"Sorry about that, I'm a little rusty." He apologized to the crowd.

They just stared at him incredulously.

* * *

"… _It's time. We have the opportunity, now let's use it. Tonight, we claim the Eye of Shadows."_

* * *

That's it. Dracula-key requested the lyrics to What I've Done (Ghost Rider's main theme), and I was debating about writing that scene in there at the time, so I thought 'hey, why not?' As always, please review and comment, ideas are welcome, flames are not.

A little interesting note: Most of you may know this; but Sora's last name 'Shimomura' is the last name of the composer for the Kingdom Hearts games (Yoko Shimomura), and Kairi and Namine's last name 'Nomura' is director Tetsuya Nomura (probably saw that one coming).

Anyway, later!


	16. Chapter 16: Give it all you got, part 1

For those who are interested the team up of Ghost Rider (aka Sora Shimomura) and Sonic the hedgehog (aka Sonic Suai) is up. The story is called Midnight Oblivion (the first chapter is wrote by yours truly), for those who don't care; there's Ghost Rider right? Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, now I need to call Animal Control because those evil raccoons got into my house and well… I managed to get them in the basement, but it won't be long now… those damn raccoons!

(Ahem), here's chapter 16.

Note: This chapter is written in tune the song 'It Has Come To This' from the Sonic and the Secret Rings game. There isn't going to be any lyrics in this chapter, but you might want to find this song and listen to it during the battles, it's on our profile page just look for it under 'Michael's faviriote songs', at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 16: Give it all you've got! (Part 1)

He wasn't sure when it happened, but he knew how it did. Sora had just finished singing his song and was walking off the stage when one of the walls blew up! He looked in the direction of the explosion and flames seeped into the room and covered the walls, screams and cries of fear echoed around him. It was as though everything was in slow motion to Sora, he looked around the area and saw everyone running for the door (ignoring the fact that they _weren't_ supposed to be panicking!), he saw amongst the crowd a familiar wave of blonde hair and someone slam into Namine, knocking her to the floor. He wanted to call out her name and run over to her, but then the flames of the wall twisted and writhed into a snake and hissed at the remaining crowd. Which increased the fear in the room and everyone was now in more of a hurry to run, Sora tried to fight against the crowd but they were too much, it forced him to run out of the building or risk getting trampled.

Firefighters and Police had arrived very quickly to the scene, but by the time Sora could move freely they had been evacuated to behind the gates leading to the Nomura Mansion. _Maybe she made it out_, he thought looking around the crowd, and then he heard Kairi's voice over the sirens and cries of panic.

"You have to do something! My sister is in there!" She cried, trying to get back to the house.

"Miss you can't, no one can. It's too dangerous with those… snake-like flames in the area," The officer said, holding her back.

"No! Please… my sister…" She pleaded weakly, slumping to the ground, giving into tears of fear.

Sora knew what he had to do, he turned around and looked for a place to hide from prying eyes. Then he saw a familiar red cloak over by the woods next to the house, he made sure no one was looking and ran off into the woods. Sure enough, Vincent stood there next to his motorcycle and a backpack, he tossed him the backpack and turned to the house.

"I'm sorry I'm late, took me awhile to find the place," Vincent explained. "I brought your jacket and pants, for your Rider form?"

"Yeah I know, I should just call this my 'costume' and leave it at that," He said, putting on the black pants and zipping up his spiked, black leather jacket. "There's a civilian trapped in the house though, we need to get her out!"

"What?! Oh great," Vincent grumbled. "I'll save her, you try and get inside before they can get the Eye of Shadows!"

Without another word Vincent ran off and Sora straddled himself on his bike, he paused for a minute and then his eyes glowed red before flames shot from his jacket and transformed him. The flames transformed him and his bike, creating the menacing Hellcycle and when he gunned the throttle the engine gave its demonic roar as they sped out of the woods and down the road to the front gate.

* * *

Inside the currently burning mansion, four figures appeared out of thin air in front of a glass case. Knight approached the case and stared at it with a longing look, he took his Gunblade and smashed the case open. Glass flew everywhere, breaking into smaller pieces when they landed on the floor, the Eye however remained unharmed and glinted from the firelight. He reached his hand out to grab it when he stopped, there was this sound… like a growling monster… or a motorcycle.

"Ghost Rider," Airstream stated, pointing outside.

"How did he get here so fast?!" Shockwave yelped.

"Doesn't matter," Knight grinned, "We have the—,"

But as he turned around he saw something that made him cringe; Vincent Valentine was standing there, glaring at them with his red eyes. The group also noticed his appearance and prepared themselves for an attack, however Knight turned to Shockwave and Myrmidon and held his hand up to stop them.

"You two go and deal with the Ghost Rider," He ordered. "Airstream and I will handle the vampire."

The two of them nodded and headed towards the front door as the motorcycle noises grew louder, Knight and Airstream faced Vincent, who smirked and reached behind his back and drew a sword. It was a katana that was fairly large, but the back of the blade had jagged little teeth, giving the blade a formidable appearance.

"Can you really handle me? Heh, well, let's see what you children can do…" Vincent smirked.

"I am not a child!" Knight called out offended, rushing forward with his Gunblade.

Vincent smirked and parried the attack and kicked Knight into Airstream before she could go to air form, slamming the two of them into a wall. The both of them stood up and faced Vincent, who ran up to them and flipped over their heads, swiping at them as he passed. Knight blocked the attack and leaped back, only to find the vampire was already in front of him, he swiped at him with his Gunblade but the attacks fell short, Vincent blocked them easily.

"Not a child you say, and yet you fight like one…" The vampire said, irritating Knight.

He gave a roar of fury and he rushed at Vincent, who also ran up to him, the blade's glinting as they clashed.

_

* * *

_

Okay, I can't exactly burst through the front gate…

Sora thought, thinking of his options. Then he looked above him and saw a news chopper was floating over the house, he looked at the chopper, then at the gate, and he had an idea. He had to time this just right, he gunned the throttle as hard as his could, going as fast as he could. He pressed the silver button on his bike, opened the weapon compartment and pulled out his chain. He closed the compartment and swung his chain, it wrapped around the news chopper. He jerked the front of his bike and pulled on the chain, with his strength and the speed he was going at he leaped over the police cars and gate to the other side. Luckily the helicopter only wobbled for a second and it didn't crash, as Sora unhooked his chain and brought it to him he heard cheers from behind the gate, he looked behind them and saw everyone was cheering at his arrival.

"Kairi! Look!" Riku shouted, catching the redhead's attention.

She looked at the source of the cheering and saw him, she raised her head slightly and looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and turned to the house, he was about to pull the throttle when a bolt of lighting slammed into his chest, He flew off his bike and slammed against the gate, it rattled but it didn't break. He groaned and looked up, Shockwave stood there, electricity crackling from his hand.

"Can't let you go in there Rider," Shockwave growled. "Not when we're so close."

Sora stood up and was about to run and attack him when he heard someone running from behind Shockwave, then someone leaped into the air and tried to stab Sora with a blade. He rolled out of the way just as the blade came down, Myrmidon pulled her blade out and went back into her battle position, ready to face the Rider.

"I don't have time for you two!" Sora shouted, "Get out of my way!"

"No!" Myrmidon yelled, "Our new world… it's so close!"

_New world? What the hell are they talking about? _Sora thought, realizing there is only one way to get through these guys. "If you insist, I'll take you down!"

With that Myrmidon ran forward, brandishing her sword she swiped for his head. He raised his hand and blocked it with the spikes on his glove, he pushed her back and punched her on the chest, the force of the blow sent her flying. Shockwave gave a bellow of fury and began shooting lightning bolts at him, Sora dodged the first two but the third slammed into him and he flew in the air like a rag doll. He landed on the ground and rolled down the hill, he finally slowed to a stop near the house's electrical generator. He got up faced Shockwave, who was laughing at him.

"Face it Rider, you can't win against the righteous!" He laughed, his body began to glow as he drew in electrical power.

_Yeah… righteous… but_ _the last thing I need is Shockwave powering up… there has to be a way to block his constant flow of electricity, something to…ground it._ Sora looked at the steel rods the made the cage and got an idea.

He walked over and melted the chain wire around one of the rods and pulled it out of the ground, he walked up to Shockwave who had finished charging up the electrical blast. He held his hand up and fired a stream of electricity at Sora, who raised the steel rod and slammed it into the ground at the moment he fired it. The electrical stream hit the pole and traveled into the ground, Shockwave tried to pull away from it but his own attack was keeping him rooted there, like a rope tied in complicated knots on a post. Sora saw this as an opportunity, he ran up and punched Shockwave multiple times, he finished by hitting him in the head which knocked him out.

"Light's out punk," Sora said, grinning internally, _'light's out', classic._

However he forgot about Myrmidon, who had gotten back on her feet and was running toward him, swinging her sword at his back. Luckily, Sora saw that and twisted his body so that it only cut through air and not him. He kicked Myrmidon back and leaped over her head, heading for his Hellcycle. He opened his weapon compartment and pulled out his Gunblade, _now for a little old fashioned blade duel, _he thought as Myrmidon ran up to him and the two of them clashed blades. Sora followed with several strikes of his own, forcing her to back off and go on defensive. It was hard to keep up with her due to the fact he had no skill with a blade, and technically he was not actually using a sword, the handle of the Gunblade was curved so it was a little awkward to use. But nonetheless their blades clashed, both combatants not backing down. Myrmidon was now the one on offensive and Sora was forced to block her attacks, she was regaining her edge over him. Sora grimaced, _I can't keep this up, she obviously has more blade work skill than I could have. Think Sora think, what do you have that she doesn't? What can I use to defeat her?_

Then he found it, the one edge he had over her, and it was just enough to take her down. He leaped back to put some distance between them, as he predicted she ran right for him, her sword poised to kill. When she got close enough Sora raised his hand and began to concentrate the Hellfire, but not on _his_ hand. Myrmidon raised her sword to cleave him when she yelled out and dropped her sword, the handle of the sword was white hot and Sora could feel the heat rise from him, he had burned the handle of the blade thus burning her hand. While Myrmidon was clutching her hand Sora got low and knocked her off her feet, then he swiftly knocked her out with a blow to the head. He heard the small crowd beyond the gate cheer for him, but he had no time to take a bow. He ran up to the front door and pulled it open… only to be rammed by a giant flaming snake. The blow was so strong that he flew down the hill, crashed right through the front gate, and slammed into a police car, leaving a giant dent in the hood.

"…Ow…" Sora groaned, slowly removing himself from the dent he made on the car. "That hurt…"

"Ahh! It's coming!" Someone shouted, pointing over to the flaming snake that was slithering their way.

"Everyone get back!" Sora shouted, looking at the fear stricken officers, "Get them out of here! Now!"

Sora didn't wait to see if the officers did their job, he ran forward and leaped for the snake, hoping that he could halt its progress. Unfortunately for him, the snake easily knocked him aside, he flew backwards and slammed into another police car. He got up just in time to see the snake rear its head back and lunge for some of the civilians running away from it, Sora grabbed the already wrecked police vehicle and threw it at the snake. The car collided with the snake and made a small explosion, however the snake shook it off and turned its attention to him. The snake lunged toward him and Sora leaped in the air and dodged it, he landed on its back and began stabbing it with his Gunblade. It cried out in pain and turned to face him, who had currently forgotten just how flexible snakes are, and struck. Sora managed to avoid the fangs when he leaped off, but as he was about to land on the ground the tail smacked him from behind. He fell face down on the ground and rolled around to face the sky, instead he faced the head of a flame based snake. He tried to get back up but the snake went at him again, Sora managed to grab the jaws and hold them open, trying to push the snake's head away.

However the snake was stronger, it pushed down upon Sora and was getting closer to chomping him. But then suddenly it froze and let out a hiss of pain, it reared its head up and hissed skyward, flailing about. Sora raised his head and saw Kairi holding a piece of the metal from the gate to her house, she had stabbed the snake with it and pierced it rather deep. The snake flailed for a bit and began to topple over, right towards Kairi. Sora leapt back on to his feet and ran to Kairi and grabbed her before the snake could crush her, they rolled for a bit until they came to a stop, with him right on top of her.

He made a funny noise before getting off her, lifting her up and saying, "Although I appreciate what you did, don't do it again okay?"

Kairi nodded but as Sora turned to walk away she grabbed his arm, "Wait!"

She bit her lower lip a bit before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, Sora staggered slightly but he slowly wrapped his arms around her too. The thing that bothered him about this was not because she was hugging him, but because he liked it. However a roar from the snake broke the two of them apart, it slithered towards them and blocked their routes of escape. Sora automatically stood in front of Kairi, putting himself between her and the snake, his mind racing furiously. _How am I supposed to kill a monster composed entirely of Hellfire… wait, Hellfire… could that work? _

He had no option at the moment, the snake was nearly upon them, so he put his fingers to his jaw and whistled sharply. A few seconds later, his Hellcycle rode itself past the snake and to him. He went over to the front of the bike and pressed the red button just as the snake lunged, the two eyes began to draw in power like before and as the snake got closer it realized something, the bike was absorbing it. Sora's Hellcycle would draw in power to charge up for the Hellfire Shot, and since the snake itself was made of Hellfire, it was absorbing the snake as well. Soon the snake was completely absorbed by the bike, Sora patted the handle bars and chuckled softly.

"Now you're going to be fueling my bike for a long time," He said as he got back on the bike. "I'll get your sister out, don't worry."

"Thank you, I— hey, how did you know my sister was in there?" She asked, causing Sora to wince.

"I um, I'm the devil's bounty hunter, I know everything!" Sora invented, pulling the throttle before she could ask further questions.

* * *

Vincent pointed his blade at Knight, who was currently panting heavily from their battle. _Human… he couldn't match my skill or power, _Vincent thought as he ran up to him again, aiming to end this battle and find the girl trapped inside. However something unexpected happened, something attacked him from the side and sent him flying. He heard the wind moving around him and realized the one called Airstream was awake, he got to his feet and saw the girl floating in air, she was nearly completely invisible except for an outline that made the image of her appearance: her wind form. She waved her hand and Vincent was lifted off the ground, suspended by invisible bonds that kept him in the air.

"Defeated Knight… but lost to me," Airstream stated, helping a bruised and bloody Knight up.

"He… only got lucky," Knight panted as Airstream used a healing spell on him, magically sewing his wounds. "The Eye of Shadows is now ours…"

_No…_ Vincent struggled against the bonds, _If they get the Eye then Ansem the Alchemist will be free… Sora, where are you?! _

Knight was about to pick up the Eye when a motorcycle burst through the front doors, it skidded across the floor and forced Knight to leap away from the case or be crushed. The driver stopped his bike in between Knight and the Eye, he glared at the two of them with his red eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, had to deal with two unwanted guests and a snake," Sora chuckled as he got off his bike. "Am I too late for the festivities?"

"Not at all," Knight grinned pointing his Gunblade at him. "I said the next time we would fight _I_ would finish you, and I intend to."

"I have a little score to settle as well," Sora said, unhooking his chain from his shoulders and holding his Gunblade in his other hand. "I won't let you continue like this, innocent people are getting hurt."

_Namine… _Sora thought, glancing around. _I hope you're okay…_

"They are not innocent," Knight growled, "Not really, and if you dare to defend such _unworthy_ cretins. I will enjoy snuffing your Hellfire out."

"You may try…" Sora said, shifting himself to battle position, Knight and Airstream also took their positions as well.

The three of them remained their for awhile, the air thick with the flames on the wall and the anxiety from them. Knight lunged forward with his Gunblade pulled back to slash, Airstream flew forward as wind energy gathered around her, and Sora swung his chain at them as they drew closer. And the second round has begun…

* * *

…Hmm? Oh that's it, no more for now. As always, please review and comment, ideas and advice are welcome, Flames are not. Oh and if you still are interested: you can find Midnight Oblivion on the Black Scepter profile page. Later!


	17. Chapter 17: Give it all you got, part 2

Nothing to say really, but I can announce this: Vincent Valentine's theme for Ghost Rider is **I Am All Of Me **by Crush 40 from the game Shadow the Hedgehog. (I just got the cd to that game, besides I planned for it to be his theme anyway.)

Oh and another little thing: Ghost Rider has over 6000 hits and has been favirioted over 30 times. Thank for favirioteing and reviewing for Ghost Rider.

* * *

Chapter 17: Give it all you've got! (Part 2)

5 seconds, believe it or not 5 seconds is all it takes to create chaos. Well, 5 seconds and the materials to create chaos, the materials being three people attacking with weapons. And in those 5 seconds these events happened: Sora smacked Knight aside with his chain and he slammed into the wall, however Airstream slammed into Sora and sent him into the wall opposite from Knight's. Sora slammed through two sets of walls and landed in the dining room. He landed on the table and broke it in two, the pieces flew everywhere and landed on the floor, pieces of the burgundy table lay around him as he groaned. _Okay, that was unpleasant. Well at least the room's not on fire… wait… not on fire? _

It was actually true, despite the blaze in the other room, this room was untouched by flames, _I would have thought the flames would have spread over here by now,_ he thought, examining the room with the blazes and the flaming snake, then it hit him: _unless it is Hellfire, which explains the snake, it's enchanted flames!_ However, the rest of his thoughts were cut short when Airstream hovered in. She stood above him and a piece of sharp metal hovered in front in between her and Sora, then the piece of metal shot forward, aiming for his chest. Sora rolled out of the way and the sharp metal embedded itself in the floor, he got to his feet and shot a fireball at her. Which passed through her and slammed into the wall, she smirked and waved her hand, a giant gust of wind slammed into him and he was pinned against the wall.

"Foolish Rider," Airstream said through her black ski mask. "Die…"

She pointed her other hand towards the piece of sharp metal in the floor and was slowly pulling it up. _Think Sora think, _he thought frantically, _psychical attacks don't work, neither does projectile, what next? Her entire body is composed of air, it makes her intangible, but there must be some way… hmm, there may be one way._ Sora began to focus and soon the fire around his body glowed brighter, soon the room was becoming red from the intense heat filling the room. Airstream stopped trying to pull the piece of metal out and looked around, then she groaned and wrapped her arms around her chest, falling to her knees.

"What's…" She gasped, her wind form faltering, "What's happening?"

"Oh, I'm just increasing the temperature of the room. The heat is making the air thick and heavy, a normal person wouldn't be able to breathe from the suffocating heat," Sora explained, he could feel the force that held him from the wall weaken. "And your body is now in a form of air right? Well, what's going to happen is that your wind form will heat up to the point where it will make you solid, making you very vulnerable."

_Thank you Science class, _Sora thought as he was released from the wall and kicked Airstream into the next room. She landed on the floor in the next room and didn't move after that. He stepped over Airstream's unconscious body and saw the Eye of Shadows lying on the floor, the stand probably toppled over when he was thrown back. Just then he saw Knight get back up and point his Gunblade at him, the sides of the barrel chamber opened up and a familiar sound of a gun being loaded. Sora realized what was going to happen next and leaped out of the way just as bullets shot out of the Gunblade.

He landed behind the stage and heard the bullets slam into pieces of the stage and the wall behind him, while Knight was distracting him he picked up the Eye of Shadows. He smirked to himself, _I told him I would win the next fight, _he thought as he continued firing at the stage. He turned around to run when he was face to face with Vincent Valentine, who had been recently released from Airstream's air funnel. Before Knight could even do anything Vincent grabbed the Gunblade with his claw and wrenched it out of his hands, then he grabbed his shirt collar and threw him across the room. He slammed against the hearth of the fireplace, the Eye fell out of his pocket and Vincent caught it in midair.

"N-no!" Knight yelled, getting back up and aiming his Gunblade at him, "It's not fair! I can't lose!"

Vincent smirked as he drew his katana to duel with him, however as he ran up to fight him, Knight pulled out a small knife and stabbed his leg. The vampire yelled out and toppled onto the hearth, a silver knife sticking out of his left leg.

"I did my homework, and it seems silver doesn't only work on werewolves," Knight smirked, picking up the Eye. "Who's the weak one now?"

"You are."

Knight looked behind him and saw Sora behind him, his hands glowing with a red energy. He turned around and pointed his Gunblade at him, dangling the Eye in his left hand.

"Oh really? I have the Eye now, you can't possibly stop me," Knight gloated, waving his Gunblade tauntingly.

"Funny, you seem to think I am going to lie down and give up to a lowly human," Sora said, wiping the smirk from Knight's face. "Call yourself whatever you want, but you are what you are: a human who thinks he can win single-handedly against the devil's bounty hunter."

"Shut up!" Knight yelled, running and slicing at him with his Gunblade.

Sora spun around him and slammed him in the back with the spikes on his glove, Knight yelled out in pain and staggered a bit before turning around and running back at him.

"Rider!" Vincent shouted, throwing his katana at Sora, who caught it nimbly and blocked his second attack with it.

_Now this is better,_ Sora thought, spinning the katana before attacking Knight with a series of complicated movements. He was a lot better at using a katana than a Gunblade, he was able to keep up with Knight's attacks and parry with his own. The swords clashed and the sounds of the blades slamming into each other were heard of the roar of the fire. While the blade duel was commencing Vincent was trying to pull the silver knife from his leg, he hissed sharply as he pulled the thick bloody knife out of his leg, gasping for air when he finally pulled it out. Sora and Knight were still trapped in their fierce duel to even notice, Knight swung for his right leg but Sora dodged it by running up the wall and flipping over his head. As he landed behind him he swiftly kicked him in the back and Knight crashed into the door that was next to them. Sora ran over to Vincent as he wrapped a torn piece of his red cloak around his leg.

"Did you find the girl?" He asked, wincing at the wound he was bandaging.

"No, I haven't had time," Vincent replied, slowly standing up after he wrapped up the bandage.

"Well maybe you should find her now?!" Sora suggested, looking around for Namine.

Vincent closed his eyes and focused on blocking out the noise around him, the roar of the fire, Sora's voice, everything became dull and distant. He focused on hearing things no human could, like the soft tapping of footsteps… the bark of a dog from next door… the slow beat of a heart from the kitchen. Vincent broke his concentration and all the sounds became sharp very abruptly, he turned to Sora and said.

"I hear a heartbeat from the kitchen. Considering that Knight and Airstream are over there, I could only assume—,"

"Namine!" Sora finished and he headed for the kitchen.

He kicked open the doors and looked around, there he saw the blonde lying unconscious on the floor, _she must have made it here before she lost consciousness, _Sora thought as he picked her up and handed her to Vincent.

"Take her out, go! I'll get the Eye of Shadows," Sora ordered, handing Namine to the vampire and running back to the family room.

He ran into the room and headed over to Knight to take the Eye from him, only to encounter a small problem: Knight wasn't there anymore. _Did he escape? _Sora thought, looking around the room, _Airstream is still here… and the doors are still shut, he may be still here. But where could—_

Just then someone attacked him from behind, he flew headfirst into the sofa and toppled onto the other side. He groaned and shook his head, he looked up and saw Knight above him, and angry look was visible from his ski mask and the Eye clutched in his left hand.

"Did you think I would leave Rider? Did you think I would have left without getting back at you for insulting me? DID YOU?!" He yelled, kicking Sora in the gut while he was getting up.

"No! I endured so many years of pain and suffering, hoping and praying that one day that the people who did this to me would suffer. Now that day is finally within grasp, I won't let you take it from me! I won't let you stop my new world from coming, I won't!" Knight lifted his Gunblade, ready to slice Sora's skull apart, until he rolled out of the way and got back on his feet.

_Knight won't give up, and if he saw fit he'll run and get away with the Eye… if I can't stop him from taking, then there is one more thing left to do._ Sora decided, pulling out his Gunblade, _If I can channel my Hellfire into my chain, then this should work._

"I understand what you mean Knight, I know all about suffering and loneliness," Sora said, lifting his Gunblade up. "But what on earth makes you think that what you are doing makes you the better man?"

"How could you know anything?" Knight sneered, lifting his Gunblade as well.

"I do… and I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this," Sora said, and he began to channel his Hellfire… into his Gunblade.

The bright silver Gunblade turned into dark molten blue, red lines were visible on the metal, like cracks in a volcano. He aimed the Gunblade and pulled the trigger, a condensed ball of Hellfire shot out… and hit the Eye of Shadows. The moment the condensed fireball hit the Eye it blew up in a shower of multi colored sparks and demonic whispering, Knight gave a cry of fear and fell over, as soon as he figured out what happened he gave a roar of sadness and fury. His hopes and dreams were so close… only to be taken away by the Ghost Rider. Then a rush of wind surrounded Knight and prevented Sora from getting any closer, the wind subsided and Knight was gone. _Airstream… _Sora thought as he looked outside, just as he guessed: Shockwave and Myrmidon have also disappeared. He looked away from the window and looked at the enchanted flames burning away at the house, _I won't let you lose your home Kairi, _he thought as he walked up to his Hellcycle and held the red button. Just like when the snake attacked him the Hellfire on the walls were drawn to the bike, it flew over to it like clumps of dust being sucked by a sweeper. Soon all the flames were off the wall, leaving it burnt, but still intact.

Sora sighed in relief and got on his Hellcycle and drove it outside the house, _I better get out of here before anyone realizes that Sora Shimomura disappeared as Ghost Rider appeared._

* * *

Sora quickly transformed back into his human form before he made his way to the paramedic vehicles, looking for any sign of Namine or Kairi. Finally he saw both of them on the back of an ambulance and he walked over to them.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, catching the attention of both the girls.

Kairi stood up and walked to him, he could tell she had been crying from puffiness of her eyes. She wiped away any remnants of tears and smiled weakly.

"Hey," She simply said.

"How's Namine?" Sora asked, looking over at the blonde wrapped in a blanket.

"She's okay, someone went back into the house and got her out in time," She answered.

"Really, who?" Sora asked, looking around for Vincent.

"No clue, he left before we could ask for his name," Kairi said, leaning against the back of a car that was nearest to them.

"Ah," He responded, leaning next to her. "Are you okay?"

"…I don't know," Kairi answered, staring off into the distance. "So many things have been happening, crazy, unbelievable things…"

"I know what you mean," Sora muttered, apparently she didn't hear him though.

"But… I'll deal with them I suppose, one step at a time," Kairi continued, looking up at the stars, "As long as we have someone like the Ghost Rider."

Sora looked away from her and looked at her house, where firefighters were walking in and removing burnt objects. _If I did my job like I should have back at the museum, _he thought sadly, _none of this would have happened._

"What makes you so sure the Ghost Rider is a hero?" Sora asked quietly, "What kind of hero is he if he can't even do his job right and gets innocent people caught in the crossfire?"

Kairi looked at him and smiled, "Because, it's not about how he does his job…"

She pointed her hand over at the crowd of people and Sora recognized the people that were at the party: Aerith and Rikku was handing drinks to some of the hurt policemen from the snake attack. Wakka, Tidus, and Riku were picking up some of the debris from the gate. Yuffie and Cid (who came the moment he saw the fire on TV) were giving people blankets and Cloud and Leon talking to the policemen, giving them their description of what happened.

"It's what his job does for other people," Kairi finished.

Sora looked around the crowd and nodded, none of these people would have made it out alive if it wasn't him. He looked up at the stars and sighed.

"You're right…"

* * *

Tifa Lockhart looked at the two of them by the car and suddenly felt a rush of guilt by what she was going to do, but she had no choice, she had to make him see the truth of these people he was befriending. She walked over to a news reporter that was packing up their stuff and tapped on her shoulder

"Excuse me ma'am?" Tifa said, "If you're looking for a story, I have one that'll be worth your time…"

* * *

Things are not going to end so well for Sora, not at all. Anyway, please review and comment. Ideas and advice are wanted, flames are not.


	18. Chapter 18: A reason to keep fighting

This chapter is in tune to Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch.

* * *

Chapter 18: A reason to keep fighting

The first thing Sora thought when he woke up in the morning was, _okay, how the hell did I end up with my head at the end of the bed and my butt at the top? _He sat up and gave a shuddering yawn, he came back at 10 like he promised and had no more energy to patrol the night as the Ghost Rider, so he went straight to sleep and didn't wake up until now. He ran a hand through his bed head hair and headed for the shower, he stripped the clothes from the previous night (which he didn't bother taking off before) and took a warm shower. He heard his mom knocking on his door and calling out to him, saying that he'll miss the school bus if he didn't hurry. So he hurried through his shower and slipped on a pair of clean jeans and a shirt, quickly dried his hair with a towel, grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs.

"Hey mom, is there time for breakfast?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

"It'll have to be a quick bowl of cereal, I have to go or I'll be late for work," His mom said, grabbing her briefcase and checking its contents before snapping it shut.

Sora walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of Raisin Bran and poured himself a bowl. He had just added the milk when the telephone began to ring, he sighed and walked over to the cordless phone and clicked the power button.

"Shimomura residence," Sora spoke into the phone, pausing to eat a spoonful of cereal.

"Sora," A familiar voice spoke into the phone, Sora swallowed his food before speaking.

"Vincent?" He asked, setting down his spoon.

"Yeah it's me, I couldn't find Knight and his buddies. I spent all night looking for them but they just disappeared," Vincent explained.

"Well, the Eye is destroyed. So we don't have to worry about them getting their hands on it," Sora reminded, picking his spoon back up and eating more cereal.

"Yes, but the Eye of Shadows isn't the sole method of breaking the Great Seal of Order," The vampire sighed, the sound of clattering trays was heard from his end. "There are other ways to break it."

"Then we'll just have to stop them until we catch them," Sora said, finishing his cereal and putting the bowl away. "It's all we can do right now, but what's that sound?"

"What sound?" Vincent asked as the sound of clattering trays came again.

"That! That sound, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Oh… I'm um," Vincent cleared his throat and said in a quiet voice, "I'm making cookies."

If Sora was holding the cereal bowl right now, this is the part where he would have almost dropped it. He leaned against the kitchen counter and he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Cookies?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to make them they way your mom can," Vincent grumbled, "They're like little circles from heaven, which is the closest thing I'm getting to it."

"You're kidding me right?" Sora asked, amazed that the vampire had taken an uncanny obsession with cookies.

"No, I have to go, batch number 12 has caught flame," Vincent growled, the distinct sound of a fire extinguisher was heard before the phone hung up.

Sora looked at the little screen on the cordless and scoffed as he hit the off button, "Vampires…"

* * *

Something was wrong. Sora knew it, he knew without a fact: there was something off about today. When he got off the school bus and stepped inside the school he saw groups of people huddled, they were whispering to themselves and it made him uneasy. He walked down the hall towards his locker and saw Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Rikku, Yuffie, Aerith, and Namine were near the Biology class, and by the look of Kairi's face he could tell something was wrong. He was walking up to talk to them when he began to feel really uneasy, why did he get this feeling of dread with every step he took? He decided to stop walking about halfway over to them and talk from there.

"Hey Kairi, um, what's with everybody?" He asked nervously.

The small group turned at the sound of his voice and stared at him, he shifted uncomfortably and he felt like he would want nothing more than to leave their gaze. Finally Kairi walked right up to him… and punched him in the face. Sora fell back in surprise and pain, he landed on the ground and gave a groan, _Okay that hurt a bit._

"YOU BASTARD!" Kairi shrieked, Tidus and Riku stopped her from stepping up to punch him again. "YOU LYING TWO FACED–"

"What did I do?!" Sora yelled back, pausing to add, "Recently! What did I do recently?!"

Kairi looked at him with the purest look of hate as she tossed him a bundle of paper, "Read it!"

Sora picked up the piece of paper and discovered it was a part of newspaper, he opened it up to the front page and saw it was an article of Kairi's house being attacked. He looked at her in confusion and shifted the paper so she could see it.

"Um, I understand how this is upsetting but what does this have to do with me?" He asked, wincing when she glared at him.

"Page 2," She said in a low, deadly whisper.

Sora flipped the page over to the 'page 2' section of the article, he scanned the page until he saw what made Kairi so angry, and what made him sick. There was a color picture of a small girl with blonde pigtails and a blotch of paint on her cheek, and although her face was smiling it was the title of the article that kinda killed it: **Mayor Nomura's daughter: shy artist or abused victim?**

Sora scanned through the article and to his horror it was all about Namine's abuse, it even listed her abuser by name! He felt his eyes widen as he read more of it, then he got to halfway of the article when he noticed this sentence: **An inside source has tipped me off to these events that happen in the Mayor's household, and the abuse that has been going for years.** Sora looked at the line and back at them, suddenly the reason for their hate to him became clear.

"No! No it wasn't me!" Sora pleaded, "I didn't, I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

Kairi stared at him with cold eyes as he sat there, trying to tell her he wasn't the one who told the reporters about Namine. If she wasn't being held back by Riku and Tidus she'd be slapping him right about now.

"Stop," She interrupted him, causing Sora to flinch. She looked at him for a long time and sighed, "Yuffie was right, I should have never trusted you."

Sora looked up at her with shock and sadness in his eyes, he was breathing quickly, a slight panicked tone was in his voice, "It wasn't me! I've changed, I'm not that person anymore!"

Then she slapped him, one of her arms broke free of their grasp and she slapped him as hard as she could. Sora gasped in shock and pain when the hand slapped his left cheek, he sat there for a second and slowly raises his hand to where he was slapped, touching it gingerly.

"You haven't changed a damn bit," She said, her voice breaking. "You're the same monster you were before."

Sora looked back at her and said, "No, please, I'm not… I didn't… I wouldn't. I'm not a monster, I wanted to change…"

"Goodbye Sora," Kairi growled, turning around to walk away. "To think that I almost trusted you makes me sick."

"No, please!" Sora stood up, he was about to walk towards her when her friends got in his way, he peered over them and shouted, "You have to believe me! Namine, Aerith please, I didn't do it, please believe me!"

Namine and Aerith turned around and stared at him, they didn't say anything, they just stared at him. They looked torn, they wanted to believe him, but it was hard to. They turned around and walked away from him with Kairi, Sora fell to his knees and stared in disbelief, how did this happen, what happened?

Everyone in the hall was staring at him, hate in their eyes, now Sora was truly the most hated person in the school. He fell over on his hands and began to cry, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Without their forgiveness… what else did he have left to fight for anymore?

* * *

Tifa witnessed these events from across the hall… and was in shock. When she was outside the kitchen window and heard about Namine she thought no one else was there, but now that she thought of it: the male voice she heard was Sora. She didn't know they trusted him with that secret… they trusted him? If she knew this earlier she wouldn't have went to that reporter, she wanted him to realize who his friends were.

_Maybe he did, maybe… maybe they were becoming friends, and I went and…_ Tifa nearly dropped her books, the guilt it her so strong that it nearly overwhelmed her. _What have I done… oh Sora I'm so sorry!_ Tifa saw him getting up and walking away from them, she wanted to say something to comfort him, but how could she? She was the one who got him into this mess, how could she make him feel better?

"Good job Tifa," Rai said, coming out of a classroom. "That was perfect, now Seifer doesn't have any doubts about your role here, good job."

To hear Rai congratulate her, to hear him tell her she's doing a good job… made her feel sick.

* * *

Lunch was hell… bet you've heard that line before, and it seems like the past has caught up to the present. Sora was sitting at a lone table, no one with him, everyone avoiding him like the plague, he was alone. He sat there, staring at his sandwich, suddenly he felt like his appetite has faded. Or he was just thirsty, he stood up and walked over to the vending machine to see if there was any orange soda in it. However when he arrived he noticed someone else as well, Namine had arrived to the vending machine as well, her sketch book in hand.

"Oh," Sora stepped back a bit, "I'm um, you know I'll just wait…"

"Wait Sora," Namine called out, causing him to stop. She ripped a page out of her sketch book and handed it to him, "Here."

Sora hesitantly took the paper and looked at the picture: it was a picture of his face, he was frowning and a single tear ran down his left eye, the other one had red pupils. He glanced at her and back at the picture, he didn't understand why she had given him this.

"Um, what is this?" He asked, feeling stupid at asking an obvious question.

"This is what I see when I look at your eyes," She answered, looking away from him.

"My eyes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"These past few days, whenever I look at your eyes, this is what I see," She pointed at the picture, "I know it sounds odd but…"

"No, it's fine," Sora interrupted, "I'm just glad you're even talking to me."

"That's because I know you didn't do it," Namine stated, "I know you didn't tell that reporter anything."

"How can you be sure?" Sora asked, regarding the blonde looking away from him.

"Because, as I said before," She finally turned to face him. "I trust you."

_They say the eyes are the doorway to the soul, this has been proven without a doubt… is this what she saw when she looks in mine? What would I see if I looked in hers?_ Sora thought, however he didn't get the chance to test it out when he heard Kairi calling for Namine.

"I have to go," Namine frowned, grabbing her drink and sketch pad and walking away.

"…Thank you," Sora said to her as she walked away, she stopped and turned to him… and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Sora watched her walk away and looked back at the sketch, _this red eye… this is what happens to me before I turn to the Ghost Rider… could she…nah._ He walked back to his table and sat down, still staring at the photo. So she believed him, and maybe Aerith as well, but it's those two against the entire school. He was even farther down than he started! What hope did he have now?

_It's not how a hero does his job, it's what his job does for other people._

Kairi's words echoed in his head and his mind drifted to what he has been doing, not what the Ghost Rider has been doing, but Sora Shimomura the person. He had spent these past few days helping people, he saved Sonic and Maria from a bunch of no good jocks, he saved Namine from that guy Hayner (who was currently sitting on the far end of the lunch table, staring at Namine in a way that made Sora want to give him the Penance Stare).

He has done a lot of things… and even if the whole world was against him, if one person still believed in him because of the good deeds he has done, then that is his reason to fight. _I'll remember your words Kairi, and no matter what happens… I'll fight, as I am now. I'll still show all of you that I can be a good person, I will save myself… it's the least I can do, for you… for my mom… and for me too._

* * *

"_You failed Seifer."_

_Seifer stared at the floating orb of green energy in front of him and sighed, "Do not worry Lord Zane, I will find another way to free you from your prison."_

"_Do not disappoint me boy, otherwise I will not grant your wishes and dreams…"_

"_Yes master," Seifer bowed as the green orb faded._

_He pulled out his Gunblade and walked to a newspaper clipping with a picture of the Ghost Rider, he stared at it before slashing the picture in half._

"_And so the war begins…"_

End of Episode 2.

* * *

Episode 2 ends pretty bad, but Sora is still fighting. Episode 3: **Blackout**, will concern Vincent's past, and I'll be bringing in a KH character that has yet to make an appearance. As always please review and comment, advice and ideas are welcome, flames are not.

Oh and the thing concerning Sora saving Sonic from a bunch of jocks is not in Ghost Rider, if you want to see where it came from, I believe it's in the latest chapter in Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity.

Later!


	19. Chapter 19: Darkness beckons evil

I have returned (by pouplar demand) to release episode 3 before anyone can kill me. NOW WILL SOMEONE CALL ANIMAL CONTROL AND GET THE LOUSY RACOONS OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!

* * *

Episode 3: Blackout

* * *

Chapter 19: Darkness beckons evil…

They city was quiet… it wouldn't last, nothing ever does. Cities, countries, people, everything change… except for Vincent Valentine. Now you may ask why a singular person is an exception to this rule? He is not exactly your average human being, he is a vampire, a powerful one too. He has spent most of his immortal life defending the city from the supernatural threats that dare to harm anyone, a lonely job for a lonely man. On this night he was on guard for protecting the city, he had sent Sora Shimomura, (a.k.a. Ghost Rider) home to rest.

Sora is a teenager who has been chosen to carry the duty as Hell's bounty hunter, however unlike other Riders he never made a deal for his soul. According to what he heard, he was a back up collateral for the original deal. Mephisto saw this as an opportunity to create a Rider whom he can control. For according to the ancient laws, he will be brought to Hell upon finishing his task.

_Sora seems to believe he deserves such punishment, _Vincent thought as he stared at the bright moon, _but he hasn't done anything of the sort, he has never murdered, tortured, raped, anything. He has only teased and bullied people… yet, the way he bears it upon his shoulders makes you almost think otherwise. _

Vincent sighed and turned his gaze from the moon and to the city below him, besides the natural city life all was quiet. Or at least it was until the scream came from down the street, he turned his head alertly and sighed, _figures…_

He ran across the rooftop and leapt onto the next one, after a few leaps he finally made it to the source of the scream. He jumped off the ledge of the building and landed on the street, right in front of a woman being mugged by two men. Vincent made a growl as he stood up, he faced the two muggers and smirked.

"You picked a bad night to mug someone," He said, pointing at them with his claw.

The muggers stared fearfully at the claw and looked at one another, one of them pulled out a switchblade and lunged for him. Vincent raised his claw, swiped at the hand holding the blade and swiftly kicked the man in the head, knocking him unconscious. He turned to the other mugger and started for him, the mugger pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Vincent. However something surprising for the mugger and Vincent happened, the woman that was being mugged walked up to the mugger and broke his neck. Vincent stopped and stared in shock, he looked at the mugger and at the woman and his hand slowly went for his gun.

"Hello Vincent," a sultry voice spoke as the woman stepped into the moonlight.

"Yuna?" Vincent gasped, stopping halfway for his gun.

"It's been awhile," Yuna sighed, moonbeams danced on her brown hair. "That was my dinner you interrupted."

"Wait… what?" Vincent asked, still getting over her appearance.

"My dinner," She pointed to the muggers, "It's better than kids, ugh, the thought of even killing one is disgusting."

Vincent's jaw clenched and he glared at her, when he wouldn't answer her she tilted her head and smiled a bit, "What? I like kids, wish I could find the right mate."

"Why are you here?" Vincent asked roughly, watching her as she stepped on the streets, despite how old she really was, she looked to be sixteen or seventeen.

"_He's_ looking for you," She stated, leaning against the street light and sighing at Vincent's confusion, "Blackout."

"Blackout?" Vincent repeated quietly, his eyes glancing around, "Did he send you here?"

"Yes and no," Yuna said, examining her fingernails. "I was actually sent here to deliver you a message: 'I have come for Morbius's Tomb'."

Vincent paled, _Morbius's_ _Tomb, that only means one thing… _his eye's widened and he walked up to Yuna, staring at her in the eye.

"Not even Blackout can control the power in Morbius's Tomb, you're not actually going through with this…"

"I have to," Yuna frowned, "Blackout is our leader, you could have been our ruler… but you chose to ignore your destiny and side with the humans."

"We were humans once Yuna, even you," Vincent retorted turning his back on her.

"I know… but, Blackout's word is law for us," She sighed, "I'd just thought I'd warn you…"

Vincent turned around only to find out she was gone, leaving him on the street with a dead mugger and an unconscious one. He called the police and ditched the scene before he could be discovered, he made his way back to the clock tower and walked inside. _The sun will come up soon… I'll make my way to Sora's and warn him about Blackout. But for now, I need to rest._ Vincent leaped on the rafters of the tower and made his way to the bed he built in between the two supporting beams, he removed his cape and black shirt and laid himself on the bed. Closing his eyes and drifting to a slumber, a slumber most likely poisoned with death and fear.

* * *

Sora hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, it felt like he was given twelve cups of coffee and three cups of soda, without the sugar rush. He felt the morning sun shine down on him from the window and he was very tempted to go back to sleep. It was a Sunday and he wanted to sleep in. However, someone had different plans for him.

"Wakey wakey, chicken eggs and rotted bakey," a voice spoke.

_I don't remember that use of the saying,_ Sora thought as he opened his eyes, _but I know that voice…_

He sat up from his bed and looked at the doorway, standing there was a guy around his age, blonde hair, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He stared at the guy for a minute until he finally regained his speak.

"Roxas… Roxas Senoue?" Sora asked as he got out of the bed.

"Hey, long time no see buddy," Roxas smirked, throwing him a black t-shirt from the dresser.

"Hah, that's an understatement. It's been two years!" Sora laughed, slipping on his shirt and giving his friend a high five. "How've you been?"

"I'm great," He nodded, "I'm part of the student exchange bit, we switch off a student from your school to mine in Twilight Town."

"Oh right. How come you didn't call and tell us this?" Sora asked, as he walked downstairs.

"I tried," Roxas frowned, "You guys didn't return my calls…"

Sora flinched, with his mom's job and his jobs he must have forgot the check the answering machine. He turned around and just shrugged, "Haven't had time, I've been preoccupied with side jobs and school."

"Ah okay," Roxas grinned, patting his friend on the back. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm up for some waffles and some OJ, you?"

"You read my mind," Sora replied, heading straight for the kitchen, "Although the waffles will have to be from a box. Not homemade."

"Is there any better kind?" Roxas retorted, pulling a carton of orange juice and pouring himself a glass.

Sora chuckled to himself, he put the waffles in the toaster and pulled down the lever to heat them up. However, instead of switching on the lights flickered inside. Sora saw this and glanced at the clock on the microwave, the numbers were flickering on and off and jumbling itself around.

"Whoa, why is it so cold in here?" Roxas asked.

He was right, the temperature had suddenly dropped to be so cold that he could see his own breath. _Oh no… _Sora thought, recognizing what is was. He walked out of the kitchen and to the family room. He walked over to one of the windows and pulled back the curtains: to see the undesired face of the devil, Mephisto.

"Hello Sora," He said in a calm chilling voice, "May we talk outside?"

Sora nodded slowly and walked to the front door, yelling into the kitchen, "I'll be outside for a bit!"

Sora didn't have time to hear Roxas's answer as he stepped outside, despite the fact it was a warm Sunday the air was chilled by the very presence of Mephisto. He found the devil himself standing by the garage in the shade, his hands on his skull cane and his eyes giving Sora an examining look.

"Why are you here, I have yet to complete my task…" Sora said tentatively.

"Oh I know," Mephisto said, keeping his eyes on Sora, "I'm actually here to congratulate you on your events a week ago."

"The Eye of Shadows?" Sora asked, reminding himself that the events were little over seven days ago.

"Yes, impressive display," Mephisto said, taking his eyes off him and walking around Sora. "I knew I made a right choice in making you a Rider."

"Those words coming from you are nothing but empty compliments," Sora said, earning a chuckle from the devil.

"In any case," Mephisto said, "Well done, but I need you to take a different job right now."

"Huh?" Sora asked, turning to face him, "What about the Great Seal?"

"Oh, you'll still need to do that…" Mephisto assured, staring the young Rider in the eye. "But a complication has risen and it needs the immediate attention of the Ghost Rider."

"What 'complication'," Sora asked, folding his arms.

"In this town, there is something called Morbius's Tomb. It's an ancient relic of pure power and someone is planning to release it," Mephisto explained, the dew on the grass freezing into frost. "I can't allow that to happen, the power in that Tomb was sealed for a reason… and I'd like to keep it sealed."

"This is more dangerous than releasing a powerful Alchemist?" Sora asked.

Mephisto did not respond to that question, instead he stood at the edge of the where the garage's shadow ended, the light that touched his face showed a hideous monster underneath. He flinched at the sight, but did not yell out or anything.

"This is your new task: destroy the one trying to open Morbius's Tomb. When you are finished you will get back onto the task of the Alchemist," Mephisto ordered, walking back into the shadows, his face returning to a more human form.

Sora made a noncommittal grunt and turned away from the devil. He smirked at his stubbornness and began to walk away from the garage, until Sora decided to yell out.

"Wait!" He called, stopping the devil in his tracks. "You told me I was collateral once."

Mephisto became intrigued, he turned to face him and gave him a look of interest, "Yes… I remember mentioning that."

"I was collateral for the original deal, a deal for someone's soul," Sora explained, "Who signed the contract?"

Mephisto smirked, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Sora nodded and he sighed, "If you want to know so badly then fine."

He reached within the inside of his button up coat and pulled out a parchment, he unfurled it and scanned through it before looking at Sora. He closed the parchment and slipped it back into his coat, shaking his head pitifully.

"The man who signed the contract, the one who got away from my deal and forced me to retrieve you… is your father."

With that the devil turned and walked off, vanishing from sight, leaving a shocked, confused, and numb Sora. He stood there, his eyes wide and unblinking, maybe that would explain the small amount of tears, or maybe he really was crying.

_My dad signed the deal… and used me as collateral? _

* * *

That's it. Short, but it's only a starter chapter.

The villain Blackout is from the Ghost Rider comics, but the name Morbius came from Spiderman.

The character I meant in the last chapter is Roxas Senoue (the last name came from Crush 40's guitarist Jun Senoue), but I also decided to bring in Yuna at the last minute.

Later.


	20. Chapter 20: A small vacation

I'm back!

(Weak applause and cheering)

I'd like to make an announcement: Ghost Rider has reached 99 reviews and over 9000 hits.

(Weak applause and cheering)

…Okay, well, let's begin shall we?

* * *

Chapter 20: A small vacation

"Repeat that again?" Sora asked, staring at his buddy Roxas in disbelief.

"Okay, I think we should head to the beach!" Roxas repeated, taking a bite out of a waffle. "You know, catch some rays, surf?"

"We can't surf," Sora reminded him.

"We'll fake it," Roxas sighed exasperated, "But come on, I'll only be here for a few weeks and I want to start them with a bang."

"I don't know," Sora hesitated, moodily twirling the straw in his orange juice, "I don't feel like doing much today…"

How could anyone feel like doing anything, especially when you've just found out your own dad made a deal and used his own kid as a backup payment? _Geez, one bad thing after another happens. It's as if God hates me, oh wait that makes sense: I'm the devil's bounty hunter!_ Sora thought glumly, wondering how his life got in this mess.

"So you really don't want to go, there's nothing I can say to change your mind?" Roxas asked. "Not even grilled Hot Dogs and Hamburgers?"

"Nope," Sora answered.

"Swimming in the ocean, pretending to surf?"

"Nope."

"Getting a tan?"

"Nope."

Roxas thought about his next move for a moment, and grinned, "Not even if nearly most of the girls from your school would be there, in bikinis?"

Like a cartoon character Sora's eyes widened, then he shot off upstairs and came down in his trunks carrying sunglasses and a bunch of other beach like equipment.

"Let's do it!" He yelled, running outside.

"Um, I thought we should finish breakfast first," Roxas called out, but when no one answered back he sighed. "Okay, let's hit the road."

* * *

The spot they were heading to were a chain of islands that could be reached by a ferry, they were known as the Destiny Islands. It was a perfect vacationing spot, or if people wanted to have fun in the water, or play games at the Visitor Center they have there. Sora has been going there ever since he moved from Twilight Town, it was perfect for him, he loved swimming and the sands of the beach. The weather was nicely moderate for it too, although waiting to get on the ferry definitely increased the need for swimming. That's what Sora and Roxas were thinking as the line for the ferry was slowly moving forward. Roxas had already peeled his shirt to cool down a little, Sora didn't want to (he wanted to wait till he was swimming, plus he didn't think he could take the stares from females... not until he was at the beach anyway).

"Will it ever end?!" Roxas complained, who had resort to drinking a canteen of cold water to cool off.

"I know, but we're almost on the ferry so hang in there," Sora sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Doesn't the heat bother you at all?" Roxas asked, putting some of the cold water on his head, he shivered on contact but felt refreshed.

"Hm, I don't know. I guess I'm used to it," Sora answered, _I guess it comes with having a side of you that bursts into flame. Then again, mom always said I was more resilient to weather when I was younger._

By the time the two of them were on the ferry, the captain just announced they were taking off. The ferry was guiding smoothly across the water as the two of them sat in the inside deck, out of the sun and in the shade. Sora noted that there were a lot of people here, he guessed that today was a pretty good day in everyone's agenda to go to the islands.

"Hey, why did you bring your guitar?" Roxas asked, gesturing to the case at their side.

"Hm, I sometimes like to play when I'm not swimming," Sora answered, standing up. "I'm going to walk around a bit."

Without any particular destination in mind, Sora made his way across the ferry. He felt anxious and impatient when he would sit down, walking around helped him deal with it in his own way, however with the sun looming over them he decided not to expand too much energy. He walked over to the far end of the ferry and leaned against the railing, staring at the endless ocean and wondering how long it would take to get to the island. Then he felt tapping on his shoulder and instinctively turned around, Tifa stood behind him, clad in a blue swimsuit and a sash around her waist (once again she unintentionally catches everyone's attention).

"Hey Tifa," He smiled, moving away from the railing and over to her. "You're heading to the islands too?"

"Yep," She nodded, "In fact mostly everyone is heading there today, minus Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Paine."

_Yeah I kinda guessed, _He thought, although his words said different. "Oh really? Too bad…"

"Yeah… how are you doing?" She asked, her voice grew lighter and softer.

"How am I doing?" Sora repeated, thinking long and hard before answering. "I'm okay… granted, being called scum hurts, but I'm not giving up."

_Good,_ Tifa thought, feeling a little less guilty. "That's good then, seriously, if you're happy then I'm happy."

"So what am I?" Roxas called out from behind them, "Hey Tifa."

"Roxas?!" Tifa squealed, "Roxas, it's good to see you again!"

_And I thought I hadn't seen him in years, _Sora inwardly chuckled, _I nearly forgot Tifa used to play with us back in Twilight Town, she left years before I did._ He watched the two of them catching up and frowned, he remembered all the times they played together and realized: their future was free, while his was Hell bound. He turned back to the ocean, looking at the endless horizon beyond and wishing more than anything… he could be someone else.

* * *

By the time the ferry made it to the islands, nearly everyone there was more than ready to dunk themselves in the water. Especially Kairi, when she arrived at the island with Aerith, Namine, Riku, Yuffie, Rikku, Tidus and Wakka, she was more than ready to just lose herself in the endless blue. She asked anyone if they would like to join her, however they had their own plans.

"I was going to get an ice cream with Rikku."

"Sorry Kai, Wakka, Aerith and I were going to head to the visitor's center."

"Swim? Nah, I'm surfing!"

"I'll just sit on the beach and draw, you can swim if you want…"

Kairi sighed at their responses and walked off, stripping down to her bathing suit and entering the water. She waded out a bit before diving, relishing the feel of the water wiping away any trace of sweat. She broke the water's surface and moved the hair out of her face, floating on her back and staring at the sky. Thinking about the events that transpired, including the constant appearance of the biker covered in flames. Who was he, why was he going around the city and helping people? He's the devil's bounty hunter, they were supposed to be bound to their task and their task only. Yet, this Rider was going around and helping others, stopping robberies, finding missing persons, basically the job of what Tidus calls 'an average superhero'. _He's always saving someone, even saving me,_ She thought, wading on her back across the sea water, _Despite his appearance, despite the history and background of the Ghost Riders, he's… different. Admirable, and doesn't want any accolades, a real hero._

However her thoughts were cut short when she heard something, like a lot of whistling. She turned behind her and a bunch of boys (probably Seniors, she mused) calling out to her, whistling and saying things that made her blush red. She swam back to the beach and scoffed.

"Down boys, I'm not on anyone's to do list, okay?" She reached down to pick up her towel, only to have someone grab her wrist.

"I'm sure you can alter your schedule," One of the men breathed down her neck, and before she knew it, Kairi was surrounded by the group of boys.

_No…_ she thought, her heartbeat quickened through panic and she looked around for an escape route. But it was her versus a gang, the odds were against her and it was proven when two of them held her arms tight.

"Heard all about your sister," One of the guys said, "Figured if you two are twins, you should have the same experiences…"

Kairi struggled against her captures, she hadn't felt fear like this since those skeletal bikers nearly ripped her soul out. But she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't show fear, not even as the one was so close…

"Hey, back the hell off!"

The boy approaching her moved away so she could see her savior, one was a blonde boy she didn't recognize, the other was Namine behind the two boys, the second boy and the one who yelled was Sora.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

Namine was sitting on her beach towel and under an umbrella, a pad of paper propped against her knees and a pencil in her hands. Continuing her latest work of art, her sister was currently wading in the water and cooling off. She continued to draw and detail her picture, however she was shaken out of her reverie by a soft voice and the strumming of a guitar.

_There was a man back in 95  
__Whose heart ran out of summers but before he died  
__I asked him 'wait, what's the sense in life?'  
__Come over me, come over me…_

She lowered her pad and looked over to her left, she saw Sora sitting against the stone wall with Tifa and a blonde boy she has never seen before. She actually set her pad down and listened in, she remembered hearing Sora sing at the party but this time his voice was much softer and more harmonic. She sat there, entranced by the singing and the soft strums of the guitar that played the song's melody.

_He said 'son why you gotta sing that tune  
__Catch a Dillon song, or some eclipse of the moon  
__Let an angel swing and make you swoon  
__Then you will see, you will see'_

_Then he said 'here's a riddle for you, find the answer  
__There's a reason for the world… you and I'_

Namine knew the song from one of Kairi's cds, and the song was already a beautiful bittersweet melody. But with Sora strumming softly with his guitar (as far as she recalled, most of the beginning of the song was in piano), it was something else entirely.

_I picked up my kid from school today  
__Did you learn anything cause in the world today  
__You can't live in a castle far away, now talk me, come talk to me  
__He said 'Dad I'm big, but we're smaller than small  
__In the scheme of things, well, we're nothing at all  
__Still every mother's child sings a lonely song  
__So play with me, come play with me'_

_And hey dad, here's a riddle for you, find the answer  
__There's a reason for the world... you and I  
__I said 'son, for all I've told you  
__When you get right down to the reason for the world… who am I?'_

"Wow, that's beautiful," Namine said aloud, they must have heard her because Sora stopped playing and they stared.

"Oh Namine," Sora sighed in relief, standing up. "Thought you were someone else…"

_My sister maybe? _She thought, standing up and walking towards them and glancing at the blonde boy with them, "That's fine, so um, who's he?"

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but the boy walked up and beat him to it. "I'm Roxas, Roxas Senoue. I'm Sora's friend from Twilight Town, I'm sure he mentioned me."

"N-no actually, he hasn't," Namine stammered a bit, why was she so nervous?

"Namine and I normally don't talk a lot," Sora explained, putting his guitar away. "So your name couldn't have come up, sorry."

"That's fine," Roxas grinned, "So, your name is Namine? You come here often?"

"Not a lot, I'm here with my sis and her friends," She lowered her head, playing with the bracelet on her hand.

"That's cool," Roxas nodded, "I'm part of the student exchange program, I'll be going at your school for a few weeks."

"That's nice…" Namine nodded, for some reason she seemed to be nervous, she was avoiding eye contact and speaking quietly.

Sora only had one answer to such displays of shyness: she liked him. It wasn't a fearful shyness that he knew, it was a more awkward shyness that could break out to a blush if a compliment was paid.

"So you're an artist?" Roxas glanced at the drawing she has been hard to work with, "That's a really nice sketch, who's the redhead in the drawing?"

Just as Sora predicted, she blushed a little, "Um, well, my sister. She's swimm— ah!"

At the sound of her alarmed yell, Sora turned his head to the source of her fear. He saw Kairi, or at least it looked like her, it was hard to tell with the tall teenagers surrounding her like a pack of hungry wolves. Judging by the fearful look on her face, this was not something she wanted. Without hesitation, Sora and Roxas ran over to her before things went sour.

"Hey, back the hell off!"

* * *

**Now…**

"Sora Shimomura, why don't _you _back the hell off? Ms. Nomura here is free territory," One of the teens' said.

"She's not anyone's property and I don't think she wants your company Jake," Sora glared, his hands balling into fists.

"Oh really, what are you going to do about it?" Jake taunted.

"You're kidding right? Tell me Jake, what's my rep around the school besides 'bullying jackass'?" Sora smirked, watching the football jock put 2 and 2 together, and this time actually come out with 4.

Jake reluctantly told the group to let her go, she immediately ran away from them and over to the others, shooting a nasty glare before joining her sister.

"We'll see you later when your boyfriend isn't here," Jake said, his buddies behind him snickering.

Sora felt the anger inside of him grow, for a second he wished it was night so he could properly show them the meaning of the phrase 'night terrors'. He turned to Roxas and said in a light, causal tone.

"Hey Roxas, when's the last time you've had a good all out brawl?"

Roxas caught the look in his eye and smirked, answering in the same tone, "Hmm, I don't know. But I think I'm up for one."

Then without warning Roxas belted Jake's stomach and slammed his shoulders into him, knocking him over. One of the other teens tried to grab him, but Sora swiftly kicked him in the head, knocking him out. The other two ran for the both of them, but the two boys smirked before landing punch after punch on the attacking teens. Soon the entire group was a mass pile of groans and moans. Sora and Roxas stood triumphantly over them and chuckled.

"I like your moves," Roxas said to Sora.

"I like your style," Sora answered back.

"Really, cause I was just winging it back there. I don't have much of a style, I just improvise a bit," Roxas confessed.

"Yeah well, you make it look cool," Sora assured, the two boys caught in their discussion.

"Oh good, for a moment I thought you were going to say 'girly'," Roxas sighed in relief.

Sora chuckled a bit at that and turned to look at the girls, however Kairi was already walking away with Namine. A frown appeared on his face, _hmm, still hates my guts I see._ As the two girls walked away, Namine turned back to them and gave a smile at Roxas. The blonde boy waved back as she turned an disappeared from view.

"She's nice," He said in a goofy daydream-like tone.

Sora turned to his friend, the slack jawed look on his face and his unfocused eyes lead him to believe one thing: something is seriously wrong with him. _Oh no, this can't end well,_ he thought, his best friend is going ga-ga over the chick whose sister hates his guts, just perfect.

_

* * *

_

_Ah, nothing like surfing to get you thirsty, _Tidus thought, picking up his water bottle and gulping down mouthfuls of sweet cool water. It cooled his throat and the tiny drops that spilled from his mouth cooled his skin. After he was finished he wiped his mouth, set down the water bottle, and laid back on his beach chair to relax. However what he saw next erased all plans of that, right out on the water a woman around his age came out from under it, she must have been swimming there because he didn't notice her at first.

She was beautiful, her damp locks of hair, the maroon bikini she sported, the way she walked as she went out of the water to pick up her towel. Suddenly he felt like he needed another drink of water. As she was drying her hair she noticed him, half sitting half leaning and looking at her, she stared for a second before walking over to him. Tidus suddenly felt like panicking as she drew closer, he racked his brain for the words to say, a good conversation opener.

"Hi there," the girl said, tilting her hips as she stood in front of him.

"HimynameisTidusareyousinglecauseyou'rereallyhot!" Tidus managed to slurhis greeting into one whole word, he felt his cheeks inflame as she giggled at him.

"Hello Tidus, I saw you out on the water. You're really good out there," She commented, sitting down in front of him.

"Oh you think so? I've been surfing for a long time now…" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I haven't seen you at school before though, are you new?"

"Hm, oh yes, I just transferred," She said, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I'm actually looking for someone, but I haven't been able to find him. I know his face, but I'm not good with names…"

"You're looking for someone? I can help, I know a lot of people in my school," Tidus automatically offered, he was going on autopilot now.

"Would you? That would be great," She smiled, standing up. "He told me he would be here today, so he can't be too far."

"No prob, so um, I didn't catch your name," Tidus stood up.

"I didn't throw it," The girl teased, smiling flirtatiously at him. "But okay if you really want it… my name is Yuna, I think you and I will get along very well…"

* * *

Heheheh, the plot thickens… meh, maybe, I dunno. Anyhoo, reviewing and commenting would be awesome, ideas and advice as well, but no flaming.

By the way, the song Sora sang in the chapter was The Riddle by Five For Fighting. Until next chapter, later.


	21. Chapter 21: The Temptress and the Rider

Holy shit, it's been awhile. I've been so busy with an rp forum that I nearly forgot about Fanfiction. But it's cool, I've been watching my favorite scenes from Ghost Rider and I think I can write again.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Temptress and the Rider

"Today, we are offering tryouts for someone to play during our prom night," A man on the loud speaker called out. "For those who go to Westfield High and would like to sign up, please write your name on the checklist in front of you."

Sora found that announcement to be interesting, he indeed went to Westfield High and the idea of playing before a crowd of people greatly increased his interest. He and Roxas were walking through the Visitors Center when that announcement played, a lot of people were interested in it, so was Sora.

"Hey dude, you got to sign up for that. You're an awesome guitarist and singer, do you have any idea how many chicks will line up for that?"

_Knowing my rep, very few, _Sora sighed, "No I don't, but I'm not going to sign up."

"Whaaaattt!?" Roxas yelped, "But… but this would be a great opportunity for you!"

"So? Maybe I'm not interested in being a guitarist," Sora lied.

"That's a load of crap," Roxas scoffed, "You wouldn't be interested if you didn't have loads of musical sheets on your room, or a poster of famous guitarist Neku Sakuraba in your room?"

Sora veered around and stared at him, "How did you…"

"Dude, you're not good at hiding things you know," Roxas smirked, "Under your bed? It's a classic hiding spot."

Sora folded arms and frowned, damn his persistence. It's not as if he wasn't interested in being a guitarist, it's the fact he isn't allowed to have a steady normal life… well, you know what I mean. He could barely manage his personal life, let alone handle a music career and his time as the Ghost Rider. If he lived long enough that is. Sora decided not to respond to the comment and continued to walk through the Visitors Center. The main hall of the place wasn't as busy as it usually was, but there were some visitors here looking at the art or the stuff in the glass cases on display. He was making his way amongst them when he nearly bumped into a familiar face.

"Aerith?" Sora gasped, "Sorry, I was not paying attention and—,"

"No, no it's fine," Aerith said automatically. "Please, it's no problem."

Sora sighed, "No really I—,"

"I said it's all right!" Aerith burst, then she stormed past him and walked off.

_Ah hell, Aerith can't stand to be around me too… she was the first person to believe in me… and she thinks I screwed it up. _Sora frowned, lowering his head and putting his hands in his pocket. Everything he tried to do seem to fall up short, he seemed to only have little friends in the world and he kept screwing over one friendship after another.

"Um, what was that?" Roxas asked, who came over when he heard the commotion.

"Her name is Aerith, we didn't go on good terms," Sora sighed heavily, walking on.

Roxas watched him walk off and looked at the girl, well, it wasn't his business to get involved with his personal life… but his career, that's another story. He ran over to the sign in booth and grinned, Sora was an awesome guitarist, he just needed the right nudge.

* * *

Now, while Roxas was doing that, Sora was just walking amongst the crowd. Losing himself in the mass throngs of people, hoping that he could blend in and disappear from sight… disappear from pain. But that was a fool's dream, or his foolish dream anyway. He stopped in front of little picture on the wall and read the caption and description:

Morbius's Tomb

Morbius was a powerful vampire, cruel, evil, and blood thirsty. Feeding upon the humans of the world and turning those into ones of his kind, he was revered as the lord of the vampires. Morbius had many eniemes, and he was careless to allow himself to believe he was invulnerable, he was slain because of it. But, legend states that before his murder, he sealed away a portion of his spirit into a tomb bounded by dark heathen gods, saying that only his true heir could open the tomb and unleash its power.

_Morbius's Tomb…the very same thing Mephisto sent me to stop, I wonder if Vincent would know about this. _Sora examined the picture above the caption, which showed a picture taken in a Sepia color, the building in the picture was a round mausoleum with intricate designs on the top of the doorway. _They certainly look real… hm, I've seen those symbols before…_

Just then though he felt something hard being pressed against his lower back, his eyes widened and he slowly stood straight up.

"Please tell me that's just a pistol barrel," Sora joked, flinching when he heard the gun click.

"No, I'm just really happy to see you," The stranger joked back, but then nudged his back. "Outside, now."

Sora complied with the stranger for two reasons: first, whoever the stranger was told him to head to the door leading to the forest of the island, which is heavily dense and very dark, perfect to go 'Ghost Rider' all over this person's ass. The second reason, and the most reasonable: he didn't want to get shot. He made his way to the back doors and open them up, the person nudged his back and they walked right into the forest.

After walking what Sora guessed to be fifteen minutes, they stopped at a small clearing of the forest where little light showed through. _Funny… _Sora mused as he was told to stop. _I should have transformed automatically the moment we entered the forest, whoever this person is, no innocent blood stains the soul._

"Alright then, where can I find Vincent Valentine?" The stranger demanded.

_Vincent? This person knows about him? Better play dumb, it'll help with getting info. _Sora felt the gun press more into his back and decided to answer, "No, I don't know anyone named Vincent."

"Don't lie, I know about the two of you," The stranger barked.

_Okay, interesting, let's see what the connection is. _"Look, what makes you think I even know this Vincent?"

"Look kid, I don't want to kill you. But I need to find him, and I know you know where he lives, after all…"

Sora grimaced, does this stranger know he's Ghost Rider? _This stranger must, that's the only connection that I can think of._

"…You're his Godson."

Sora froze, what did this person say? Did he hear this person say 'godson'?

"What did you say…?" Sora asked.

"You're his Godson, Vincent is your Godfather. Don't toy with me!"

"You can't be right! There's no way… that's not possible!" Sora demanded.

"Vincent loves his Godson, he's been protecting you since you were born. Many times we've tried to capture you, and many times he's come to save you. But he's not here this time, and I have no choice." The stranger pulled the hammer of the gun back. "You're coming with me."

That's it, he couldn't take it anymore. It's time to end this, he wasn't going to be some hostage, not while he has the power of Hell's bounty hunter in him.

"Heheheh, looks like you should have done your homework," Sora chuckled, a demonic edge was in his voice as he spun around and grabbed the stranger's gun hand. "You've picked the wrong kid to kidnap."

As he finished that he broke into a wide grin and his face caught flame and transformed him into the Ghost Rider. The stranger looked shocked at the transformation and was thrown backwards by Sora, the person slammed into a tree and landed hard on the ground. Thinking he defeated the person, he walked up to the figure to see who it was, only to get knocked back when the person flipped up with amazing agility and kicked him back. He flipped through the air and landed on his feet, only to have his jaw drop when the person stepped into the light.

It was a girl, a hot girl, she wore a maroon bikini and had a sash across her waist, her hair was short and brown, and her eyes were blue and green. She drew a second gun and picked up the first one, grinning slyly.

"Let's play."

* * *

"So um, who are you looking for?" Tidus asked, walking with Yuna as they entered the Visitor's Center.

"Oh, just a family friend," Yuna replied, wrapping a sash around her waist, not bothering to change from her bikini.

"Right… well you came to the right guy," Tidus grinned. "I pretty much know everyone in our school, just tell me his name."

Yuan sighed, "Well, if you must know. His name is Sora Shimomura."

"Sora," Tidus frowned, "You're looking for the school's biggest asshole?"

"I guess," Yuna said idly. "Is he here?"

Tidus frowned and looked around the Center, finally he pointed over to his side and nodded, "That's him."

Yuna turned over to where a boy in a white T shirt was talking to a girl in a pink swimsuit, then the girl yelled something and she walked off, leaving the boy alone. _My my, little Shimomura has grown. Last time I saw him is when Blackout ordered his men to take him from his house when he was five, of course, Vincent got in the way and we were forced to retreat. I can't believe he wants me to do this, I couldn't even stomach the thought of kidnapping him when he was five._ She frowned at the orders given, now that she found him she would have to do her job. She turned to Tidus and smiled.

"I have to go now, thank you for helping me find him."

"H-huh? That's too bad, I kinda wanted to us to talk more," Tidus frowned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell you what," Yuna said, picking up a nearby piece of paper and writing something on it. "Call me on the weekends and we'll talk some more, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sounds cool," Tidus took the paper, he looked like he won the thousand dollar jackpot.

Yuna giggled a bit before walking towards Sora, who was reading something hanging on the wall. She took out a pistol that was hidden on the inside of her sash and pressed it against his back…

…Which led to the events that happened now, two people: one vampire, and one bounty hunter, stood a few feet apart ready to fight. The one thought that stood in Sora's head was this: _if some kid were to come along now, they'd see one chick and a skeleton in a white T-shirt and swimming trunks… that would be weird._ But other than that, he was ready to fight, even if the girl had one advantage: she had guns. And she made good use of them, she pulled the triggers and started firing. Sora leapt in the air and tackled her before any of the bullets could hit him, the two of them rolled around in a tussle, and ending with Yuna on top of him, pinning his arms.

"You know I don't like moving this fast with a girl I just met…" Sora chuckled.

"Neither do I, so let's end this," Yuna said, as two fangs became appeared from her teeth, it became obvious on how she knew of Vincent.

_She's a vampire huh, no veins for her to bite while I'm in Rider form. But I don't wanna risk it,_ Sora charged up a fireball in his hand, he flexed his wrist in a way that sent the fireball right at the vampire. The fireball hit the side of her head and she yelled out, leaping off him and clutching her head. Sora took this time to run up and punch her, the force of the punch sent her crashing through two trees before slamming into a third, stopping her in her path. Just as she was trying to recover he was already at her again, he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the tree.

Yuna struggled against his grip and grinned, "Why Sora, if this is what you wanted all you had to do was ask…"

"…What?" Sora asked, momentarily confused.

However, this played to Yuna's advantage, she quickly kicked him off and aimed a kick… at his 'weak spot'. Just imagine her surprise when she did kick him, and nothing happened.

Sora sighed, "There's nothing to kick, I'm all flames and bones now!"

"…Oh," Yuna blushed red, "Yeah um… that was awkward."

"Yeah, you think?" Sora said sarcastically, and then he chucked another fireball at her.

She leaped out of the way and tried shooting at him again, Sora nimbly leaped behind a tree as the bullets whizzed past him and slammed into the trees around him. He quickly charged up a fireball and threw it from behind the tree, the fire ball slammed into the ground near her and the area blew up, sending her flying. She landed on her back and fired off more shots from her gun as Sora ran for her, when the bullets didn't work she flipped back to her feet and sent a kick towards his head. Sora grabbed the leg before it could hit him and ducked low and knocked her off her other foot, sending her to the floor again.

"This is becoming a habit isn't it?" She said as he stood above her, pinning her with his foot.

"Somewhat, who are you and how do you know Vincent?" He demanded, pressing his foot on her chest and putting more pressure on it.

"Nghhh, we… we were friends… nghhhh," Yuna struggled against the pressure, even with her vampire strength she couldn't throw him off.

"What did you mean when you said you tried to kidnap me before?!" Sora continued.

"L-Lord Blackout sent us multiple times to capture you… to use you as leverage against Vincent, I didn't want him to… but we had no choice… he wanted the key to Morbius's Tomb."

"Morbius's Tomb… what the hell is even in there?" Sora asked.

"Well you see…" But Yuna broke off, she was looking behind him with shocked and fearful eyes.

Sora turned around and what he saw made him gasp too, a group of men with disfigured faces and long fangs were behind him with swords and guns: Vampires. Two of the Vampires were holding a boy with blonde hair and preventing him from moving.

"Roxas!" Sora gasped, then he remembered he was still in Rider form, there was no way he could know who he was.

"Sora, what the hell happened to you, who are these guys?!" Roxas yelped, trying to break free.

_Wait…did he just call me Sora? He knows I'm the Ghost Rider?! _He thought, staring at this scene with a shocked gaze. He wasn't the only one either, even Yuna seemed surprised at this.

"Why are you here, let the boy go!" Yuna demanded, standing in front of Sora. "Who sent you?!"

"I did," a cold voice spoke.

The crowd parted and a man with silver hair passed through them, the hair was receding on his head so it empathized how old Sora could guess, he wore a dark trenchcoat and had a bright silver katana strapped to his side. The man grinned evilly and Yuna looked fearful once again.

"Lord Blackout," Yuna gasped, getting on her knee and bowing.

Blackout ignored Yuna and stared right at Sora, the gaze made him almost want to flinch but he wouldn't show fear in front of this guy, he would just use the fear against him. Blackout chuckled and stood to face him.

"I knew you would return, but I didn't know it would be this soon. It's been a long time…Johnny Blaze!"

* * *

That's it. Yes, he said Johnny Blaze, it's not a typo. Well, reviewing would be awesome, please do.

Holy... over 100 reviews...wow... I haven't had a story that made those levels. Thank you for reading, favirioting, and alerting Ghost Rider. (Applauds to crowd)


	22. Chapter 22: A Blackout

I want to thank some reviewers for giving me song suggestions for Sorato sing at the tryouts, I'll be sure to give them a listen, thanks again.

Although this song didn't make the cut for the tryouts, it did make the cut for a battle song for this chapter. Listen to the song **Welcome Home **by Coheed and Cambria during the battles in this chapter. (The song has use of the F-word, so I'd just thought I'd warn the younger audience, if any. Then again, why is there a younger audience in a **T** rated story? Oh well, never know.)

* * *

Chapter 22: A Blackout

"…You're kidding me right?" Sora scoffed, "You think I'm Johnny Blaze?"

The silver haired vampire narrowed his eyes at him, his dark trenchcoat brushing against the dirt as he circled Sora, studying him closely. Sora felt like an animal in the zoo, or a specimen in a laboratory, there wasn't much of a difference between the two: they both involved enclosed areas. Then he lunged forward, drawing a thick katana and swiping at Sora. He nimbly leapt backwards and threw a fireball at the vampire, right before the fireball hit the vampire he vanished. Reappearing behind Sora and swinging his katana again, but Blackout either moved too slowly or the move was predictable for Sora ducked and kicked the vampire out from under him.

As Blackout fell he stuck his arms out and pushed himself to a back flip, landing promptly on his feet and running for the teenager again. _What the hell is powering this guy?_Sora thought, frustrated that this guy won't just go down! He ran for the silver haired vampire and flipped over his head, trying to land behind him and attack from there. However, Blackout reached his hand out and grabbed Sora's boneyleg, he gave a gasp of surprise as the vampire spun him around with amazing strength and threw him into a tree trunk. He slammed against the trunk of the tree and fell to the ground, it didn't help that his battle with Yuna wore him out a bit. He tried to get up but a boot slammed on his chest and kept him pinned.

"Hmm… definitely not Blaze, he was better." Blackout mused, holding his katana to Sora's skull. "Doesn't matter you won't be here long, farewell Ghost Rider."

He pulled his katana back to stab him when gunfire rang through the air, the first shot knocked the katana away from Blackout, the second hit Roxas's captures, the third hit Yuna's leg to keep her from assisting. Blackout turned to the source of the shots and growled with animosity.

"Vincent…"

Vincent stood in the darkness, Cerberus's barrel still smoking from the gunfire and his claw gleaming in the small sunlight. Blackout kicked the hilt of his katana and it came back to him, he held it out in a battle position and smirked.

"I was wondering if you would come," he taunted. "But I wonder, why for this Rider?"

"This Rider holds a special spot in my heart," Vincent taunted back. "So I'd appreciate that you'd keep him out of this."

"You know we've come for the key, so why don't you surrender it to us and we'll leave this amateur," he gestured to Sora. "Alone."

_Amateur?! Oh come on! _Sora thought angrily, too tired to vocalize his wounded pride. Vincent pulled the hammer back on his gun and smirked.

"I don't think so, I'd rather kill you here and end this now."

Blackout grinned as he twisted the hilt of his katana and a trigger popped from the hilt, the bottom of the handguard opened up to reveal a gun barrel.

"I agree completely."

He pulled the trigger and bullets fired from his sword, Vincent nimbly rolled out of the way and fired off rounds from Cerberus. Blackout twisted his blade and the bullets rebounded from the tough steel of the blade, he fired off more shots which forced Vincent to keep moving. He leapt on a tree and propelled himself to other ones, firing off shots at Blackout while dodging his bullets. The silver haired vampire ducked, blocked, and dodged his shots while shooting off more of his own, however when he pulled the trigger all that was heard was the clicking noise. While Blackout checked his ammo Vincent lunged fired his own bullets at his heart. Blackout moved out of the way but the bullets slammed into his left arm, wincing as the bullets hit he ran forward and swiped at him with his katana.

Vincent leapt backwards and put away Cerberus before drawing his katana, he ran up to him and the two got caught in a blade lock. They struggled against the opposing strength before Blackout pushed Vincent back and sent him into the air, he flew abovethe trees and above the visitor's center. Blackout leapt onto a tree and onto one of the life houses that was stationed deeper in the wood, then with a final burst he leapt over Vincent, his katana held high to stab him. As the silver haired vampire brought his sword down Vincent raised his claw and blocked it, the sword scraped against the gauntlet as the both of them fell to the ground. They landed on their feet and turned back to face each other, Blackout ran forward and Vincent leapt from tree to tree and lunged for at him. The silver haired vampire rolled out of the way and stabbed towards his shoulder, Vincent felt the hard metal plunge in his arm and let out a roar of agony. He pulled himself out of the sword and drew Cerberus, but as he was turning to shoot him Blackout knocked it out of his hands and kicked him back.

The gun flew several feet from the black haired vampire, he tried to get up and run for it but he felt the hard boot on his wounded shoulder and grimaced. Blackout smirked before placing the katana to his neck, grinning evilly at what he was planning to do. He brought it back and suddenly felt a hand stopping him, he looked behind him and saw Yuna limped over to him.

"No! We need the key and if he's gone we can't—," but Blackout shoved Yuna aside.

"Enough sniveling," he barked. "You can't stop me from ridding me of this lousy vampire."

Again, before Blackout could attack Vincent sprang forward, slicing his chest with his gauntlet and kicking him back. However Blackout had more energy left in him than he did. He landed on his feet, loaded his katana with an ammo clip, aimed his katanaat him, and began shooting bullets at Vincent. He managed to leap out of the way, but that gave him time for Blackout to run up and slice his chest as he landed. He backed up against a tree and ducked at a slice that was intended for his head, it nearly sliced completely through the trunk of the tree, making a sickening crunch and sending a mess of bark and tree sap everywhere. Vincent knocked Blackout out from his feet and ran for his gun, however the silver haired vampire aimed his katana and shot at his legs. One bullet entered his lower leg and caused him to stumble, but Vincent was strong, he kept heading for his gun, but Blackout just kept firing. Plugging bullet after bullet into the black haired vampire, but he just kept going, drawing his katanaand blocking some of the bullets but most of them slammed into him or a nearby tree. Finally he collapsed, he was just inches from his gun and he reached out to grab it, but a sword stabbed into his palm and kept him pinned to the ground. Blackout stood above him, smirking.

The silver haired vampire got low enough and whispered in his ear. "You know, maybe it's better for you this way. No more people get hurt for being near you, not your precious godson, or even your dearly departed friend…Mira?"

Vincent's eyes widened at the name and he let out a roar of rage, grabbing a small silver knife with his gauntlet and stabbing Blackout's arm. The silver haired vampire screamed and stumbled back, he wrenched out the knife from his arm and walked over, kicked Vincent's gun away and put the silver knife to his neck. He was about to bring it across when a gunshot rang out and Blackout yelled out as a silver bullet entered his arm. Roxas stood there holding Cerberus, he looked afraid but angry as well, he pulled the trigger and fired more bullets. Blackout took three hits before he leapt for him, but as he got close enough to attack him a fireball slammed into his ribs and blasted him into a nearby tree. Sora was leaning on a tree, still in his Rider form, his hand outstretched when he shot the fireball.

Now Blackout was feeling drained, after taking silver bullets to his system and a charged blast of hellfire he was feeling a bit weak. Yuna and several other vampires ran up to him as Sora and Roxas stood next to the weak, but able to stand, Vincent. Roxas still had Cerberus trained on the enemies and Sora pre-charged a fireball just in case, Blackout studied the remaining players and his injured allies and growled.

"Weaklings," he first snapped to his allies, then he turned to Vincent. "The time is upon us Vincent, we will have the key to the Tomb. Whether you live to see it is now the question."

The vampires leaped into the shadows and disappeared, Sora started after them when he was stopped by Vincent. "Let them go, we're took weak to do more fighting."

Then he collapsed, Sora and Roxas both caught him and supported his shoulders. Then they began their long trudge out of the forest and to a safe spot on the island, when Sora stepped out into the sun he reverted back to his human form and he and Roxas set Vincent on the floor against the wall. He sighed after the long trudge and suddenly he felt a gun to the back of his head.

"Five seconds," Roxas warned. "Tell me what the hell just happened."

Sora felt surprise at Roxas's sudden need to aim a gun at him, but he kept calm and explained. "I'm the Ghost Rider, those guys were evil vampires, I hunt and destroy those vampires. I'm a good guy."

"…You're telling the truth?" he asked.

"Yes," Sora answered honestly, then he felt the gun go away.

Roxas let the gun drop onto the sand and leaned against the same wall they rested Vincent on, he slid down till he was in a sitting position and looked at Sora.

"Dude," he said exasperated. "Your life is weird man."

Sora sat down on a rock and put his hands in his head and sighed tiredly, the tired sigh that was let out after everything today. He felt his weariness come over him like the need to sleep, slow and lulling, the hot sun felt like a nice heater to his anguish. He looked at Roxas and nodded.

"I know man, I know…"

* * *

Jake sat there, feeling humiliated and pissed, how dare Sora Shimomura insult him just cause he was the most feared kid in school. He picked up a thing of beer he and his buddies swindled earlier and took a long drink. He felt his body become light from the influence, however his blood still boiled in anger and hate.

"I know how you feel… you hate Sora Shimomura."

Jake turned around and stared at the person in the shadows and frowned, forcing off the influence and asking, "Who are you…?"

"You're thinking of how he humiliated and mocked you," the stranger said. "You want revenge."

"Yeah," Jake said slowly, feeling the rage inside him purr at the idea of revenge. "Yeah, revenge...but he's too good, as a fighter and as a trickster, he'll see me coming from a mile away."

"Not with my plan," the person said confidently. "So what do you say, feeling like dishing out some payback?"

"Yeah...yeah!" Jake roared with enthusiasm. "Yeah it's payback time! Let's do this uh..."

"Hayner, my name is Hayner, and I hate Sora too," he said, thinking of how the brat ratted him off to the papers, exposing his 'fun' with Namine. "I hate him very much…"

* * *

…Oh, is the chapter over? Yes it is. Anyway, a round of applause for all the reviewers that gave me song suggestions. Please continue to show your liking for the story by leaving good/helpful reviews. Helpful meaning constructive criticism, no flames!


	23. Chapter 23: Pull over!

Thank you for everyone for their song suggestions. This is the **last chapter for song suggestions**. If you haven't made a song suggestion, I'd do so now, because next chapter is the tryouts. The winner will have their song used for tryouts, the runner ups will have their song used for chapters in Ghost Rider.

Now let's begin, for those who have seen the movie, you may have some déjà vu.

* * *

Chapter 23: Pull over!

"Hell's bounty hunter?" Roxas repeated, as he and Sora carried the injured Vincent to his car.

It was getting late and people were taking ferries out of the island to the city, it was a bit hard smuggling the injured vampire aboard but not too difficult. So during that time Sora took the time to explain about his job as the Ghost Rider, his mission, and what he has to do. By the time they made it back he pretty much explained everything, so now he was getting his 100 questions from him as they were lugging the vampire down to the car.

"Yes, as I already said before." Sora sighed, setting Vincent into the back of the car.

"You two mind making that a little harder? I didn't feel the burn of the bullet wounds enough," Vincent snapped, groaning as he tried to get comfortable, his body slowly recovering.

Sora sighed and shut the door to Roxas's car, walking over to the front of it and to the passenger's side. Roxas was already in his seat and the keys were in the ignition.

"Okay, you said something about paying for your past sins? You didn't kill anybody did you?" Roxas asked, not starting the car just yet.

"No…thank god no," Sora sighed. "But…there is this girl, she and her friends go to my school. I…I spent the last two years making theirs a living hell. And, I feel bad about it, I want to make up for what I did."

"That's it?" Roxas frowned, obviously he wasn't expecting this for an answer. "Did you talk to this girl?"

"I did, it looked like it may have worked too… but then something happened, and she thinks I did it. She won't even get near me now…" Sora closed his eyes and remembered how she reacted when he got to school so many weeks ago, the hate in her eyes... it was something that would haunt him forever.

"Dude…that's crap."

Sora's eyes widened and he glared at him, who was staring at him with that doubtful look.

"Glare at me all you want, but just because one thing happened don't mean you should give up on it. You gotta keep trying man, you got to show this girl you're not what she says you are."

Sora opened his mouth to make a retort when he saw Kairi get into a van with Namine, Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Tidus, and Riku. He paused for a minute and thought about what he said, was he really trying, maybe he was so upset at being blamed for something that it stopped him from trying.

_Well not today…_ he thought, getting out of the car and running to the van. "Kairi! Kairi wait!!"

But he was too late, the van had already taken down the freeway. Leaving him in a cloud of dust, he coughed twice and looked around. He saw a motorcycle near the entrance to the ferry and ran to it, to his luck this one wasn't hard to start. He revved the motor to life and roared down the freeway after her. Roxas was standing there in shock, he cupped his hands and yelled.

"That's not what I meant you moron!!" he let out a huff of frustration and got into his car.

"We better follow him," Vincent suggested.

"Yeah, the moron will probably kill himself trying to catch up," Roxas grumbled, starting his car and driving after him.

* * *

At that time Sora was already roaring down the freeway after her, the van that Cloud drove was a piece of crap with an engine, so it wasn't hard to find it. He kicked the throttle more and sped up to the van. During that time period, Namine was in the middle of a conversation with her sister.

"All I'm saying is you should've thanked him," she said insistently. "He saved you from getting—,"

"Look Namine, can we not talk about Sora now okay?" Kairi snapped, crossing her arms.

Namine sighed and her gaze wandered to the rear view mirror where she saw a certain teenager riding a motorcycle down the freeway, she smirked and said to her.

"Yeah, that may be a bit hard…"

Before anyone could question her statement they heard the motor revving and Sora appeared next to Kairi's window.

"I made it!!" he shouted, he gazed in the car and saw most of them haven't changed into their clothes…Kairi looked nice in a swimsuit…but he pushed those thoughts out fast.

"Pull over!" he yelled to Cloud.

"Um, should I…?" Cloud began, a bit unsure about this situation.

"Drive," Kairi growled.

"Driving," he nodded.

Sora sighed and pulled back a bit, he saw this stunt on TV once, he positioned his legs so that they were over the handle bars and his butt on the front half. Driving back up to her and grinning. She glanced at how he was riding and let out a giggle, it was a little cute… but then anger replaced it and she turned away from him again.

"Come on Kairi I need to talk to you!" he yelled out, however she ignored him and he had no other choice: he pulled his bike back and to the driver's side.

"Hey guys," he yelled in, startling everyone by his sudden reappearance. "Can you help me out here?"

Cloud glanced at her and shrugged, "Sorry man, she's the boss here."

She gave that triumphant smile and looked back to the front, which suddenly turned to horror, "Sora look out!"

He looked ahead of him and saw a truck driving right toward him, he reared his bike away from it and nearly ran into a second one. After barely avoiding the second one he made it to the side of the van, Kairi sighed in relief as he approached the side of the van…funny…his skills on the bike were familiar…

"Okay fine, I see how this is going to be," Sora grinned, "Hang on!"

He revved the bike up and he sped ahead of the van, Roxas who was currently behind the van frowned.

"Oh no…tell me he isn't doing what I think he's doing…"

"What, doing what?" Vincent asked, craning his head to get a better look.

Sora rode the bike a long way in front of the van and then hit the brakes, slowing to a complete stop in front of the van.

"Idiot." Vincent and Roxas said simultaneously.

Cloud immediately hit the brakes and the van skidded to a stop, Kairi shut her eyes in fear as the van got closer to the crazy teenager. Which stopped a few inches in front of him, he gave a grin to the shocked and bewildered riders of the van. Kairi let out a growl of frustration, opened her door and stepped into the freeway.

"Hey, glad you decided to stop," Sora said walking up to her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!?" she yelled, her hair was tossed in front of her eyes as she turned sharply to him.

"I just want to talk to you, it's either me saving you, getting slapped, yelled at, and/or going through your friends there."

Kairi was at loss for words, she was shocked (and a little flattered) at his intentions, however she had a good poker face…when she was actually trying.

"This—, this is crazy, _you_ are crazy. I don't have time for this, I have to get home," she stammered as she headed back for the van.

Sora wasn't going to let her get away this easy, "You once trusted me with a secret, even after years of hate to me you trusted me for that brief moment. You can't just trust somebody like that on a whim."

Kairi froze before shutting the van door and walking up to him, Roxas had also got out of his car, just as Namine and the others did, Vincent slowly and painfully changed into civilian clothes, even Tifa who saw the commotion ran over.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked.

"Sora rode his bike in front of my van," Cloud explained, "And…and... how did you get here?"

"I drove, with that," Tifa pointed to her BMW on the freeway.

"That's your car?" Cloud looked back, "Nice, you have nice car choices."

Tifa smiled affectionately, "Thank you."

Aerith huffed a little bit but turned back to the interesting conversation between the other two teens.

"Yeah Sora, I trusted you with a secret…and you stabbed me in the back!"

"No, no, no, how many times do I have to say this," Sora said frustrated. "It. Wasn't. Me!"

"Who else could it have been?! The only people who knew were me, Namine, Hayner, and now you," she countered, "Especially you who have teased us to hell for so many years."

"If…if that was my intention, and if I 'succeeded' in what I was trying to do, wouldn't I go back to doing the usual? Tell me Kairi, when was the last time I stink bombed your locker? Or stole Yuffie's street clothes from the locker room?"

"You did what?!" Yuffie yelped.

Sora shifted uncomfortably, "It only happened once and it was during gym period. You girls weren't in there."

"That was you?" Yuffie asked, suddenly turning to Tidus, "I thought it was him."

"Yeah thanks a lot," Tidus added to both of them.

"Look, that doesn't matter," Sora interrupted, "Point being, I haven't been doing that stuff lately, or even at all, I haven't seen Seifer and the others (with the exception of Tifa) for weeks."

Kairi folded her arms, she couldn't deny that. The others were having a hard time denying that too, hearing the car horns honk behind her Kairi decided to apologize to the ones behind her.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Don't mind them, they're fine," Sora said.

"Um, we're on the side of the freeway," Kairi reminded.

"Let's get some lunch tomorrow," Sora threw in, causing everyone to freeze and look at him, which made him hastily add, "All of us. Come on, what do you say?"

Kairi was unsure, she shifted up and down on her feet and bit her lower lip. Her sister knew this as a sign of indecision, and she also knew it would take her hours to make a decision, so she decided to do it for her.

"We say yes," she said.

"We do?!" the passengers of the van yelped.

"Yes we do," Namine added, glaring, "Any problems?"

The group exchanged glances before shaking their heads, "No ma'am."

Roxas stared at her wide eyed, "I think…I'm in love."

Vincent raise an eyebrow but continued to lean against the van to support himself, then he caught sight of Yuffie and suddenly his gaze became alert.

"Excuse me…" he began, catching her attention.

"What do…oh it's you," Yuffie smiled, "Come out of your 'submarine' to be with us today?"

"Submarine…" Vincent frowned, then he remember Sora's lie and growled. "Yes… I have… anyway, that necklace around your neck…where did you get it?"

"Oh?" Yuffie's right hand flew to her necklace, "It was my mother's, she gave it to me before she died…why?"

If it was any bit possible, Sora would swear the vampire's face paled even more than usual. He blinked several times and his feet didn't seem to hold him up well.

"It can't be…" he murmured.

"Can't what?" Sora asked.

"…Nothing…" Vincent reassured, although he still looked like he was in shock.

"Right, anyway, great," Sora grinned. "I um, actually heard that there was a new café opening during school tomorrow, so what do you say we eat there instead of the cafeteria?"

"…Doesn't Cid also own that café?" Yuffie asked.

"How do you think I found out about it?" he grinned, "Cid wanted to expand his interests and opened a café."

"We're supposed to be there anyway," Kairi said, "The tryouts are there."

"Tryouts?" Sora asked, "Oh wait, are these the tryouts for the one who would perform for the dance?"

Kairi nodded and Roxas coughed a bit, he hadn't exactly gotten around to telling him about his 'volunteered' sign up. In fact, he was planning to say it now and maybe it would impress this redhead for Sora, when Tifa suddenly spoke up.

"Hey guys, cops are heading this way!"

They all looked back at the approaching policemen, who haven't quite seen who caused the blockade, and back at each other.

"Time to go," Sora announced, abandoning the stolen bike and leaping into Roxas's car.

Everyone else agreed with it and entered their vehicles and started driving, hopefully no one saw them…no policemen anyway.

* * *

…It was night at the one of the building's of the N.C.R.C., located on the edge of Hell's Highway. The remaining Professor Burke was organizing his notes for a long day tomorrow, when he heard footsteps from in front of him. He lifted his head and squinted, for the only light in room was the one on his desk. He saw a man, tall in a dark trenchcoat and long silver hair.

"Good evening Professor Burke," the man announced, stepping into the light.

"Blackout…" the man gasped, pulling a silver knife from his desk. "How did you…?"

Blackout smirked and pointed to the dead guard on the side, his blood drained. Burke paled but held the knife steady.

"I've come for your research on the key to Morbius's Tomb," Blackout said, circling to face him. "I need to know what the key is, so that I know how to use it."

"The key is nothing for a creature like you to bear," Burke said bravely. "It can only be opened by one person."

"For now, yes," Blackout nodded, "However, things change. Now give me your notes and I may let you live, unlike that guard there."

Burke held the silver knife tightly and faced him, the vampire sighed and lifted his right hand slightly. Then a street lamp from outside lost power, and another one, and another one, Burke looked at the vampire who grinned broadly.

"There is a reason why name is 'Blackout'," he said just as the last light outside went out…then…the desk lamp too.

A short scream and a slump of body came afterwards, Blackout walked out of the building, carrying s briefcase and wiping his mouth.

"Oh Professor Burke, should've laid off those potato chips," he laughed as he walked into the night, turning back on the lights as he left.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and remember, last chapter for song suggestions, so post some now.


	24. Chapter 24: Tryouts

All right, settle down! The results are finally in, the song choice is…..

**Whisper in the Dark** by **Skillet**. (SoraxKairi Theme) Suggested by: pyrofzn, dracula-key, and Faermage-KH Junkie.

But! I shall not forget the runner ups, whose songs I liked just as well shall make a chapter:

1st runner up: Breathing by Yellowcard, suggested by BeautifulEclipse (I love the rhythm, great battle theme potential)

2nd runner up: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, suggested by TheMaster91 (This song would fit the dance.)

3rd runner up: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park, suggested by Faermage-KH Junkie (Um, it's _Linkin Park?_ Their awesome songs fit an angsty teenager, aka Sora Shimomura.)

4th runner up: Dead or Alive, by Bon Jovi, suggested by BNGwarrior. (…What? I like Bon Jovi, sue me.)

Those are the runner ups, there are still some songs I need to look at. Because someone suggested some Breaking Benjamin tunes and I used to have them on my other computer…but they're gone now, I apologize to anonymous reviewer **Wolf**. When I get these songs transferred or find them online I'll tell you what I think.

Anyway, thank you all very much for sending suggestions, I had fun looking at them and finding new favorite groups and songs. So, without further ado, let's see Sora rock.

* * *

Chapter 24: Tryouts

Do you know there are other words for the word: awkward? Yeah, there's 'self-conscious', 'uncomfortable', 'embarrassed', 'out of your depth', and many more. Well, all those words, are exactly what Sora felt like the next day, during the lunch date he promised everyone. They found themselves a table and sat down, Cid hadn't come by with menus yet so it would have been the key time to begin a conversation: keyword is _would_. What they were doing instead was sitting silently in their chairs.

"Awkward," Roxas coughed, Namine next to him smiled weakly at that.

Sora mentally agreed to that and decided to open the conversation, "So… how's everyone?"

Voices chimed of 'oh good', 'fine' and 'sorry were you saying something?' He gave a weak smile back and the silence fell once more, Cid came by with the menus and they ordered shortly, and the silence changed from total silence to sorta silent. The only noise was coming from the clatter of forks, spoons, and knives hitting the plates. Sora was now actually hoping Blackout would jump in, that way at least _something_ would happen.

"Okay everybody!" A loud voice came from the stage behind them, "The tryouts for the dance night will now begin, I will call your names from the list, and you will come on the stage and perform. Our judges will then make a decision and we will announce the winner after the performances."

Sora sighed, at least there was music. The announcer called up the first performer and the chosen song began to play, and poor Sora winced every five seconds. The person wasn't completely bad, but, their voice would occasionally hit a note that wasn't even in the song, ever. Performers came and left, some were good, some were bad, some should have never got on stage at all.

"…Live at Café Highwind, where their grand opening is holding musical tryouts, I'm Roxanne Shimomura, on scene during musical tryouts for the school's dance night."

The moment the word 'Shimomura' was heard, the group turned to the voice and saw Sora's mom with a news camera.

"Your mom's a reporter?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered, "I didn't know she was going to be here today…"

The announcer approached the microphone and cleared his throat, "And our last contestant is…Sora Shimomura!"

"What?!" Kairi yelped.

"What?!" Sora yelled.

"What?!" Sora's mom yelped, scanning the crowd and spotting her shocked son.

The group stared at him and he waved his arms frantically, "There has to be a mistake! I didn't sign up for a…a…"

Then something clicked in his brain, he slowly turned to Roxas who grinned at him sheepishly. The strong desire to kill his best friend filled his head, he pointed an accusatory finger at him and growled.

"You…"

"You better get up on stage Sora," Roxas cut him off, "people are waiting."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry," Roxas grinned, handing him the black case he brought with him today. "I took the liberty of bringing your guitar, and I already have a song selected for you, one you know by the way."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed and unprepared, he was about to back out when he caught sight of the group and his mom. His mom, she never saw him play, ever. He kept his musical talent secret from everyone, even his mom, Roxas only found out because he caught him secretly singing along to Bon Jovi. He thought about it…what better way to surprise your mom than by singing live, and what better way to impress Kairi than by winning the contest? _Wait, impress Kairi? _Sora thought, _That came out wrong…_

Before he had time to analyze his own thoughts, people were now chanting his name to get up and perform. So he ran up to the stage and unzipped the case, he pulled out his black with blue swirls guitar, and found the note Roxas left him in the case. He read the note and grinned, yep, this song would work, in more ways than one. He walked up the stage and spoke into the mic.

"The song I'm playing is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet."

Kairi gasped and nearly dropped her cup, Aerith raised an eyebrow and asked, "Kairi? Something wrong?"

"That…" she began, clearly in shock, "that's my favorite song, how did he…?"

Roxas and Namine exchanged glances and turned their attention to the stage, where Sora had already hooked his guitar up and the piano intro to the song was beginning. He took a deep calming breath, put his lips to the microphone, and sang.

_Despite the lies you're making, your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses_

Then he took his pick, and played the guitar's notes to the song, surprising the judges with his ability to play. His mom was also shocked, she nearly dropped her microphone and simply stared as her son began to sing again.

_Despite the lies you're making, your love is mine for the taking__  
My love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses__  
I will be the one who's going to hold you__  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone!__  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars!__  
Hear my whispers in the dark!__  
No, you'll never be alone!__  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!_

How true in a way those lyrics were, he always seemed to be there for her, either as Sora or as the Ghost Rider. Would he always continue to be there? Yes… he would make sure of it.

_You feel so lonely and ragged__  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is just waiting, to clothe you in crimson roses  
__I will be the one that's going to find you__  
I will be the one that's going to guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone!__  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars!__  
Hear my whispers in the dark!__  
No, you'll never be alone!__  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!_

Then came the guitar solo, something he took everyone by surprise, he hit the notes, used the right chords, he even amazed himself with the performance.

"Um, Roxanne, you're still live—," the cameraman began, who was immediately hushed.

"I'm trying to listen, do you mind?" she hissed, turning her attention back to the stage.

Kairi was frozen in her seat, even when someone tried to tell her arm was in her food, she just watched the stage. But it wasn't the group that was also watching, Yuna, who was disguised as a waitress, found herself ignoring the customers to watch him play. _Little Sora can play, _she thought, leaning against the wall and watching as he played the final bits.

_No, you'll never be alone!__  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars!__  
Hear my whispers in the dark!__  
No, you'll never be alone!__  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!_

_Whispers in the dark!__  
Whispers in the dark!  
Whispers in the dark!_

He finished the song by playing the guitars final notes and ending with a finish, he panted heavily, sweat on his forehead, even though the song was over the rhythm never left him. He stared at the crowd, which was silent for awhile, before they erupted in applause. _They're…applauding…_he thought, the last time he played everyone was too shocked to say a word. But now, this was real. All hate for him was cast aside during this performance, and he felt free, like the burden of everyone's hate was off his shoulders. He looked through the crowd and saw his mom, who totally forgot she was on live and was cheering like a madwoman. Roxas was grinning as the group around him cheered, he caught sight of Kairi and was met with a blank look. She stared at him, he stared at her, there was a long time of the both of them doing nothing… then she smiled. It was light, quick, and brief, he almost didn't catch it. But it was there, it was real, she actually smiled at him, so what could he do? He smiled back.

* * *

Tifa watched from outside, she folded her arms and sighed heavily. _This is what he wants… he's happy here. There is nothing more I can do, well… there is one more thing. _She said as she looked at Kairi, _I'll tell her the truth, this is my redemption._

* * *

"You have the plan right?" Hayner asked.

"Hell yeah," Jake nodded. "Shimomura's gonna pay with messing with us."

"Oh yes he is," Hayner grinned, his plan was in motion. Now, it was time to use it.

* * *

"…This is the key to the Tomb?" Blackout asked, his men nodded, "Okay…this alters our plan slightly…"

The silver haired vampire paced back and forth the room, clearly thinking. Then he stopped, he grinned a bit and opened his cell phone.

"Yuna, the plan has changed slightly. No…we're still going after Vincent, but we're not going directly, find and capture a teenager named Yuffie Kisaragi. Bring her alive," he said as he grinned a toothy grin, "we need live bait, and if doesn't show, I'll have myself a snack."

* * *

That's it. Dark times are rising, can Sora overcome them?

…Maybe. Hey I'm giving away everything, you'll have to find out the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25: Battle in the locker room

In case no one knew, they're making a Ghost Rider 2 for the movies. Awesome.

And you get to see Sora snap in this chapter, ironically I was listening to **Waking The Demon** by Bullet For My Valentine while posting... creepy how it fits no?

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25: Battle in the locker room.

Kairi had just finished gym when Tifa approached her, she just got finished cleaning herself from running around when the brunette walked up to her.

"Kairi, we need to talk," Tifa said, she was still in her running uniform.

"Okay…" Kairi said, surprised by her forwardness, "Talk."

"Kairi…Sora didn't tell the reporters about Namine and Hayner," she said, causing Kairi scoff.

"Tifa enough, look, what Sora did was wrong and he—,"

"It was me," Tifa said, causing her to freeze. "I'm the one who told them, not Sora."

She was in shock, it was Tifa? She shook her head in denial, "What…you? No, no I don't believe—,"

Tifa held out her cell phone which showed a number on speed dial, "I have the reporter on speed dial, want to talk to her?" she asked, holding the phone out.

Kairi lowered the phone and stared at her, "Why did you do it?"

"Because…because I wanted Sora to be with us again, Seifer and the gang. Selfish I know but… he's my only real friend, I love him like a little brother." Tifa said, trying to fight the guilt that began to well up, "And it's clear he wants to be with you… so, I have to help him, it's what a sister does."

Kairi stared at her, a slight blush appeared when she said that about Sora. She may not know what to think of the brunette now, but there was one thing certain: she had been wrong about him this whole time, she had to find him and apologize.

"I have to go, excuse me," she ran past her and out of the locker room.

She looked around the halls for him, but he wasn't there. Was he in class? Then she heard a door open behind him and there he was, coming out of class.

"Sora!" she called out, catching his attention.

Sora stopped and turned around, when he saw Kairi he remained where he was. She ran up to him and remained silent for awhile, he considered walking away when she finally spoke.

"I know you didn't tell the reporters now."

Sora frowned, "Um, yeah, I've been trying to tell you that for some time now…"

"I mean, I believe you now," she explained, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm—,"

Then she heard a click from behind her, Sora saw Hayner right behind her…holding a pistol. Kairi's breath quickened at the sight of the gun and Sora's eyes narrowed.

"How the hell did you get that in here?" he asked.

"I have my ways," Hayner grinned as Jake and his football buddies came out. "Now, please come with us Mr. Shimomura, we have things to discuss with you."

Sora looked around him and frowned, normally he could take them but there was a gun, and Kairi was here too. So he nodded, "Fine."

He was about to step forward when Kairi stopped him, her eyes full of fear, "Are you crazy, he's going to kill you!"

"And if I don't, he'll kill you…or me, both maybe," he shrugged, trying to move forward again but she stopped him.

"No, I can't let you do this!" she pleaded, holding his arm tight.

"Heh, didn't know you cared," he joked.

"Well, I do," she said, her grip tightening on his arm.

He froze for a second as his brain registered the words she said, however the moment he took made Hayner impatient. He growled and wrenched Kairi away from Sora, she yelled out before one of football players clamped his hand over her mouth.

"All right boys, you know the plan: secure the doors to the locker room," he grinned, however the players frowned.

"But…but, there are people in there, there would be witnesses," Jake said.

_Figure that one all by yourself? _Sora thought, however Hayner grinned, "So? Gents, I manipulated Kairi's dear sister for a long time. If you have _fun_ with the girls, they'll keep their mouths shut."

Kairi went livid and tried to lunge for him, she wanted to tear his eyes out. Sora wasn't too pleased either, he was waiting for the right moment where he could launch a punch at him. However with the way he had his gun on her, he couldn't risk it, and there was not enough darkness to use his powers. And time just ran out, Hayner gave a nod and the players grabbed Sora and led him and Kairi into the girl's locker room. They shoved him in first, he landed on the ground hard, his cheek was cut a bit on the hard flooring. Before the girls could scream at him, Hayner and the others walked in: at the sight of his gun they panicked and tried to run out the other way, but the players had sealed all the exits before entering.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," Hayner threatened, aiming the gun. "Otherwise I'll have to start being violent."

The girls went silent as Hayner approached Sora, placing the gun to the back of his head.

"No!" A voice screamed, Tifa rushed forward but was stopped by Jake.

"Keep her back," Hayner ordered. "I have some business with him."

Sora craned his head and saw to his horror that Tifa was here, so was Aerith and Yuffie, and even worse: Namine. Although she was hidden by the other girls, as long as she didn't move, no one could see her. Hayner was also too busy staring hatefully at him, so he didn't have to worry…except for maybe getting killed.

"You know, it shouldn't have come to this Sora." Hayner laughed, grabbing his hair and forcing him to lift his head, "But, you just had to go and rat out to everyone about me and Namine, did you?"

Sora groaned as Hayner let his hair go and he hit the floor, walking around to his side and kicking him in the ribs. Sora groaned, Kairi screamed, Tifa fought fiercely to try and get to him, Hayner just laughed at it.

"You know, I heard stories about you," he said, kicking Sora again. "About how you're the most feared guy in this school, how everyone is afraid of the powerful Sora Shimomura. And when I heard how you made Kairi's life a living hell, I was overjoyed, I thought I could have someone to relate to. Well, I was WRONG!"

He kicked him again, Sora gasped sharply, yep, a rib may be broken now. Hayner just scowled at the teenager.

"You're just some pathetic kid, whose daddy abandoned you," he grinned as Sora looked up to him. "Oh yes, I know about your father."

Kairi stopped struggling for a minute, "What…? What is he talking about?"

"Oh, you never told them?" Hayner asked, lowering down to his eye level. "Never told them that your daddy left you and your mommy? Never told them that he thought you two were trash? Well, you have one thing in common with him, you hurt those around you for pleasure."

"Shut up," Sora growled.

"Do you know what the funny thing is?" Hayner grinned.

"Shut. up." Sora said angrily.

"You think that by going around, and acting like some sort of hero is going to make you better than him? The truth is…" Hayner whispered this last bit in his ear, "You're just like him."

That did it, that was the final straw. Sora lunged forward, the gun falling out of Hayner's hands, girls screaming as Sora pinned him to a wall and starting punching him.

"YOU SHUT UP! MY FATHER WAS A WORTHLESS BASTARD!" he yelled as he punched him, blood on Hayner's face. "He left us! He left me behind! Don't you ever compare me to him! My life was hell after that, he sold me to that monster, he sold my soul to him! Me, his only son! I don't deserve this: I don't deserve this pain! AND I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

He threw the final punch and the blond slumped against the wall, breathing heavily, his face caked with blood. Sora turned around and faced Jake and his friends, his fists tightened.

"I suggest you get the hell out, before I—,"

Just then the lights went out, the just flashed out. Covering the room in darkness, Sora looked around widely and then felt a familiar evil. _Blackout…_ he thought, he could feel his body beginning to transform, which would be bad right at this minute. Then he heard a scream of pain, followed by screams of terror. _First things first… _Sora thought, quickly feeling along the back wall for the door. When he found it he summoned his Rider power and punched the door open, letting light pour into the room.

"Everybody out!" he yelled as the throng of girls rushed out, when he looked back he saw Jake and hit football buddies on the floor, pale white with two bite marks.

_Damn it, _he thought, they may have been bastards, but being drained wasn't what he wanted. He scanned the room to see they missed Hayner (_why didn't they bite him?_ He thought moodily), but it seemed to be everybody. He ran into the room and was about to transform when he saw it, there was a vampire holding someone as a hostage. And that someone was Aerith.

"Aerith!" he yelled, and the vampire tensed, his fangs near her neck.

"Don't move boy," he threatened, "Or I'll drain her, where's Yuffie Kisaragi?"

_Yuffie?_ Sora thought, _what could the vamps want with her? _He glanced back and forth between Aerith and the vampire, "What do you want with her?"

"Where is she!?" the vampire demanded, making Aerith yelp as he jerked on her.

There was another problem, it was dark, and the vampire was clearly evil, soon he would automatically transform into Ghost Rider. He's been holding it back now, but he can't hold it forever. Sora looked around and saw a pipe above the vampire's head, if he could use his Rider strength and throw something at the pipe, it may fall on the vampire and distract him long enough for Aerith to break free. However, like all plans, they go astray. There was footsteps behind him and Hayner held his gun at Sora, before he could turn away from it the shot fired. Luckily for Sora, it missed anything vital and hit the vampire's head, unlucky for him, the bullet went through his right hand.

He never felt such painful agony, he clutched his hand and screamed in pain, falling to his knees. He heard Aerith scream but his own pain dulled the senses, he felt tears well up as he tried to cope with the sudden pain. He heard another clicking noise and saw Hayner had the gun to his head, he was smiling triumphantly. _Not for long…_ Sora thought, he couldn't hold it back, not any more. His hand shot forward and grabbed the gun and crushed the barrel, Hayner's smile faded as Sora cracked an insane grin. Then his face began to burn away, Hayner was revolted and terrified, he tried to break free but Sora's grip was iron tight. The Ghost Rider stood up to eye level with the blond teenager.

"Dumb. Ass." Sora growled, using his strength and tossing Hayner across the room, he hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Sora cracked his knuckles and heard soft gasps behind him, he turned around and felt a sinking feeling in his fiery being. Aerith was still there, wide eyed and terrified.

"It was you…?" Aerith asked softly, "All this time you…you are the Ghost Rider?"

"Aerith…" Sora spoke in his raspy voice, she stepped back a bit, "Aerith I never did anything to hurt anyone, I'm trying to help people. Trying to save them…you have to believe me."

Aerith was torn, she knew something was different about him, but this…? She started to walk up to him, his face didn't seem so frightening or revolting as she stepped closer to him. She stood only a few inches from him and said.

"I— look out!"

Sora whirled behind him just in time to see a vampire lunge for him, he grabbed its throat and slammed him to the ground. However he heard this odd sound, like the slamming of doors and screaming people. This provided the vampire enough time to kick Sora away from him, he slammed against the wall as the vampire got up. He pulled out a dagger from his coat and walked over to him, Aerith ran over and tried to shove the vampire aside but he was stronger than her. She landed on the floor and yelled out in pain.

"Bastard!" Sora growled, trying to stand up.

However the vampire kicked him in the chest and he fell back to the floor, he raised his knife and poised it over his flaming skull.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind him.

The vampire turned around just in time to see Roxas swing the fire axe and chop his head off, the vampire's body turned to dust and Roxas helped Sora to his feet.

"Lucky I came here when I did," Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks," Sora nodded, helping Aerith up. "What was that sound earlier?"

"The doors are locked!" Roxas explained, "I tried everything but they won't open, not even the glass will shatter, it's like some supernatural lockdown!"

"Blackout," Sora growled, "He probably did this, is there anyone else here?"

"Surprisingly no," Roxas frowned, "Most of the students are still out on lunch break, but, I did see that redhead and some of her friends at one of the doors."

_Crap!_ Sora thought, changing back to human form: he couldn't let them see him as Ghost Rider, they would wonder how he got in the school and they would put two and two together.

"Hey whoa!" Roxas waved his arms, gesturing to Aerith.

"It's okay," he assured, "she's cool, Roxas this is Aerith."

"Hello," Aerith said nervously.

"Hey," the blond nodded, "Now come on, we gotta get out of here!"

"We need to find Yuffie," Sora said, "The vampires are after her."

"What?" Aerith asked, "Why?"

"How the hell should I know?" Sora asked, running out of the locker room and to the hall.

As Roxas said, Kairi, Namine, Tifa, and Yuffie were still here. Cursing his lousy luck he ran over to them and tricking open the door, which felt like trying to knock over a sturdy oak tree: very painful. Sora massaged his foot and growled.

"Okay, no getting out that way," he said, looking back down the hall.

"What happened to Hayner?" Namine asked.

"Dead I hope…" he muttered, no one caught it so he sighed. "Dunno, lost track of him. But we have to get out of here."

"Great, how?" Yuffie asked.

"Doesn't this school have a backdoor or something?!" Roxas asked.

"…Actually it does," Kairi said, "By the swimming pool!"

"Wait this school has a pool?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Kairi and the girls frowned, "Is this a problem?"

"No, no, no problem," the blond assured, looking behind him if any vampires were sneaking up. "Let's go, we're wasting time."

The group nodded and ran down the halls, their footsteps echoing through the hallway as they ran. Each echo made Sora wince, expecting a vampire to jump out at any time. It turns out he wasn't that far off. When Roxas, Yuffie, and Kairi ran through the doors they slammed shut, a click like sound followed, indicating the door was locked.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas, head for the exit!" Sora ordered, adding quickly, "And watch out for Yuffie okay?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow and Kairi's eyes echoed disappointment, Roxas turned to the two girls and held the fire axe he still had readily.

"Well, shall we go?"

The two girls nodded and ran down the hall to the gym where the back door was, Roxas peered into the room first and frowned.

"Let me go in first," he said, "I'll give the all clear if it's empty."

Yuffie didn't bother with that, she opened the doors and stepped into the room. The blond's eyes widened as both girls boldly stepped into the room, hurrying in the room he found himself distracted by the room: it looked like a traditional gym with bleachers, but in the middle was a swimming pool, it was long in length and filled with water. It even had a diving board, which made Roxas wonder how much money this school had… however he was brought into reality when he heard the jiggling of a doorknob and the girls yelling.

"It's locked!"

"Damn it," Roxas swore, "All right, let's double back!"

The girls turned around and they're eyes widened, Yuffie gasped and Kairi screamed.

"Look out!"

Roxas looked behind to see a tall silver haired man in a black trenchcoat, the man grabbed his neck and hoisted him off the ground. Roxas struggled and tried to swipe his ax at him, however the man blocked it with his free hand and laughed.

"I remember you," Blackout smirked, throwing Roxas across the room.

He turned to the doors and bent the steel bars so no one could run in, he pulled out his katana and walked up to him. Roxas was reaching for the handle of his ax as the vampire approached him. The girls screamed, Roxas gasped, and the vampire lifted his katana and thrust down for his heart…

* * *

…And Roxas died. Or did he? Find out his fate on the next chapter, the Blackout episode is nearing a close, what does Blackout want with Yuffie? What about Vincent? Is this possibly going to be the longest and epic story I ever made!!!??

…Yes. Very much so. But to tell the readers, there are a total of 5 episodes, we are at the 3rd. So, can you guess how close we are to the end? Anyway, please review and comment, ideas are welcome, flames are not.


	26. Chapter 26: Desperate Conflict

Due to the many threats I received, after this chapter I have decided to cancel this fic…

…Kidding! Did I get you? No this fic is not getting canceled, but apparently some people weren't happy about my updating times. It happens. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter…it'll be the last.

…No not really.

* * *

Chapter 26: Desperate Conflict

Blackout thrust his blade forward toward Roxas's heart, the blonde's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way. The sword clanged against the floor as the blonde stood back up. _Thank you Capcom for Resident Evil, and thank you for Leon S. Kennedy! _Roxas thought, picking up the axe and swinging it at the vampire. But his luck couldn't hold up for long, Blackout simply grabbed the handle of the weapon and kicked him back. He slammed against the wall and rolled behind the bleachers.

"So much for heroes," Blackout smirked, "Now, Ms. Kisaragi, do you mind coming with me?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Yuffie demanded, not at all intimidated by the vampire.

"My name is not important," Blackout growled, walking around the pool to Kairi and Yuffie, who went the opposite way to avoid him. "But you're the only way to get Valentine to come to me."

"Who?" Yuffie asked, she didn't know (or recall) someone with that name.

Kairi looked at the vampire, the axe, and the fallen blonde, a plan hatching in her head. She began to edge herself over to the other side of the pool, where the axe was laying on the floor. Yuffie seemed to have this guy distracted so she thought she could get to it very easily. Or so she thought.

A slight hitch in her plan formed, the vampire took a step back and leaped across the pool to Yuffie. She screamed and tried to run, but he grabbed her by her shirt and hoisted her in the air. Kairi ran to the axe, she picked it up and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it into the pool.

"Go on and scream," he grinned, "No one will hear you, as I have a little snack."

His fangs bared and his eyes changed color as he neared the teen's neck to bite and drain her, however the window shattered and someone in bright red landed and drew a gun.

"Let her go!" Vincent shouted.

Blackout smirked and tossed her aside, she flung into the bleachers and laid still. Enraged, Vincent fired off some shots with his gun as Blackout began running around the room. He leaped for him and struck with his katana, however Vincent leaped backwards and pulled his out his own. He managed to get a quick slash on his shoulder, but the rest was blocked by Blackout's own strikes.

Kairi ran over to Yuffie and helped her up, then the two of them went to Roxas and helped him up. The blonde boy gave a low moan and when he saw the battle he stopped, they watched them fight from the safety of behind the bleachers.

"I know this is a life or death situation, but girls…you can't honestly say this isn't the coolest thing you've seen," he nudged their shoulder, trying to lighten the tension a bit.

The two of them stared at him and he sighed, "It's not easy to impress girls anymore…"

* * *

Sora, Aerith, and Namine made their way through several class rooms to find the second entrance to the swimming pool. Luckily for them there weren't any vampires around, but the tension was thick enough to make people jump if they accidentally bumped into a chair.

"You think Kairi is okay?" Namine asked after awhile of walking.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sora assured, finding himself hoping she is as well. "They probably made it out already."

"I doubt it," a voice spoke behind them.

The three of them turned around just in time to see a man with brown hair leap for Sora, he collided with him and they skidded across the class, sending desks and chairs flying.

"Sora!" Aerith shouted as the vampire pinned him to a wall.

"Get out! Go!" he shouted, kicking the vampire off him and throwing him back.

Aerith and Namine reluctantly agreed and ran out of the class, leaving Sora with the vampire. He got up and tried to run for the door to follow them, Sora stopped him by summoning his Rider strength and throwing a chair at him. The speed and strength behind the throw bashed the vampire backwards, giving the young Rider enough time to get in front of the door.

"You know, I've only fought vampires for two days but…" he grinned as his face caught flame and he transformed. "I'm getting sick of your kind already."

He charged a fireball and threw it at the vampire, the fireball hit his chest and caught flame. He opened the door and left the classroom as the vampire burned to crisps. Making a quick point to change back into his human form as he ran after the others, however as usual there was another complication. Standing a few feet in front of him was a familiar female with short brown hair, a maroon tank top, blue jeans with a red sash around her waist, and two different colored eyes.

"Hello Sora," Yuna smiled softly, although there was a hint of coldness against that smile.

"I'd say nice to see you, but honestly I'm getting sick of you and your happy family," Sora retorted. "Still following granddaddy Blackout's orders?"

"Still going to be a pain in our side?" she retorted, "Or Mephisto's errand boy?"

"Touché," Sora acknowledged, his hand glowing softly from the power of the Rider. "So, are we going to get started?"

"Aw so sorry," she smirked, "I prefer a bit of foreplay before the main event."

_Okay, banish that nasty mental image from my head, _Sora thought, shaking his head as if to shake off the thoughts. Getting back into battle groove he transformed back into the Ghost Rider and faced her. She didn't bother drawing her guns this time and threw a kick at his head. Sora grabbed the kick and held her leg in the air, she smirked and used her second leg to perform a kick while spinning in the air. Sora was knocked back against the wall, he tried to run at her but she already pinned him.

"We just need Yuffie," Yuna said, "That's all we need!"

"Why Yuffie?!" he asked, struggling against her grip.

"Because... because she's Mira's daughter, " Yuna's eyes softened.

Sora recognized the name before, then he remembered that Blackout said something similar to him when he fought Vincent. He continued to struggle against her grip but had no luck, then he saw someone behind her holding a lead pipe, before he knew it she swung it at her. Yuna must have sensed it cause her arm shot out and grabbed the hand holding it, Aerith tried to pull away but her grip was strong. However, with one of her arms off Sora he took the chance and broke free from her grip. He lowered himself and rushed forward, tackling her stomach and slamming her into the other wall. Although one thing happened that he didn't predict: he fell through the wall with her. _Okay, need to watch my own strength… _he frowned, pinning her to the ground and keeping her there.

"Party time is over Yuna," he said, keeping her to the ground. "Now, what the hell is the key to the tomb _exactly_?"

"The key…is an object that can turn the handle to the door of the Tomb, only an item with the correct enchantments can break through the protective spells," she explained.

"Okay, but what does the key look like?!" he asked, his fist charging up flames in a threatening way.

"It…It…" Yuna began, when she saw the flames charge up she spoke, "It's his claw, all right?! His claw is the key!"

Sora paused, "How can his claw be the key? It's a claw!"

"What are you an idiot?" Yuna scoffed, "Keys aren't always small objects that have metal teeth."

"Shut it," Sora growled, throwing her down. "Where's Blackout!?"

"He…he's with Yuffie right now," she choked, "I tired to stop him—,"

"Trying is not good enough!" he yelled, "Pick a side Yuna!"

He let her go and ran down the hall, he saw Aerith was there. She sighed and ran over and hugged him, "Thank goodness you're okay."

Sora blushed a bit but hugged her back, but he broke the hug just as fast. Aerith fought back a blush and ran for the room with the pool, Sora followed her and when he ran inside he saw he was too late. He saw Blackout fighting Vincent on the other side of the pool, he saw the others by an unconscious Roxas, making that his first place to go he ran over to him.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"He should be fine," Yuffie assured, "I think he was just conked in the head…"

"Why didn't you guys leave?" Sora asked, looking back to see how the battle was doing.

"The door is bared," Kairi explained, "I can't open it."

"Let me handle it," Sora decided, running across the room to the door. "Follow me."

Kairi and Yuffie followed, Aerith grumbled as she dragged Roxas to the door. When he made Sora began summoning his Rider strength and he slammed on the handle…and the door flew off it's hinges. There was a very long silence, all the teens stood shocked as Sora chuckled sheepishly.

"Um… I… watch Jackie Chan movies?" he lied pitifully.

It didn't seem to matter though, they ran through the door and outside, Sora waited till they were gone before he ran back inside. He shut the door and transformed into the Ghost Rider, he ran at Blackout who was busy fighting Vincent to even see him. Blackout sent Vincent flying to the bleachers and Sora grabbed him by the scruff of his trenchcoat, lifting him up in the air. _I'll finish him here…_

"Look into my eyes…" he said.

Blackout started screaming loudly, which turned to laughter, confusing the young Rider. "Your Penance Stare does not work on me. I have no soul to burn."

Blackout shot his arm out and grabbed the spinal cord connecting the flaming skull to the body. "Guess no one told you that huh? Surprise!"

He threw Sora in the air, he slammed against the ceiling and hit the ground. He gave a groan and stood back up, only to get kicked back once again. Before he could even hit the ground Blackout was there again, he kicked him once more and he crashed through the already crumpled bleachers. When he landed on the ground Blackout leaped on his body, he gasped sharply at the weight on his ribcage as the vampire pointed his sword at him.

"You lack proper training, you cannot defeat me as you are." He laughed.

_Damn it… damn it! _Sora swore, he felt the tip of the katana on his skull. He was too weak and battered to even chuck a fireball, and with this guy pinning him to the ground, he wasn't going to be able to throw him off. Then a shot rang out, Blackout stumbled back, clutching his forehead and Sora managed to slowly get on his feet. Yuna was standing behind him, one of her dual guns aimed at the vampire, who stared at her as if she slapped him (even though she shot him).

"Yuna! What are you doing?!" He roared.

Yuna pulled her second gun out and aimed it at him, "Choosing a side."

She fired off more shots in rapid succession, Blackout swung his katana and deflected some of the bullets but more pierced his legs, arms, and upper chest. He yelled out and leaped for the ceiling, Yuna leaped after him and kicked him mid air. She shot him a few more times as she fell to the ground, she landed on her feet, the sash she liked to wear around her waist fluttered from the updraft. Sora's jaw dropped in amazement, she never used this skill when she fought him! _Then_ _that means…she was holding back during the fight we had._

Yuna walked over to Sora and helped him up, she flashed a smile and the two of them walked to where Vincent's body was. The vampire groaned and soon he woke up, when he saw Yuna he was reaching for his gun when Sora stopped him.

"No, she helped us." He assured, "She defeated Blackout."

"Truly?" Vincent asked, "She beheaded him?"

"Um…no," Sora frowned, "Not yet anyway."

He nodded at Yuna and she picked up Vincent's katana, ready to walk over and behead the silver haired vampire. Only to find he wasn't there, they looked around and saw the back door was wide open. Swearing loudly Sora ran over and looked outside, but no one was there and there was no sign that someone left. He turned around and walked back to the others, as Yuna helped Vincent up he remembered something that she said.

"Vincent are you my godfather?"

Vincent froze and Yuna flinched a bit as well, the silence was long and agonizing for him as the vampire took his sweet time. When he spoke, he spoke softly as if he too was shocked by all this.

"How long have you known?"

Sora's eyes widened, "It's true…? You're my…godfather?"

Vincent paused before nodding, "Yes, I am."

There's another thing to add to the many shocks poor Sora has received today, he shook his head in denial and let out a growl of frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Because I knew you would throw a fit," Vincent retorted.

"Call me old fashioned, some teenagers would like to know that they have a godfather!" he yelled back.

"So I was I supposed to tell you exactly?" Vincent asked, "Was I supposed to come up to you and say 'how Sora, I just remembered I'm your godfather'!"

"Something like that would have been great," Sora argued, "Instead of hearing it from the skank!"

Yuna narrowed her eyes and Vincent glared at her, she crossed her arms and mumbled something about telling Sora earlier. The teenager ran his hand through his hair, a habit whenever he was frustrated and tried to breathe through his anger.

"Who made you my godfather?" he asked, "It couldn't have been my mom, she would have recognized you before. Then that means…"

Sora felt something stir in his gut, he knew what it meant but he didn't want to believe it. He slowly turned to him and stared at him with sad and furious eyes.

"You knew my father," he said, stating as more of a fact that a question.

Vincent met his eyes and soon lowered them, the action confirmed his fear. He stood there unbelieving and in denial, Vincent is his godfather and he knew his father. Amidst the shock and denial anger rose up, he walked over to the vampire and grabbed him by the scuff of his red cloak. He didn't do anything, he just held it tight, bearing angry eyes onto his.

"You know why he left, don't you!" He roared, "Tell me! Why did he leave me and my mom?!"

"Sora if I were to tell you…" Vincent started back, "If I were to share this one piece of information with you, do you realize how you perceive your life will change?"

"I don't care!" he shouted, tears of anger welling up, "I want you tell me you bastard! TELL ME!"

"Enough!" Yuna shouted, "There are more important things to worry about right now, Blackout has escaped and he's found a way to open the door without your help Vincent!"

"What?" he gasped, "Then…then why go through the trouble in attacking the school instead of opening the door?"

"Because they're trying to create a replica of your claw," Yuna explained, "But even if they do they can't just use anybody, they need a specific someone. If they can't use Vincent, then they'll use someone he knows."

"Why Yuffie?" Sora asked, "Of all the people, why her?"

"Because her mother was Vincent's friend," Yuna answered, Sora's eyes went wide and Vincent ignored him. "Because of her blood mark as well."

"Wait whoa, blood mark?" Sora asked, "What's that?"

Yuna sighed, she hated to have to be the one having to explain everything. "A blood mark is a rare occurrence that happens when a vampire befriends a human. Because of their presence it creates a 'mark' on their blood, a scent that can be identified by certain vampires. Now years ago, Vincent befriended a woman named Mira Kisaragi, Yuffe's mother. Since her mother met Vincent a long time ago, w can only assume the blood mark got passed down to her daughter."

"Basically, I condemned the daughter of a woman who meant a great deal to me," Vincent growled, his claw tightening to a fist.

"Ah…" Sora frowned, "I was afraid that Yuffie was his daughter or something like that…she's not is she?"

"No," Vincent said firmly, "No not my daughter."

"Oh thank god," Sora sighed, "Because, that would have been weird if you heard the things Yuffie says about you."

"What?" the vampire looked at him questionably, "What things?"

Sora froze, not exactly sure to rephrase on the things that teenage girl said that made him want to cough violently. He cleared his throat and did the best thing to do during a problem like this: walk away. Yuna also walked away as well, leaving Vincent to only imagine the many things she _could_ have said about him.

* * *

"Whoa, that's whacked," Roxas groaned as Yuna placed a bandage on his head. "So, your goddad knew this girl's mom? And he's not her dad?"

"Yeah, believe me it was a shock," Sora rolled his eyes, "Come on, not everything are like those crappy fanfictions you read online."

"Hey come on!" Roxas huffed, "In case you don't know, some people are writing stuff about you!"

"They are?" Sora asked, "Are they any good…?"

"Not really, they keep making you gay," the blonde grinned at the brunette's expression.

"Joy…" he sighed, turning his back on them and walking out to the front.

It seems one of the girls called the police, caused when they left the building several paramedics and squad cars drove up to the school. Luckily they avoided their questions and managed to slink away. Yuna began checking over Roxas's wounds (with Sora present) and Vincent looked around for Yuffie. Sora kept glancing through the crowd for her as well, finally his eyes settled on someone with short black hair. He walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Yuffie, good thing I—," he began, but as Yuffie turned around he saw something important: this 'Yuffie' was a guy.

Feeling his eyes widen and his face redden he mumbled an apology and walked off, resigning to leave the search to Vincent. At least until he saw Yuffie at a paramedic vehicle, she was getting herself looked over by some doctors.

"Please tell me you're the real Yuffie," he asked her when he got over there.

"You're a soulless bastard who hasn't even hit puberty yet," Yuffie smirked.

_A pathetic insult with an attempt to make me self-conscious, yep that's her. _Sora sighed, placing his hands in the pockets of his brown jacket. "Well glad to see your mouth isn't broken."

"That among other things," Yuffie scoffed. "Why are you here?"

"Just checking up on you," Sora shrugged, "Wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Excuse me miss," a Doctor interrupted, "I need to ask you some questions if I can pull you aside briefly…"

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, pushing through the crowd to the medical vehicle, stopping short when she saw him and Yuffie together.

"Sora!" Yuna shouted, also pushing past several students to get to him. "Oh good you found her, Vincent has been…"

She stopped when her eyes landed on the doctor next to them, her eyes widened to shock and she was reaching for one of her guns, "Sora that's not a doctor!"

Sora and Yuffie turned as the 'doctor' grinned manically, then in a swift motion he shoved Yuffie into the back of the van, grabbed a scalpel and stabbed Sora's right leg. The teenager yelled out in pain and fell over, Kairi screamed and Yuna swore, running over to the teen and ripping a piece of her sash off and wrapping it around his leg. Vincent reappeared in time to see his godson get stabbed and the doctor shove Yuffie in the paramedic truck, the one that was now driving down the road. He froze at the choice in front of him, go to his godson or save Yuffie.

"Vincent! Help me out here!" Yuna cried, she and Kairi kept him elevated and tried to stop the bleeding.

Vincent ran over to her and knelt next to him, Roxas appearing through the small crowd to see is buddy lying on the ground, bleeding. To make things more dramatic, Tifa and Aerith pushed their way through the crowd too. Both of the girls bore expressions of worry and pain as Vincent and Yuna worked together to stop the bleeding. Finally they managed to halt the bleeding before it was too late, Sora was surprisingly still awake as he fought to open his eyes.

"Aghhh, wow, it hurts a lot more than it looks on TV," he tried to joke, earning a nervous smile from Kairi.

He then finally noticed that it was Kairi's knees keeping him elevated. He went red, which was a good sign that was still blood in him, and forced himself to sit up. The red head also went a color to match her own hair, moving herself away from him as if to hide the fact she showed any affection.

"What happened to Yuffie?" he asked, electing strange glances from the two vampires.

Sora groaned and lowered his head, they took her… they tried so hard to protect her and they lost, the vampire now had her in his clutches. Sora lifted his head, his eyes showed determination as he stared at them.

"Meet me back at the tower," He whispered, "We're getting armed with weapons and we're dealing with Blackout and getting Yuffie back."

* * *

That's it. Hope this chapter was good enough for everyone, Happy 2009! And tomorrow is January 2nd, the day when Ghost Rider's first chapter was posted, a whole year as passed since this fic was posted. A whole year and 207 reviews, that's something for me to smile at personally. Here's to another year of redeeming hero Sora Shimomura.


	27. Chapter 27: Night of Chaos

I just realized I made a continuity error in the last two chapters, in the last chapter it was Kairi and Yuffie with Roxas, but in the chapter before that I wrote Yuffie and _Namine_ were trapped with him.

Eheheheh, oops? Oh well, um, I've fixed this problem so no harm no foul. Let's continue the story…

* * *

Chapter 27: Night of Chaos

The sun was setting when they entered the clock tower. Vincent insisted on getting supplies before they rushed into a mob of vampires, he also pointed out it would be better if it was night so they could have their best hitter with them. Vincent strode across the room to a large dark green cabinet, he opened it and pulled out a rifle. He examined it briefly before putting it in the rifle strap on his back. Pulling out two pistols he handed them to Roxas, who took them and some ammo clips.

"Are you sure you want to do this Roxas?" Sora asked, "You can always turn back here."

"Do me a favor…" Roxas said, pulling out a sawed-shotgun and loading it. "Shut up. I'm going, end of story."

Sora shrugged, there was no changing his mind once he was set on something. Taking the time to load his Gunblade he didn't notice Vincent pull a black withered case out from under his bed, the vampire set it on the desk and opened the peeling case and took out three objects. He took two of them and walked to Roxas, who stared at them curiously until the vampire handed them to him.

"Here, for you," he said, handing him the two objects.

The objects were in fact swords, one was black and had intertwining lines at the tip of the blade. The hilt and curved hand guard had a blue jewel on it and the decorative design on it reminded Sora of a bat. The second sword was pure white, the blade was the oddest part of the second weapon: instead of a single blade it was two blades connecting to the tip, which was a giant blue circle with small spikes around it. The hilt and curved hand guard was also white, with a fancy emblem engraved on it.

"What are these?" Roxas asked, looking at the weapons in front of him.

"These were a model of weapons that fell in and out of style, they're called Keyblades. Why they're named that I do not know, but each model carries a unique mechanic or skill. Roxas, you have the models Oblivion and Oathkeeper." Vincent explained, pulling out another case and setting it in front of Sora. "I have one for you too."

Sora grinned and eagerly opened the case… to be met with visible disappointment. His sword was a giant key colored yellow and silver, he scoffed at it and held it up. His distain was visible on his face, he looked at Vincent and frowned.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He yelled, "Roxas gets those awesome looking things and I get this dorky clown sword?!"

"Oh stop complaining," Vincent said, "You need a proper blade to fight with against Blackout, this is the closest thing to it."

Roxas grinned at Sora and pointed at his sword, "Hey Sora don't be upset, if we find a locked door we can go to you to open it."

Roxas and Vincent burst out laughing and walked out of the tower, the young Rider wanted nothing more than to use the Penance Stare on them. Placing the Keyblade in a sheath he followed them downstairs where Yuna was standing by his bike, she seemed to be admiring it.

"Nice bike," she commented, "I can only imagine what it looks like as a Hellcycle."

"It's awesome," Sora agreed, getting on his bike and revving it up.

"Where are we going exactly?" Roxas asked, putting his weapons in the trunk of his car.

"Morbius's Tomb is located in a mausoleum in the graveyard," Vincent explained. "Blackout will be there along with Yuffie, but…I do not know how they plan to open the gate without the key."

"Blackout was saying something about finding a way around it," Yuna added, "But he didn't tell me what it was exactly, but whatever he wants with Yuffie cannot be with good intentions."

Sora nodded, "Then we better hurry."

Sora revved his bike again and he and the bike became covered in a sea of flames, becoming the Ghost Rider and turning his bike to the Hellcycle. Yuna and Vincent got on their own motorcycles and rode them outside, Sora following shortly. Roxas started his car and chased after them as well, the four of them using the backroads behind the tower to get to their destination. As Sora rode his bike down the road he couldn't help but think about Yuffie, she may have been a hard ass, and she may hate him to death: but he knew she was a good person, despite all the insults she threw at him and the attempts to bring him down. Also he thought about the reason she was in this mess, because her mother was a friend with his godfather. The sins of our fathers, or mothers in Yuffie's case, but the event reminded him of his own father, and the sins he left for him.

His father made a deal with the devil, but why, and for what reason? When he left that day…was he running from Mephisto? Was he trying to get away before the devil himself went to claim his soul? What motivated him to use his son as backup payment, what went through his head when he decided to punish his child? Sora couldn't claim to know, or guess, such reasons for his mind was too clouded with hate for him to think rationally. What he did know was this: the day his father left him was the start of everything. It was during this night race that Sora realized why he was always so angry, why he hated Kairi without getting to know her, and why he joined Seifer's gang: it was because of the sins of his father. He left him, he sold him to the devil, the event of Mephisto attempting to bring him to Hell when he was a child stuck in his mind, it stayed with him and filled him with fear and anger. His mother said his father had a saying: y_ou can't live in fear_. He never thought about the meaning of it, and what it was meant for… but now looking at what he was doing today… and what was set in store for him… he realized he was very much living in fear.

* * *

The graveyard was quiet that night, save for the slight jabber of the watchmen that was patrolling the area. So when Roxas pulled his car up to the entrance he was stopped by two officers, he lowered his window and leaned out of it.

"Hey officers, I just need to get something, it won't take me long," Roxas explained.

"Sorry kid, this is off limits right now," the officer explained, "Come back tomorrow."

Roxas paused for a minute before shrugging, "Alright, alright, but before I leave I have something to show you…"

The blonde reached into his side compartment and drew a pistol and fired a bullet at the officer. It hit his leg and he turned away yelling out, when the officer turned to face him his eyes were yellow and his teeth were fangs. The 'officer's' buddy also changed into a vampire as well, before the second one could even attack him a second shot rang out and Roxas had fired his second pistol at him. Successfully injuring the two vampires gave Vincent and Sora enough time to get behind them and behead them (Sora was very surprised his key-shaped weapon was sharp enough to do so).

"I was right, they would have sentries," Yuna said, before walking to the guard station and opening the gate.

"I'm not too surprised," Vincent said, watching the vampires fade away, "Blackout gets paranoid when he's on the verge of winning."

"So security will be tight," Sora sighed, his flaming skull illuminated the area around them as he walked through, "Joy."

Vincent and Yuna followed him onto the graveyard, an action that made Roxas make a funny noise. The two of them glanced back at him, they could see him bite his lower lip and they knew a question was just about to erupt from him.

"I thought vampires couldn't go on hallowed ground?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

Yuna laughed kindly and smiled, "No that only goes for demons. Right idea, wrong monster."

Satisfied by the answer Roxas didn't speak again as the four of them walked through the graveyard to the mausoleum. The eerie, and yet expected, silence that loomed over the graveyard made the human and the young Rider's hearts race.

"It's too quiet," Roxas finally said, shivering slightly.

"It's a graveyard," Vincent answered. "What did you expect exactly?"

"Probably skeletons to jump out and jabber their jaws away at them," Yuna laughed, earning a small smirk from Vincent.

"If Blackout's as paranoid as you say then shouldn't there be vampires around?" Sora asked, "The only ones I've seen were the ones out front."

Vincent and Yuna actually already noticed that, but they didn't want to vocalize their observations and they passed it off as just their suspicions. The two of them exchanged frowns and ignored the question, which only heightened the teenager's worries. From that moment they were silent until they reached a round, stone building with a cross at the top. Placing her hands on her hips Yuna gave a sigh of finality.

"This is it," she announced, "Morbius's Tomb is inside this mausoleum."

Sora frowned as he walked up the stone steps, nearly tripping over some of the plant life that grew on it. He ran a gloved hand over the smooth metal door and felt his observation skills kick in, judging by the disturbed dust on the ground and on the long metal lock that held it shut, the door was opened recently. He gently unlocked the door and pushed it open, there were two walkways inside, both dark and filled with cobwebs. Roxas walked and choked at the smell, pinching his nose with two fingers he sighed.

"Which way do we go?"

Vincent and Yuna stepped in and frowned, by the way they twitched Sora could tell their vampire senses were kicking in. Their frowns remained even after they were done, Yuna turned to the group and shrugged.

"I can't tell, I can't find Yuffie's or any other vampire scent."

Vincent gave an equally dark frown when he finished as well, Sora studied the paths before him and pointed to the right one.

"This way," he said, walking to the right walkway.

"How can you tell?" Vincent asked.

Sora grinned at his moment, he was able to find something the vampires couldn't. He pointed to the webs on both paths as he began to explain.

"The cobwebs on both paths are thick, but the one on the right path have been disturbed and moved aside. The vampires probably brushed aside the cobwebs when they came down this path, that's how I can tell where they went."

Vincent blinked and brandished a look on his face that showed pride, Yuna looked a little haughty at being beat by a human, Roxas just grinned and looked down the path.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lead the way Sora," Roxas nudged him forward.

Sora scoffed at his friend and slowly descended down the steps, his skull setting some of the smaller cobwebs in flames. Roxas, Yuna, and Vincent followed him shortly, using the light from his skull as a guide.

* * *

As he got closer to the bottom of the steps Sora saw the soft, warm glow of light at the bottom grow brighter and brighter. When he finally made down the steps he found himself on a walkway, below him was a horde of vampires standing in assembly in front of two people on a podium. One of them was Blackout and the other was Yuffie. The podium they were on faced a giant old oak door, bound and sealed with padlocks that looked very sturdy. But on the bottom, probably about Sora's height was a small hole with indentations shaped like fingers of a claw. Blackout seemed to be giving out some speech, Sora wasn't really paying attention to it as he motioned for the others to follow him when they got down. They got on their knees and peered over the railing of the walkway to watch the event below them.

Blackout walked over to a wood case with dark wood and black metal decorations and opened it, inside was a black gauntlet shaped like Vincent's claw. He pulled it out and walked up to Yuffie, who was attempting to put on a brave face.

"Put it on," Blackout commanded.

"Go to hell," Yuffie spat, an action that made Sora want to slap his head in frustration.

Blackout's face twitched, and then his hand flew across Yuffie's face and sent her to the ground. Sora felt Vincent twitch beside and put a gloved hand on his shoulder, silently warning him they couldn't reveal themselves now. Vincent reluctantly got back on his knees and forced himself to watch as Yuffie slowly stood back up.

"Put it on!" Blackout ordered again.

"No," Yuffie shook her head, "I don't care what you do to me. I'm not listening to you."

Blackout lost his patience and grabbed Yuffie's wrist, for a split second Vincent thought he was going to bite her, instead he put the gauntlet on it. The locks on it shut with a satisfying snap. Yuffie struggled against the locks, but she couldn't break them off as the two vampires began to push her to the lock on the door.

"We have to act now," Vincent hissed, "If he forces her to open the gate she won't be able to control the energy and she'll die!"

Sora nodded, quickly looking around the room and pointing to the far corners on the walkway they were on and explained his plan.

"Roxas, when I give the say: throw a flashbang, when that happens Vincent and Yuna will grab Yuffie. I'll distract Blackout and any other vampire that goes for you, okay?"

The three of them nodded and agreed to that plan, Vincent and Yuna went their directions and Sora took his position on Vincent's area of the walkway. Roxas pulled out a flashbang and waited for further instruction. Sora was about to nod when he was momentarily distracted by a sound, he glanced at where he heard the voice and saw the worst thing that could happen right now: there was a vampire coming up the back stairway. Sora leaned against the doorway and waited for the vampire to walk up the stairs, when he appeared he focused all of his strength as he punched the vampire in the back of the head: knocking him out. He fell with a 'thump' and Sora dragged the body out of the way, which he found hard to do because the vampire was very heavy. To add more pressure to the situation, Vincent was getting a little antsy. He couldn't stand seeing Yuffie like this, he couldn't just sit there and watch her as Blackout's vampires pushed her to the great door in front of them. _Where is Roxas with the flashbang?! _Vincent thought impatiently, already deciding on what would happen if he leaped off the ledge now and tried to save her. Roxas was also waiting for Sora's signal, when none came he lowered the flashbang and wondered if something happened.

"Where is that flashbang?" Vincent growled to himself, his worry and impatience grew as Yuffie got closer and closer to the door.

That was it, he couldn't take anymore. To everyone's horror he leaped off the ledge, pulling out Cerberus and shooting at the two vampires holding Yuffie. When he landed he sheathed Cerberus and whipped out a machine gun with a circular ammo chamber and a short barrel: Griffin. He let loose a barrage of silver bullets at Blackout and the nearby vampires, the ones who were hit fell over and yelled out. Blackout leaped in the air and landed in front of Vincent, quickly pulling his katana out he went to try and slice Vincent's head off. Yuna, who leaped off the ledge and into the air, stopped Blackout attempts by shooting bullets while flipping midair. Her bullets knocked Blackout's katana out of his hands, he yelled out and leaped back to avoid her other bullets.

Roxas saw the fighting and pulled out the gun Vincent gave him, he was about to run down the second set of steps leading down when a vampire ran up them. Roxas stepped back and fired his gun at him. The vampire didn't expect him to be there so he couldn't dodge as the bullet hit his shoulder, he roared and fell down the steps. Roxas bounded down them and to the first floor of the cavern, the vampires that weren't on the ground were running to Vincent and Yuna. The blonde shot all the vampires he could see, hitting them in the back, legs, and a few times he hit their heads. However his sneaks attacks didn't last very long, a few vampires saw him shooting at their comrades and they ran at him instead. To add more problems to this mixture, the gun ran out of ammo. Instead of trying to load his gun he put it away and pulled the two swords he was given out. The vampires stopped and laughed at him.

"You think you know how to use those weapons?" one of them laughed.

Roxas made a scowl as he gripped the hilt of his blades harder, as he did he felt there was something odd with it. There was a small button on the Oblivion blade, when he pressed it he could hear a humming noise come from the blade. The vampires were so busy laughing that they did not see or hear Roxas doing this, which was to his advantage. He held the button and swung his blade at the vampire, when he did a black ray of energy shot out of it and sailed right through the vampire. The expression on its face was of pure shock, he glanced down at where the beam passed through him…and fell apart. The beam had cut him in half. The other vampires stopped laughing and looked at their fallen comrade, even Roxas couldn't help but stare at what he did to it. _This sword is decked out with an energy attack!_ Roxas thought, looking at his second sword and saw a similar switch. _I wonder what this one does…_

He didn't get a lot of time to experiment with it. The other vampires, who were angered by the loss of their friend, all ran for him. Roxas held the button to his Oathkeeper and a thick round circle appeared around him, the vampires were thrown back upon slamming into it. _A barrier? _He paused, in slight awe of the shield around him. The shield faded quickly and the blonde snapped back into attention as the vampires were getting back up. Grinning, he pulled back Oblivion and held on the trigger.

"Time to slice and dice," he announced, swinging his blade and sending waves of energy at them.

* * *

Sora left them for only _five seconds_, how in the hell of it can this much chaos happen in _five seconds_! Then he was reminded who his friends were and what they did best, growling he leaped off the balcony and into the middle of a large group of vampires. Upon landed he drew his chain and laced it with hellfire, swinging it in wide arcs around him he sent several vampires twisting through the air and in all directions. He glanced at the corner of his eye that Vincent was trying to break the claw off Yuffie's arm, he also saw Roxas chopping vampires in half…with an energy wave? _Man, his sword's got special toys!_ He pouted, wrapping his chain around a vampire and burning him with the hellfire on it. He turned to where Yuna was and saw her fending off several vampires with bullets, and back flip kicks. _Wow, limber,_ Sora thought, deciding she needed some help so he rushed to her…only to be stopped by Blackout.

"Hello Sora," He growled, his katana in his hand. "You always have to get in my way don't you? Well this time I'll be rid of you, Ghost Rider."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Sora answered, adding in a bit of sarcasm with, "Think we're related?"

Blackout roared and rushed forward and swung his katana at him, Sora drew the Keyblade Vincent gave him and blocked the strike. Although dorky looking as it was, it was better than the thin Gunblade. Blackout glanced at his blade and gave a crooked smile.

"You think you can defeat me with that tiny toy?" He laughed, pushing Sora back and swinging at him again.

Sora deflected the sword strikes and scowled, pushing back with his own assault of sword strikes, "The honest answer is 'no', but I'd figure I'd try anyway."

Blackout grimaced at Sora's sword strikes, now that Sora had an actual weapon he was a much better opponent than he was before. The two of them engaged in a powerful dance of swords in the huge cavern, blades clanging and flying in rapid precise strikes. Neither opponent showing weakness or backing down. Sora dodged a swipe from Blackout and leaped into the air, Blackout leaped onto the ledge of the walkway above them and propelled himself into the air to Sora. The two of them clashed blades midair and landed on opposite sides of the walkway.

Blackout found himself out of breath, Sora was a tougher opponent than he credited him for. Sora was out of breath as well, the vampire was hard to keep up with, even with a better blade. He glanced at his 'sword' and wondering if it, like Roxas's blades, could do something…anything. _I could try pouring hellfire into it…_ he thought, he held the blade in both hands and concentrated on the hellfire to move on his blade. What happened next was amazing.

The hellfire covered the yellow and silver blade and began to change it: the entire outlook of color turned to dark purple, the handguard around the blade turned blood red and met halfway down the hilt, the tip of the blade lost its 'key' like look and became jagged, like an actual blade tip. He stared in wonder at what the hellfire did to the blade and grinned, maybe this thing had its own special attributes as well. He leaped from his side of the walkway and into the air, Blackout didn't leap after him… instead he switched to the gun mode on his katanas and loaded fresh ammo clips into it. Sora's red orbs widened as he saw Blackout take aim, he glanced at his Keyblade and remembered how Roxas could send energy waves out and cut the vampires in half… could his do the same? He brought his Keyblade back and saw swirls of flame gather around the dark purple blade, out of the corner of his red orbs he also saw red cracks appear on the blade, inside the cracks were orange flames burning brightly. Without wasting more time, he swung his blade in an arc and a giant wave of hellfire flew forward. When it hit the walkway Blackout was on it exploded, sending debris in the air and Blackout to the ground, as he skid across it he sent up stones and dirt as he skid to where Vincent and Yuffie were.

* * *

Vincent growled at the locks that were on the dull gray gauntlet, these things were snapped on tight and too strong to break. So he began the slow, painful task of removing the locks while Yuna, Roxas, and Sora held off the vampires. Finally, he undid the last lock and removed the gauntlet from her arm.

"Thank god," Yuffie proclaimed, throwing the gauntlet aside and throwing her arms around Vincent. "Thank you!"

Vincent was so startled that he nearly hugged her back, before reminding himself where he was right now. He gently removed himself from her embrace and looked straight at her.

"We're not safe yet," he said, "We need to get out of here."

He grabbed her arm and was about to pull her away when she resisted, pulling him back to face her.

"Wait… there's something I need to tell you," she began in a slightly weak voice, "I knew from when I saw you at school a long time ago that I remembered you, and I do… you were the one who saved me from that fire. Weren't you?"

Vincent felt weak, she remembered him? After all this time had she kept him in her memory, even when he saw her at Sore's school she knew? His mouth went dry and he couldn't say anything, but his silence answered her question for him. She smiled at him and even let out a giggle, Vincent gave a weak smile back.

"Call me crazy, or maybe it's the whole 'I almost died' thing…but…" she stopped and inched closer to him, Vincent tried to speak but he choked up on his words and tried again.

"Yuffie…I'm not…I'm a—," he began, but a single finger on his lips silenced him.

"Do I look like I care…?" Yuffie whispered to him.

Her mouth was inches away from his, Vincent stopped trying to argue and moved his closer to hers. The gap was nearly closed… then he saw Blackout's body skidding over to them. Quickly pushing Yuffie out of the way before the body could crash into them, he barely had time himself to leap back. Blackout hit the giant wood door that held the power of Morbius's Tomb, he growled and leaned against the door, using it to push himself up on his feet.

"That was a new trick Ghost Rider," he huffed, trying to walk forward without falling over.

"Next time I'll hit _you_!" Vincent heard Sora yell, turning behind him to see his godson pointing the dark purple blade at him.

"Let me have a crack at him too!" Roxas joined in, walking from where the bodies of vampires were to his best friend.

"Got room for a third?" Yuna asked, twirling her twin pistols and aiming them at Blackout.

Blackout just now looked around the room and realized that he was alone, all his vampires were defeated and slain, and he was the only one left standing. He looked down at his feet, his face full of confusion and desperation. He seemed to be weighing his choices and his own odds of winning. Vincent smiled slightly, he was happy to have such comrades and friends like these at times like this. There was no chance for the self-proclaimed vampire king now, no chance at all.

"Nehehehehehehe, hahahahahahahahahah!"

Or not.

Vincent turned his head to Blackout, who was belting out insane laughter that echoed through the depths of the underground cavern. The vampire stood himself upright and flashed a grin of pure insanity.

"It looks like I have nothing to lose, you think you win Vincent? You think you win!?" He bellowed, his grin never leaving his face. "Well, you, haven't."

He lifted his Katana, his finger on the trigger of the gun, he turned it around… and shot Yuffie. She gasped as the bullet sunk into her shoulder, twisting through the air she fell for the ground. Roxas gasped, Yuna screamed, Sora yelled her name, and Vincent stared at her in horror. She hit the ground on her stomach, blood seeping from her shoulder as she stared at him sadly.

"Vin…cent," she said quietly, "All my life… I wanted to meet you."

Her head slumped on the floor and she didn't move. Vincent simply stared, his body was in too much shock to move. Mira… Mira must have told Yuffie about him, and she must of thought 'how great would it be to meet this wonderful man', and she thought about it for a long time… even years later, it still burned in her head, to meet her mother's most beloved friend. Amidst the chaos of this, Blackout picked up the claw he put on Yuffie and put it on his arm.

"Some things you must do on your own," he grinned, walking over to the door and positioning the claw in front of it.

It was then Vincent moved, his eyes landed on Blackout approaching the door. His claw curled into a fist, his vampire teeth revealing itself through his rage as he bellowed a single name, pouring as much hate, and animosity as he possibly could.

"BLACKOUT!"

Blackout stopped mid action and turned to see Vincent charging toward him, the vampire's gold claw thrust forward.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU WIN!" He bellowed, ramming his claw into the hole the same time Blackout did.

"No!" Blackout roared, the two claws became jammed into the lock.

The door, which had been still and devoid of life, began to shudder the moment the two claws were inserted. A single light pierced through the metal lining at the top and began to work its way down, as it passed downward other points of the door also shot out the same light. Soon giant cracks of pure light appeared through the door, sounds of creaking and snapping wood was heard…then the door shattered. Sora shielded his eyes from the light that burst out of the door, the light was so strong he felt himself being burned by the intensity. He heard Yuna and Roxas yelling and prayed they were okay, he prayed that Yuffie was okay, she took a bullet to the shoulder and now with this burning light? Would she even be alive? Finally he felt the light subside and he slowly lowered his hand, to see something to make him feel sick. There was Blackout in front of them, but he was different: his skin was scaly and paler, two black demonic wings came out of his back, his hands were long thin claws and his legs were talons.

"Yessssss," Blackout spoke, "Chaossssss, it'sssss power issss mine!"

He laughed manically, relishing in his new body and it's power. Sora saw Yuna and Roxas by Yuffie and ran to them. Yuna and Roxas were in shock and fear, Sora could see Yuna swallow many times and yet was unable to speak.

"It's over," she said, "We lost, Blackout…has the power of Chaos, the embodiment of Morbius."

"Yuna! We can't give up!" Sora said, unhooking his chain and standing in front of them.

Blackout tilted his head at him in amusement, when he saw the chain in his hand he laughed dryly.

"You think you can ssssstop me SSSSora?" he laughed, "Not even the power of the Ghosssssst Rider can ssssstop me."

Blackout's body began to pulse with a powerful aura, so strong Sora could barely stand straight. Blackout advanced forward and lifted Sora off his feet and in the air, holding him by the neck, the pure power of him forced Sora to revert back to his human form.

"I'm going to peel your flesh, piece by piece," Blackout grinned, "Your sssscreamsss will be ssssso deliciousssss."

Just then a bolt of black energy shot out behind Blackout and hit his back, Blackout roared and threw Sora aside, whirling around at who attacked him. Who he saw made him stop where he stood.

"You…" Blackout gasped.

It was Vincent, but he too was different: his skin was paler than before, his hair was still long and black but his red bandana was larger, he had two demonic wings behind his back as well, his gold claw was melded with his arm and his right arm was also a claw, his chest was black and red with a blue orb on the center right, and his legs were also long and with talons.

"You only have half of the power," Vincent explained, "Where did you think the other half went to?"

Blackout glared at him and flexed his claws, "I only need half to kill you!"

Vincent smirked at him as he held his right claw out and a large gun appeared in his hand, he pointed the large gun at Blackout and smirked.

"I was going to say the same thing, think we're related?"

Sora smirked a bit at that and Blackout roared with rage, he rushed toward Vincent. He lifted his gun at the charging vampire and pulled the trigger… and the final battle between the two of them began.

* * *

Will Yuffie survive? Can Vincent defeat Blackout? Can I actually make this preview NOT sound dorky?

…No.

As always, please review and comment. See you next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28: Vincent versus Blackout

Here is chapter 28 of Ghost Rider, we are nearing the end of the Blackout arc with the following chapters.

* * *

Chapter 28: Vincent versus Blackout

If you were passing by the graveyard that night you would have remarked how unnaturally quiet it was, if you waited a few more minutes that opinion would change. Whatever silence was on the graveyard that night was shattered when the demonic body of Blackout shot out of the mausoleum. He twisted through the air and spread his wings out, using it to slow himself so he could stop. Seconds later, a morphed Vincent Valentine flew after him and rammed into Blackout, sending the silver haired vampire flying once again into one of the tall skyscrapers near the graveyard. Pushing pieces of desks, glass, and stone off him, he flew back into the air and in front of Vincent.

"Sssssuch rage," he remarked, "I would think you are sssserioussss thisss time."

"Blackout, I heard enough…this ends right here, right now," he said, aiming his large gun and firing at him.

Blackout smirked before vanishing, the bullet slammed into the building instead, blowing a large chunk out of it. Vincent looked behind him to see Blackout reappear, holding a very large, black, jagged version of his katana.

"I agree Vinccccent, it doesssss," he said before flying toward him and bringing his sword downward.

Vincent raised his large gun and blocked it. Pushing him back he flew around at high speed, shooting at him. Blackout grimaced and mimicked him as well, flying around at high speed deflecting his shots and letting out his own. The two monsters clashed at each other occasionally, sending sparks of blue and red in the air when they did. The two of them were nothing to the citizens below but red and blue lights moving around at each other at high speed, then the two lights flew right for each other and slammed together. Blackout locked his blade against Vincent's large gun. The two of them spun midair before the pushed each other back. As Vincent flew back the barrel of his gun opened up and he fired a beam of energy at Blackout, who raised his blade to block it, but the force of it sent him back to the ground. Vincent landed on the ground in front of him as the vampire was slowly getting back up.

"Had enough?" Vincent taunted, enraging Blackout enough to lunge for him, which he focused a ball of dark energy in his hand and fired point blank at him, the impact caused a small explosion.

* * *

Sora, Roxas, and Yuna managed to get Yuffie outside of the mausoleum and outside just in time to see the small explosion. The three of them watched in awe as the bodies of Vincent and Blackout flew backwards, and when they landed they rushed at each other again as red and blue lights. Slamming and shooting out blasts at each other, Sora could hear Vincent roar at the other vampire and was shocked how much rage his godfather was showing. The two lights clashed into each other and then flew upward, he could see them now, they were small but he could see them. He saw Vincent raise his gun and fire powerful bullets of energy at him, he could also see Blackout block them and rush forward to try and slice him. Sora saw Vincent flip in midair to dodge the strike and rush around him with blurring speed, his gold claw charging a dark energy ball and slamming it into Blackout. The small figure of Blackout flew forward from the impact and became a blue light once again, Vincent glared at him and became a bright red light and flew after him. Sora tore his eyes from the battle above him and looked down at Yuffie, who was still bleeding out, but not as much thanks to the makeshift bandage they made.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Sora reminded the group, they focused their attention back to the injured girl and nodded.

Roxas was just about to open his phone when Yuna's hand reached out and stopped him, "No, stop. If Blackout sees an ambulance here the medics will need medical attention."

"Okay, then what?" Roxas asked, shutting his phone.

"Pick her up and take her to your car Roxas," Sora said, "You and Yuna drive her there, make sure you think of a cover story as well."

"What about you?" Yuna asked as she and Roxas lifted Yuffie up.

"I'm staying here," Sora answered firmly, "I have to make sure Blackout is defeated. If Vincent can't defeat him, then… I don't know. I'll try to."

"Are you insane?!" Yuna yelped, "You tried to back in the cavern and you couldn't even hit him!"

Sora turned his back on her and transformed back into the Ghost Rider, "I have to try! I can't leave him to fight it alone."

Yuna did not respond to that but her silence was an answer for him, he took off running and leaped onto a building. Roxas looked back between Yuna and the disappearing figure of Sora.

"You're not going to try an stop him?" Roxas asked.

Yuna remained silent for a minute before answering, "No. He's his father through and through."

"You…know Sora's father?" Roxas asked.

Yuna merely looked at him with a long look before moving Yuffie to his car. Yes she knew Sora's father, but the question was did Sora himself have any idea what he was?

* * *

Sora leapt to the tallest building in the region and made it to the ledge just in time to see the blue light slam into the red light, they rammed into the building Sora was on top of and he had to kneel and grab the ledge to keep his balance. When he regained his balance he stood up and saw Blackout, using his claw to pin Vincent to the building by his throat.

"You don't dessssserve thissss power," he hissed, "Now let me put you to eternal resssst!"

Blackout lifted his katana and stabbed it into Vincent's lower chest, but it didn't go in all the way due to Vincent's hardened body. The red vampire roared in pain and tried to push the blade put of him, but with Blackout attempting to push it in further it was hard. Sora unhooked his chain, laced it with hellfire, and leapt off the building. As he fell he wrapped the chain on his two hands and hooked it around Blackout's neck and pulled him away from Vincent. He roared with pain and surprise and kicked Sora's legs, due to how fast they were falling he twisted in the air and in front of Blackout. Acting quickly, Sora drew his Gunblade and when he twisted into view of Blackout lunging for him he let off some shots. They slammed into Blackout's face and he yelled out, covering his face and flying into the building from his confusion. Sora landed on the ground, creating a small crater where he landed.

Groaning slightly he slowly stood up to see Blackout emerge from the building, the vampire let out a roar before rushing at Sora. He was moving too fast for the Ghost Rider to dodge, so he raised his arms hoping to block the blow. Lot of help that did: the moment Blackout slammed into Sora he flew backwards, crashing into grave markers and through trees, sending stone and bits of wood into the air. When he hit the ground he continued to skid, creating a giant scar on the ground where he skidded. Soon he finally came to a stop when he hit the stone wall that surrounded the grave yard, yelling out from all the things he rammed into he needed a brief moment to catch his breath. But he saw Blackout in front of him and realized his moment of breath was over, Sora tried to throw a fireball at him but Blackout slammed his fist downward and sent Sora deeper in the ground.

Sora groaned as he struggled to stand up, he heard Blackout's laughter and glared up at him.

"Why Ssssssora, thissss issss the perfect placcccce for a burial," Blackout grinned, disappearing briefly and reappearing with a giant mound of dirt in his hands.

_No… _Sora panicked, he tried to jump up out of the hole but it was too late. Blackout threw down the mounds of dirt and it caved on top of Sora, trapping him in the ground.

"Ressssst in peacccccce," Blackout grinned.

Vincent was just pulling the sword out of him when he saw Blackout 'bury' Sora, roaring with rage an aura of energy surrounded him as he flew toward Blackout. The other vampire turned around in time to see Vincent fly right for him, but he couldn't dodge nor block his attack and Vincent slammed into him. The two of them flew through the wall, through a building, and out into the streets. They crashed into a parked car where Vincent began pummeling Blackout, clawing him and slamming fists of energy at him. Blackout roared and kicked Vincent back, as he got up his drew his katana and rushed for him again. But Vincent did not give him the chance, when he regained his balance he pulled his large gun out and fired a shot at him. The bullet's strength was powerful enough to send Blackout into the air, where he slammed into the wall above a shop. The silver haired vampire growled and flew back into the air.

"You think you're sssssssuch a cracksssssssshot with that gun of yoursssss?" Blackout taunted, which caused Vincent to smirk.

"Why don't we find out?" Vincent taunted back, raising his gun to Blackout.

* * *

_Oh god… oh god…_ Sora panicked, feeling dirt threatening to enter his mouth. _He buried me! The bastard buried me! _He was beginning to panic, only one thought burned in his head: he had to fight to the surface. He lifted his arms and began clawing at the dirt above him, he could feel it moving and it threatening to crush him. He continued until he felt a large mound of dirt crush down on top of him_. No…no! No, I can't die, not like this! I got to get back to them: Vincent, Roxas, Yuna, Mom… Kairi. _

He was so panicked at the time, he couldn't care if the redhead filled his thoughts and calmed him. _Kairi…she believes me, I know she does, I… I never got to thank her, I got to get back, and I have to thank her._

He began to gather Hellfire around him, blocking out the suffocating feeling and focusing the Hellfire. _I have to get out. _He thought as he unleashed the hellfire, blasting through the dirt and creating a hole to the surface, quickly leaping out of the hole he landed on the grass and fell on his hands and knees.

"I'm out… I made it…" he gasped, "I'm…I'm alive."

He looked back to where Vincent and Blackout were fighting and ran to them, he had some choice words he wanted to say to the vampire who buried him. Blackout and Vincent were too busy fighting each other to notice Sora pull his Gunblade out, lace it with Hellfire, take aim and fire. The blast slammed into Blackout, the vampire twisted through the air and knocked cars aside when he slammed into them.

"So— Ghost Rider!" Vincent corrected mid-way, "Are you all right?!"

"Never better," Sora answered, keeping his Gunblade trained on Blackout. "Now that I can toss the freak around for burying me!"

Blackout growled and picked up the two halves of the car he was thrown through and heaving the halves at the two of them. Sora and Vincent nimbly dodged them, the halves bounced on the pavement and slammed into the wall that shielded the graveyard. Blackout rushed forward at a speed that he could only be seen as a blur and stopped between the two of them, he aimed his katana at Sora and fired the gun bit and then rushed at Vincent and tried to stab him. Sora dodged the bullet, the blast nearly hit his left shoulder as it whizzed by and shattered a store window behind him. Vincent twisted his body so that the sword missed him. The blunt part of the steel nearly touched his chest. While Blackout was shocked Vincent slammed his gold claw on his chest, blasting him with a close ranged blast of dark energy. Blackout skidded backward a bit and rushed at Vincent again, the two of them dodged and shot at each other in frenzy motions.

"You will not leave here alive Vincccccent!" Blackout roared, "I won't allow it!"

Sora slowly lifted himself from the ground and watched the two of them fight each other. Neither one of them wanting to give up, or give in. It wouldn't be long before someone was hurt…or dead. This is not going to go well, Sora thought, this has to end… if we can't kill him what can we do? He began running possibilities in his head, possible scenarios of how to either banish or kill Blackout. There wasn't much information for him to go on, he's using the power of Morbius's Tomb now, even with Vincent using this power it's near impossible to kill him. _If we had moved faster we could have stopped Blackout from opening…_

Then he realized it, there was one way they could stop him: the door. The door was used to hold back the power of the tomb, what if they could use it to hold Blackout back? Then a loud noise broke his thought pattern and he saw Vincent thrown to the ground, Blackout lifting his katana to behead his godfather. Reacting quickly he drew his Gunblade and shot out a hellfire bullet, the bullet slammed into Blackout's side and sent him twisting to the ground. He ran over to Vincent and kicked Blackout back before he could even get up. The vampire flew into another car on the sidewalk and on the car hood.

"Thanks," Vincent said as Sora helped him up.

"Vincent, I have an idea." Sora explained, his red orbs darted between Blackout and Vincent, "If Blackout is too powerful to defeat we use the door to the tomb to seal him, it held back all that power right, maybe it can hold Blackout back."

Vincent stared at Sora for awhile, his bright red eyes bore into him as he glanced back to Blackout. He nodded at Sora and pulled out his gun.

"Head to the tomb, I'll bring him there." He said, flying forward and becoming a red light again.

Sora nodded and ran for the graveyard, leaping over the wall and we he landed he made a second leap…and crashed through the top of the mausoleum. Roughly falling through the flooring and back into the hall with the large door, he landed with a painful 'thump' and groaned.

"I did not mean to do that," he moaned, slowly standing up and wobbling over to the large door.

_Okay, I made it here… one problem,_ Sora thought,_ How do I close it?_

Wishing he thought this plan through he paced back and forth, thinking of a way to seal the giant door. _The door was opened by Vincent's claw, could his claw close it? No… no it's a magical lock, not a simple lock and key thing…_

Then he had an idea…a crazy, stupid, whacked out idea. He looked down at the sword he was holding and looked back at the door, groaning mentally. _You have to be kidding me…_

He didn't get time to think of a Plan B, he heard a crashing noise and Blackout fell through the ceiling next to him. It was almost comical how Blackout leaned up, saw Sora and was about to say something…only to get slammed deeper into the floor by Vincent.

"Sora!" Vincent roared, trying to pin Blackout down but he was fighting back, "The door, NOW!"

No time to think about it, no time to back down. He ran for the door and pulled them open more, he quickly nodded to Vincent who focused all his strength and lifted Blackout up.

"No…" Blackout gasped, catching on to their plan.

Vincent heaved Blackout and he sailed through the door, skidding on whatever flooring was behind the door Sora shut the doors and stepped back.

"NOOOOO!" Blackout cried out, running for the door.

_Here goes nothing…_ Sora thought, aiming the Keyblade at the door and hoping it would work. To his amazement, it did. A single beam of light shot out of the tip and hit the door, the moment it hit contact with the door an aura of light shimmered over the door and a 'click' was heard.

"Rest in peace… you bastard," Sora growled, putting away his Keyblade.

A flash of red light appeared behind Sora and he turned around, Vincent was back to a more human looking form. He was on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Vincent!" Sora ran over and knelt in front of him, "Is it…is it gone?"

Vincent hesitated for a while before a frown appeared on his face, "No…no it's not. It's dormant, but no…it's not gone.

Sora stared at Vincent as he said those words, that demon thing, the power Mephisto did not want free, is now lying dormant inside him? He wondered if Vincent could control that thing, he seemed like he was able to but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he couldn't…

No, he didn't want to think about that. His godfather and teacher was safe, that's all that matters. He put an arm under his shoulder and helped him up, the vampire hissing slightly from his wounds.

"Sora…I don't know if I can do this anymore," Vincent sighed. "If Yuffie dies…then I…"

"Oh come Vincent, you've been living alone for too long," Sora interrupted. "You gotta try and think positive thoughts."

Vincent paused for a moment and smiled a bit, "All right, I'll try to."

Sora smiled back and he guided Vincent out of the tomb and outside.

* * *

"Where are they…?" Yuna said to herself, looking around the graveyard.

When they got Yuffie to the hospital Yuna caved in and said she couldn't leave them out there alone, so she had Roxas stay and she drove back to the graveyard. When she got back she noticed the destroyed neon signs, holes in the roadway and buildings, crumbled walls and crushed cars. But she did not see Vincent, Sora, or Blackout, and that worried her. Her worries increased when she entered the graveyard only to be met with an eerie silence. Forcing herself to stave off her worries she focused her vampire senses on everything around her, trying to pick up on the faintest scent of Vincent or Sora. Then she caught it, it was small at first the strength increased shortly. Looking around she saw the two of them limping out of the tomb, feeling overjoyed she ran up to them.

"Sora! Vincent!"

The two men lifted their heads at the sound of her voice and before they could say anything they were assaulted with a massive hug.

"I'm so glad you two are all right!" She yelled, with her arms around the two of them.

Not that Sora and Vincent weren't ungrateful for her worries, but they were covered in cuts and bruises so as you can imagine, they're response was like this:

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowow!"

Realizing immediately she was causing them pain she let go, she shifted a bit and if she had blood pumping through her she would blush. Sora and Vincent winced as they slowly recovered from her hug, when they were in a state of speaking Vincent was the first to.

"Is Yuffie all right?"

Yuna glanced at him and shook her head, "I'm not sure. I left just as they were performing the surgery. So I can't tell if she'll be fine or not…"

Vincent's face remained still when he was informed on the news, giving a stiff nod he allowed Sora to help him to the car. Setting him in the passenger's seat he took a few deep breaths and laid his head back on the worn leather. Sora stared at him for awhile as he rested up from his tough fight, he knew what he was about to do was not at the right time, but he had to…he had to know.

"How do you know my father?" Sora asked.

Vincent paused and Yuna frowned, exchanging a hesitant glance at the red-cloaked vampire. Vincent didn't meet her expression at first, instead he looked at his godson's face and tried to read it. There was curiosity, and a longing to end his confusion. With everything that is happening to him lately, he needs something to put him at ease. He needed the truth, so he met Yuna's look with a nod.

"It's time… he's ready to know."

Vincent reached into the glove compartment and grabbed a flashlight, when he tried to stand he ended up nearly falling on his knee. Yuna grabbed him in time though, supporting him on her shoulder Vincent motioned her to go back to graveyard.

"Follow me." He said, Yuna leading him into the graveyard.

Sora frowned for a second, why were they going back in there? He hesitated for a second before following him, catching up to them as they passed the mausoleum. The three of them entered further and further into the graveyard until they were at the fall end, stopping in front of a series of three graves Yuna led Vincent to the middle one.

"I want you to know…I tried to protect you." He said sadly, as he flipped on the flashlight and aimed the beam of light at the tombstone. "This… is your father."

Sora froze… his eyes moved automatically to the tombstone and what he saw made him stop breathing. He had a hitch in his chest and he couldn't feel his heart anymore. He was cold all over but he felt like he was on fire too. He shook his head as if to shake away the image in his head.

"No…no… no, no, no, no, NO!" He screamed.

On the tombstone read one name: **Johnny Blaze**.

"I'm sorry Sora," Vincent said sadly, "That's why I knew about Johnny's death, before I even told you."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, "What do you mean by you knew?!"

Vincent didn't respond immediately, he kept his gaze away from him for awhile before lifting his head to speak.

"Sora… your father didn't run away, he was killed." Vincent spoke, seeing Sora's eyes widened, "Your father was murdered."

Sora looked at him with wide eyes that darted to Vincent and the grave, all this time he thought he left him, all this time he hated that man…and it turns out he was really…he was…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed, turning around and running, he heard Vincent call out to him but it was no use. He ran out of the graveyard and on his bike, switching it on and revving the engine he shot down the road. Leaving behind only dust and fallen tears.

* * *

It was 12 o'clock at night and Kairi was trying to sleep, yeah, the word was **trying**. Her body wanted to shut down but her mind was still pumping furiously. She sighed as she turned over restlessly, growling because her body wouldn't allow her to be comfortable. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window to the quiet city beyond her, the busy lights, the moving cars, life in motion. Running a hand through her long red messy hair she leaned against the windowpane, finding that her thoughts were now drifting to Sora.

She kept replaying what happened in the locker room over and over: the pain on his face when Hayner was torturing him, the rage he had when he attacked him, the concern over everyone when they were trapped. She had never seen such a human side of him before, a different side other than the gleeful pleasure he had when he was bullying her. It had a greater impact on him than she thought, the thoughts burned in her head during dinner, during her shower, and even during the early moments of her attempts to sleep. It was eating at her slowly, and prevented a restful shuteye.

"Come on Kairi, get him out of your head," she said to herself. "Think about it later, it's time to get some—,"

She stopped when her gaze landed on something, there was a shadow moving across her lawn. Was it a trick of the night? No… the shadow was not stationary. It was in the woods in her backyard. She considered calling her dad and sounding the alarm when the 'shadow' was visible in the light from the back porch: it was Sora. Feeling her heart jump she gazed at him curiously, what was he doing in her backyard? She got out of bed and slipped on her sneakers quickly, not remembering to grab a jacket she carefully moved though the halls and out the backdoor. Moving carefully across the yard she followed him into the woods, where he stopped by the small creek and sat down. She ducked behind a tree and froze. There was Sora Shimomura in her backyard by the creek bed. How would she approach this?

She decided to see why he as here, but she was a bit nervous… so she slowly stepped out from behind her tree and spoke in a slightly louder voice than she wished.

"Sora why are you here?"

Sora moved so quickly that Kairi yelped. His body was tense until he saw her shape and relaxed.

"Kairi…" Sora breathed, "Sorry… I… didn't mean to sneak I just wanted some time alone."

"How did you get in?" She asked, stepping a bit closer to him, nearly tripping over a root.

"Hold on, I have a light…" Sora's voice spoke, he sounded a bit…strained. Seconds later a light flipped on and she could see his face: his puffy, teary-eyed face. She gasped and felt her heart go heavy, was he crying?

"Sora… are you okay?" she asked, walking up to him.

Sora turned away from her, hiding his tears as he spoke in a wavering choked voice.

"No… no I'm not okay. I…I just… I don't know."

Kairi walked up beside him and stared at him from an angle, more tears were coming out and low sobs came from his throat. She stood there for a while, hoping he would say something…anything. But when no words came she was nearing giving up, she was about to turn and leave him in peace when he did speak.

"I hated him…all this time I hated him… and he was, he was…"

He couldn't finish and sat back down, Kairi hesitated before sitting down beside him.

"Is this about your father…?" Kairi asked.

Sora's lifted his head and gazed sharply at her before lowering it, giving a weak nod. Kairi realized she was getting through to him and kept at it.

"What about him, can you tell me?" she pressed gently, but Sora did not respond. When he didn't she added, "You don't have to tell me now, but when you fell like it…"

Sora's eyes glanced at her when she said this next bit, "I'll be here."

He turned to face her and asked in a soft voice, "Why?"

"Because even through the crap I gave you about Namine, you still worked hard to get me to trust you," she said, hugging her knees. "Even when you didn't even do anything you still took the blame, I owe it to you, I owe you a fair chance."

Sora stared at her for a long time before wiping any remaining tears and smiling, "Thank you Kairi, thank you for believing in me."

Kairi smiled at him, even though his head was turned so he couldn't see it, and felt a cold breeze pass her. She shivered and wished she brought a jacket with her, suddenly she felt something warm wrap around his body and she turned to see Sora's jacket was off. She glanced at her shoulders and saw it was wrapped around her body instead. It was very warm and comforting.

_This jacket is…familiar,_ Kairi thought, she tried to get a good look at it but it was too dark for her to able to tell. Instead she snuggled into it and liked the warmth is gave her, nestling herself against what she could assume was Sora's shoulder she smiled.

"Namine was right," she said, sighing contently. "You really have changed."

"I'm glad you see it," Sora said softly, slipping an arm around her. "Are you warm?"

"Hm-mh," Kairi nodded, "I'm…fine."

She gave a yawn and Sora glanced at her, using his arm to grab her and lift her up. "I think you should go to your room, don't want to fall asleep outside."

Kairi opened her mouth to protest, but realized she had nothing protest about and nodded. She felt Sora's guiding hand lead her out of the woods and through her yard to the back porch. As she got near the back door she felt like she should say something, anything. Whatever came to her heart at the time, she was about to walk inside when she mustered enough courage to speak. She paused as she rested her hand on the screen door, pretending to stare at her reflection in the glass she spoke to Sora without looking at him.

"I kinda wish I treated you better when I first met you, tell my friends to not yell at you or something. Because, I dunno, maybe you would be a nicer person to us earlier and we wouldn't be distrustful or anything," Kairi hesitated before continuing, "And maybe you and I could have been friends too."

When there was no response she turned around and saw he was gone, huffing to herself she walked inside. She removed the jacket and threw it on the couch, feeling a little bitter. She was pouring what she really felt at the time and he wasn't there to hear it. Not caring about being loud, she walked up the steps and into her bedroom. Slipping into her bed and closing her eyes, as she drifted to sleep she could almost swear she heard a loud sound… like a motorcycle revving… must have been part of her dream.

* * *

That's it. If nobody saw the bit with Johnny Blaze coming I'd be surprised. Sorry it took awhile. Problems kept popping up. Please continue to show your support and helpful advice by reviewing.


	29. Chapter 29: A new start

Here is the chapter wrapping up Episode 3, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 29: A new start

Kairi woke up that morning thinking that last night's events were a dream, were they? She didn't think they were (she hoped it wasn't) as she changed out of her nightie and into her school clothes. She walked down the hall and downstairs in a daze, was Sora coming to her house last night a dream? Was her confessing about him also a dream? She sighed sadly, it may have been awkward but she kind of liked it. She gave a great big yawn and stretched her arms out as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," she greeted, walking to the cupboard and pulling out some Raisin Bran.

"Good morning sweetie," a woman with long red hair that was held up in a bun replied, she was sitting alongside a man with short blonde hair and a strong jaw.

Kairi poured herself some cereal and milk and sat at the table, she got through three bites before she realized her parents were still staring at her. She slowly lowered her spoon and glanced at her parents, who were giving her odd looks.

"Mom…Dad… is something wrong?"

Her parents exchanged glances briefly before her mother turned to her, "Well sweetie… you are a budding young woman and you are being exposed to a whole world of new things…"

Kairi blinked a few times, what kind of conversation was this?

"And these things are new and exciting, but also as a growing woman you need to understand the responsibilities that come with these new things-"

"Mom," Kairi interrupted, "I'm sorry but… what's this about?"

Her father reached down and picked up something that was in the floor next to him, he lifted it up for Kairi to see: a black leather jacket. Kairi looked at the foreign object several times before she realized who's it was. _Sora's jacket… did last night really happen?_ She looked back and forth between her parents and realized that they weren't thinking the same thing she was, feeling her face go the same color as her hair she went into damage control.

"No wait before you get any ideas nothing happened, _nothing_ happened," she explained. "The owner of that jacket was just here to talk to me, nothing more."

Her father's eyes narrowed and she added, "I'm telling the truth!"

"Well…" Kairi's mother began hesitantly, "All right honey, we trust you."

"Who is the owner of the jacket?" her father asked sharply.

Kairi averted her eyes as she spoke, "Um… he-"

"Isn't that Sora's jacket?"

Kairi turned to the sound of her sister's voice as she came into the kitchen, she paused to get a good look at the jacket and nodded.

"Yep, that's the jacket Sora uses for his evening job." she said, putting toast in the toaster.

_Evening job? I didn't know Cid offered night shifts…_ Kairi thought as he father gave her an odd look.

"Isn't this Sora the one who kept harassing you at school?" he questioned.

"Well, yes…" she began, upon seeing the look her father made now she get defensive, "But he's changed now, he's kind and sweet and…and…"

She blinked, did she just say he was kind and sweet? Her sideways glance to a smirking Namine confirmed she did, in fact, say those things. Before her father could speak her mother stood up and interrupted him.

"You two should get dressed, it's a school day."

Kairi nodded, eager to get out of the conversation before it got worse. She ate her cereal hurriedly, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

* * *

Sora and Roxas had just pulled the car to the front of the school when the buses arrived. Sora sighed and stretched his arms a bit, his wounds from last night, although healed, were sore. It also didn't help that Roxas slapped him in the back, where one of his wounds were.

"OUCH!" He yelped, "Watch where you're hitting!"

"Sorry," Roxas smirked, "I keep forgetting, oh well. So, aside from the fear of getting killed wasn't last night AWESOME?!"

"Yeah…awesome," Sora muttered, he and Roxas walked up to the school doors and stepped into the bustling hallways.

"I mean come on, how many times do you get to battle an army of vampires and live?" Roxas grinned.

"Keep your voice down idiot," Sora hissed as he opened his locker.

"Right, right," he said, his voice was laced with enthusiasm. "Come on, just tell me, how many times?"

"Once okay, and hoping it stays that way," Sora grumbled. "Personally I had enough dealings with vampires to last a lifetime."

As he closed the locker door Yuna was leaning on the one next to him, startling him.

"I'm insulted, you really think low of little ol' me?" Yuna taunted as Sora glared at her.

"I'm thinking about it," Sora muttered, picking up his books and attempting to walk away from her.

Unfortunately she followed after him and placed an arm around his shoulder, his face heated up and he darted his eyes back and forth. She was being too close for comfort.

"So," she began eagerly, not caring about the fact she had her arm around his neck. "Guess what I did today?"

"Annoy the hell out of me?" Sora asked hoping she would catch the hint, she didn't.

"Nope, I enrolled as a student here!" she said in a chipper tone.

"You _what_?!" Sora yelped, pulling her arm away from him.

Yuna huffed and placed her hands on her hips, her lower lip stuck out and a frown appeared in her lips.

"Don't act so shocked, I'm not here to learn." Yuna told him, the she responded with a small smile. "I'm here for the _boys_."

Sora blinked once or twice before he snapped himself out of his shock, "And what boys could _you_ be thinking of?"

Before Yuna could answer a dirty blonde teen walked back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there Yuna," Tidus grinned.

Sora's jaw dropped, Yuna sighed before placing her hand on his chin and pushing his jaw back up.

"It's rude to do that," she chirped, wrapping her arm around Tidus's waist. She gave a big wave as she walked off. "See you later!"

Sora was still in shock as she left, Roxas waved his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers at him. When that didn't work he sighed and walked off, he had to make to class and didn't have time to heal his rude shock. By the time Sora snapped himself to reality Roxas was gone, he looked around and when he saw he wasn't around he shrugged. _I got some time before class, maybe some music…_ he pulled out his MP3 and slipped in some ear buds, cursing cause he wished he brought his big headphones, he liked they way the fit on his head. _What do I feel like today… ah here we go. _He found the song that seemed most appealing right now and hit play.

_Save me from this prison  
Lord help me get away  
Cause only you can save me now from this misery  
I've been lost in my own place  
And I'm getting' weary  
How far is heaven?  
And I know I need to change my ways of livin'  
How far is heaven, Lord can you tell me?_

As he was listening he saw a familiar red head push herself through the crowd, a black object in her hands. It was only a few minutes when he realized she was holding his jacket, his insides jumped in panic, he was hoping she didn't recognize it. She pushed through the other students and stood in front of him, Sora made sure his face was as impassive as he could make it to be. Kairi took a deep breath and held the jacket in front of him.

"Here, you left this last night."

Sora was sure he heard her well over the music, he removed one ear bud just to be safe. Taking the jacket with his free hand he nodded.

"Um, thank you," he said, throwing it over his shoulder. "Listen… about last night."

He paused to find the right words, she looked at him expectantly as he struggled to speak.

"I…hope I wasn't being a burden or anything, I… last night was just one of my not so great nights, it-"

"Stop," Kairi interrupted, holding her hand out. "You are not a burden to me, last night you were upset and needed help, and honestly…I felt like I could understand you better."

"I did, er, you did?" Sora felt confused, but relieved too. "I mean, well I'm glad you don't I am just dead weight or something. These past few days have been…"

"Crazy?" Kairi suggested, he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…these past few days were very hectic."

_Cause I've been locked up way too long in this crazy world, _

_How far is heaven?  
And I just keep on prayin' Lord  
And just keep on livin'… how far is heaven?  
Lord can you tell me, how far is heaven?  
I just got to know how far, how far is heaven?  
Lord can you tell me?_

"I heard Yuffie was found," Kairi spoke, "She's in the hospital now, she was shot but she's expected to recover."

"I know, I um…I heard on the news." Sora scratched his nose, "I'm glad she's doing better."

"Yeah me too." she nodded, feeling the awkward silence fall between them again.

The two of them shifted in their spots as the crowd of students began to taper off to get to their classes, the two of them stood there regardless of the fact that they too should be going off to class.

"Listen… you've been going above and beyond the call of duty these past few weeks," Kairi began, causing Sora to raise his eyebrow. "Between saving me from those guys at the beach and getting stabbed in leg trying to save Yuffie. If you've been doing all this just to make up for what you did to me I want you to stop."

Sora didn't respond at first because he found himself immobilized by her stare of worry, but he had to answer honestly. "No, I can't do that."

"Look, I forgive you okay?" Kairi insisted, "That's what you want right? My forgiveness? There, you have it so please stop throwing yourself in danger."

"It's not just that," Sora answered, looking down at his feet. "I mean, yeah it was at first but…now it's something else."

"What…what else could there be?" she asked, getting annoyed that he wouldn't look at her. "Look at me when you answer, please."

Sora slowly lifted his head and looked at her meekly as he answered. "Because… I want to help. I can't just stand by while someone gets hurt, I can't look the other way… not anymore."

_Tu que estas en alto cielo,  
Echame tu bendiciòn_

"Why can't you?" Kairi asked.

"I…I have this, this thing inside me." he answered slowly. "I can't explain it but, it… it's dark and evil, by helping people I feel like I can put this dark evil thing to use."

"This dark and- what the hell are you talking about!?" she spluttered, "That doesn't make sense!"

"It's how I feel," Sora shrugged, "Call me crazy or whatever. But I answered your question, I just…I can't stand by. I _won't_ stand by."

There were many questions she wanted to ask him, but they just seemed to float in the air, out of her reach. He sighed and walked away from her, he had classes to go to. Finally her mind landed on something and she called out to him.

"Sora…would you like to have lunch with me?"

Sora stopped mid-step and turned around, he stared at her with wide eyes. Even though his hair obscured his left eye Kairi could see the surprise clearly. Her face was as red as her flame red hair and she looked down at the floor, she felt foolish.

"I'd love to," Sora answered, raising her head up to a look of relief.

"Great," she giggled, "I'll um, see you there."

She gave a small wave and she walked off the opposite way he did, Sora watched her walk off and turned down the hall and walked down it. He heard footsteps and saw Aerith walk up beside him.

"Did you just get a date with Kairi?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"I… suppose I did." he answered, _maybe things are looking up_.

_Cause I know there's a better place than this place I'm livin'  
__How far is heaven?  
And I just got to have some faith and just keep on giving,  
__How far is heaven?  
__Lord can you tell me, how far is heaven?  
I just wanna know how far, how far is heaven?  
Lord can you tell me, how far is heaven?  
'Cause I just gotta know how far!  
I just wanna know far!_

* * *

…A lone person stepped out of the warm sunlight filled halls and into a dark janitor closet, on the floor were several old books and some candles. It was dark and cold as the person sat in the middle of the room and began chanting in Latin, as soon as he finished the chant the candles he had went out and the air went even colder. A figure emerged from the shadows and stepped in front of the person.

"You know what you ask for…?" Mephisto questioned.

"I know, I made up my mind," the person called from the shadows. "Can you give me the power?"

"Yes…I can," Mephisto nodded. "For your soul of course."

"Done," the person grinned, holding out a small vial that held a single drop of blood. "I even have my ink."

Mephisto grinned at the person's humor and held out the parchment inscribed in Latin, the person tipped the vial over and the drop of blood landed on the page. Closing the parchment Mephisto walked away.

"Pleasure doing business with you…" he smirked as the boy began feeling a rush of power being burned into his body.

The boy laughed as he felt an elation of raw dark power course through his system, clawing at the ground as he laughed, waiting for the process to be over. When it was finished the boy slowly stood up, knocking aside the brooms at the corner of the room he picked up a bucket and contemplated his image. His eyes glowing red were the only thing he could see in his reflection, but it was a sign that the deal had worked.

"Soorrrraaaa," Hayner grinned as he set the bucket down, "You're not the only one with a dark evil thing inside you anymore…"

End of Episode 3.

* * *

The next episode coming up is **Episode 4: Vengeance**.

Warning, warning, warning: the next episode has a permanent character death: **someone is going to leave Ghost Rider forever.** You may place your guesses, but I won't answer directly if you're right or wrong, later!

The song above was "Heaven" by Los Lonely Boys.


	30. Chapter 30: Taste the Blood

I'm back, I named this chapter after one of my favorite Devil May Cry battle songs.

Songs used in this chapter:

New Divide -Theme of Sora-, Linkin Park, from: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Soundtrack.

Deliver us from evil, Bullet for my Valentine, from: Scream, Aim, Fire.

Welcome Home -Theme of Hayner-, Coheed and Cambria

* * *

Episode 4: Vengeance

* * *

Chapter 30: Taste the Blood

It was a perfect night, calm, peaceful, and relaxing… how long would that last? For Sora Shimomura it would never last, not as long as he continued his job as the Ghost Rider. Speaking of Sora what was he doing on this fine night? Well, he was driving his Hellcycle down the streets looking for a lead on Knight and his gang. He had totally forgot about them during the whole incident with Blackout and the vampires, he had a harsh reminded when Mephisto himself told him to get back on the job of Ansem the Alchemist. Since Sora had no other leads he'd figured he'd start by finding them, the only problem was they have been quiet for awhile. That kinda made him uneasy, it made him feel like something bad was going to happen to him.

But he ignored the feeling and turned his cycle down the highway, passing by pedestrians who stopped to look at him drive by. Instead he turned his attention to what was happening to his life now, with him and Kairi anyway. Ever since she asked him to have lunch with her, which was almost a week ago, he found himself wanting to spend more time with her. Just simply talking to her made him feel like the pain of his upcoming future was dulled, she made his days brighter. Roxas teased him about asking her out for a date, he laughed at him but he found himself actually thinking about it.

Despite those thoughts he wouldn't attempt something like that right now, the two of them were still awkward being around each other after so much hate. So their relationship is a little strained and adding the thought of dating was unneeded right now. Speaking of dating though, he heard around that Cloud and Aerith were having problems lately. He was saying Aerith hasn't been there when he needs him, she'll argue otherwise and then a fight starts. One night Sora was taking the night off and Aerith joined him for some sodas, when he asked why she wasn't with Cloud she'd shrug or make an excuse. It worried him. Normally he'd do some sleuthing around and some confrontation work, but he was pretty busy with sleuthing around for clues about Knight. It was getting to be one in the morning and Sora was feeling too tired to continue the search, he was going to call it a night and catch some sleep. He turned his bike to head to the back-roads and head home… when there was a large explosion from the downtown section.

_Figures._ Sora thought, groaning as he turned his bike around and drove for the area. Gunning the throttle to the point where he was a red and dark blue blur, he flew down the highway creating a line of flame as he sped did. He turned the bike sharply around the corner and what he saw made him halt his bike. There were several men and women lying on the street, beaten and torn apart. He could see a yellow taxi that was crumpled against a light blue sedan, which is probably caused the explosion.

_What happened here…?_ Sora thought, looking around at the pieces of the people lying around. What he found scary though… was not the fact there were pieces of people lying around…but the fact he wasn't disturbed by it. Just then he heard a small chuckle and looked to his right, there was someone leaning against the wall of the firehouse. The person was casually leaning against the faded red bricks, staring at the mutilated firemen and women. The stranger laughed and pulled a small white stick from his pocket and a silver lighter, lighting the flame he brought it to the stick and took a puff of smoke. The light revealed a face Sora was not expecting: Hayner.

"Hello there Sora," Hayner waved, the cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Nice night isn't it?"

Sora was in shock…for a minute, then his expression of shock (if there was such thing on his flaming skull) went to anger.

"Hayner…" he growled, taking a step forward. "Why are you here?"

"Wow, you're slow on the uptake aren't you?" Hayner smirked annoyingly, taking another drag. "Look around you and take a guess."

Sora paused at that and his eyes darted around, taking in the scenery around him he narrowed his milk white eyes.

"You…did you do this?" He asked, he was trying to put on bravery but on the inside he was still shocked, did he really do all this?

"Bingo, first try." Hayner laughed, walking onto the road in front of Sora and holding out a white box. "Wanna a smoke?"

"I don't smoke." Sora growled testily, there was something about Hayner that made him want to rip his intestines out.

"What a killjoy, I'm rewarding you." he insisted, waving the box in front of him.

"I said no, or are you hard of hearing?" Sora clenched his right fist.

Hayner paused before sighing and slipping the box in his pocket, "Oh well, I tried. Now what are you going to do _hero_?"

"Make you pay for the innocents you murdered," Sora said, his hand reaching for his chain.

"Innocent? Them, hardly," Hayner flicked the cigarette aside. "No one is innocent Sora, commit it to memory."

"I'd rather not." Sora pulled his chain loose and swung it at him.

Hayner smirked at the upcoming chain and grabbed it with his free hand, Sora paused before yanking on it, trying to pull him off his feet. Unfortunately something odd happened, when he pulled on it the chain stopped short. He looked at Hayner who hand a grip on it, he grinned a sick grin at Sora and Hayner pulled back on the chain… and yanked Sora off his feet. Hayner swung Sora on his own chain and slammed him into the window of the jewelry shop. He crashed through the window and glass cases, sending bits of earrings and necklaces everywhere as he landed.

"Okay, that hurt…" Sora growled, standing up and looking at Hayner. "But…how did you…"

"You're dense aren't you Sora?" Hayner laughed as he began a slow walk to him, smoke rising from his hands and feet. "Haven't you already guessed it?"

Sora looked down and saw the smoke rising and he froze in spot, "No…no way…"

Hayner grinned manically as his face caught flame and burned, a purple skull was revealed with a large horn on it's head. There was a large hole in his midsection with flames in it, his jacket had large spikes on the shoulders and gloves. A large chain with a sharp point at the end was wrapped around his back.

"You're not the only Ghost Rider on the block anymore." Hayner grinned, "And there can only be one Rider…"

Hayner unhooked his chain and began swinging it, "So it's time to die Sora!"

He swung the chain and Sora leaped into the air, drawing his Gunblade and firing some hellfire enhanced rounds. The bullets blew up as the slammed into him. _Freakin' bastard, didn't see that com-_

As the smoke cleared it revealed and empty space, Hayner wasn't there. Before Sora could even draw a breath he felt a large hand on the back of his skull and a violent shove forward. Bits of asphalt flew as he was slammed into the roadway, making a burning human print in it. Sora let out a gasp of pain and felt his body being pulled and slammed into a building wall, Hayner pulled him back and slammed him even deeper. Then he was thrown into the air and felt the flail hook on his leg, Hayner tugged and began swinging in a large circle before flinging Sora into the air. He sailed through the sky, feeling the uncomfortable whoosh as he did. He was going to unhook his chain and latch onto a building…until Hayner appeared next to him and threw him downwards. He was met with hard pavement and was sent several feet deep into the ground, he was getting up on all fours when Hayner slammed onto to him, hard. Sora roared, his body felt like it was being hammered by a battering ram. He felt Hayner's foot lift up and down, slamming it repeatedly on his back. Sora had to fight to stay conscious, the pain was hammering on him and he couldn't fight back. Finally to Sora's relief the hammering stopped, he felt a gloved hand grab the back of his neck and hoist him up in the air.

"You're pathetic," Hayner laughed, dark flames of greed and hate burned bright against Sora's bright orange flames. "You're so weak you can't even fight back."

_Damnit…_ Sora thought, fighting against his grip. _How can he be this strong?_ He yelled as Hayner increased his grip on his neck, the demonic laughter of the teen was heard even through Sora's protesting mind. His legs kicked in the air and met nothing to hit or land on.

"How boring," Hayner growled annoyingly, "This isn't a proper vengeance. Maybe I'll visit your mother, or even _Kairi_, I've been meaning to say hello to the two sisters lately."

Sora gritted his teeth and tried to fight back when a voice broke his thoughts. "Nice to see you too Hayner."

Hayner and Sora stopped short and slowly turned their heads down the roadway to see someone unexpected, someone _very_ unexpected. Down the road was Namine, her long blonde hair curtained one of her eyes and cascaded down her white nightgown. She looked like she was ready for bed, not to be out on night. One of her blue eyes were glaring daggers at the larger version of Ghost Rider. Hayner, although initially startled, now gleeful at the approach of an object of his revenge…not even caring _how_ she was here.

"Right on cue! This makes my job _so_ much easier, and more fun!" he dropped Sora as he charged a dark red fireball at him. "Hey Sora, scream loudly for me okay, I want to hear you suffer as you watch her burn!"

"NO!" Sora yelled as Hayner shot the fireball forward, Namine did not even attempt to run or move out of the way. As the fireball was inches from incinerating her the blonde sighed testily before raising her right hand and smacking the fireball aside. The ball of hellfire slammed into a lamppost and the crimson flames surrounded it. Hayner stared in shock at the action for the girl was not burning and melting into a puddle of goo and ash, but standing there staring with the same hate in her eyes. Now Sora was rarely surprised by anything these days, it kinda comes with the job, but seeing the shy blonde artist deflect a ball of concentrated hellfire with her hand… left him speechless.

But this wasn't even the end, she took the same hand that deflected the flames and moved it to be in front of her. She lifted a dainty finger at him and a small orb of white light formed. Hayner's flaming eyes widened as the small white light formed, he charged another fireball to attack her… but he was too slow. By the time he was ready to launch it the ball of white light shot forward as a beam and slammed into the larger Ghost Rider, slamming Hayner into the wall of bank behind them. As the rubble collapsed on top of him Namine walked over to Sora, her ever steps left off a trail of white mist that warmed the chilly air that was made from Hayner's pure evil, a warmth of happiness that cut through hate. She got on her knees and placed her hand on Sora's flaming skull, her light seemed to cut the flames around him. Turning him back to human form.

"N-Namine…?" Sora spoke, finding his voice. "How…how did you…?"

"Do that?" Namine finished with a light chuckle, "Silly boy, haven't you guessed? The reason why I can do that…is because of you."

"Because of…me?" Sora asked, what did she mean by that? How could she do this because of him?

"Yes, because of who you are…" Namine answered, "Your power… your light among the dark flames reached out to others, you reached out to me. Because of that 'light' among the flames you changed me, you change the lives of anyone you reach out to."

Maybe it was the pain or maybe it was because of her cryptic way of wording things, but he absolutely had _no_ idea what she was talking about. What light, what dark flames, what was she blabbing about?! That doesn't explain how she fired that light, or that she could revert him back to human by simply touching him. Before he could interrogate her the rubble from the bank burst out of the large Hayner shaped hole and the man himself walked out, the flames around his body _flaring_ from anger. His eyes narrowed and his jaw seething with smoke and flames.

"You little…I have no idea _how_ you did that but I'm gonna shred that body of yours to PIECES!" Hayner roared, mailboxes and street signs bursting into flames from his raw power. Namine calmly observed the display of power with minor interest, she got off her knees and smiled at Sora.

"You always defend others and rarely ask for much in return…but now it's _my_ turn to save you," she said as orbs of warm, white light appeared in the palms of her hands. Stepping away from Sora and near the hot flames of evil, Sora tired to stop her but his arm reach was just inches short as he brushed against her nightgown. This caused her to stop for a second and turn to him.

"You can't protect everyone Sora…no one can, not even the Ghost Rider."

Sora did not like the meaning of her words, but the warm mist from her body couldn't make him feel dread no matter how hard he tried.

"Do not worry… I'll make it out." she assured, walking back to the flames as it closed up around her. Sora yelled out as they did, separating him from the two of them. Hayner smirked at Namine as she stood several inches away from him, unhooking his chain and swinging it in circles.

"Ready to die?" he grinned.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this Hayner, for every night you put me and my family in pain…" she said as she aimed her delectate finger at him, charging for an attack. "I'm going to make you feel every single bit of this…asshole."

Hayner roared and swung his chain, Namine fired the light from her fingers and both objects clashed: shooting up a stream of flames and white light into the sky. Sora could only watch in horror as his body remained battered and worn, he had to get up, he had to save her somehow…  
"_You can't save everyone."_

_Well…I can try! _Sora thought, pushing his body upwards, _I'll save everyone, as much as I can…I'll find someway…I'll defy death if I have to! _

Despite his bold words he was forced to think, could he really defy _death_? The very element that claims everything? He would like to think so… even with his powers the thought of defying that dark and cold thing was…one to nothing. But he could do it, he was the _Ghost Rider_, he could do anything…

…right?

* * *

The stream of light dissipated and Hayner lowered his arms from his eyes to see, Namine had seemly vanished into thin air. Did he kill her with the attack? As he began to relax he heard quickened footsteps and turned behind him to see Namine running up to him, in her hand was a sword made of the white light of her mist. She thrust her sword forward and slashed his shoulder, Hayner roared and threw a punch at the scrawny girl. Namine raised her left hand and the white mist became a hard, round disc that blocked his fist. As Hayner pulled back to punch again she used the same hand to fire another projectile of white light, blasting the large Ghost Rider into the air. However Hayner used his hand and clawed into a building wall, ripping pieces of the wall apart as he skidded into an almost stop midair. He flipped on top of the building and looked down at the ground to see Namine point her finger at him again, instead of a white beam of light several long needles of white ethereal energy fired at him. Hayner quickly unhooked his chain and spun in front of him, deflecting the needles that Namine sent to him. He jerked his hand on the chain and laced it with dark flames, spinning it in the air to increase the speed he flung it at her. Namine motioned her hand to create the shield again but the dark flamed chain broke through her shield and slammed on her chest. She gasped sharply and hugged her torso as she fell to her knees, Hayner laughed as the sight of his former girlfriend injured. He leaped down to her level and swung his chain loftily.

"Ahh, this gives me déjà vu. You on the floor like the weak thing you are." he laughed. "You going to cry again? Please do, I wanna _hear_ you suffer."

Namine raised her head, her face not full of tears and agony but of rage and hatred. The mist around her body thickened as her breathing became ragged.

"No…it is _you_ who will be on the floor!" she yelled, the mist expanded quickly and pushed Hayner back. The teen yelled and began adjusting his weight to fight the blast, Namine saw this and increased the output of energy to the point where Hayner was reeling backwards. With one last burst of energy he fell on his back and felt the energy flow rip through his dark flames. He yelled out and in desperation charged a dark fireball and slammed it into the ground, the dark flames traveled underground to Namine and before she could realize what it was it was too late. It exploded near her and sent her tumbling backwards. Making the wave of light cease, Hayner stood up fully and walked to her. Loosening his chain and wrapping it around her neck.

"Bye bye dear." he said, preparing to jerk the chain and break her neck.

"No!" Sora shouted, reaching for his Gunblade to stop him… until a larger blast came and blew a hole in Hayner's left shoulder. He roared and let go of her, turning down the road to see a blond boy with a rifle aiming at him.

"Hey bonehead, feast on this!" Roxas shouted, firing another bullet and reloading.

Hayner staggered back as the bullet connected with his lower ribcage, he tried to run at him but Roxas fired again. The teen was firing while walking at him, he used his last bullet to hit Hayner in the chest. The force of the bullet knocked him on his back. Once he was sure he wasn't getting up he ran to Namine. Sora used some of his energy and got up as well, watching anxiously as his friend began to examine her body.

"She's not breathing! Call an ambulance!" He cried, making Sora's heart go cold. Roxas laid her on her back and began performing CPR while Sora pulled his phone out and numbly dialed police. As he relayed the situation to the operator he watched his friend try to resituate her.

"Come on!" Roxas shouted, tears coming to his eyes as he continued to try to bring her back. "COME ON!"

After a few more tries more tears poured down his eyes, he choked out some sobs and laid his head on her stomach. Sora felt his own eyes water, he shook his head in disbelief. _This can't be happening, it can't be! _He watched her still lifeless body lie on the ground…suddenly her eyes shot open and she began coughing and gasping. Roxas shot up and looked at her as she was taking in air, he made a sound similar to a wounded animal and held her in her arms. Sora's eyes widened and he felt a rush of relief inside him.

"I'm alright…I'm alright…" she said, looking at the both of them.

"How…we thought…you were…" Sora stammered, the blond girl flashed him her usual shy smile .

"Maybe I'm just lucky," she said.

"Lucky my ass!" Roxas cried out, "Don't do that again, don't…you…"

Suddenly he stopped for a minute, realizing what he saw her do when he arrived. "How did you do that…how do you have this powers, it's almost as if-"

"Sora!" She suddenly yelled, Roxas turned to him and saw why she screamed: his head was bleeding.

He raised his own hand and touched the sudden wet spots on his forehead, he looked at the blood on his fingers when suddenly his vision went blurry. He felt his body tip backwards and he fell, hearing someone yelling his name and seeing a strange figure in a red cloak and black hair catch him. He closed his eyes and the painful feeling of unconsciousness came.

To be continued

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know. Long time and short update, it's how I work. Review and comment please.


	31. Chapter 31: Yep, a Trap

Songs used in this chapter, in order of appearance:

Mystery of You, by RED

Until the End, by Breaking Benjamin

Gifts and Curses, by Yellowcard

* * *

Chapter 31: Yep, a Trap

Aerith hasted her agonizing climb up the clock tower steps, but her heart pumped with worry and fear. She made it to the top step and practically knocked down the doors to the tower, startling the vampire in red enough to draw his gun.

"Is he alright?!" Aerith gasped out, Vincent lowering his gun slightly.

Roxas and Namine blinked at her from the chairs they were in, and right in the middle of putting bandages on Namine's mid-section. The blonde boy finished the last wrap, stood up and cleared his throat, drawing the pink garbed girl to his presence.

"He took a hit to the head from one of Hayner's assaults, as I told you over the phone if you remember. He's sleeping now, but he should be better soon."

Aerith breathed a visible sigh of relief and took a seat in one of the chairs, her shoulders almost sagging as the girl's usual calm disposition seemed worn thin. There was a small awkward silence that hung in the air until Aerith began to ask questions. She asked what happened, who did this, and what was he doing at the time. Roxas answered as patiently as he could, halfway through her questions Sora stirred a little bit in his sleep and her attention snapped onto him…until he settled back down and continued sleeping. She turned her attention back to Roxas as he continued explaining, although he noticed she seemed to be half-listening. He had to wonder what thoughts were roaming through her head instead. He caught her eyes glancing to the bed where his friend lie and he saw the genuine worry in her eyes. That look got his gears turning in his head, or maybe it got his inner gossiper wondering. _Does she…like Sora? I mean like…romantically?_ he thought, but because he was thinking that he missed Vincent trying to talk to him.

"Roxas!" the vampire yelled, startling him. "I need you to come with me to get some stuff. Okay?"

"What?" he asked, "You need two people to shop?"

"I need two people, one to shop, one to inform Sora's mom he's not dead or missing…if you follow me," Vincent explained.

Roxas sighed and nodded, picking up his jacket he turned and walked with Vincent out of the tower. Leaving the two girls by themselves, Aerith walked over on the other side of his bed and took a seat. An awkward silence hung on the stuffy air that the tower was filled, Namine asked to open windows earlier but Vincent refused. Now that he was gone, she cracked open a window and fresh air cut through the thick dust cloud that seemed to hung in the room. The light that shone in brought a new look into the room, Namine felt like she could see every feature on the other girl's face more clearly now. Sadness etched into her eyes, pain creased her cheeks, and yet a linger of hope still shone through. With her being an artist she couldn't help but point out each mark on the person in front of her, and she did it accurately too. She would started analyzing her more…but she needed to use the restroom and had to excuse herself. Aerith made a half motion to help her, but she waved her hand dismissively and assured she could handle it. As soon as she disappeared in the bathroom Aerith turned to the boy on the bed.

"When I heard you were hurt I was so worried for you… I tried to stay calm, but I kept thinking you were dead." Aerith spoke quietly, her hands gripping the fabric of her pink skirt. "I was so scared…for you."

She let go of the fabric to briefly wipe her eyes, lifting her head to watch the sleeping form of Sora. He looked so peaceful, it was as if the burden of the world was now off his shoulders…even if for that short time. Her hand reached out and gently stroked his hair, which had fallen in front of his eyes…those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes of that color are hard to find, and when you do find them they belong to people who are hard to be with. But now she could be around him and look at those pretty blue eyes, and he was a better person to be around with now.

"I…was hurt, when they told me you told the newspapers about Namine," Aerith said, her hand still on his forehead. "It wasn't true but I felt so betrayed… I trusted you and it felt like you let me down. But, it wasn't true in the end right? Kairi told me."

She paused a bit, her heart betraying her as it beat faster. Her hand moving down to his cheek, "And…I was so happy. Until I saw…who you were and what you have to do. And I became scared, for you…because…"

This was it, no turning back. She would lay it all out, even if he was asleep. "Because I found myself falling in love with you."

She cupped his cheek and moved closer to his face, her ruby red lips pressed upon his and she felt the warmth. She knew he couldn't kiss back, but it was worth just feeling them just this once. She pulled away from him because she heard him move a bit, he let out an unintelligible murmur…and something that sounded like 'Kairi'. She gasped to herself and felt her heart slowly stop, lowering her head as she removed her hand from his face. It was clear to her now, she could never be the one for him…now anyway.

"Maybe one day, you'll see that I love you…and you'll love me too." she said, sitting in her chair comfortably and waiting for the moment he woke up.

* * *

"_Sora…?"_

_Sora found himself standing in his room, wearing his Breaking Benjamin t-shirt and his favorite raggedy jeans. And there was Kairi, her long flowing red hair loose and hanging all over her. Wearing her favorite skirt and strapless pink top, her creamy arms exposed as she leaned on his bed. Sitting next to him._

"_Kairi…? Why are you…?"_

"_Shhh," she put a finger to his lips. "I understand now, why you're afraid of being close to me."_

_Sora was a little freaked out right now, did she know his secret?_

"_You're afraid you'll hurt me," she said, a half smile on her face. "And that is understandable, but if we don't open ourselves to hurt…we can't really be alive can we?"_

"_W…what?" Sora asked, what was she saying?_

"_Don't be afraid to take a chance…" she said, inching closer to him. "Don't be afraid to leave something behind, don't be afraid to love."_

_He was confused, and a little nervous at that strangely forward girl. She was leaning in closer and soon her lips were on his, the feeling felt so vivid too. She pulled away from him and smiled…_

"_Kairi…" Sora spoke, her name felt dry in his throat as he reached out for her…but she was fading now, the room around him as well. "Kairi!"_

"_Don't be afraid…just don't be." her voice spoke, he reached out to grab her. She smiled and reached her hand out as well…but before he could even touch it his sight went white._

* * *

…And he woke up. He was no longer in his room, but instead he recognized the rafters from the clock tower. He slowly turned his head and saw someone next to him, at first he thought it was Kairi but he remembered she had _red_ hair, not brown.

"A…Aerith?" he coughed, the girl next to the bed lifted her head so suddenly it startled him.

"Sora!" Her voice rang out from the mostly empty tower, Namine came out of the restroom and saw he was awake as well. He tried to sit up but the remainder of his wounds ached, he laid back down and groaned. As Namine was slowly moving to him Aerith was pouring him some water and handing it to him, he took it and slowly sipped it.

"What happened to Hayner…?" Sora asked.

"Gone," Namine answered, making Sora aware to her presence. "He vanished before we could get him."

Sora nodded and continued to drink until he remembered something about Namine, something that was even more shocking than Hayner being a Ghost Rider. Maybe it was the fact that she could fire blasts of bright light from her fingertips?

"Namine…how do you have these powers?"

Namine paused before sighing, taking her seat next to his bed she began to explain. "You probably remember the night that you first met Hayner. Well, you should also remember I was trapped in that building during the fire. But I wasn't unconscious, I was awake when hellfire began to flow into the room. I got up and slowly moved to the kitchen, but as I was moving I felt the flames…affect me. Change me… it got stronger whenever I was around you."

Sora blinked, taking another sip of water as he listened to her continue. "Anyway, a few days later I felt odd…I could see things no one else could. I could see all the good and bad everyone have done. I could see their souls."

Sora stopped drinking and set his cup down, that last sentence prompted him to ask something. Shakily, he lifted his head and asked her something he was afraid to ask.

"What…do you see in my soul?"

Namine met his eyes for that moment before she lowered her head, her blonde hair acting like a curtain to her face. Sora was a little worried, what did she see…a human or a monster?

"It's not fair." she spoke, "You don't deserve that, that's not a punishment you need. You don't have to go there…you don't have live in pain forever."

Sora's eyes widened, she knew, she knew about his fate. Aerith looked back and forth between the two of them.

"What is she talking about?" Aerith asked, worry tinged her voice.

"N-nothing!" Sora cut in, "It's nothing!"

Namine lifted her head and stared at Sora incuriously, the brown haired boy looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want her to know, he didn't want her to worry and feel sad for him. Namine opened her mouth to speak but she didn't get to, the door opened and Vincent and Roxas walked in. The two of them stopped at this odd scene, before Vincent set down the bag and rushed to his godson. As Vincent began to ask if he was alright and such, Sora's gears were turning: people would one day wonder why he was gone, or if he had a body to leave behind then wonder how he died. What would become of him? Who would be there to bury him? Who would give his eulogy? How would they react if they heard he was destined to burn for all of eternity in the darkness of Hell? He had found the answer in Namine, she cared…but was that good or bad? Maybe he was selfish, but he wanted someone to weep for him. He wanted someone to be sad for him, someone to care. It was a selfish needy thought, but he kept it anyway.

* * *

It took some time, but Sora managed to convince Vincent that he was good at faking he was fine. He let him go to school so he couldn't arouse any suspicions, also he used it as a cover to see if he can find out where Hayner was. The problem with this cover was the fact that Hayner was no where to be found, he was missing from classes and nobody saw him in the halls. Sora had a half suspicion he was out doing drugs or something in the alley… turns out he was wrong too, but this only made him more worried. A missing evil person means they are now forming some evil plan. _I need to be more careful, Hayner knows my secret. My friends and mom are targets if I don't stop this quickly. _

Then he realized what he was thinking and smiled, friends…he had friends now. Not just people who he connected with because he was lonely, this was the sign of a future friendship budding after all the drama they went through. They were hanging out now without any stress or awkwardness, it was amazing how time changes things. Even Riku and Tidus were now beginning to accept him, slowly, but they were surely allowing him in without distrust.

Of course this had made keeping his identity as Ghost Rider harder to hide. With more friends it meant more people were aware of what he was doing, so that meant he had to bust his brain and come up with excuses. Excuses for his disappearances and his injuries, like at the lunchroom today for example…

"What happened to you?" Kairi blurted out, eyeing the thick bandages around his forehead.

He gave a nervous chuckle and sat down on the bench, "I had an accident while dirt biking."

It was no secret about Sora's love for motorcycles, so it was a good idea to play on something believable. Tidus and Wakka believed it, Riku and Leon seemed hesitant, Kairi was the most disbelieving of them all. Even as Sora was delving into his lunch he could feel Kairi's gaze bore into his skull.

"Hey guys, did you hear Yuffie will be out of the hospital soon?" Tidus tried to strike up conversation away from Sora's injury.

"Don't you wear helmets while biking?" Kairi spoke to Sora, having the teen stop mid bite.

"Well yeah, if I didn't wear one I don't think I would be talking to you would I?" Sora decided to throw her logic back at her, see if that would keep her quiet.

"If you wore your helmet then why do you have bandages around your head?" she asked.

_Damn,_ Sora growled mentally, he had to answer fast but logically. "My godfather was in town and he has a dad who is a doctor. He took me there and got me looked at for safety's sake."

"What's his name? Your godfather I mean." she asked frostily.

"Vincent Valentine," Sora answered, honesty would be best at this question in case she asks around about him.

"I see…" she said, her eyes softened _slightly_. Despite this Sora could feel her glare all the way through lunch and even through classes he could feel the hot burn of her glares. Finally as he was getting his materials to leave the school is when she confronted him, slamming her hand on his locker and shutting.

"What did you do that for?! I need my books!" Sora protested.

"Not until you tell me what really happened." she demanded firmly, leaning against his locker.

"I did tell you what happened!" Sora groaned, he was not in the mood for this. "What do I have to do, write it on your textbook so you can remember it?!"

"No, just tell me the truth and I will leave you alone." Kairi said, her eyes narrowing.

Roxas and Namine were passing by during this event and had to watch for mere amusement.

"Look Kairi I already told you what happened, it was a small accident, I am _fine_." he insisted, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You don't wear head bandages for minor injuries," Kairi stated. The white tank top she was wearing was reflecting the dipping sunlight. Which reminded Sora that it was getting late and he just wanted to go home.

"Okay look, I really, really have to get home so can you please just let me get my stuff and go?" he practically begged.

"You would make this so easy on yourself if you just tell me what is going on." Kairi said just as exasperated. "I just want to know the truth."

That was it, the last straw, Sora was frustrated and throwing his arms in the air.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I FELL OFF MY BIKE!" he bellowed, earning angry glares and stares from students, lowering his yell a little. "Nothing else happened so please let it go?"

Kairi stared at him angrily, Sora's impatience was rising higher and higher as she continued to glare daggers at him. Finally off the corner of her eyes tears began to ran down, Sora's irritation immediately vanished as guilt began to set in.

"Why…why can't you tell me what's happening to you, why can't you let me in?" she sobbed, Sora reached out to touch her when she smacked his hand away from him. Turning down the hall and rushing away, her sobs audibly heard down the hall. Everyone stared at Sora briefly before turning around and walking off, he turned to Roxas and Namine who were staring at him wide eyed and awkward at the whole scene.

"Can one of you take a gun and shoot my brains out?" he asked with false cheer, when they shook their heads he sighed. "Well it was worth asking."

* * *

Sora was walking outside with this backpack slung over his shoulder and heading down the streets to his house. He didn't have his motorcycle with him so he had to walk instead, sides, Vincent didn't want him riding while he was healing. He was turning the corner that led to his house when he saw someone sitting on the bench to the bus stop. It was Kairi, sitting on the bench with her yellow headphones around her ears. Her eyes seemed glassy, but that could be from all the crying. He wanted to just sneak past her, but something inside him -that damn little thing called guilt- made him stay. He walked over to the bench she was at and sat down next to her. Her head turned a bit as he sat down, she turned her head and stared straight ahead. He realized she was trying to ignore him and tried to do the same, but he found it increasingly difficult. As cars rushed past them he tried to force words out of his throat, he was so close he could almost form them…yet it was just not coming out.

"I'm sorry."

Sora blinked, he did not say the words this time. He turned to her and saw her looking dead at him, her eyes bearing into his. She cleared her throat and continued speaking, "I am sorry…I shouldn't have been so pushy. You have your secrets, and I shouldn't pry but…I worry about you."

Sora's throat went dry as he tried to make light of the situation. "Well, I didn't think I was that loveable."

The dead seriousness in her eyes definitely shut Sora up, he found himself feeling nervous again and his stomach began to hurt: which was a small sign that the tension was affecting him. He shifted around on the bench and decided to ease her worries, as well as his tension.

"It's okay…I want to tell you but it's just…'

She turned her head at him as he paused, her face expecting an explanation that Sora just could not give.

"…it's complicated."

Her face showed disappointment as she turned her head away from him, again. Sora wished he could tell her, but that would make her another target for Hayner. Not to mention that Namine's words last night was bugging him, the less people who knew about his secret the better. Of course it was a moot effort considering how many people did know: Aerith, Roxas, Vincent, Yuna, and now apparently Namine. Vincent warned him about the risks of so many people knowing who he was, and reminded him that sometimes heroes needed to give up the things they wanted for the right thing. He really hated when Vincent's words were now beginning to make sense.

"I won't hassle you anymore," Kairi's voice snapped Sora back to reality. "About what you do. Just…remember I'm here if you need to talk to me okay?"

Sora nodded, even though he really didn't mean it, "Yeah. I'll remember that."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promise." he said, feeling the twinge of guilt in his gut.

Did she sense his lie? Her face twitched slightly as she nodded, he couldn't be sure if she knew he lied or not. He was slipping in his investigation techniques, Fuu would be angry at him. In fact, he was sure everyone in the group was mad at him now. They saw him with the 'most hated' of the group, he saw their angry stares as he glanced at them. It was then it was official, he was not welcome with Seifer and his gang any longer. Maybe it was for the best, the gang was clearly not going to change their views and ways about how they viewed Kairi and the others. They clearly did not want to move on from the past and try to accept them, as he did.

"Sora, are you busy tonight?"

"Not really," Sora answered, raising his eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

She lifted a hand and brushed a stray hair out of her face, "I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me later."

Sora nodded, "Sure, are the others going to be there?"

Kairi paused for a second…before she started giggling, Sora blinked at her before she spoke, "No, I meant with just me."

If there was a record player playing then this is the part when the needle scratches and the music stops, because that best describes Sora's feelings after hearing what she said. He probably looked stupid, sitting there with eyes wide and jaw dropped. He tried to say something but his mouth and vocal box was not working correctly. Of course the longer he stood silent the more Kairi felt discouraged, if he didn't say or do something soon he would lose this chance. _Goddamnit Sora say something, anything!_ he thought frantically, her body's actions were making the inclination she was going to leave. He had to say something now!

"Pineapple!"

…Maybe something more intelligent?

"I, I mean y-yeah, I can." he nodded frantically, Kairi still looking at him oddly from his previous yell. "When is it?"

Kairi snapped back into focus long enough to answer, "Oh um, 8 tonight. At the Mocha Maniac. _Don't be late_!"

She put emphasis on those last words as she stood up and began to walk away, Sora stood up and called out as she walked away.

"Of course, I'll be there! See you tonight!"

She waved back and Sora felt the swooping feeling in his stomach, like when he's been tossed into the air, except without the pain when he fell to the ground. No this was a sign, a good sign.

"Sora my friend," he told himself, "This is your best day yet."

He turned around to walk away only to smack into the bus stop sign, falling on his back he groaned painfully.

"Okay, minus this moment… ouch." he groaned.

* * *

Namine sighed as Kairi came out of her closet wearing a black jacket over a purple shirt, bright blue jeans and a sparkly belt, and a cute headband holding up her red hair.

"How do I look now?" Kairi asked, trying on what Namine had counted to be at least the sixth set of clothes she tried on.

"For the seventh… yeah that's right, the seventh time you look good." she assured, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Ohhhhhh, I don't know…" she bit her lower lip, turning to the pile of clothes she tossed on the bed. "I think I want to try the brown jacket instead."

Namine laughed at that and Kairi gave a glare, she picked through her clothes and pulled out the brown jacket. She tried it on and found it unsatisfactory, walking back into the bathroom with another pile of clothes and began changing.

"So what's the deal with you and the blonde boy, Roxas was it?" Kairi called out from the bathroom.

"Oh, just friends." she called back, her eyes more focused back on her latest drawing.

"Just friends?" Kairi spoke, sounding disappointed. "With the way the boy looks at you I'd have thought otherwise."

Namine stopped mid-pencil stroke and looked up at the bathroom door Kairi was behind, "He…looks at me? I mean like, um…"

"Checking you out?" Kairi called from the room, "Yeah, that's what I mean."

Namine stared a bit dumbfounded at the door before a blush crept across her face and giggles erupted from her lips. She had no idea why she felt so giggly, or why a strange swooping feeling passed through her body. Her giggling came to a stop as soon as Kairi stepped out, trying to focus on the outfit she was wearing now. A simple red dress that stopped below her waist, underneath she wore a pair of white clam diggers, for shoes she wore black flats.

"Well…?" she asked, anxiously awaiting her sister's approval.

"Oh yes, that will work." she nodded, "I love that."

Kairi's face lit as vibrantly as her hair and she shied away a little when she spoke, "You really think so?"

"Oh yes I do," she smiled, returning back to her drawing, "I'm sure Sora will think so too."

* * *

"Terrible, just terrible."

Sora glared at Roxas as he tossed another jacket on the pile of 'terrible' jackets, "What was so bad about that one!"

"It was covered in motor oil Sora," Roxas pointed out in a deadpan tone.

"It's a black jacket, it's barely noticeable." he threw his hands in the air.

"Except for the smell," the blonde boy muttered, pinching his nose. Sora didn't hear that for he was too busy rummaging through his closet for good jackets, for he refused to go out without wearing one.

"Okay, can you just…not wear a jacket for one night?" Roxas suggested.

Sora gave him a look appropriate to someone being offended. Roxas, fearing for his existence, pretended he didn't even say a word as Sora went back to the closet and pulled out a brown bomber jacket.

"This one?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Roxas sighed, he had given up. Sora's sense of good fashion was clearly in his own head, as well as unshakeable.

Sora slipped on the jacket and walked over to the dresser, grabbing his wallet and checking for cash. Frowning at the amount he walked over to a small old fashion designed bank, he spun the combination and opened the tiny door. Pulling out a five dollar bill he slipped it into his wallet and grabbed his shoes.

"I'm heading out now, don't wait up and phone me if you get anything on Hayner."

Roxas scoffed, "You're gonna run out on your date?"

Sora gave him a look, "It's' take care of him quickly', or 'let him run around and kill either you or me'."

The blonde made a grumble, he had a small ring of truth. Sora smirked in satisfaction and walked out of his room, proceeded down the steps, and walked outside. His mom was working late, but he phoned her earlier and told her he'd be out (he regretted mentioning with a girl, for promptly hearing this news she squealed loud enough for her co-workers to shush her). Grabbing his motorcycle he pushed it to the back roads out behind his house, slipping on his helmet he revved the engine and roared off. Traveling through the back roads he had come to know so well he took the quickest route to the city, curving through the twists and turns of the road until he got to the flat roads. He was just about to take the turn to the right when he heard a scream. Braking the motorcycle to a halt he snapped his head to the direction of the scream, coming directly from the general store on Hell's Highway. Should he go investigate? It could just be a couple of kids horsing around, or somebody startled someone else. He was about to turn away when he heard a gunshot coming from the store.

Sora immediately turned his cycle around and shot for the store, skidding to a halt behind it he removed his helmet and transformed to the Ghost Rider. His bike going Hellcycle mode he opened up the side panels and pulled out his chain and Keyblade, slipping the Keyblade between his flail for a sheath. He walked over to the side door and kicked it open, once he did he was met with a surprise for the store was a wreck and the lights flickering on and off like the set of some cheap horror movie. _What the hell did this…?_ he thought, looking in horror at this scene. He silently walked among the wrecked general store, his shoes crunching against the broken metal and glass. He slowly raised his weapons and walked to where he saw a lot of blood on the wall, whatever was here really tore through the people here...the strong smell of ketchup filled the air...

_...wait the strong scent of what now?_ Sora froze, pausing to look closely at the 'blood' on the and realized it wasn't blood at all, but ketchup. Of course now he was thinking of what the hell would spray thousands of ketchup bottles on the walls? It wasn't though until he smelt something else among the ketchup that he realized he was in trouble.

It was gas.

He tried to turn around and run but it was far too late, the flames of his skull ignited the gas and created an explosion. The blast shot Sora forward through the building wall, he yelled out as he tumbled into the streets and into oncoming traffic. To make matters worse a semi driving in his area slammed into him and he careened through the air, slamming onto the roof of a parked car. He groaned as he slowly sat up, standing in front of him was -if among all things- the worst thing to see right now. Four figures in black outfits and ski masks, one sparking with lighting, the other decked with blades, one other hovered in the air and the last sported a large pistol and sword hybrid.

"Ghost Rider, today you die!" Knight roared, pointing his Hyperion at him and charging forward.

Yep, it was a trap.

* * *

That's it for this chappie. I stopped writing at several points and realized I had little to no sense in female fashion, so I turned to my sister for advice and she helped me out with this chapter. Beyond that I'm in a cause for celebration since I now earned 300 hundred reviews for Ghost Rider. It motivated me to finish up this chapter and post it up. I hope it is to your liking, as always review and comment. Construction criticism is always welcome and needed, flames of pointless meaning only to say "_It sucks"_ will be promptly burned with Hellfire. Thank you everyone and good day/night.


	32. Chapter 32: Set them up

Hello everyone, yes, I finally updated. Break out the confetti. I will give you your chapter to read, but first and important question to all readers of Ghost Rider.

What would you think if there was a forum or a blog about Ghost Rider, this fan fiction, and if there was would you want to be a part of it? I realize that I am not quite famous, neither is this story, but when you have a total of 322 reviews you begin to consider these small things.

I ask the readers because without each and every one of you Ghost Rider would not be as far as it is today, each one of you are important. Even the readers who read and not reviews, the fact someone is reading it means a lot to me. So I ask this to seek your advice and hear what you think. If you say "no" it is no big deal to me, I just thought I could make a place for readers to discuss the story amongst each other and for anyone who has questions and ideas a quicker place to get a hold of me.

Thank you for your time, I now leave you with the chapter of Ghost Rider, enjoy it.

Music used in this chapter

Haunted -Theme of Yuna-, by POE from the CD _Haunted_ and the video game _Alan Wake_.

* * *

Chapter 32: Set them up...

_7:30pm_

She arrived early yes, but she was so nervous that she had to arrive early. She wouldn't have minded waiting thirty minutes extra, hell with this excitement flowing through her she'd wait even longer.

_7:45pm_

Fifteen minutes, just fifteen minutes more. She could hardly contain herself, she haven't even had any coffee at all and yet she was jittery. Hmm, maybe she should calm down...aw what is she kidding, you can be calm when he gets here.

_8:00pm_

He's not here yet, which is okay. Not everybody arrives on the exact time they're supposed to, he'll be here any minute now, yep any minute now.

_8:25pm_

_...Where the hell is he?_ Kairi thought impatiently, looking at the clock on the cafe wall as the minute hand ticked over another minute, it was eight twenty five and he was not here. Did he chicken out? Stand her up? _There must be a good reason why he's not here_, she through, folding her arms as she glanced at the shop entrance. Hoping she'd see his miserable self and whatever excuse he had so she could tear him a new one, you don't ever keep a girl waiting. EVER. She heard the door chime ring, signaling someone coming in. She looked up eagerly...only to find an older man enter the shop with a young pretty woman who was probably his daughter.

A daughter who was holding onto his arm as more of a lover than a family member.

_Okay, not a father and daughter,_ Kairi shook her head, looking down at the table and pretending not to have noticed them come in. As she was looking down though someone from the table behind her set down his magazine, neatly, on the table and stood up. Walking with purpose he sat down in the seat across from Kairi. The shifting noise of the chair moving lifted Kairi's head to see who sat down, she brushed aside her bright red bangs to look at the person. The person sitting across from her was someone who made her throat clench and her blood run cold.

"Hi there Kairi, waiting for Sora?" Hayner smiled poisonously, "Well, so am I. Shall we wait for him together?"

"H-Hayner?" Kairi spoke weakly, trying to cease her stuttering as she spoke. "H-how...why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for Sora," he responded, "Just like you I see..."

"What do you want from him?" Kairi asked, remembering Hayner's little stunt earlier with the school and how he taunted Sora so much that he beat the living daylights out of Hayner.

"Kairi? Do you believe sins need to be punished? All sins?" Hayner spoke, acting as if he ignored Kairi's question.

"I..." Kairi started, but she didn't really know how to answer. Also the fact he even brought it up scared her a little.

When Hayner was sure she wasn't going to answer his question he sighed, looking at her directly in the eye. Kairi watched for a moment in confusion, until he saw his eyes shift from dark green to a bright hot red. Her own eyes widened as Hayner slowly stood up, smoke pouring out of his eyes, jacket sleeves, and his jacket collar.

"Don't you think you should punished for your sins?" he asked as his mouth formed an unnatural smile, his skin beginning to catch flame and burn.

Kairi couldn't move, she was just too scared...

* * *

Sora was caught in a bad place, he knew he was. Of course this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, he's been caught in numerous of bad spots before. This one is among the bad ones, not only was he late for his date with Kairi, he was ambushed by the very people he's been trying to track for a long time. There was no time for a pity party though, Knight was rushing for him ready to run him through. He rolled off the car and landed on the other side, Knight noticed this and ran over the car and to the other side as well. Sora reached behind his back and pulled out his Keyblade, swinging at Knight's sword attempting to counter his swing. The effect caused Knight's blade to fling back and force it's wielder to stagger back as well. Sora was just about to take advantage of this opening when a gust of wind slammed against him and sent him flying into the building next to him. He crashed through the door and skidded against the flooring, customers inside began to panic and began clambering out to the back exit.

_Um, ow._ Sora thought as he shook his head. He was about to plan his next move when he heard something, it was a slow hum that got louder with every second. Sora leaned his hand against the wall as he stood up, using it to keep his balance. Outside there was Shockwave, his hands forming a ball and charging up a high powered ball of electricity. _Oh no,_ Sora thought, imaging the mass destruction that attack could cause, even if it missed him. He charged up a fireball in his hands, hoping to throw it at him and erupt the electric attack before it could fire. He threw the fireball as Shockwave fired his attack, both of them collided and created an explosion strong enough to knock them both backwards.

Sora slammed into the wall of the shop, feeling small bits of debris patter against him which alerted him to raise his arms and shield himself from any large pieces. He felt some slam against him, the force of it was good enough to dent the wall he slammed against, but luckily not break it. Once the massive blast force finished he slid to the ground, pushing some off whatever slammed into him he caught a glimpse of what happened.

"Holy shit," he muttered, staring at the mass crater in front of him. The air seemly glowed blue from the scattered electrical particles, and the lampposts and the front half of the shop was blasted to pieces and melted around the edges. All this damage done by a small electrical ball. Sora stood up and slowly walked to the front half of the shop, his sword in his hand ready to block any surprise attack.

Or well, he _thought_ he could block any surprise attack. What he didn't expect was as soon as he stepped out of the shop a stream of lightning to slither out and strike him. Sora yelled out from the stream of electricity and looked to see Shockwave, his hands glowing blue as his fingertips projected lighting. A strong gust of wind followed and it rocketed Sora into the air and slammed him against a building wall. He tried to react but several throwing knives hissed through the air and nailed several loose parts of his leather jacket sleeves. He was pinned against the building.

"Crap," Sora growled, trying to pull himself out from the building. He struggled against the knives that had him pinned, but it was no good they had him secure. Now to make matters worse, Knight was walking up to him, the tip of his Gunblade was now hovering in front of Sora's skull.

"You lose Rider," Knight said, a smug smile seen in the slits of his ski mask. Knight's gang was gathering behind him, ready to witness the defeat of the Ghost Rider. Sora struggled against the knives, he tried to charge a fireball up but it would be useless, he couldn't aim more or less throw it properly. Knight pulled his Gunblade back to ram it into his skull...when Shockwave's arm shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Boss!" he yelled, catching Knight's attention.

"What are you doing?" Knight hissed, "We have him right here!"

"But boss..." Shockwave pointed over to the display window from the shop next to the building Sora was pinned, "Look."

Sora craned his head over as Knight, reluctantly, walked away to the TV displays on the window, Myrmidon turned up the volume for them to hear an incoming report:

"**Coming in live from downtown, we are standing outside from the Mocha Maniac, where just minutes ago police had received a call from frightened customers describing a large monstrous skeleton had taken over the shop and was killing the patrons. Now, according to the police on scene the monster has taken a hostage and is—"**

"**GHOST RIDER!"**

The camera had shifted to show a large dark purple skeletal creature surrounded in dark flames, in his hand was a large chain and wrapped in the chain was a young girl. Alive and struggling from the chains, a girl with bright red hair.

_KAIRI! _Sora gasped mentally, fiercely struggling against the knives that held him to the wall. Hayner yelling as he did.

"**If the Ghost Rider does not show up in fifteen minutes I will kill this girl! You hear me? I am not joking!" **

Hayner followed up his comment by charging up a fireball and firing it at a police vehicle, causing it to blow. The police were about to open fire until Hayner held up the chain higher, putting Kairi in front of him as a human shield. That caused the officers to keep their weapons raised, but not open fire. Hayner laughed darkly.

"**The Ghost Rider WILL come here, and he will face Vengeance." **

Sora couldn't wait any longer, he had to move NOW! There was one idea he hadn't tried yet, his legs were not pinned by the knives so he lifted them up and pressed them against the wall. Pushing forward he pulled against the knives, he could feel the weapons slowly pull back and slowly come out of the wall. With one last jerk he came from and tumbled down, scrambling to back on his feet as Knight and his gang turned to see him running.

"Airstream!" Knight shouted, his companion slowly gathering wind to pick him back up again. Sora however reacted faster this time, grabbing his Keyblade and poured Hellfire into it. Swinging his Hellfire laced sword at Airstream a wave of destructive Hellfire formed, the villain was only saved when Knight grabbed her and pulled her away. The wave of Hellfire sailed and slammed into a lamppost, setting it ablaze. In the confusion Sora made a sharp whistle and his Hellcycle rode up to him, not taking the time for it to stop and mount it he leaped in the air, landing on the seat and grabbing the throttle. Gunning it the monstrous bike floored down the road, Shockwave tried firing lighting bolts and Myrmidon threw knives at him as well, but Sora was already out of their range.

"Won't escape," Airstream said, funneling air around her as she prepared to give chase.

"Stop." Knight ordered, surprising the others.

"But he's getting away ya know!" Shockwave protested, Knight though did not waver.

"Why? We're heading to the same destination," he said mysteriously, turning to the TV screen as they replayed footage from Hayner's demands. "We're both gonna have a date with Vengeance it seems..."

* * *

Yuna wasn't lying when she told Sora she only was going to school to meet boys, that much about what she said was true. When you have been alive for years and years, you become quite knowledgeable in multiple subjects. Sure they are always teaching something new and all, but why go to school when you can just use the internet to look things up? That's pretty much what the internet is for. Well, that, and porn according to many of the male humans and vampires she had ever came across. So when she joined the school she had made her mark, straight A's in any class she was in, some teachers thought she was a genius, others were sure she was cheating, but she had found the material very boring and was tempted with skipping classes.

However she managed to find a challenge in her Philosophy class.

Her normal straight A record didn't seem to apply to this class, she wasn't doing so great in this class as she was in every other one. This frustrated her to no end, it baffled her and was the source of her daily problems. So when Tidus, the human boy she was interested in, offered to help her in that class she took the offer without hesitation. After a building hop or three she found herself in the apartment building where Tidus lived, yes it was true she had thoughts that he was only offering to help so he could flirt with her. She was later, pleasantly, surprised to find out that this seemly stereotypical blond boy was actually very insightful. He may not have been book smart, but he was very thoughtful about certain subjects, and had educated thoughts on the things that stumped Yuna.

"Well well," Yuna finally chirped in as Tidus finished explaining the chapter they were supposed to read, "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Tidus chuckled at that and rubbed the back of his hand, "I just have a lot to say, that's all."

Yuna smiled at that and twirled a strand of her light brown hair in her finger, in this act of looking cute an idea struck. There was a subject she wanted to hear this thoughtful blond give his opinion on.

"Alright then smarty, tell me what's your insight on the Ghost Rider?"

Tidus paused for a minute before asking, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well...he's the Devil's bounty hunter right?" Yuna continued, "so why is he spending his time helping us lowly humans?"

This question took a little longer for Tidus to answer, his eyes drifted off as he thought about it. When he did speak, he spoke slowly, as if sounding out the information to see how it sounded.

"He spends his time helping us because he's driven to, motivated to make a difference in more than what he's sent out to do. This force is not some supernatural push from Hell or Heaven, but by his own life as a human, something that motivates him to reach his hand out to others and help them out. Maybe he just can't stand watching people get hurt, or maybe he's...I dunno, on some sort of time limit. Like a um, like a dieing man who is trying to live as much of his life out as possible. Whichever the reason be, he has some personal motivation to fight for others and protect people."

Tidus finished his thoughts, adding at the end, "That's what I think anyway."

Yuna was impressed, he was closer to the truth than he thought he was. Not that he could know that anyway, she brushed her hair back and spoke. "That's a pretty interesting thought."

Tidus smiled a little before standing up, "I'm thirsty, are you?"

Yuna nodded, even though she wasn't really thirsty she had to be polite, not to mention it was good for the guise of being human. Tidus left the room to head to the kitchen, Yuna watched him leave and flipped on the TV in her boredom. The first thing she heard when she flipped on the TV was the immediate thing to catch her interest.

"**Victoria's Secret is having a 10% sale off of all push up bras purchased in-"**

Yuna rolled her eyes. _They tried pulling that sale years ago,_ she thought, switching the channel.

"**GHOST RIDER!"**

Yuna froze dead short, her finger that was previously hovering of the channel changer button was now with her other fingers that were tasked with holding onto the remote. What she saw was a monstrous skeleton that almost looked like Ghost Rider, but it was bigger and more demonic looking than Sora's Ghost Rider form. As she watched the report continue she recognized the hostage the monster had in it's chains as the girl Sora was with, Kairi I think? She was one of Tidus's friends.

_What's going on? Who is this thing and what does he want with Sora?_ Yuna thought as this thing, now calling itself 'Vengeance' was declaring something about giving Ghost Rider 'what he deserved' and all sorts of self righteous crap.

Her vampire senses picked up Tidus walking back into the room, she switched off the TV and began gather up her things. She had to go see this for herself and find out what the hell was going on. She just slipped her school books back into her backpack when Tidus walked back in the room.

"Alright I got us some...hey, what's going on?" he frowned as Yuna shouldered her backpack.

"I um, a text from home," she invented, "Parents want me home, I was supposed to help them with something over an hour ago and they said, and I qoute, 'if you don't get your ass back here expect to spend your weekends memorizing every detail of your bedroom ceiling'."

She was rather proud of herself right now, Tidus paused for a minute before shrugging and setting down the drinks.

"Alright then, if they need you back then that's fine." he said, walking over to the door and opening it for her. "I'll see you at school?"

Yuna nodded and kissed his cheek, briefly though, because if she'd wait any longer he'd feel the ice cold sensation of her skin. Without another word she shut the door to his room and made her way down the apartment hall. She stopped in front of the elevator and looked around a bit, when she was sure the hallway was empty she walked over to the manual staircase and pushed the door open. She peered down and saw it was empty, she flipped over the gray handlebars and fell all the way down, landing unharmed. She made her way out of the exit and out into the streets, finding the nearest empty alleyway she made a powerful leap to the rooftops. It was there she began running, leaping from building to building, her body moving at impossible speeds as she began her rooftop traversing. After making a powerful leap from a mechanic shop to a grocery store she found herself looking down at the area where this "Vengeance" was, a coffee shop called the Mocha Maniac.

She eyed the police out in the front, they seemed to be radioing for help. She would have to enter before FBI arrives with snipers or whatever. She made a small leap down into the alley near the back, once she landed she ducked behind a trash bin as lights passed over where she stood. Once she was sure the light passed over she broke into a brisk run for the back door. Pressing her back against the wall of the building she waited for a few seconds before she quietly nudged open the back door. The first thing she immediately noted was the smell of death, the air was thick with it. As she slowly sneaked into the employee halls, her powerful eyes saw bodies strung along the hall. Laying against the walls and the floors, some had massive slash wounds and others had their necks broken. People, young and old.

_These people...whatever this thing is, clearly views very little of a human life_, Yuna frowned, this act alone told her what kind of monster she would be dealing with. She used the darkness as her alley, hiding in the darkest spots she could find. The monster was clearly powerful, if she got caught she would be in trouble, especially since she didn't have her guns on her.

...What? You don't bring guns when you got to a cute boy's house, get with the program.

She approached the door leading into the cafe itself and pushed open the gray service door. The place was a mess, tables and chairs tossed aside, most of them were piled up by the windows and doors. Probably put there after he made his declaration, to prevent any officers from seeing what it was doing. She stayed low, pressing her back against the wall, examining the room before her closely. Her vision didn't see the creature, not that she would need to see it anyway since it seemed to be a monster of flames like Ghost Rider. She did though hear a human heartbeat, a steady beat, someone who was asleep or unconscious. Yuna lifted her head towards the ceiling, she found someone being suspended in the air, a chain wrapped around the person's waist to keep them up there. She looked around first before she slowly made her way to the center of the room, once she was under the shape she leaped up to the chain. Wincing as the chains rattled a little from her own weight she inspected the chains, trying to find a spot where she could let whoever was in it free and get them out.

She didn't get the chance.

She couldn't fathom how she didn't hear him, nothing could sneak past a vampire's senses when they were on high alert. However this didn't seem to be the case, for she felt a pair of rough hands grab her back and rip her away from the person. She soon found herself sailing through the hair and slamming into one of the fallen tables. Yelling out she was in the midst of recovering from the fall when she felt a foot slam down on her chest, it felt...strong, so strong it could easily crush her if it wanted to.

"Well well," the voice spoke, Yuna turned her attention to the face and made out some details. A teenager, she guessed, with short spiky blond hair wearing some sleeveless jacket. "I don't know how you got in here...but I was getting bored anyway."

The figure seemed to be turning his head in the dark, searching for something. Yuna tried to throw him off, but trying to move the foot was like trying to budge a huge slab of concrete. The figure seemed to find what it was looking for and picked it: it was a large shard of metal, sharp, jagged...and dripping with human blood.

"I never beheaded someone before," the figure spoke with barely contained glee, the eyes began to boil a dark red.

Yuna could do nothing but watch as the figure, which she now figured out was the monster on TV, raised the sharp piece of metal with both hands. Soon he would slam it down and Yuna would be gone, forever.

_Tidus!_ She thought as the figure aimed for her neck and thrust the metal piece down.

* * *

Will Yuna meet her demise? Is she the one to die? What of Kairi? What will happen to her? And where is Sora? Will he make it in time? Only the next chapter will tell, stay tuned. And be sure to all to review to give your thoughts to the possible blog/forum of Ghost Rider, your opinions are very important! If the reviews all go in favor of a blog or forum being made then I will make it, and post it on the profile page for all the readers. Ones with accounts and anonymous ones to find as well, so if it all goes well check the top of the profile page frequently for a possible link. Thank you and goodbye.

Oh and as always, comments are welcome, constructive criticism is needed, and pointless flames will be ignored.


	33. Chapter 33: Knock them down

Alright everyone, the tallied votes from all the reviewers who voted all say the same thing. So I have made a forum for all readers of Ghost Rider to join, I have left the link on my profile page near the top. I hope to see you all there and I look forward to talking to you on site.

For now, here's chapter 33 in _Ghost Rider_.

Music used in this chapter:

Before I Forget, by Slipknot from their CD: _Vol. 3: (The Subliminal Verses)_

Monster, by Skillet from their CD: _Awake_

* * *

Chapter 33: Knock them down.

Sora never felt a moment in his time as Ghost Rider where the speed of his Hellcycle wasn't fast enough, and this bike is fast. The powerful hellish machine is not slowed by any form of terrain, it rips through earth and gravel, it evaporates slippery wet roads, and icy roads? Doesn't even need to be explained. Point being, the Hellcycle was the most powerful bike any biker has ever own, no Motorcycle company could create a machine of equal beauty. So, despite the fact Sora has the luxury of riding such an exquisite bike, he was wishing it could move faster than it already is.

The situation Sora was in demanded that sort of mentality, he was racing against the clock now. Not because he was very late for the date he was supposed to be at, but because his date was now being held hostage by what has to be one of the worst creatures he's ever fought. Ignore the fact that this person knows his secret identity and was already a very evil individual, it was that this person had his powers. Hayner was now a Ghost Rider, calling himself "Vengeance" apparently. If Sora was ever allowed to be afraid, if he could for one moment feel weak and helpless this was it.

Sora knew this was gonna be a tough fight, he didn't have to be fighting him right now to know this would be hard. Hayner knew who he was, well so did Blackout but the vampire didn't seem to care more or less who he was, Hayner was using the knowledge of his identity like no one's business. _How long is this going to go on?_ Sora thought, _How many lives need to be in danger for him to be stopped?_ I know prison seems to be the logical way, after all Hayner was still human as well. There was though the problem of him knowing his identity, all he would need to do his just say to the officer on guard duty 'oh hey, did I ever tell you Sora Shimomura is Ghost Rider? No? Well now you know, pass the donuts.' Sora wanted to ask Vincent if he knew any memory wiping spells, something he could use to wipe Hayner's memory of his identity. It was the only option he could think of that could bring Hayner to justice and keep his life as a human safe.

_There is always the Penance Stare,_ his brain forced into this thoughts.

It's true, the Penance Stare was a valid option. Hayner had used, abused, and even _killed_ people, he held no remorse, he even tried to tell Sora that the people he killed deserved this punishment. If there was a likely contender for having their soul burned, it was him. However...there was one small hitch to his plan, and he was ashamed to admit it, Sora...was scared of the Penance Stare. It was true the young teen had only used the Penance Stare _once_, it was during the fateful first few days becoming Ghost Rider, and the effects of it was so...vivid in his head that it burned and stayed with him the whole day. It may be a Rider's most powerful tool, but it was one he wasn't fond of using. He was running out of options though, will he have no choice? His mind kept running through all the scenarios where he was forced into using the Penance Stare to save someone from the uncontrollable and bloodthirsty Hayner.

But now was not the time to be lost in his thoughts and fears, Kairi needed him right here and now. He would have to shove aside his fears and do battle with a monster. He was now rounding the corner that would lead down the street to the Mocha Maniac. He steeled his courage and gunned the throttle, the police heard him, they were frozen it seems. Sora really hoped they would move, because if he stopped his bike, he would never be able to ride it forward. Soon the men in blue were getting the message and were running out of the way, Sora reared his bike into a wheelie, holding it in the air as he zoomed past the parked squad cars and running to the cafe's doors.

Now or never, time to do battle with a true monster.

* * *

Yuna was sure she wasn't the only one who heard the motorcycle roar, her attacker seemed to have heard it too for he halted mid-strike to turn to the front doors as the roar got louder. Yuna's vampire sight was able to see a satisfied grin on her attacker's face.

"Finally." he said, stepping backwards and moving to the side of the building.

Before Yuna could even get up the wall to her side caved in and a familiar motorcycle of flames and dark blue metal rode in, it's rider all too familiar for her.

"Sora!" Yuna called out, realizing it was a slip on the tongue of her part. Luckily with all the shouting, and noises from the motorcycle it was pretty drowned out. Not enough for Sora to turn in her direction though.

"Yuna?" Sora spoke in the demonic raspy voice his Ghost Rider form had, when he turned to her though. The person who attacked Yuna, Vengeance, was transforming back into that large creature.

"Look out!" she yelled out as Vengeance grabbed the chain supporting Kairi to the ceiling, ripping it off the ceiling and dangling it like a worm on a fishing hook. Sora turned around, his Gunblade aiming at Vengeance, but he couldn't fire as long as Kairi was there.

"Let her go!" Sora shouted, his hand tightening around the handle of his gun. "NOW!"

Vengeance merely wagged a finger at him, "Nuh uh, don't you know anything? The one with the leverage is the one who calls the shots, and it seems to me..." he gestured to the unconscious Kairi wrapped in the chains. "I have the thing your looking for, so why don't you put down your gun?"

Yuna looked at Sora as he stared Vengeance down, challenging the bigger monstrous Rider. She knew he could take him though, a shot to the monster's legs would get him to drop Kairi. Or maybe shoot the chain that he had in his hand, that would distract him long enough for Sora to tackle him outside. Yuna knew Sora was very resourceful when it came to pressure filled situations like this, he probably already had a plan forming in his head right now. Sora took his gun... and lowered it, slipping the weapon back into his sheath.

"Alright just...just don't hurt her." he said, shocking Yuna and electing a laugh from Vengeance. "Now, what do you want from me?"

"I want you...to step outside and deactivate your Rider form, in front of everyone." he jutted his head towards the news cameras outside. "Reveal yourself to the world."

Sora didn't speak, not at first, he looked outside to the crowd out there and back to Kairi. Her hair obscuring her face, probably on purpose so Sora couldn't see her face and marvel in it's beauty, if for a minute. Yuna was looking at him as if he was insane, he couldn't actually follow along with this! _Sora you fool!_ Yuna growled mentally, glaring daggers at the back of his skull. _Even if you do what he wants he'll kill her anyway!_

"What's it going to be Sora?" Vengeance taunted, "Your identity? Or the girl?"

Sora opened his jaws to speak when he heard something, soft moaning and whimpering. Kairi was beginning to stir, her head slowly lifted up to face Sora. She had some blood streaming down the side of her face, some grime and dirt on her cheeks, she seemed to have a hard time keeping her eyes focused on what was in front of her. Sora stared at her face and his flaming orbs turned to the blood on her face, a wound Hayner probably made when he attacked.

_He hurt her..._ Sora repeated in his head, the words and thoughts of such an evil action began to have an effect on him. His helplessness soon was replaced with rage, the flames on his skull seemed to react to his emotions. _What the hell am I doing listening to him? _He thought, turning to see Vengeance was also distracted with her sudden awakening, it was time for him to move.

_Now!_

Sora whipped out his Gunblade, lacing it with Hellfire and taking an aim at the shoulder connected to the arm holding Kairi up. By the time Vengeance saw what he was doing he had already fired a hellfire bullet, which exploded on Vengeance's shoulder and caused him to drop Kairi. Which became Sora's time to act, he charged forward as Vengeance was clutching his shoulder, ducked low, and slammed into his midsection. The effect sent them both through the wall and into the alleyway outside the building, bricks and various other materials rained on them as they slammed to the ground. Sora moved fast, getting on top of Vengeance and slamming his fists on his dark purple skull.

"Get Kairi out!" he roared to Yuna, slamming Hayner's face repeatedly. "Hurry!"

Yuna immediately got to work loosening the chains around the teenage girl, Kairi may have been conscious but she was in no shape to move on her own. Yuna noted the wound on her head must have been bleeding for quite awhile, some of it was dried around the wound. If she didn't see a doctor fast she would bleed out and die. Yuna fumbled on the last chain, however she managed to get all the chains off and scoop up Kairi. Taking one last look at Sora, who was throwing punch upon punch at Vengeance's skull, she took off to the police officers who were unsure whether to intervene in Sora's fight or just watch.

_May as well give them something to do,_ Yuna thought as she neared one of the officers, calling out to get his attention. "Hey! She needs a doctor, now!"

The officer tore his head away from the fight and turned his attention to Yuna and Kairi, it took a second for him to register her bleeding head and yelled out to the paramedics who were on scene. Despite all the chaos happening around them the paramedics responded calmly and with precession, loading her onto a gurney and into the back of their van. Yuna watched as they radioed the closest hospital and began focusing on keeping Kairi alive long enough to get her there. It was when she was thinking about hospitals she remembered Vincent was at one, looking after Yuffie before she gets released tomorrow. She dug out her cellphone and scrolled for his number, an explosion from behind her made her hurry as she pressed 'send'. Sora couldn't fight this thing alone, he would need backup.

* * *

Sora did not relent in keeping Hayner subdued, he never slowed down his flurry of punches, if Hayner were in human form he would probably be a bloody mess right about now. The thought of it didn't stop him though, he was going to make sure Hayner never got an inch near Kairi again. Sides with him landing every hit dead on, it didn't look like he was going anywhere. However we know Sora's luck well enough to know just when things seemed to be going well something happens and the luck switches sides. See while Sora was so busy focusing on punch Hayner's ugly skull into equally ugly shards, Hayner was charging a massive hellfire blast in his free hand. When Sora raised his fist again to deal another punch Hayner acted, swinging his arm to the side of Sora's skull. The attack made a huge blast that rocketed poor Sora through the air. He rolled on the ground for a bit before he slowed to a stop, he let out a groan of pain and rolled over to his back.

_What happened..._ Sora thought to himself, shaking his head. He was about to get up when he saw Hayner standing above him, the moment of pause was enough for him to slam his foot onto Sora's chest.

"Aurgh!" Sora yelled out as Hayner stomped on him two more times.

"Man oh man, I almost had you...I was so close that I could taste victory," Hayner said, walking over to Sora's side. "But you just couldn't resist playing hero!" Hayner pulled his foot back, kicking Sora with such strength that he was once again sailing through the air. He flew into the streets and found himself sliding on the roof of a parked car, sliding over it and landing on the sidewalk behind it. Sora couldn't afford to make the same mistake he made earlier with Knight and his gang, he got up as quickly as his body allowed him. He could see Hayner charging for him, his large body ripping through the two buildings that made the alley. Red brick and gray metal ripped and shattered from the walls, leaving small trails of flame on the places where building chunks were missing. Sora needed to halt his advance for awhile, he noted the car he slid off of and an idea formed.

_I certainly got hit with enough cars for the night, it's someone else's turn!_ He thought as he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the side of the car. The vehicle flew from the hit and towards Hayner, which unfortunately the larger Rider caught.

"Hahah, is that it? Is that—," Hayner stopped short when Sora took his Gunblade, still laced with Hellfire, and aimed it right at the gas tank of the car Hayner had been eager to catch. "—oh crap."

The shot fired and the blazing bullet burst from the volcanic colored gun barrel, hissed through the air and slammed into the middle-back of the car. Normally this wouldn't have such a massive effect, but the bullet was enchanted with Hellfire and not just a normal lead bullet. The bullet sailed through the car and embedded into the building wall behind them, a second later the car exploded in Hayner's hands, this time the larger Rider was now sailing through the air. Sora focused on seeing past the flames of the burning car to see Hayner on his back, the explosion seemed to have stunned him. Sora unhooked his chain and leaped over the burning car, swinging his flail he wrapped it right around one of Hayner's legs. Who was still dazed to move or try to attack Sora as he began to spin him around. Sora fought dizziness as he reached the peak of his spin, jerking on the chain and releasing Hayner into the air. He flew very high up, managed to pass some of the taller buildings and slam into the large construction building.

Sora chuckled, "I outta join the school's Olympics week, I'd make one hell of a disc thrower."

He saw Hayner slide off the support beams and disappear behind the buildings separating him, Sora whistled sharply and his Hellcycle rode over to him. Getting back on the motorcycle he rode off in the direction of the construction site.

_I got him away from people,_ Sora thought as he turned down the road, _Now I just got to make sure he doesn't get away from me._

* * *

Sora had approached the construction site but what he saw made him feel uneasy, despite the dent in the metal where Hayner had collided the site was quiet. Not a single sound was to be heard other than the steady growl of Sora's Hellcycle as he slowly drove it into the site. He stopped his bike in front of the large sets of scaffolding and the unfinished building it was attached to. If Hayner was still here he'd be hiding somewhere.

"Great..." Sora growled, keeping his Gunblade in one hand and his Keyblade in the other as he made his way into the dark place. The only source of light being from the moon and stars, as well as the flames from his own skull. He carefully checked his corners as he moved through the building, he'd jump or so at the shadows from wheelbarrows and stacked pieces of wood. He couldn't help but be reminded of those suspense thrillers he used to watch when he was ten, and how he'd refuse to go anywhere in his house at night without a flashlight. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought, holding his gun up a little higher. _I'm a Ghost Rider, a bounty hunter made for hunting all evil souls of hell. I can't be scared of the boogieman._

_What about a boogieman with short spiky blond hair? _His brain argued.

Sora stopped where he was walking at the thought of Hayner leaping from the shadows, he sighed agitatedly and continued walking. _Hey brain? I got a message from me to you: shut up._ He thought as he slowly proceeded to the second floor. The second floor wasn't as crowded as ground floor was, it was wide open with little spots to hide in. Feeling confident he couldn't be surprised if he knew where all the hiding spots where, he made his way across the room. Unfortunately he let his moment of confidence be his moment of weakness, for Sora didn't bother checking the ceiling. When he was just crossing the a pile of lumber two hands shot from the ceiling and grabbed Sora's shoulders. The young Rider found himself being pulled up to the ceiling to meet Hayner's ugly skull.

"Boo." he said before throwing Sora into one of the piles of wood laying around. Hayner laughed at the impact and dropped down, walking up to Sora and picking him up. Big mistake. Sora made have been stunned by the sudden attack, but he recovered quickly and as Hayner was picking him up he rammed his Keyblade into one of his arms.

"Aurgh!" Hayner staggered back from the attack, clutching a hole in his jacket that was spewing dark flames. Sora moved quickly, running up to Hayner and grabbing him by the jacket and slamming him into one of the support beams. He pulled him back and slammed him into the beam again for good measure before holding his sword out, poising the blade inches from Hayner's skull. The other Rider seemed surprised for a minute, before raspy demonic chuckles emitted from his jaw.

"What are you gonna do Sora? Kill me?" he laughed for a bit, before his flaming orbs narrowed at him as he spoke. "You don't have the guts to do it."

"Yeah?" Sora spoke, even though Hayner actually was right about him. He attempted to intimidate him otherwise. "Try me."

"I'm not like those other monsters out there," Hayner continued. "I'm part human Sora, just like you. If you kill me, it'll be known as _murder_. Murdering isn't in you, you're weak like that." Hayner taunted.

Sora didn't want to admit it, but Hayner was actually right about him. All the other monsters Sora fought, Kane, Blackout and his vampires, they weren't humans so he didn't think twice about destroying them. Hayner may be a monster now but he was still part human, just like Sora was. Hayner sensed his hesitation and reveled in it, he was brimming with the fact that Sora couldn't actually run his blade through him. He however had no problems with it. While Sora was wrestling with his morals Hayner shoved him backwards, giving him enough time to stand up and land a punch directly on Sora's chest. The young Rider stumbled backwards from the hit and left himself open for Hayner to deal an uppercut to his jaw. He was launched a little into the air and crashed back down, Sora couldn't let Hayner get the upper advantage over him again so he rolled out of the way before Hayner could slam his foot on his chest. When he felt like he was far away from him he got back up, scooting back a bit he felt his back press against something. A wheelbarrow that was left behind by the crew, getting back up on his legs he grabbed the wheelbarrow's handles and swung it at the approaching Hayner. The hit connected and it slammed into the shoulder connected to the arm Sora stabbed, Hayner roared from the hit and Sora swung again, this time connecting with the larger Rider's left side of his chest.

Sora pulled back the wheelbarrow and swung for a third time, however Hayner reacted this time, catching the wheelbarrow and ripping it out of Sora's hands. Sora was in trouble now, Hayner had jabbed the handles off the wheelbarrow at his gut and swung at him with all his might. Poor Sora flew out of the unfinished building and crashed down in a pile of cement blocks below. His back took the full front of the blow and he ended up rolling over on his stomach side. Sora tried to get up but he was so spent of energy, the fight with Knight took some of it away from him, he was also still recovering from the other fight with Hayner. The only thing that helped him bear through his injuries was his sheer will to save Kairi, but now even that was running thin with this latest injury. He crawled across the dirt and gravel, trying to get away from the spot he was in before Hayner showed up. The larger Rider spent no time leaping down from the second floor to the outside. Walking over to Sora's body he unhooked his own flail and wrapped it around Sora's neck, lifting him up.

"I'm getting bored Sora," Hayner said, tightening the chain around his neck. "I'm just gonna end this now, then pay a visit to dear sweet Kairi."

"No!" Sora yelled, struggling against the chain, trying to break free.

BLAM!

The loud gun shot echoed through the empty construction site, Sora felt himself drop suddenly and Hayner roaring out in agony from a gunshot to his left leg. From a distance Vincent Valentine smirked from the rifle scope of his Hydra.

"Gotcha." he said, aiming again and firing at his other leg. Hayner was moving though so the shot merely embedded itself in the dirt. Vincent pulled the hammer back and fired again, he would have got him if the steel beam in between them didn't take the bullet. Sora was finding his strength to stand though, watching Hayner retreat into the darkness he took a glance at Vincent from a distance and followed Hayner. Chasing after the larger Rider, he found out he didn't have to go very far. He found Hayner on the other side of the building, the reason why he wasn't moving further was because he was halted by a dead end: a large ditch in front of him which he couldn't pass with his injured leg.

"Give it up Hayner!" Sora called, aiming his Gunblade at him. "It's over, you have nowhere to go."

"Over?" Hayner whispered for a second, turning to Sora and bellowing. "It's far from over _hero_! It will never be over as long as I live!"

Flames began to build up in Hayner's hands, he was preparing for an attack. Sora aimed his gun on him and had his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot his arm or his other leg to stall him.

"The only way to stop me Sora...is to kill me." Hayner taunted, the flames around his hands growing bigger. "So come on hero! Pull the trigger and end this, stop me once and for all!"

Sora's finger was beginning to squeeze the trigger, but he hesitated and that brief moment of hesitation was enough of an answer for Hayner. The larger Rider lifted his arms and let the flames join as one, Sora aimed his gun...and fired at the fireball building in his arms. Hayner's eyes widened as the shot from Sora's gun collided with his own ball and exploded above him, the effect caused Hayner to stumble backwards and the cliff ledge begin to weaken. As Hayner began to tip back he was pulling his flail out, attempting to swing it at Sora, who caught the flail and used it to hold up Hayner.

"You can't be serious," Hayner scoffed, "Are you actually trying to save me? Are you an idiot?"

"Maybe I'm not a sadistic monster like you!" Sora roared, trying to pull him up.

"We're _all_ monsters Sora," Hayner said, his free hand charging a fireball. Taking advantage of the fact Sora was now a sitting duck. "Some of us more ugly than others."

Suddenly one of the machines at the site came to life and it's arm swung out, the crane's arm slammed into Hayner and forced him to release the chain he was holding and soon the larger Rider was plummeting down to the ditch below. Sora was in shock, the movement happened so quickly he barely registered it. He ran over to the edge of the ditch and look down, it was so dark and so deep he couldn't see the lights of Hayner's Rider form. Was it over then? Did he switch out to human in his fear and fall to his death? He turned to the machine that came to life and found a familiar person sitting in the driver's seat.

"These humans actually left behind the keys to this rig, well, not that I'm complaining. Looks like you owe me again Sora." the person complained as she got out of the crane.

"Yeah, thanks Yuna." Sora said, glancing back into the ditch below.

"No need," Yuna said, scoffing as she looked down with him. "He ruined my date and made things personal."

Vincent was just making his way to the area where Hayner ran off too when he saw Yuna and Sora looking down the ledge, after catching up with them he looked at his Godson and looked down.

"Did he...?" Vincent began, narrowing his eyes as Sora nodded. "I see...if he transformed back into a human he may be dead."

"What if he was still in Rider form?" Sora asked, not taking his flaming orbs off the darkness below.

Vincent shrugged, "Hard to say..."

Sora continued to stare into the darkness below, trying to catch even the smallest glimmer of light down there. But nothing, just the endless abyss below. Could it really be over? He may not have wanted it to end this way, but he couldn't deny he felt a little relieved about this, his identity was safe now. And of course after what Hayner did to Kairi, he was happy to know that he wouldn't be around to hurt her anymore...

"Kairi!" Sora remembered, turning to Yuna. "Is she alright!"

"Paramedics were driving her down to the Hospital when I left," she informed, the three of them starting to walk away from the area to leave the site. "They had her stabilized, so I think she'll be okay."

"I gotta get to her," Sora said, running to his Hellcycle and getting on. Yuna ran after him and called out.

"Sora wait, what if ugly-ass monster is alive? We need to look and—"

"I don't care!" Sora yelled, driving his Hellcycle down the roads and to the hospital.

Yuna was no fuming at this, she stamped her foot angrily as Sora drove away from her. "Why that arrogant little—"

"Yuna leave it be," Vincent said, watching Sora drive off. "He's just a kid and he's worried about her. I don't think even I could stop him if I wanted to."

Yuna had no words to respond to that, instead simply watched Vincent walk into the alley across the building. His red cloak waving behind him as he walked off, presumably back to the Hospital where he left Yuffie. Yuna waited for a minute, looking down the road where small trails of flame marked Sora's pathway. Soon Sora vanished down the roadway and out of site, even the trail of small flames his bike made dissipated rather quickly as Sora zoomed towards to hospital. _Hang on Kairi, I'm coming._ Sora thought, gunning the throttle of his Hellcycle and riding on.

* * *

Little did Sora know, he would regret not listening to Yuna...for out of the darkness of the ditch, at the very most bottom where a large flow of water travels through the area. A single hand shoots out of the gushing river bed and grabs a hold of the mushy brown earth on the shallow parts of the ground. The fingers tighten and mud squishes between the person's fingers, as a the person's head rises from the surface. A single name is spoken as the mud spills from his clenched hand and as it's being grounded up in his palm.

"Sora."

* * *

Vengeance is still alive, which means this battle is far from over everyone. I hope this chapter of Ghost Rider was, if a little, better than the previous one. As always, comments are welcome, constructive criticism is needed, flames of no purpose will be nothing more than the flames on Ghost Rider's skull.

I also hope so see some of my readers on the forum, I look forward to see you there. Until next chapter!


	34. Chapter 34: False Silence

Wow...I got a story for all of you, when I was 80% through this chapter my scanners picked up viruses. Cursing my luck I sought the Geekpolice for help, several months later it's resolved and I would normally have gotten straight back to work...

However by then, College had started up for me, and soon this got forgotten with the rush of assignments and term papers.

Finally I pick it back up and finished the whole thing tonight, so again, long overdue but here's the new chapter.

Music used in this chapter:

Iridescent, Linkin Park, from their CD: _A Thousand Suns_.

Lonely is the Night, Billy Squier, from his CD: _Don't Say No_.

* * *

Chapter 34: False Silence

White. That was the color of the hospital floor, the hospital walls, and even the counter where the Nurses stood behind. The color almost assaulted Sora's eyes, it was so bland and simple yet after staring at the floor for so long it hurt his eyes. It seemed fitting, a small amount of pain should be quite reasonable for what had transpired tonight. Pain seemed to be the source of his battles. He fought Hayner in pain, he walked away from the fight in pain, now he was sitting here in the waiting room in pain. Not just the pain from his injuries, but the pain of responsibility.

It started off dull, as he was riding to the hospital on the Hellcycle. It slowly grew larger when he disabled his form and walked into the Hospital. It increased in magnitude when the doctors were too busy with some emergency patients to answer him about Kairi. So he waited, he sat there in the lobby and he waited. For someone, anyone, to tell him about Kairi's condition. Running his hand through his hair he laid back and looked up at the ceiling above him, remembering the hospital in Twilight Town he visited for a broken arm. He was bicycle when he ramped off a dirt mound too quickly, he crashed and rolled down a small hill. When his mom heard him crying out she took him to the hospital, he could remember the nurse examining his arm and his mom overreacting the whole time.

_Wrecked on my bike huh..._ he smirked a little at the thought, it seems bikes would always be a part of his life. He wandered his gaze over to the entrance of the hospital and paused, there was a family in front of the lobby seemly harassing the clerk about something. He didn't know the man and woman, but he did recognize the long blond haired teenage girl with them.

"Namine!" Sora cried, more out of instinct than trying to get her attention. Nonetheless it worked, Namine and her parents turned over to my voice, her parents were confused while Namine's eyes widened and she ran all the way to him.

"Sora!" she said, running over and hugging him. Which only upped the awkwardness of the situation times ten. Once she disengaged she spoke in a whisper. "I saw what was happening on the news, what happened to Hayner?"

"He's gone Namine," Sora answered immediately, "Forever."

"Gone? Did you..." Namine began, looking right at his eyes as she finished, "kill him?

Before Sora could even answer, Namine's parents had wandered over. As he was looking at them he realized that Kairi and Namine have picked up pieces of their looks from their parents. Kairi picked up her hair from her mother, although he noted her mother's hair color wasn't as vibrant as Kairi's was, and Namine picked up her hair from her father. Both girls had their mother's face, but their father's eyes. As he regarded this couple he couldn't help but wonder if he picked up any traits from his mom and dad, maybe Vincent had a picture of him he could look at or something. Before he could think of it any further he was wrenched from his reality by the sounds of Namine's parents talking to the both of them.

"Namine, who is this?" her father spoke, his firm voice was powerful enough to instill bravery or scare someone depending on what his emotions were, guess that's a part of what makes him a good mayor.

"Um, this is Sora," Namine spoke, if a little hesitantly, "He's um, he's here to see Kairi..."

At the mention of Kairi's name the woman looked like she was going to break down right there in front of them, the father however reacted more to Sora's name.

"Sora...Sora Shimomura, so you're the punk whose have been making my daughter's life miserable." he glared at the younger teen, Namine's eyes widening and Sora wincing inwardly.

"Father, Sora's...he's not like that anymore," Namine spoke, "He's a better person, he and Kairi were going out on a date..."

Sora wasn't sure how he felt hearing someone call his almost outing with Kairi a 'date', but he knew what was going on through Mr. Nomura's head. He seemed to be in a rage, taking one dangerous step towards Sora.

"Young man, if you two were going on this 'date', where were you when she was injured?"

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have an answer he _could_ tell him. He couldn't tell he was being attacked by a superpowered gang while doing his job as Ghost Rider, Kairi was already put at risk from Hayner... the rest of the family didn't need to be.

"I...wasn't there, no...I was running late and—"

Sora was cut off when he felt two strong hands grab his jacket and pulled him closer to him, Sora could see every angry crease on this strong man's face. He heard Namine and her mom gasp as Mr. Nomura spoke in his face.

"I don't know what game you're playing at young man, thinking you can just use my daughter and ridicule her later? Who do you think you are?"

"Father no!" Namine grabbed one of his arms, shaking for him to stop. Sora continued to stare at Mr. Nomura as he answered.

"I am not the reason she's here in the hospital, I would never do anything to hurt your daughter."

"That's not what I heard," Mr. Nomura growled, tightening his grip on Sora's jacket.

"Excuse me."

A sudden voice interrupted this little scene as they turned their attention to a doctor that has arrived, Mr. Nomura let go of Sora's jacket and composed himself. Sora straightened his jacket and listened eagerly to what this doctor had to say.

The doctor was a woman, she had long brownish blonde hair held up in some sort of bun, although her bangs were let down rather than gathered up with the rest of the hair. She had a pair of glasses resting on the edge of her nose, her green eyes glanced back and forth between Sora and Mr. Nomura before she continued.

"I'm Doctor Trepe, I'm the one who oversaw Ms. Kairi Nomura when she arrived. I'm not sure how much the nurse told you over the phone, so I will go over all I know." she introduced herself briefly before getting to the heart of the matter. "Your daughter was admitted due to a head injury, the paramedics managed to clean up the wound a bit before she arrived. The head injury isn't as serious as it looks, she's lost quite an amount of blood but we have her on a blood transfer and we will be able to restore her lost blood. All in all, your daughter will be fine."

Sora sank back into his chair in relief, letting out the sigh that compressed all of his anxiety and fears. She was safe, Kairi was gonna be safe. Mr. Nomura seemed too relieved as well to continue yelling at Sora, Namine also breathed a sigh of relief, Mrs. Nomura resumed crying but Sora assumed it was tears of relief. Doctor Trepe gestured to the elevator and spoke.

"She's awake for a little bit, if you want to you can speak to her."

The Nomura family agreed and went to the elevator, although Mrs. Nomura pretty much shoved anyone in her way to the elevator. Sora was the only one who remained behind, when Namine noticed this she stopped and looked at him. When she was sure he wasn't going to move she walked over to him, she heard her parents protest but she held a finger up to tell them to wait.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, Sora lifting his head up and frowning.

"I'm not family," he said simply, "Family are pretty much first to visit patients."

Namine realized some truth to that and walked over to Doctor Trepe, who was standing next her parents as they waited in the elevator.

"He comes too." she pointed to Sora, who was watching the conversation for afar. The words startled both the doctor and Mr. Nomura.

"But, Ms..." Doctor Trepe began.

"No buts," Namine spoke, gone was this shy little girl as she stood with authority. "He comes too, he's just as important to my sister as her family is."

"Namine..." Mr. Nomura began, his daughter turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"Father, please," she spoke, attempting to stare into her father's eyes, maybe peer into his soul to see if she was reaching him at all. She didn't need to, for her father looked at Dr. Trepe and nodded.

"He comes with us too." he simply said, Namine's eyes lit up as she turned to Sora motioning for him to come as well.

Sora stood up and made his way to the others in the elevator, and although he was glad Namine allowed him to join them...he wasn't about to lie when he thought of the awkwardness he felt as he stood in the elevator with the very same man who yelled at him earlier. Nothing much was said when the elevator doors shut, there was just a silent ride up to the floor in question. When the elevator doors parted what Sora saw made him understood why the doctors were so busy, there was a fair amount of hustle and bustle going on. Several doctors transporting patients to the other floors, it seems something had happened. _Could it be from my fight with Hayner?_ Sora thought to himself as Doctor Trepe led them swiftly down the halls to Kairi's room. Her parents were the first ones to go in, since the nurses absolutely refused to let all of them in at once. So Kairi's parents went in first, leaving Namine and Sora outside for a bit. They stood close to the door, so that they wouldn't be in anyone else's way.

"Sora...did you kill Hayner?"

Namine's timid voice was strangely audible, even through the doctor's chatter her voice washed through him like a powerful waterfall, relentless and unforgiving. She studied him with a criticizing look, Sora nearly forgot she could get a feel of someone's soul by just looking at them. Despite the fact she may already know the answer, he decided to say it as well.

"No. He plummeted off into a ravine during our fight...I didn't kill him."

Namine didn't say anything after he finished, but the look of relief on her face said she believed him. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall.

"So, it's finally over..."

"Yeah...seems like it," Sora nodded, thinking about how relieved he was to know the monster couldn't harm the people he cared for anymore. Soon the doors next to them opened and Namine and Sora could step in now. Sora was almost hesitant to step in, he didn't know if he could stomach looking at Kairi and feeling the guilt of what happened. However he felt Namine's hand on his wrist, the sudden contact of skin made him look to the blond girl.

"Sora, she'll want to see you. Please step in."

He let her words hang in the air for awhile before nodded, letting Namine lead him into the room. Like most hospital rooms, this one was rather simple: ovalish room, a small sitting area near the window, and of course a hospital bed attached to machinery. He felt his stomach jump to his throat as he stared at the bed's occupant, Kairi laid there, her red hair messily obscured the pillow from sight, her skin looked cleaner than when he saw her in the coffee shop, and a thick white bandage blared from under her red hair. Kairi weakly turned her head to the door and smiled at the two of them, Namine rushed by her sister's side as Sora stood back. He didn't want to intrude upon the two sisters as they hugged, or half hugged, each other.

"How are you feeling?" Namine asked, releasing from the hug.

"Not so bad," Kairi said, "Despite the fact I feel like I was launched through buildings..."

Sora smirked a little at that, having experience in that department. Kairi turned her head to Sora's direction and he felt himself stiffen. What would she say to him? Yell at him for being late? Blame him for what happened to her? He wouldn't fault her for it...

"You're late," she said with a slight smirk, Sora waited a bit expecting her to say something else. When she didn't he realized she wasn't faulting him for what happened, he relaxed a little and walked up to her.

"Yeah...what can I say? I'm not very punctual..." he half heartily joked.

She smiled at that and shifted a bit in her bed, Sora and Namine jumped a little thinking she was writing in pain, but relaxed when she was merely shifting in her position. Namine had taken the chair by the bed so Sora sat on the bench near the window. They knew they didn't have long till the nurses would usher them out, but they weren't exactly planning on getting into long conversations either.

"I...actually had a dream," Kairi spoke, her voice was soft and tired but Sora could hear her just fine.

"A dream? What about?" Sora asked, trying to engage in the conversation even when his mind was distracted by tonight's events.

"Well..." Kairi began, she bit her lower lip. There was something about this dream that was a little embarrassing to her, she was silent for a few more seconds before she continued slowly. "It was a little weird...but I had a dream that Sora...that you were Ghost Rider."

It took every ounce of mental willpower for Sora to keep himself from reacting to that, Namine turned her eyes to him as Sora fought to keep his body perfectly still. He knew he had to speak or the silence that was hanging in the air would clue her in, so he began to speak, monitoring his own voice and keeping it as even as possible.

"Really? Me, Ghost Rider? And sacrifice my movie star looks?" he joked.

"It was just a dream," Kairi continued, "but...I was watching you, as you were transforming into Ghost Rider. I remember feeling...scared."

Sora didn't like the way this dream was going, if he predicted it as he continued then Kairi would say she was scared of him and the thought of him being Ghost Rider was just too much for her to bear.

"Then I heard your voice, not the Ghost Rider's voice but your voice, you were saying for me to not be afraid...and that no matter what happens to you that you would always be there with me...protecting me. And I...well I believed it, and I was afraid anymore."

...Sora certainly wasn't expecting that. Namine was giving him funny looks, seemly awaiting Sora's answer for this...odd statement. The young teen scratched his nose a bit, his brain rapidly searching for an answer for her dream.

"Well...I'm glad I'm in your thoughts." he spoke, which was the honest truth...minus the bit that he really was Ghost Rider.

Kairi nodded and Namine's funny look changed to a strange smile, until that is the nurses walked into the room and sternly ushered the two of them out. As Sora was leaving he spoke to Kairi as he stepped out of the door.

"Get better okay, I still owe you coffee."

He could hear her laugh even through the closed door.

* * *

Even in her injured and weakened state, Kairi still had to energy to find irony in the situation she was in. When the nurses shut the door to her room she was soon bathed in a near perfect silence, she was almost annoyed at it. She wished Namine and Sora could have stayed just a little longer, her parents stayed in the room longer than they did. _Bright side, you can get them to visit tomorrow._ She decided, sinking her head into her pillows. Wondering if she could get that coffee Sora owed her tomorrow, well it would be worth a shot. She soon found her thoughts drifting back to the young teen who just left earlier, thinking about what could have happened if their date wasn't interrupted. The more she thought about Sora an interesting thought popped in her head.

_Could Sora be Ghost Rider?_

She hadn't considered it, since her dream felt too farfetched to consider it plausible. However the more she thought about Sora and Ghost Rider the more intrigued she became with it, the thought felt like a delicious piece of cheesecake: it was too impossible to resist. She wanted to think about it more, but her head was aching from the wound so she put it aside. _Better think about it in the morning..._ she decided, sinking her head into the pillows and going asleep. She couldn't though, no matter how hard she tried thoughts of Sora and Ghost Rider keep creeping into her head. After a few failed attempts she figured it was best to expend this energy or she'll never go to sleep.

So to put her thoughts to ease she began to make a mental comparison list, thinking back to when Ghost Rider first appeared and when Sora began making these changes. They were around the same time, more or less, however there was one thing that didn't make sense to her. _If Sora was Ghost Rider, what would prompt him to make this sudden social change? He turns to Ghost Rider and suddenly he feels like he's gotta be this big time good guy? No, I don't think so. If he was Ghost Rider, there has to be a reason for this sudden change..._

Her head hurt too much to try and think of whatever reason Sora could have, so she skipped it for now, decided to focus on what was going on when Ghost Rider would appear. One time in particular when her house was attacked by that giant flaming snake. She remembered Sora running outside with her, but she couldn't remember where he was afterward. She didn't question where he was because she was so worried for Namine and that giant snake attacked them, in fact she nearly forgot about the whole thing until tonight.

_There are also those strange men who attacked the school,_ Kairi thought, _they were after Yuffie. How did Sora know they were?_

As she was thinking about that day, she remembered it was the same day where Hayner tried to antagonize Sora. She recalled him yelling something, something about...his father. She was so full of questions about that and she really wanted to ask him what he meant when he said 'he was sold to that monster'. _Was he kidnapped as a child or something? Was his father involved?_ She thought, she also rationalized if that was the case this could also be his reason to help people, if he was Ghost Rider.

_Maybe he was kidnapped when he was younger, and now he's Ghost Rider he wants to make sure no one gets hurt the same way..._ she thought, it made so much sense...to her anyway. She didn't know what time it was, but she was now feeling incredibly tired. It seems she burned off her strange excitement after all, for now she was able to lay down and finally go to sleep.

_I can't pretend to have all the answers..._ Kairi thought before tiredness claimed her, _but I want to know them. And I will._

* * *

Several days had passed but Kairi's situation looked well for her, the doctors kept an eye on her because of their fear of her blood loss. The head wound, as said before, wasn't much of an issue as it could have been. Kairi was recovering fine, the wound on her head though was still a little tender and if it brushed against something she would complain of sharp headaches that lasted for a few seconds. Doctors ran tests on her just to make sure, to their relief her head wasn't as damaged as they feared, the sharp head pains merely came from the tenderness of the wound.

The day Kairi came back to school was also the same day Yuffie was finally returning, Tidus, Riku, and Wakka went through the trouble and made a banner to hang on the school welcoming back both girls. The school principle told them not to do it, so naturally they were gonna do it anyway. Sora offered to help, but the three boys wanted to do it themselves.

"These are the things worth sitting in detention over yah?" Wakka said as he and Tidus were dragging the banner to the front of the school.

"Yeah, sides, you're just starting to get in the clear Sora," Riku noted, "Don't need your record to be even more tarnished."

Sora shrugged, whatever floated their boat. He heard Roxas's car drive up to the school and he walked up to him as he was getting out, although mid-walk he noticed that he seemed kinda mad.

"Hey...Roxas...what's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

"You fought that creep last night," Roxas spoke, "Hayner right?"

"Um...yeah," Sora nodded, not quite sure what the big deal was if this is what he was mad about. "Why?"

"Why didn't you call me?" Roxas asked.

"I...didn't have time," Sora said. "Everything happened fast, before I knew it I was in a fight and I didn't think of grabbing the phone and calling. What's the big deal? I beat him."

"I know," Roxas said, his voice fighting back anger. "But didn't you think that I wanted to fight him?"

"You?" Sora looked at him quizzically, "But why? Hayner didn't do anything to you that-"

"Not to me," Roxas cut him off, "But to Nami."

Sora paused for a minute, "For...hurting her when she came to save me?"

"Not just that," Roxas said, adjusting his backpack straps. "But what he did to her in the past...she told me you know, I mean...she talked about him like the plague. I had to ask why..." he shifted his feet. "When she told me...I swore to myself I was gonna get him for what he did."

Sora was now realizing why Roxas was so pissed at him, putting himself in his shoes he would feel the same way if Vincent or Yuna defeated him before he could have a shot. He put his hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Sorry man...I didn't know."

Roxas nodded, "It's okay...I can't really be mad but...I regret not being able to take a shot at him."

Sora didn't really know what to say, he couldn't promise Roxas anything now that Hayner was gone. And in hindsight if Roxas was along with him that night he probably couldn't focus on the fight, Hayner was hard enough to fight without distractions or worries. He didn't voice what he was thinking and just nodded along with him, walking next to him up to the school.

"So what now?" Roxas asked.

"Well I guess I continue looking for Knight and his gang, but I-"

"Excuse me, are you Sora Shimomura?"

Sora and Roxas looked forward and saw a girl, probably eighteen, brown hair tied into a high ponytail and small freckles on her cheeks, despite the fact Sora had seen her in some classes she almost looked like she was a business professional. She wore a woman's business suit with a small red tie putting contrast to the white shirt underneath her suit, she wore a long brown skirt and carried a large purse that may as well be a briefcase. Sora recognized her as part of the student staff for the school, she was in charge of this years prom along with the staff.

"That's me," Sora said, pointing a hand to his chest. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm representing the student body staff, I am in charge of festivities and other activities." she introduced her occupation rather quickly and proudly, " I am supposed to talk to you about arrangements for our school's prom."

"Arrangements...for prom?" Sora asked, "Why me? I'm not on the staff or anything..."

"...Didn't you get our call?" she asked snappishly, causing both boys to shake their heads rather quickly. She sighed aggravatingly for a moment, when she spoke she talked in a forced calm. "You took part in the school's tryout concert a few weeks ago correct?"

"Tryout concer-OH!" Sora had remembered a few weeks ago he was on stage in Cid's new cafe, he forgot it was part of the school's program though. "Yeah yeah I remember now. What about it?"

She stared at him for a minute before shaking her head, apparently Sora wasn't getting the point as fast as she'd like him to, "The thing about it Mr. Shimomura," she spoke his last name as if it was drinking poison, "Is that you _won_. You're going to be playing a few songs for Prom night."

Sora froze for a minute, the shock of the information coursed through him like his own Hellfire. The girl and Roxas looked at him concernedly as he kind of stared past them blankly, Roxas tried waving his hand over his face to grab his attention. Didn't work. He snapped his fingers, didn't work either. He sighed and gave the girl a 'one minute' sign, he put his fingers in his mouth and blew sharply. That got Sora's attention, he looked around confused before he saw the girl in front of him tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh um, sorry," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head self consciously. The girl however wasn't feeling apologetic it seems, her stance gave that much away.

"Yes, well, the staff wants to talk to you before the actual night. To tell you what they want from you and what to prepare for, the staff has an open spot today after school. If you could hang around and meet us in Classroom A-3 we can go over it in five minutes."

"Awesome I'll bring the donuts," Sora joked, however he was only met with a cold glare and he could hear his own laughter falter. He sighed in defeat and said, "Yeah I'll be there."

She walked off in annoyance and disappeared back into the school building, Sora and Roxas watched her leave before Roxas made a smirk.

"I can see it on your face."

"You see nothing," Sora countered.

"You know you wanna do it."

"No I don't."

"Come onnnn..." Roxas nudged his shoulder, "just once?"

Sora looked at him and despite the fact there were multiple people around him and ignoring all chances of it harming his dignity. He let out the biggest yell of excitement he had been storing up inside him since the second he heard that he won. Roxas yelled with him too and both boys began jumping up and down like football players that just scored a touchdown. Everyone that was outside the school stared at these two boys as they made a spectacle of themselves. Whooping and hollering like crazy people, running around and just being all out silly. At that same moment, Kairi and Yuffie were just pulling in. Kairi only had a bandage around her head while Yuffie's arm was in a protective sling, the two of them walked up and their eyes considerably widened when they saw Sora and Roxas rolling around and laughing madly on the ground.

"What the hell happened when I was gone?" Yuffie asked herself, watching the two boys continue to act like morons.

"They certainly weren't like that a day ago," Kairi commented.

Sora and Roxas stopped rolling around and was just beginning to see the crowd around them, their eyes widened and they stood up sharpy. Clearing their throats and attempted to save face, as much as they could anyway.

"Oh hey, Kairi, Yuffie, you're here." Sora said in a falsely cheery voice.

"What were you two doing?" Kairi asked, one eyebrow raised and a half smile on her face.

"We um...we were..." Sora trailed off.

"You see we...um..." Roxas tried to speak as well, but ended up trailing off like Sora did. He shrugged in defeat and spoke while staring at his feet, avoiding their gaze, "Sora just won the competition and is gonna sing for this school's prom night."

Kairi's eyes widened, Yuffie's jaw dropped, Sora attempted to hide the growing red tones on his face, and Roxas, realizing they were too shocked by this news to mock them for acting like idiots, gave a sigh of relief. Rather taking their shock of Sora preforming live than to hear the mockery of them acting like monkeys that just escaped the zoo. While Yuffie was trying to process the information, Kairi stepped forward and gave Sora a giant hug.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy to hear that!" she exclaimed as she gave the, now burning crimson faced, teen a giant hug.

"Yeah buddy, you did it!" Roxas said, giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder.

During this feeling of euphoria something rather interesting unfolded, as Kairi was about to disengage from the hug she had angled her face and pressed her lips against his cheek in a short, but noticeable, kiss. Sora froze, Roxas froze, poor Yuffie looked like she was gonna burst from shock, and even Kairi froze just as she was realizing what she did. The two of them stood there, their fingers raised and weakly pointed at each other.

"Oh she did it..." Roxas said, his voice carrying all the shock and surprise of the crowd around them.

Sora looked at her and said weakly, "You-"

"I-" Kairi spoke at the same he did, the two of them breaking off as they heard each other speak. They stood there, their mouths opening and closing like a fish on dry land.

"I need a drink," Kairi suddenly announced, walking off.

"I gotta pee," Sora announced as well, also walking off.

Despite the two of them walking away the crowd was still acting as still as statues, Roxas, realizing he needed to divert the crowd away from the situation suddenly yelled, "What are you guys still doing here, come on, shows over, let's go, let's go!"

The crowd immediately ran inside the school, eager to go spread rumors like ants going to collect food for their Queen, leaving Roxas and the still bewildered Yuffie outside the school. As Roxas was savoring his momentary victory he decided that since everyone went inside that he probably should too.

_This is gonna get crazy..._ Roxas thought as he stepped inside the school, thinking of what the next few days are gonna be like for Sora and Kairi.

* * *

Far from the school, and far from life's little surprises that Sora was having, a drenched, angry, and muddied teenager named Hayner was stomping through the alley. Mud sliding off his body as he walked through the trash filled alley, rage in his eyes, he was gonna kill Sora, he was gonna head over to his school and kill him. As he was halfway through the alley he stopped, sensing a presence around him...as he turned around he was met with a powerful burst of air that sent him flying across the alley. To make matters worse before hit the ground he stopped, a swirl of winds suspended him off the ground and held him up like chains on the walls next to him. As his body was being turned he saw his attackers, a girl with short silvery hair had her hand out, presumably controlling the air. Next to her was a large guy with tanned skin and dark hair, another woman with short, slicked, silvery hair and a boy with a snow cap over his head.

"You must be Hayner," the boy with the cap said. "The one who almost beat the Ghost Rider."

"Who the hell are all you?" Hayner growled.

"Me?" the boy with the snow cap smiled, "I'm your biggest fan."

He waved his hand at the girl controlling the air, she looked at him oddly before dropping the wind funnel. Hayner tensed himself up for an attack, but the boy with the cap just laughed.

"Easy easy...you're with friends," he said.

"Don't care much for friends," Hayner said, slowly standing up.

"Then how about comrades with a similar goal?" he suggested, "My name is Seifer Almasy. We share the same target: the Ghost Rider."

"Do we now..." Hayner eyed the boy with interest. "Those are some interesting powers your friend has..."

"It's impressive yes," Seifer nodded, clasping his hands together in an energetic way. "But nowhere near as impressive as what _you_ can do, you...you were so close. You nearly had him, you nearly killed the Ghost Rider. Something we had trouble doing, but something that can be changed for us both...if you think of what we could do as a _team_."

Hayner looked at the group of them, if she had powers no doubt the others did...and right now it was day time, he couldn't possibly challenge them in Rider form right now. Not with the limited amount of darkness in the area.

"Alright...I'm interested." Hayner said.

If Seifer's smile couldn't get anymore slippery, it just did right then and there.

* * *

And there we go. Another chapter done. Your comments and helpful critiques are welcome and needed of course, if you wanna discuss the chapter or the story with more detail my forum is still up, you can find it on the profile page. Post a question there and I will get back to you with an answer.

Until next update, Mike signing out.


	35. Chapter 35: The Sound of Madness

Happy New Year everyone, 2011 has showed itself and what better way to begin the New Year than an update of Ghost Rider. Marking almost 3 years Ghost Rider is still going, makes me feel like a comic book writer sometimes. Well, it's time for another installment in the story, I hope everyone enjoys it and has a good year.

Music used in this chapter

The Sound of Madness, by Shinedown from their CD: _The Sound of Madness Deluxe Edition._

Blackout, by Linkin Park from their CD: _A Thousand Suns._

* * *

Chapter 35: The Sound of Madness

_Two years ago..._

_ Sora staggered back and felt his back touch the hot red brick wall, he felt blood come down his chin and felt the several parts of his body swell up with bruises. The two street punks who were beating up him up laughed as he resumed a fighting stance, the fourteen year old rashly rushed at them with anger, swinging his fists at them trying to hit something. His fist however was caught in the palm of one of the punk's hands and he received another punch to his face. Sora crumpled to the ground and struggled against the new found pain. He heard their laughter and wanted nothing more than to make them shut up, he wanted to so bad they he fought against multitude amounts of pain to get up and try to beat them up. _

"_Don't even try it!" one of them yelled, kicking Sora in the ribs. But that didn't stop him, he continued to try to stand up, even as the other kid kicked him too._

"_Damn...what is he?" the other kid yelled, which made Sora turn his head to them and glare at them._

"_H-hey, what are you lookin' at?" one of the kids said, stepping back a bit from Sora's intense glare. "S-stop it... stop lookin' at me like that!"_

_Sora continued to glare at them as he continued to try and get up, however his glare dropped when he saw someone behind the two kids. Before the kids could even sigh in relief someone grabbed them from behind and tossed them back. Sora recognized his black snow cap and black T-shirt he wore, his usual white coat tied around his waist._

"_You think you're hot shit?" Seifer yelled, walking over to one of the kids and punching him in the nose. The other kid tried to run but Seifer caught up to him quick, tackling him to the ground and punching him twice in the head._

_Sora watched him stand up and walk over to him, scooping low he helped Sora up, supporting him as he stood._

"_You alright Sora?" he asked._

_Sora looked at him and squirmed out of his grasp, "I had them!" he yelling, trying to justify himself, however his injuries spoke otherwise as he felt his bruises ache. Seifer had ran up to him and caught him from falling again, grabbing ahold of him and walking._

"_Come on, hideout's not far from here. Tifa and Fuu will fix you up." he assured him as they walked through the streets. "Stay awake okay?"_

"_Yeah..." Sora said, who had begun to feel guilty over yelling at Seifer. The guy came in and saved his sorry ass even though he had only been with the gang for a few days. "T-thanks Seifer..."_

"_No need thanking me man," Seifer said quietly._

"_But I-"_

"_Look Sora," Seifer cut him off, "Lemme tell you something and don't forget it. You don't need to thank me, ever. You know why? Cause you and me, we're the same. Two nobodies the world doesn't give a shit about, but unlike everyone else, you and me ain't gonna lie down and let them have their way."_

_He paused a little bit as he and Sora turned into the alley leading to the hideout. "When people like them don't want us around, we do what they don't want us to do: rebel. We're gonna make a fuss, we're gonna make a stink, like all the greats in history we're gonna rebel against the fancy self righteous assholes and change society for the better. Make a place for people like you and me."_

"_Seifer? Sora?" Fuu's voice called out as she saw the two of them approach the hideout. Once she saw Sora's injuries she rushed inside and called for Tifa. The two girls and Rai ran out of the cloth door and helped the two of them inside._

"_What happened?" Tifa asked as she went to a first aid kit on the wall._

"_He got ambushed by some kids," Seifer explained, as Rai and Paine cleared a spot on the couch._

"_That's just whacked, you know?" Rai growled as Sora was lying down on the couch._

_As Sora was lying down Tifa and Fuu were gonna move in to begin treating his wounds when Seifer cut pass them, got on his knees to be at eye level with the young teen and placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_We don't need to thank each other for saving each other, cause we'll always be here for each other. We're brothers Sora, all of us, brothers and sisters..."_

* * *

Seifer stared at the photo he placed at his desk, the one and only photo he had on his desk: a photo of the whole gang in front of the hideout. About a year or so ago according to the date on the picture, Rai there with his tight orange shirt _trying_ to look badass, Fuu right in front of him with her hands in her pockets along with her usual monotone expression. Paine on the side of her, arms crossed, absolutely hating the fact her picture was being taken, and Tifa being the only one actually smiling as she was caught ruffling the hair of the person in front of her. The person in question, who also happened to be the guy standing next to Seifer, was Sora himself. Trying to push Tifa away as she ruffled his hair and sporting that favorite brown jacket of his. This photo was the only keepsake Seifer had kept of anything and anyone in this world.

"Am I interrupting something?" A sharp voice cut through Seifer's warm memories. The boy snapped his eyes onto the spiky haired blond in front of his desk, who noticed the photo on his desk and swiped it.

"Ohhh lookie here," Hayner smirked, "A pretty picture of you and your friends."

Seifer was about to yell out, maybe make a threat at him to return it, but what he saw in Hayner's face halted his actions. The previous look of cruelty was replaced for a split second with a look of shock, but it quickly morphed into one of pure hatred. His fingers clenched around the frame of the photograph till his own knuckles whitened, fearing he may break his photo Seifer boldly snatched the photo away from the angry teen.

For a second it looked like Hayner was gonna attack him right then and there, but his angry expression relaxed and his snide outer appearance had returned, slowly, like rain water spilling down a car windshield.

"Touchy over a picture huh, I can understand if it was a dirty picture of a girl but one of your friends?" he shook his head, "Weird."

"These friends mean a lot to me," Seifer said. "So I'd appreciate if you'd not destroy my picture of them."

"Even Sora?" Hayner asked, pretending to examine the dart board while actually looking at his expression.

Seifer's eyes widened and he stood up from his chair, "How do you know Sora?"

"Oh...we had a few run ins," he said, taking some darts from the old orange crate on the floor and began throwing them at the board. "Tenacious little bastard he is, just has this habit of not lying down...no matter how many punches you throw at his jaw."

Before Hayner could register what was happening Seifer had leaped over his desk, grabbed Hayner and violently slammed him against the wall. The action was sudden and loud enough for Rai and Fuu to run in, powers ready thinking Hayner attacked Seifer. Instead they found their leader holding their guest by his throat against the wall.

"I don't know who you think you are," Seifer growled, tightening his grip on his throat. "But going after Sora was a mistake."

Hayner, despite the potential danger of suffocating, smirked at him instead and managed to ask, "So...he's a...friend to you then?"

"More than a friend," Seifer said, "He's our family, and don't you forget that."

Hayner's smirk turned into a dangerous smile, if Seifer only knew what he knew. Oh how crushed he would be, in fact...the idea of that was very appealing for Hayner. Not only to create a new enemy for Sora, but for it to be someone who cares for him like family. Oh the effect would be _delicious_. However probably best to wait for when this guy doesn't have his fingers wrapped around his throat. So for now he gave a simple nod and soon the other teen let go of his throat, he massaged his throat and walked over to the couch. Seifer, still shaking with his anger, forced himself to go back to his desk and sit back in the chair. Fuu and Rai were exchanging concerned looks, not because Seifer attacked Hayner...but for fear of a potential retaliation from Hayner. Fuu and Rai never voiced the concerns, but they knew how extremely dangerous Hayner is. Aside from the fact he has the power of Ghost Rider, but the teen's mentality made him dangerous. He cared for nothing and no one, he had no goals beyond his obsession with Ghost Rider. This alliance was crucial to them, but not so much for Hayner. It could be clear that at any moment he could turn on them, and the thought of dealing with a moral-less Ghost Rider scared them to no ends.

"Now, you think that us working together can take down the Ghost Rider." Hayner said, getting into the subject of business.

Seifer didn't immediately answer him, he waited for a moment or two to calm down his anger. "Yes. Both of us have the common enemy of the Spirit of Vengeance. And both of us have took him on, but have had troubles defeating him."

"What's your deal with the Rider anyway?" Hayner asked.

"The Rider stands in the way of a world we wanna create," Seifer said. "A new world that'll bring about a beneficial change for the current deplorable state the world is in."

Hayner raised an eyebrow at Seifer, he sat up completely as if what Seifer said caught his full attention. "I see...that does sound like a troublesome thing."

"It is," Seifer said, "But with us working together, we can set a trap for the Rider that not even he can break out of. We can finally be rid of the Rider from our lives forever. What say you?"

The air hung with Seifer's words as Hayner was in the processing of thinking, the teen stood up from the couch and walked up to the desk. He stared Seifer in the eye as the other teen awaited his answer, Hayner's eyes narrowed a bit before he pressed both hands on the desk. His hands smoking a little as he leaned in close to Seifer's face.

"I think I'd rather laugh at your corpse instead."

Seifer's eyes did not widen or react to any sign of fear, Fuu and Rai however were beginning to tense up and prepare to attack...when Hayner burst out laughing. He stepped away from Seifer's desk to show two burn marks where his hands were as he began to belt out laughter.

"A new world...a new world!" he laughed, holding his gut with his arms as he continued to laugh. Seifer's gaze narrowed at the teen as he was mocking everything he had said to him. Fuu and Rai did not relax one bit, they continued to stare warily at the crazed teen with their powers on the verge of being activated. Suddenly Hayner just stopped laughing, he just...stopped. No warning, so sign of the laughter dieing down, he just plain stopped.

"A new world...what utter bullshit." he scoffed. "Here I thought you were worthy of my help, but it turns out you're just as idiotically idealistic as every other fool in the world. We're done here."

With that he turned and headed for the exit, normally Fuu and Rai would make a move to stop him but they were so full of fear, so afraid for an attack that they stood there and _struggled _to keep up a stoic expression. To show no fear for the teen to prey on and manipulate, even the seemly emotionless Fuu could feel fear whenever this monster was in the room. Seifer wasn't keen on stopping him either, he had full intentions to let him walk out and find a way to deal with him later. However just as he was about to part the curtain and walk out Hayner paused, the three teens in the room tensed up as he did.

"...Although, I suppose I could let you in on one little secret..." Hayner said, Seifer didn't respond at first, letting Hayner continue. "I did manage, on a passing, to discover a very interesting thing about the Ghost Rider."

"Which would be...?" Seifer prompted, not caring for Hayner's cryptic words.

"His identity." he said.

All of sudden all fear for Hayner was removed and replaced with a sudden jolt of excitement and surprise, Seifer shot up from his seat and looked at Hayner. His body trembling at the mere thought of discovering his identity.

"You know...who the Ghost Rider is...?" he asked. "Please tell me...who is he?"

Hayner cracked the most vicious of smiles.

* * *

"That the song list?" Roxas asked Sora as he turned his car down the city roads.

Sora looked up from the white piece of paper full of multiple songs he was asked to play, most of them were suggestions filled by the students in the school. The board was gracious enough to get rid of the songs he couldn't play, do to being a male and unable to replicate a female voice. And no, he does not have a good falsetto. He looked at the list with mixed feelings; a lot of songs he had no trouble playing, once he looked them up, however there were a few he had some reserves about.

"Um, yeah it's the list." he said.

"Any good tunes?" Roxas asked.

"Depends on your view I suppose," Sora said as he began reciting the songs and artists on the list. There were a few songs where Roxas nodded and said something like 'good tune' or 'awesome', and there were a few that made his eyebrows scrunch up and even one he muttered 'oh ew'. Needless to say Roxas had the same feelings he did about the song list.

"Well I guess I should be grateful you got a few 'good' tunes," Roxas said, stopping his car when the light turned red.

"Roxas, 'good' is relative. This list was decided by the entire school, everyone's tastes are on this list." Sora said, folding up the piece of paper and stuffing it in his coat.

"So what are you gonna do?" Roxas asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change.

Sora shrugged, "Play them. I wouldn't wanna disappoint everyone."

"Even the 'bad' ones?" Roxas asked.

"Even the 'bad' ones." Sora nodded, "But no where on the list says I can't play them the way I want to, so I can add a little of my flavor to the songs."

"I wish you luck amigo," Roxas said, sighing in relief when the light finally turned green. "They want you to come in to practice?"

"Sorta, the Prom's on Saturday. That's four days from now, not enough time to come in for a session. I'll practice at home."

"Prom's in four days? And they gave you the list that late?" Roxas scoffed.

"Actually they emailed me apparently," Sora sighed, "I just haven't had time to check my mail."

"Damn," Roxas said, pulling the car into the driveway and going up the hill. "Can you master those songs in four days?"

"I got a good ear," Sora said confidently, "Doesn't take me long to memorize a song, in all terms. I'll be fine, it's gonna cut it close...but I can do it."

"What about your nights as Ghost Rider?" he asked.

"I...I dunno, I'll think of something." he assured.

Roxas only shrugged as he pulled the car into the garage, turning off the engine and the two of them stepping out of the car.

"Speaking of prom, you gonna invite someone?" Roxas asked.

"Haven't thought of anyone." Sora said quickly, opening the back door and pulling out his backpack.

"What about Kairi?" Roxas asked.

The reaction Sora had to even mentioning her name had a great effect, Sora jerked so quickly that he banged his head on the roof and as he was backing out he slammed his back against the wood wall. Roxas's eyes widened as his friend went through a series of klutz-like actions at the mention of a girl's name.

"I...guess that's a maybe?" Roxas chuckled lightly.

Sora glared at him and shouldered his backpack, "Geez Louise. I thought things were hard getting her to accept me as a friend, but with that...thing-"

"Kiss," Roxas cut him off, trying not to laugh as Sora jumped at that.

"Whatever! The..._kiss_, I can't even try to talk to her without her running off." he said as he walked around the car. "As if things need to be even more awkward after she apparently dreamed I was Ghost Rider."

"What?" Roxas yelped.

"Yeah, apparently she had a dream I was Ghost Rider. Hence the awkwardness." Sora explained. "So it's like I actually need this on top of everything else."

Roxas clapped a hand on his shoulder, "He don't worry man, something awkward rears it's ugly head I'll try and defuse the situation."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Yeaaaahhhhhhhh no. I know how well those work out with you."

"Huh?" Roxas blinked, apparently surprised. "Whaddya talking about, I'm an excellent awkward...warding...guy."

"Oh really?" Sora questioned as the two of them walked out of the garage to the front door. "I beg to differ. Remember when we were six and my mom had company over, you decided to walk downstairs to tell me in a loud voice that my jacket smells like dog sh-"

Sora didn't get to finish his sentence, for two reasons: one, when he opened the door he saw his mom there in the family room with company. Two: that company just so happened to be Aerith. He and Roxas stood dead still in the doorway, the awkwardness of Sora nearly spewing out a morally unacceptable word in front of a woman hung over their heads. Sure teenagers spew out worse in highschool, but generally they set a view about you that is not so great.

"Shhhh-hey!" he yelled, a bit too loud than he liked. "Hey Aerith, wasn't expecting you here."

"Clearly." his mother quipped, her eyebrows raised at him as he and Roxas slowly stepped inside. The two of them casually set their backpacks down on the chairs as Aerith stood up.

"I'm sorry I would have called first but none of you got my texts..." Aerith said.

As if on cue both boys looked at each other before whipping out their cell phones to check their texts, when they realized they didn't get any new texts Aerith started giggling uncontrollably. Realizing she had deceived them they slipped away their phones, grumbling.

"You two are so predictable sometimes," Aerith said with a sigh, both boys rolling their eyes at her.

"Well, I need to go make a phone call to my boss." Sora's mom said, standing up and heading into the next room. Presumably to give the boys some space with her, once she left the room Aerith spoke in a lowered voice.

"I'm really sorry, I meant to stop by quick but you guys weren't home yet..."

"No it's cool." Sora said, walking to the kitchen. "Thirsty?"

"No...no I'm fine," she assured, her voice sounded timid all of a sudden. A change in tone that made Sora hesitate in his movements, Roxas seemed a little concerned as well.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her.

"I...I heard about Hayner from Namine," she said.

Sora breathed a sigh, for a half moment he was afraid she was in trouble or something. He poured himself a drink from a carton of Apple Juice and took a sip. Relishing in the cold but sweet fruit drink before answering.

"Yeah...he's not coming back." he said, doing nothing to disguise the relief in his voice. It seemed to though make Aerith feel at ease. "He won't be attacking anyone ever again."

"Oh good...I was worried for you," she said, stepping towards him. "Dealing with that..._monster _all by yourself."

"Um, I did save him during the first fight..." Roxas interjected.

"It's fine really," Sora said, feeling a little warm under the collar. "He's gone now. Just...just another nights work from yours truly."

"Even so...I didn't want to see you in more pain than you deserve," she said, moving so close that Sora could literally feel the air heat up. Was he going into Rider form? No, he was standing in the patch of sunlight from the window, he couldn't be going Rider form.

"I...I...well that's...touching," Sora choked out, hating the fact that his usual 'cool' of a situation was fading every second she stepped closer.

"I have to confess something," she said, her eyes darting down. "I...didn't just come here to ask about Hayner."

"Oh? Oh really?" Sora asked, although he was trying hard to remain calm he was desperately thinking of an excuse to put some distance between the two of them.

"I..." Aerith hesitated before she found the will continue, "I want to...I want to ask if you would come to prom...with me."

Sora's felt his gut go from warm to cold, Roxas's eyes widened to dinner plates as suddenly the warm air that was present earlier suddenly transformed into a sauna. The silence hung between them was awkward and uncomfortable, for Sora anyway. It was hard to tell what Aerith was thinking, with that innocent yet hopeful expression on her face she was either oblivious or has a really good poker face. Sora's eyes turned to Roxas as if they were pleading for something to call attention away from the situation, Roxas looked at him and cleared his throat.

"I just totally realized...I have school work to do so...I'll leave you two be."

Sora's eyes widened with shock as Roxas slowly backed away from the counter trying to keep his cool...before shooting up the stairs. Once he disappeared from view there was a loud crash and a yell from Roxas, apparently he forgot the small table that was on the landing and crashed into it.

"Aurgh! Knee! Oh god my knee! I'm down Sora, I'm down!" he yelled from the stairs. Sora glared at the direction of Roxas's yells.

_Damn you_, he thought as he heard Roxas writhing in pain from his attempted escape.

* * *

And that's all for the chapter, Hayner planning evil deeds. Sora forced into a dilemma of average teenager issues of girls and prom. But don't be fooled, with Hayner in the shadows pushing pawns to the places he wants to, when he strikes, it's gonna be one that could potentially checkmate Sora. Tune in next time.


	36. Chapter 36: If You Only Knew

I'm back, with the newest installment in Ghost Rider. With finals done I can enjoy the time and peace of break, in honor of that I worked on this next piece and finished it for everyone.

Music listened to with this chapter,

If You Only Knew, by Shinedown. (From their CD: _Sound of Madness_)

One Little Slip, by Barenaked Ladies (From the CD: _Chicken Little_)

Nice, by Duran Duran (From their CD: _Astronaut_)

Here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 36: If You Only Knew

Despite Yuffie being released from the hospital and Blackout's vampires scattered, Vincent continued to watch her from a distance. Fearful of any survivor seeking revenge for Blackout, logically Yuffie was the number one choice to get to him. Despite the whole mess with that other Ghost Rider Vincent continued to watch her, at least until he was sure she wasn't being targeted for revenge. So when she returned home from the hospital Vincent kept his distance, subtly following her from school to her house. For a half second he was afraid she spotted him as she was rounding the corner from the coffee shop to her house, she must not have because she didn't call him out or anything.

It was now eleven o'clock, he saw the lights go out in the bottom of the house. Godo was probably finished watching TV, the light in Yuffie's room stayed on for a bit longer before going out. He sighed and tried to get comfortable in his spot on the roof, comfortable yet alert anyway, when a familiar smell suddenly hit his nostrils. He blinked, for in his entire immortal life he recognized the smell and yet he didn't want to believe it.

_ Blood..._ he thought, realizing that the smell was coming from Yuffie's house. Senses on full alert his body moved, his red hood flowed as he leaped from the rooftop across from the house to the yard. Landing on the ground only to push back into the air again, leaping over to the edge of the house and on the roof. He made his way to part of the house that smelled of blood, using his gauntlet he hung from the edge of roof and flipped down, drawing Cerberus and aiming for...

...Yuffie in front of vanity mirror, with a paper cut on her hand.

_Great, just great, I reacted over a paper cut! _Vincent mentally cursed himself, a wave of fear passed over him at the thought if Yuffie screamed or ran to get her father. Luckily she did neither, instead she walked over to the window and opened. Soon she was face to face with the bewildered vampire, a strange knowing smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Well, that's one way to get your attention." she stepped away from the window and opened it wider, motioning for him to come in her room.

"You knew I was here?" Vincent asked, slowly stepping inside the room.

"No, but I saw you following me from the corner of the coffee shop," she said, silently closing the door to make sure Godo didn't hear them.

_She did see me, _Vincent cursed mentally, making a mental note to sharpen his stealth skills. Yuffie sat down on her bed while wrapping a light tan bandage around her finger, watching Vincent's movements with a strange interest.

"So what brings you to my place?" she asked, "I'm not in danger again am I?"

"Hopefully no," Vincent confessed, when he saw her voice flash with worry he explained, "I mean even with Blackout gone, it doesn't mean any of his followers won't stoop to revenge. I've been watching you, just in case."

"You've always been watching out for me, haven't you?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent shuffled his feet, "Well I—"

"I mean you are at my school with Sora Shimomura, I didn't know it was you at first but now that I think back...it was you wasn't it?"

"Yes, that was me, but I—"

"I wish I recognized you then...I have so much I want to ask you," Yuffie sighed breathlessly, "About you...about my mother...everything."

"Everything?" Vincent repeated hoarsely, for some reason he felt his throat go dry. "Now hold on, I—"

"No no it's okay," Yuffie waved her hands, "I don't expect you to say everything right away, you can tell me whenever you're ready." She stood up from her bed and walked over to Vincent, suddenly the vampire felt trapped in a corner and he hated feeling like that. She was mere inches from him now, her face close enough for him to pick out every little detail on her face.

"I'll be here to listen to you when you are ready," she said to him, a slight smile creased her lips before her face began to move in closer.

The sound of a door opening from inside the hall startled the two of them, Yuffie ran for the door and peered outside, a voice from the hall called to her.

"Yuffie where are my car keys? You were the last to use them and I have work early tomorrow morning, I can't spend that time looking for keys that should have been in my room.

"Sorry dad, hang on I'll help you find them," she said, hurrying out the door and ushering her father downstairs.

If Vincent was human, he'd be having a heart attack right about now. Not only would it be bad if Godo walked in the room and saw him, but he had also met Godo and no doubt the older man who recognize his former wife's old friend. He took a deep breath and slowly moved about Yuffie's room, he had to move slow because any loud noise and Godo would realize his daughter wasn't alone in her room. He walked to the shelf by the bed and looked at the assorted books, Yuffie had all sorts of items on the shelf: old notepads, books with covers missing, the ones that had covers were about how to be a ninja. _I admit, I never saw Yuffie was an interest in ninjas...yet why do I find that strangely fitting?_ He shook his head at the perplexing thought, as he set the book on the shelf his eyes roamed to one that was on the edge of her bed. It was laying on top of a notebook and had a bright bookmark snug in between the thick pages. Without any real reason he picked up the book and opened to the part where the bookmark lay and read the following scene:

_ Tears fell down her porcelain face, he instinctively reached out to wipe it away. He wished he didn't because Ella caught his hand, realizing the intent of his gesture he tried to brush it away, yet she wouldn't let him go._

_ "See? You still care for me..." she said, her voice breaking. "I don't care if you're dangerous or a monster I still love you."_

_ "But it's exactly why I am a monster that we can't be together," Arthur lowered his head, "My world is too dark...too rabid for someone as perfect as you."_

_ "Then tell me about it, tell me everything," Ella said._

_ "Everything?" he asked, "These things aren't—"_

_ "You don't have to tell me everything right away, but...I'll be here to listen to you when you are ready."_

Vincent looked at the pages and tried to fight the nagging feeling of deja vu, since the cover of this book was missing he slipped the bookmark back in and went to the cover page.

_Blood Rose?_ Vincent read, vaguely remembering the title to be associated with a set of vampire romance novels that came out some odd months ago. As he closed the book his eyes were directed to the notebook that was under the book, he picked it up and saw it was filled with writings in a bright purple ink.

"_Tears fell down her porcelain face, he instinctively reached out to wipe it away. He wished he didn't because—" Wait, I've read this before..._ Vincent thought, reading on to find it was a near rendition of the scene he read in the book. However unlike the scene there was one difference; the names of the characters.

It was his own and Yuffie's name written in the notebook.

All of a sudden Vincent began to feel a little ill, setting down the notebook he realized now why Yuffie was so forward with him...so accepting. _I should have saw this sooner...how could I not have?_ Vincent thought, looking at the notebook that detailed a romantic scene with him and...Yuffie.

It was bad enough Vincent was severely conflicted about being around Yuffie, but to find this...a written romantic scene with Yuffie and himself was a bit overwhelming. The feelings he had for Mira rose afresh when around her...she was so much like her mother in every way. But she wasn't her mother and to think that she was is not right to Yuffie, she was her own woman...not her mother. Vincent heard the door open behind him and didn't even had to look to know it was Yuffie, he waited until she closed the door before he turned around. She looked at him oddly before she saw the book and the notebook in his hands, her face grew red as she realized what it meant.

"Now...now that um..." she stammered, "that isn't what it looks like..."

"It looks like you and me living a scene directly from this book," Vincent stated bluntly.

"Well...well now when you say it like that," Yuffie tried to explain.

"Don't, just don't," Vincent said, tossing the stuff back on her bed and walking away from it angrily.

"Whoa hold up," Yuffie walked up to him. "What's with the sudden aggression?"

"Aggression?" he snapped, realizing there was more force in his voice than he wanted he toned himself down. "Yuffie, do you think this is some story? You think you and me are subjects of some author's vision?"

"No of course not!" Yuffie said, "I just—"

"Because it isn't," Vincent continued, "This isn't a story and there can't be..."

He trailed off for the moment, Yuffie's expression suddenly seemed dark as she promoted him to continue. "Can't be...?"

"Us," he said, the effect seemed to hit Yuffie like a hammer. Her eyes visibly widened and she staggered back a bit, Vincent continued on nonetheless. "There can't be an 'us', it's not how it works."

"Well..." she began, suddenly her fighter's spirit returned. "Well what if I don't care about how things work?"

"Then you're a foolish girl who needs to wake up," Vincent said, walking up to her. "My world is not something you can handle," Vincent said, hating how much he sounded like the man in the book. "It's not something dreamed up by an author's fantasies, it is dark and cruel and there is nothing attractive about it."

"I'm not a foolish girl!" Yuffie hissed, "I know what I am doing, I've seen vampires before! I know how they—"

"No Yuffie you haven't," Vincent said, "And a day kidnapped by vampires doesn't grant you a lifetime's knowledge of how they are, it's not a romantic world, it's a world where the floor is lined with the remains of people like you and your friends. Vampires may seem to be the tamer of creatures, but we have an equally long and blood filled history...especially me."

Yuffie scoffed, "Right, because saving my life was such a—"

"You and your mother didn't see me tens and thousands of years ago, believe me when I say this: I am merely a watered down version of the kind of warrior I used to be." he said, a shadow crossed his face. "There was not a force that could stop me if I started, I burned villages and caused uprisings, I created..." he paused at the intense irony of his next word. "...chaos."

"What if I don't care about those things?" Yuffie asked, her arms crossed.

"You think that's love? That's ignorance." Vincent reprimanded, "And you can't build a relationship on it."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Vincent's last words hung in the air, with nothing more to say he went to the window and opened it back up.

"Is that the reason who protected me? Cause I'm the daughter of someone you knew?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent paused for a moment before answering, "It's because in every way you are your mother, and it's because of that I won't have another death on my conscious."

Without another word he left, disappearing into the night on a perk to watch her house a bit longer. He felt a little guilty in some ways, breaking Yuffie's heart like that...but it was indeed for the best, he had no feelings for her... and she didn't know exactly what she was getting into. It was for the best...

...he hoped.

* * *

"You turned her down?" Roxas asked incredulously, "But why?"

"I panicked!" Sora defended, "Okay true I could have done it a bit more calmly, but I wasn't thinking straight!"

The day after Aerith asked Sora to the prom, the two of them decided to spend time after school near the mall. It was hot so they broke out their matching Neku Sakuraba TV-shirts (Roxas confessed he was also a fan) and grabbed some frozen treats. Sora had recently got into frozen yogurt so he bought himself one while Roxas got his usual strawberry swirl ice cream cone. Once they found a bench in the courtyard they talked about yesterday's event, since Sora had came up to his room and buried himself in so much homework he didn't have time to tell Roxas what happened. Sora cringed as he recalled yesterday's events, after Roxas made his 'escape' his poor over frying brain tried to come up with an answer. After a struggle or two he gently turned her down, had he known he'd be mulling over it the next day he wished he didn't say he did. Cause in all honest truth he didn't have a clue who to invite as a date, Aerith was probably the only girl who asked him at all. Maybe he could go out with Aerith...it beat going alone anyway, I mean going as friends is not a bad thing.

_Are you kidding yourself?_ He thought, _the way she acted? How she asked me? If this was a simple friend thing then she wouldn't have acted like it did, face it...she has feelings for you._

It gave him a weird feeling, knowing that someone beyond family cares for him deeply. He wasn't sure how to react to that, or even think of it. He never thought about his feelings for Aerith, if he even had any for that matter. Strangely though out of this entire mess he could only think about what Kairi would say if he asked Aerith out, as if he needed that on top of everything awkward. First the dream about her, then her dream about him as Ghost Rider, and now this kiss was turning everything upside down. It was still hard realizing that Kairi was his friend now, but to be _romantic_ with her? It made his head spin and his insides feeling light and airy, but it wasn't in a disgusted way like he thought, it was kind of...exciting to think of Kairi as his girlfriend. It's no secret she's one of the most beautiful girls in the school, but to Sora it wasn't just beauty...it was her inner beauty coupled with it. She's so sweet and kind, a tough girl yet not overly bitchy, she's modest of herself and protective of her sister and...and...

...he hurt her.

All this time he knew her before he became Ghost Rider he dedicated his existing to hurting her, to make her cry in order to elevate himself. The thought of her being his girlfriend? Yeah right, who would want to be romantically involved with him?

But she forgave him too.

He remember her saying it, true, she said it to try and get Sora to stop putting himself in harm's way, but she didn't seem to have said it lightly. She did forgive him, maybe...maybe he had a chance with her after all?

_...What am I thinking?_ Sora groaned, burying his head in his hands. His frozen yogurt dripping a little from the heat and on the ground, he wished he paid more attention cause as he lifted his head it slipped from his fingers and fell on the ground.

"There goes my yogurt." Sora frowned, looking at Roxas and taking out his wallet. "Hey if I give you the money can you get me another yogurt?"

"Alright," Roxas said, taking the money and walking to the where they found the ice cream vendor. Sora looked at his fallen treat sadly and shook his head, with nothing else to do he decided to do an age old activity: people watching. While he was in the middle of watching the crowds go by his eyes spotted something familiar, so he moved his head back to that spot and felt his stomach plummet like his yogurt. Kairi, Namine, Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie were heading right his way, they didn't seem to have seen him otherwise he was sure Kairi would turn around and walk the other way. He didn't want to face Kairi now, especially after thinking such...interesting thoughts about her! He had to think of something and quick, but with limited time and options he had only one thing to do: dive into the bushes of the small center piece behind him. He saw them walk up to the bench and sit down, he couldn't quite hear what they were saying exactly...until Namine spoke up.

"Yuffie? Is something wrong?"

Sora heard Yuffie let out an aggravated sigh, he found it funny that when she did he could imagine her rubbing her temples in frustration as relayed whatever aggravating experience she endured.

"Boyfriend troubles," she simply said.

"You have a boyfriend to have troubles with?" Namine asked.

"Well, no..." Yuffie said, letting out a great big sigh. "I would have had though if it wasn't for last night..."

"Want to talk about it?" Namine offered, there was a slight pause before Yuffie answered.

"No not really," Sora heard her give a laugh and say, "Although judging by the way Kairi is staring vacantly at the crowd she's thinking of a certain boy."

Sora heard a gargling sound and Kairi's conscious seemed surface, he couldn't quite see her because of the bushes but he could imagine her face going red as she attempted to defend herself.

"I don't have a boyfriend to have troubles with, none at all!"

"Your face says otherwise," Leon remarked.

Kairi's face was red enough to out color her already vibrant hair, before she could say anything Cloud was the one who spoke.

"I actually heard Aerith asked Sora to prom."

Sora choked at the same time Kairi did, Namine's eyes widened as they both let out startled sounds.

"She asked Sora out?" Namine asked, "How did you...?"

"Know?" Cloud asked, "She told me she was going to a few days ago."

"Oh..." Namine said, "But aren't you two-"

"Never an item," Cloud cut her off again, "I wanted to be...but things changed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Namine said sympathetically, "Maybe you'll find someone right for you."

"Yeah maybe," Cloud responded, "At least she told me how she felt before asking Sora out, some girls just don't even bother."

"Sora, sad as I may say it, is getting pretty popular lately," Yuffie said, "I'm surprised half of the cheerleader squad hasn't asked him out yet."

"Half of them do have boyfriends," Kairi remarked.

"I was pointing out to what Cloud said," Yuffie explained, "About how some girls don't even bother? The cheerleaders kind of fit the bill of that social profile..."

"Oh, yeah." Kairi relented, her voice tinged a bit with annoyance. "I've seen how they are...self strutting, pompous...except for Gina and Rinoa actually, they're nice," she got a few nods of agreement. "The rest though wouldn't be good for Sora, no respect for who he is, at least I respect my boyfriend."

There was a brief silence, probably with them agreeing to her thoughts on things. However Leon brought up something very interesting that she said.

"Kairi...what did you just say about Sora?"

"Hm?" Kairi turned to him.

"You called him something, what did you call him?" Leon asked.

As Sora was thinking back to what Leon was saying suddenly he felt his entire body shudder, he caught what Leon was talking about and he leaned in a little closer to listen to Kairi's answer. As he did though something else caught his attention, a slight buzzing in the air...he turned to the sound of the buzzing and saw a fallen bees nest to his side, these bees saw Sora and they looked pretty angry. At that same moment, Kairi was also slowly beginning to realize what she said too.

"My...my..." she squeaked out, "My b-"

"BEES!" Sora screamed, jumping up from the bushes and running out as the angry bees assaulted him. Kairi let out a yelp, Namine's eyes widened and Yuffie's jaw dropped, the boys just looked startled as Sora ran around in circles as he screamed 'BEES!'. He yelled out and ran farther into the courtyard to outrun the flying stingers, about a few minutes after he left Roxas had finally returned.

"Oh! Namine, hey you guys," he said, looking around. "Have you seen Sora?"

All five of them pointed their fingers over to Sora in the courtyard running from the bees, Roxas's eyes widened and he gave an aggravated sigh.

"It's like when he was seven years old all over again," he handed the frozen yogurt and the ice cream to Namine. "Hold these, I won't be long. I'm on my way buddy!"

Roxas charged into the courtyard to rescue his friend, the five friends on the bench watched with interest as he attempted to ward off the bees, get them to attack him, run around in circles, have Sora save him only to get attacked again, rinse and repeat. Kairi was grateful for the distraction to be honest, even if it involved watching two idiots run around and fall into the same stupid mistake again and again.

Even though the despite the fact it happened automatically, without any conscious effort to what she was saying exactly, she meant it.

* * *

I call it quits here, I was gonna cover the prom in this chapter...but it felt like a threeway jump between events and it would have came out disjointed. So I'll save it for the next chapter, and don't forget, the threat of Hayner is still out there. He has a plan, and we will see what it is soon.

And don't forget, if you want to talk about Ghost Rider I have a forum dedicated for that and I would love to see you all there. Till next time, Mike out.


	37. Chapter 37: A Cruel Soul

Music used in this chapter:

Closer Than We Think, by The Classic Crime (from their CD: _The Silver Chord_)

Inside the Fire, by Disturbed (from their CD: _Indestructible_)

* * *

Chapter 37: A Cruel Soul

Time passed quickly for Sora, he spent the week studying the music and keeping up with his school work. His Ghost Rider duties however he neglected, something that he wished he kept a better track on. Perhaps the need to patrol the streets wasn't as strong as it was when he became Ghost Rider, in the beginning there was a thirst...a need to prove himself, and he did it by fighting crime and saving lives. Nowadays the drive he had didn't seem to be as there anymore, maybe this was because of his achievement of his goal: forgiveness. When Kairi said she forgave him it was a huge relief off his shoulders, he finally had the thing he was striving for since he became hell's bounty hunter. He felt almost an inner peace with himself, he finally felt free. There was another reason too, one that he ended up not only admitting to himself but to Roxas as well.

It was the night of the prom actually, the night Sora was going to be playing in front of the entire Junior class. He managed to learn all the songs on the list, but that didn't quell any of his nervousness. So after he and Roxas got their suits on they did the one thing they do when they're nervous: put on some old 70's and 80's music. Tonight's selection was, the seemly appropriate, Stevie Wonder's Superstition. So with the stereo cranking as high as they were allowed to go Sora started off the song.

_Very superstitious, writing's on the wall  
Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall _

Roxas then joined in the song, making a little dance as he did.

_Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past _

Just as Sora's mother opened the bedroom the door they were launching into the chorus.

_When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way!_

She stared at this odd scene for a minute before turning off the music player, the protests were immediate and loud.

"Mom don't step on Stevie Wonder!"

"Yeah Mrs. S! Don't bash Stevie for our music choices!"

Mrs. Shimomura raised her eyebrow and chuckled, "You kids, I would have thought you'd be hearing those loud metal bands like Avenged Sevenfold or rap like Jay Z."

Sora and Roxas exchanged looks before Sora said, "Those are oddly specific choices...do _you_ listen to Jay-Z and Avenged Sevenfold?"

Mrs. Shimomura stood there as she realized what he meant and walked out of the room without a word, the universal signal for: I lost you won. They exchanged high fives and walked to where their tuxes were sitting out for them, Sora was about to slip his tux on when Roxas began a conversation that made Sora realize some things about himself.

"Hey um, I noticed you haven't been riding the streets like you used to," Roxas said.

"Huh...? Oh, yeah, I haven't had time." Sora responded, "I mean, I gotta have some nights worth of sleep too."

"You've been off duty for nearly a week and a half," Roxas pointed out. "And you of all people know the mistakes of not being there when you should be. I thought you were supposed to be hunting for something about some Alchemist?"

Sora flinched, Roxas didn't know the terms of completing his job, maybe if he did he wouldn't be bringing it up. Sora shrugged his shoulders, attempting to making it seem like it was no big deal.

"I missed a day or two, there hasn't been anything happening...nothing big I think."

Suddenly Roxas seemed angry and walked to his backpack, he unzipped it quickly and pulled out sheets of paper. The paper had strange notes on the side as Roxas read them out to him, his voice tinged with anger.

"Marie Stilleneger, was mugged two nights ago had her car keys and her wallet stolen after she was beaten," he shifted to another page, "Thomas Harken, was nearly a victim of a hit and run he's fine but his left leg is badly damaged. His hit and runner hasn't been caught yet either," shifts to another page, "Amy Pallets, was a college student until she was raped, when they couldn't catch him she dropped out of school."

"How...how do you know these things?" Sora asked him.

Roxas flung the papers down and glared at him, "Because I've been doing your job for you!" his sudden anger surprising Sora, "But I am not you, I can't track the mugger, the hit and runner, AND the rapist at the same time!"

"Why are you?" Sora asked, only realizing later that was a bad question to ask.

"Because they need help Sora!" Roxas yelled at him, "No one is there to speak for them and bring them peace in their life, to avenge them for what happened. It's supposed to be your job, the job of a Ghost Rider to avenge the innocent!"

"I know that!" Sora defended, "I know all this, I am just lax this week, I'll get back on it don't worry."

"By then it could be too late!" Roxas argued, "many people could be killed before you decide to get your ass back on the bike!"

"Maybe I don't want to get back on the bike, did you ever think about that?" Sora yelled.

"I really hope that's not what you think," Roxas said in a dangerous low voice. "that can't be what you think..."

Sora didn't respond to him at first, instead he lets his anger stew and form for a bit. His friend glared at him for a bit and walked in front of him.

"Sora...you were given a job, true not from the greatest of bosses, but still it's a job nonetheless. You can just get it done and be done with it, what's so bad with-"

Sora didn't let Roxas finish, cause that last sentence alone makes him snap. "What's so BAD? I'll tell you what's so bad! Robbed of the right to have a normal teenage existence! Not to be able to go out with friends at night, afraid to be close to a girl because she will be a target for demons, knowing that after no matter lives you save you're still gonna be damned to hell!"

Sora's eyes widened as he realized what he let slip out, Roxas's look of anger faded fast as the last words registered in his brain.

"What? What did you just say?" Roxas asked.

Sora's mouth opened and closed multiple times, his brain searching for excuses to explain his last words. No words came to his head, no explanation for his outburst that would wave it off as unimportant. He grabbed his tux and walked out of the room, planning to get changed in the downstairs bathroom. He could hear Roxas call out to him but he ignored him, he strode downstairs and went into the bathroom.

Now some of you are probably thinking about how selfishly idiotic Sora is being, some of you probably have sympathy for Sora and wish for him to have his normal life, the rest are probably looking for opportunities to support SoraxRoxas. On the matter of the first few subjects Sora had every right to want a normal life, to have a life alongside his duties. However, to alienate his duties completely for his desire to be a normal teenager was anything but good. Sora was gonna feel the repercussions for his choices and you can guarantee this: the punishment is going to be severe.

* * *

The school prom took place at a very unusual spot, most schools wouldn't choose a location like this in fact most of the students believed they picked it just to be unique. They chose an old carnival that used to come into town every now and then, the people managing it thought it would be good for business as well. Of course they sectioned out most of the rides, just because they were there doesn't mean students got passes for them. Sides, who would wanna go on a ride in their prom clothes? Anyway, it was near 8 o'clock, it was getting dark and the students were already arriving. Where was Sora? Behind the small stage they set up for the concert, he was staring at the promotional posters that were hung on the wall. All of various acts, old and new, but one caught his attention. An image of two men in white clothing riding motorcycles through a ring of fire, the caption on the bottom read:

**The Ring of Fire!**

"**See the most jawdropping stunt you could ever bear witness to!"**

**Starring Barton and Johnny Blaze!**

Sora's eyes continued to stay on the caption until the words 'Johnny Blaze' were burned into his irises, he was so focused on the words he didn't even hear someone come up to him until they spoke.

"I remember when they were preforming here, before Johnny became a famous stuntman."

Sora turned his attention to a man who had receding brown hair, a slightly portly stomach that was pressing against the plaid shirt he wore. He even had suspenders to keep his pants up, or perhaps it was all for the image. While Sora was thinking about this the man continued to talk, not even caring if Sora was listening or not.

"They were our show stoppers, Johnny was always the reckless one...always had something to prove to everyone. He did ever since he got on that stunt bike," the man said, "then when the day of the accident came...Johnny left. That reckless kid took off before any of us could stop him, I admit I was worried for him...I knew his father pretty well."

Sora listened to every word with a great interest, even if he didn't show it he was holding on to every word this man said about his father.

"Have you ever seen...no you wouldn't been born to see them when they were here, well maybe old shows of Johnny's stunt career? He was quite the rider."

"Yeah..." Sora nodded, "He was quite the rider..."

"You remind me of him a bit," the man commented, pointing to Sora's face. "He had that same look you do...that determined expression."

Sora felt his heart jump at being compared to his father, still not sure how to handle it all. The man mistook his silence for awkwardness and cleared his throat.

"I apologize, I was just reminiscing." he said, waving his hand. "You're with the students right? Shouldn't you get back to the dance...?"

"I'm with the band, I do need to go on in a bit." Sora explained, pointing to the stage.

"Alright then, I don't wanna take your time so go on and skedaddle," he waved Sora off. The young teen put his hands in his pockets and began to walk off until the man spoke again, "You know...you remind me a lot of Johnny."

Sora stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face him. His body going completely rigid as if he was afraid to move and miss whatever the man was going to say next.

"He had that fire in his eyes, that determination to do what he needed to do. Yet he always seemed contemplative, as if he was afraid that the next step he needed to take would be the wrong one." the man said, there was a pause before he continued. "Is that any close to how you see yourself?"

Sora smiled a bit as he answered over his shoulder, "Yeah...dead on actually."

* * *

Outside the carnival gates, security stood there checking guests before they walked in. Making sure none of them had weapons, condoms, or any other item that wasn't allowed. The two men stood by the door as their female partner left to the restroom, as they were waiting for her return they saw someone coming up to them. A man dressed in a maintenance outfit hauling a large metal crate on a dolly, the two men looked at each other and at the man suspiciously as he approached. They stepped up and stopped the man before entering.

"What are you hauling?" one of the guards asked.

"Parts," the man simply said.

"For what?" The other guard asked.

"Ferris Wheel," the man also replied.

Now the guards were wary of what was going on, for they knew all carnival equipment was non-usable during the prom and there was no schedule maintenance for tonight. The two men straightened themselves to look as threatening as possible.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave." one of them told the maintenance man.

"I was gonna ask the same thing," the maintenance man said, "Too bad, now I have to kill you."

The two men tensed up to restrain the maintenance man, but they didn't stand a chance. Most security guards expect a weapon like a switchblade or a gun to be pulled out, not many of them received training for a blast of Hellfire to the chest. Hayner cracked an demented smile as the two men crumpled to the ground, giant holes laced orange on their chests. He pulled the dolly past the dead guards and into the restricted areas of the carnival, once he was sure he was alone he opened the doors of the large crate he carried. Five scared to death teenagers, all who planned to attend tonight's prom, huddled in the back of the crate as Hayner opened the door.

"Everybody out, if nobody wants to leave the crate I'll kill another one and leave your body here to rot-"

Clang! Hayner yelled out as something slammed against his back, as he fell the students looked and saw Roxas. Who was running late to the prom and when he finally arrived he already saw the dead guards, now he would have ran off to find Sora but as he was going to he saw Hayner make his way to the Ferris wheel he had to follow him. He was glad he did when he saw his fellow students at his school trapped in that crate, however he was shocked to find the person who was pulling the crate was a guy who was supposed to be dead.

"Hayner, but how is he...hell with it, I got to hit him so I'm happy." he muttered, turning to the crate to get everyone out. As he moved he heard the teenagers yell out and the area bathed in an orange light, his heart sank as he turned around just in time to see Hayner's fist hit his face and knock him unconscious. Hayner, now in his Ghost Rider form, stared at the unconscious would-be-hero and laughed.

"Well...this is going to be even better than I hoped." he said as he picked up his brand new hostage.

* * *

"And we're gonna take five but we'll be back so don't go away," Sora spoke into the microphone, after he and the band played a bunch of songs he could safely say: he rocked. Even with the songs he really didn't want to play he managed to make them sound good, with thoughts like those he felt better about his musical ability now. Clearly the ladies also felt good about his musical ability too, some a bit more disturbing than the others. As he was getting off the stage two brunettes walked up to him and began chatting him up.

"Hi, you were really good up there," the first brunette said.

"Oh, thanks," Sora responded, glad someone commented on his ability.

"My friend and were wondering though what kind of panties do you find sexier? Blue or white?" the other brunette asked.

"Well I...wait what?" Sora blinked, suddenly realizing this conversation was rapidly becoming R rated.

"We were gonna throw you our underwear once you finished, but we didn't know what color your prefer. White or Blue?" the girl asked again.

"Uh..." Sora spoke, all he could speak really as the cords connecting his brain and the present moment were currently under maintenance.

"Maybe he needs a visual aid, want to see-"

"No!" Sora yelled, "No I think we should all be happy for the underwear God gave us!"

Desperately looking for a savior he turned and saw Kairi in the crowd...and was stunned speechless. She was...beautiful, her hair was done up so it didn't hang out like it always did, she wore a beautiful white dress that almost made her hair pop out in terms of color. As his brain finally repaired his thinking process he gently pushed past the two ladies and made his way over to her.

"Hey there," Sora said as she turned to face him.

"Hey..." she said, the two of them facing each other on the edge of the dance floor. Unsure what to say or do in a situation like this, so they did the one thing they knew how to do around each other: talk.

"I heard Aerith asked you to be her date for tonight," Kairi said.

"Yeah...she did," Sora nodded, already aware she knew. "I turned her down though."

Kairi seemed surprised, and mildly pleased, by the news. She quickly covered up her joy by asking him a simple question. "Why?"

Sora looked at her and gave her a smirk, it was the kind of smirk that made her heart flutter faster than a bird in flight. Before she could even wonder if her heart could beat faster, the following sentence answered her question for her.

"Because if I accepted my 'girlfriend' would be mad."

Kairi's eyes widened and she turned to him, realizing what he said her mouth moved up and down. Her face slowly reddening and making her hair and dress stand out even more than usual.

"You...heard what I said yesterday?" she squeaked out, letting out a moan when he nodded at her. "Oh man, look, it came out by accident I was just saying whatever popped into my head I didn't mean to-"

"You said whatever it was that popped into your head," Sora repeated, turning to her with interest. "So you're saying that the thought of me being your boyfriend was on your mind?"

Kairi paused at first before an irritated expression came on her face, she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Can you please stop that? It's not funny."

"Stop what? Figuring out things by talking?" he asked.

"No, that!" she pointed at him, "That...turning my own words against me thing! It's already embarrassing enough okay?"

"Sorry," Sora said, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Didn't mean to embarrass you."

The two of them stood in a silence, Kairi trying to figure out what to say and Sora wondering if he drove a wedge deeper between them. As his worrisome thoughts drifted through his mind an exciting one suddenly popped up, it could make Kairi feel better or maybe even make the wedge worse. He had to try anyway, steeling his nerves he turned to the uncomfortable redhead.

"There was a reason I turned her down you know," he said.

"I figured," Kairi snapped, annoyance and irritation unhidden in her voice.

A twinge of annoyance snapped through Sora, but he ignored it and continued on. "I turned her down because she was not the one I wanted to go with." He took a deep breath and finished the last of his sentence. "The person I wanted to go out with was you."

The effect was something Sora couldn't guess, she turned to him with widened eyes and stared at him for awhile...before she turned and walked away. Fearing that he just indeed increased the damage Sora walked after her, calling her name when he got close enough and reached his arm out and grabbed her. She resisted at first before succumbing to the touch and relaxing, but she wouldn't face him or come closer to him.

"Kairi is it that shocking to believe this? I mean...you asked me out on a date, you kissed me on the cheek, and you even called me your boyfriend. Is it that hard to think that we could be..." he gulped before he said the last few words. "A couple?"

Kairi was silent for awhile, it was a silence that unnerved Sora and caused him to be skittish and nervous. It was a rare feeling for him and he hated having it, the longer he waited the more stronger the feeling got. Until finally he heard Kairi speak, it was a whisper that could have been drowned out by the party but he could hear it as clear as day.

"I want to...but I can't."

"Why not?" Sora asked, his heart sinking.

"Because...because I'm scared for you." Kairi finally turned to him and he saw the familiar glistening in her eyes, the sign of tears that were going to come.

"Scared for me...why?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask me that, you know why...you keep throwing yourself in harms way! You got beaten up, stabbed in the leg, and god knows what else you aren't telling me because you won't tell me what's going on with you!" she said, her voice cracking, "When I confronted you about it you said you couldn't stand by, why can't you stand by, what is making you do the things you do? What made you go from shoving me down the halls to...to this?"

Sora began to realize that his life as Ghost Rider has caught up to his personal life, lies couldn't shield himself from her any longer. She was beginning to care more for him and notice things about him that close people do when they sense something's wrong, it must have bubbled up inside her long enough to make it swell up like this. As he was stuck in his thoughts she then said something that broke the fog over his mind.

"Because I really really like you Sora and I want you to stop hurting yourself...please don't make me watch you hurt yourself anymore, please turn away. Please tell me what's going on with you."

_Say it,_ his mind chanted, _say 'I am Ghost Rider', tell her about the deal and what lies for you. Tell her why you're acting like a dieing man. _

He wanted to so badly, fix the rift between them and open up a new possibility for his life. Something for him and not for the people of the city, something more than just being Ghost Rider.

"Kairi...you're right," he said, earning a look of surprise from her. "You're right, I've been hiding things from you and I don't want to anymore. It's time you know the truth."

He took a deep breath and spoke the most frightening confession he could imagine, "I am-"

"GHOST RIDER!"

Sora's heart jumped from his chest, sure that was words he was going to say but there was only one problem: he didn't say them. Suddenly screams filled the air and people began to point up, Sora and Kairi traced their pointing up to the Ferris wheel where a large figure in dark orange flames stood on top. Sora instantly wanted to throw up.

"No...no way..." he muttered, staring at the monstrous form of Vengeance. The darkened Rider stood on top of Ferris wheel, his demonic booming voice rang throughout the entire area.

"Ghost Rider! I know you are here! The time has come for our final dance, you will step forward and reveal yourself to everyone here! If you don't..."

He pointed to one area of the Ferris wheel, where Sora could make out the shapes of people inside the ride pounding on the glass and wanting out.

"Then either these five students get roasted alive, or..." he reached down and picked up someone, he couldn't tell who it was because of a bag on his head. "I kill the Ghost Rider's best friend! He's- oops, can't tell you yet or it'll spoil the surprise! But I'll give a little hint to our Rider friend: he gave CPR to a beautiful woman when she was gonna die."

It didn't click to Sora at first, but suddenly his mind flashed back to when he first fought Hayner in the streets. When Namine collapsed and the only person who saved her was Roxas, who rescued her by performing...

...CPR.

"Oh god..." Sora whispered, realizing the gravity of the situation. His eyes turned to the crowd and found Namine, who had as well realized who Hayner had and her hands flew to her mouth. Suddenly there was more yelling and Sora turned back to Hayner, he had laid Roxas down on the railing and proceeded to beat him up. Sora felt sick with every sickening thud he heard, every yell his best friend made, but the screams Namine made were even worse though: the way she cried and pleaded for Hayner to stop, even though her voice was drowned by the crowd.

"Reveal yourself NOW Rider! Or I'll kill him, I swear I will!" Vengeance yelled out.

Sora realized then he had no choice, he couldn't get away without someone seeing, he couldn't transform without someone putting the pieces together. This was it: a real choice he had to make. Protect his identity and watch his friend and innocent lives die, or reveal himself to the world and for all evil creatures to see. Making his choice he sucked in his breath, for he was about to yell his secret for everyone to hear...

* * *

Several minutes before Hayner made his grand strike, lets turn our attention to Aerith. Who despite her rejection from Sora, watched him eagerly on stage as he preformed to the crowd. After he finished his last song Aerith got up and decided to walk around, feeling that she sat in chair and drank enough soda for awhile. However she later found that walking was a mine field, she had to avoid Cloud, as they were on not so good speaking terms, and she had to avoid Yuffie who was still lamenting over some boy Aerith didn't hear of till awhile ago. In her mine dodging she ended up bumping into the most unlikely person: Tifa Lockhart.

"Aerith," Tifa called out to her, drawing her to the other woman.

"Tifa, what's up?" Aerith asked, thinking it was a little odd that someone she barely spoke to would call out to her.

Tifa bit her lower lip before she spoke, it was an indication to Aerith that whatever was on her mind made her a little nervous. With that in mind Aerith decided to help ease the tension, she placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay, take your time."

It seemed to help because Tifa relaxed considerably, it did take her a moment or two before she could begin. "There's something I want to ask you and to me it's important...did you...did you ever love Cloud?"

The question didn't really surprise Aerith, she's been asked about Cloud all week yet when Tifa asked she could sense it's answer would weigh more for her than it would for her friends.

"No. Cloud and I never really...we were never really an item, we were close but...not that close."

Aerith found it difficult to read Tifa's expression, she couldn't tell if she was relieved or worried. Now that Aerith thought about it why wasn't Tifa going to Cloud about this, she knew Tifa liked him since she moved here but had a hard time talking to him. Normally this would be the point where someone could swoop in and get in an opening, now that it was public knowledge that Aerith didn't show romantic interest in him.

"I feel like such a skank," Tifa said suddenly, "I've always felt like a skank...whenever it was about you and Cloud."

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"It's just...I was with Seifer's gang," she clarified, "As you know there isn't a pretty image associated with them...so naturally, people thought I was a skank. It got so bad that I started to believe in it too..."

"Tifa..." Aerith left the name hanging, saddened to hear all these things Tifa kept inside herself.

"There were times...I thought of acting like one, be a little mean...a little dirty play, something that could get you out of the picture and closer to Cloud."

"But you never acted on them," Aerith said, "None that I know of."

"No, you're right, I didn't. But I thought of it...one day during one of my thoughts I realized something. That I wasn't happy where I was, with Seifer and how I was seen...it was like a poison being around him, all that negativity and hate for the world. It started to change me too."

"So what happened?" Aerith asked.

"Sora happened," Tifa said, causing Aerith's heart to jump at the name. "When he started spending less time with us and more time with you guys I saw something I couldn't give him in Seifer's gang: he was happy. He wasn't negative or broody, being around you guys brought him real joy, so I thought...if he can do it, why can't I?"

"I left Seifer's gang," Tifa finished with relish, "I'm done with them...done with feeling sorry for myself. Even if Cloud doesn't really love me, I can live without it because I can find a new happiness. I couldn't start without getting the last bit negativity out of me, that's...why I am talking to you right now."

Then she walked over and hugged Aerith, it startled her a little but she hugged her back realizing it probably took a lot of courage to come to her 'rival' and admit that even if Cloud didn't love her she was still sorry she resented her. After awhile she let go of the hug, wiped her tears, and turned to walk away. Before she could though Aerith decided she had something to tell her.

"Tifa? For the record I never saw you as a skank, you were too nice and modest...it made me wonder why on earth you were with Seifer's gang at all. You didn't belong there."

Tifa turned back to Aerith and smiled, "Thank you...really, that means a lot."

"One more thing," Aerith said, "Give Cloud a shot before you decide to move on, at least said that you tried."

"Oh I know, I will," Tifa nodded, "Thank you, really."

With no more words between them Tifa walked away, presumably to go find Cloud or maybe even Sora. As she watched her vanish in the crowd she thought back to what Tifa said, it seemed to have an impact on her. _Sora..._ she thought, _I wonder if you realize how many lives you changed since you wanted to move on with your life, do you know how great of an impact you've had on people?_ As she was thinking about Sora her thoughts were, well, interrupted by a yell...a demonic evil yell. She turned to the source and her eyes widened, there it was...the thing Sora kept fighting, Hayner in his Rider form: alive.

She gasped as he demanded Sora to reveal himself, threatening to kill a bunch of people if he didn't. As she scanned the crowd she found Sora, his face showed how tortured he was as he watched Hayner do all these things...and she knew Sora would do anything for his friends and family, even if it meant revealing himself. She couldn't let that happen, she knew his life would be plagued with ridicule and fear for the next monster hunting him or his family down. She had to do something, for once, she would protect Sora.

She slipped away from the crowd and made her way through the darkened areas of the carnival, she quietly moved to the area where the Ferris wheel was: knowing Hayner would be too distracted with his threats to notice her as she made her way to the control station. The controls for the Ferriswheel were located in an unusual place, not at the bottom of the ride, but at the upper mid-section. Acting kind of like a watch tower for the ride, lord knows whose genius idea was to make it like that but now wasn't the time to wonder about that. She made her way to the control room and began to look at the controls, begging that she didn't need a key to start the controls on the Ferriswheel. Luckily the lights on the controls indicated they were on an active, she sighed in relief and quickly studied the controls...she needed to get the wheel started and cause Hayner to fall off or something. Screams from the crowd made her hurry as she looked through the controls and found a button that started the wheel and a lever that controlled it's speed. Knowing she didn't have much time left she pressed the button and moved the lever up...

* * *

Sora had drew in his breath, ready to scream out the world his secret, when lights suddenly turned one. He looked over to the Ferriswheel and saw the lights had clicked on and it was moving. Hayner didn't expect this at all, he fell from his spot and dropped Roxas. Sora's heart jumped as he saw his friend plummet off the side, by luck of God himself Roxas landed on one of the compartments of the ride. The young teen ripped the bag over his head and grabbed onto the sides of the ride, holding on for dear life as the Ferriswheel began to move around. Sora turned his eyes to the control panel and could just make out who was inside, it was someone he didn't expect.

"Aerith..." Sora whispered to himself, feeling a giant amount of relief course through him as he saw his friend land safely on the ground. The other teenagers that were trapped in the Ferriswheel were let out as well, Roxas quickly got them away from the wheel before Hayner could recover and chase them. Sora heard Namine's sobs of relief, even though she was trying to silence her tears for fear of letting out Sora's secret to people around him. However the relief the two of them felt was going to be denied when they heard a crunching like sound, they turned and saw Hayner breaking through the metal bindings of the Ferriswheel and finding a stable stance. Roxas turned to look as Hayner turned his attention to the control station, where Aerith was, and began to charge a flaming fireball.

"Aerith run!" Roxas screamed.

His scream fell on deaf ears. The fireball sailed for the control building and Aerith's eyes widened as it slammed into the control room where she was, the explosion that followed was a combination of normal fire and Hayner's hellfire. Aerith's body flung from the control room and fell to the ground, Sora's eyes widened and even though everyone was screaming his own screams would echo in his brain forever.

"AERITH!"

Sora then ran forward, Kairi was trying to leave saw him running and tried to reach her arm out and grab him, stop him from getting himself injured again. However the might of the crowd pushed her too far back, she couldn't grab onto Sora as he ran to the side and leaped off the small ledge to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi called out, even though her yells were in vain she hoped it would reach him. It didn't, for Sora's mind was focused on running to Aerith.

"You son of a _bitch_!" Roxas's roar was heard, who broke one of the emergency fire axes and ripped it out. Sora ran to Aerith's body and skidded on his knees to her, some of her skin was burnt from the fires and there was blood from shrapnel wounds.

"Aerith...?" Sora called to her, picking her up in his arms. "Aerith, come on Aerith wake up...Aerith!"

Aerith didn't speak, she didn't open her eyes, she didn't move...she didn't breathe. Sora knew, he knew but refused to accept it, to him it just couldn't be true. She had to be alive! She had to be! She couldn't be...she couldn't be dead! However the more Sora shook her, the more he called her, the more he tried to preform CPR, something, anything to bring her back...it was all in vain. Reality set in, the horrible weight crushed him, in that moment the knowledge he was Hell's Bounty Hunter meant _nothing_ to him anymore: Aerith was gone.

There was a large thud on the ground and Sora felt the glow of dark orange lights behind him, Hayner was walking to him, sure of his victory in breaking Sora.

"See Sora? This is why people aren't heroes," Hayner laughed, "Cause you NEVER know when some pyscho is gonna come along and knock off someone they love!"

Wrong mistake. As Hayner was soon gonna find out, that you never _ever_ taunt a cornered animal, for fear of whatever monster they'd unleash. Before that monster's fury was known though Sora stroked Aerith's cheek one last time, one last act of human kindness and love to a fallen woman who cared so much for him. When he finished stroking her cheek his hand began to burn, flames surrounded his body and melted off as Sora transformed into Ghost Rider. Then he ran from Aerith's body near Hayner, grabbing his skull he slammed it against a metal pole, the effect was so strong a small crack appeared in Hayner's skull. Sora grabbed Hayner by the jacket and slammed him against the wall, punching his ribs as hard as he could, then quickly grabbing him before he could recover and throwing him. Hayner slammed against the Ferriswheel and tried to get up, but Sora had already ran to him and jumped back on him wailing on him as hard as he could.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!_" Sora screamed, punching every bit of Hayner his fists could reach, snapping sounds filled the air as Sora's fist connected with everything in reach. Hayner though had strength to kick Sora away from him, Sora tried to grab him again but Hayner and leaped in the air, landing on top of the shut down Ferriswheel. Sora screamed at Hayner from down below, his demonic roar echoed all the rage and pure intent to drive this psychotic bastard deep in the ground.

"_I __**WILL**__ KILL YOU!"_ Sora screamed again as Roxas ran to his side, his friend gripped the axe with the same rage and intent that Sora was carrying.

Hayner felt a flash of fear before his usual hatred and rage kicked in, he scoffed at Sora, "If you wish to join the woman...so be it."

* * *

That is all, and I know what a crappy place to call it quits but believe me I tried to cram as much as I could in this chapter so I wouldn't have to write it all in the NEXT one. So, Aerith is dead, Sora's pissed, things are gonna blow up. As always, reviews are appreciated, I can take constructive criticism but flames with no merit (ie: this fic sucks, everybody is so out of character, why don't you like nachos) will be burned with Hellfire. Hope to see you all next time, Mike out.

And remember when life gives you lemons, you throw them back and you get Aperture Science to make you a set of combustible lemons to burn their house down!

...Ahhh Portal 2, fun. Anyway, Mike out.


	38. Chapter 38: Hayner's Retribution

Hello all, welcome back to Ghost Rider. Two things, well, three things of news:

I had discovered, if I never mentioned this, someone translated my story in Vietnamese. Only got to the...second or third chapter, and the translator I was using I couldn't tell if they liked it or if they hated it...

Second, I'll be throwing together a little fan soundtrack for Ghost Rider. Not that I already do, but this will be a shorter song list and such. Since my asking of the audience of what song Sora should sing for try outs I figured I'd sort of do it again: I'd like some song suggestions for three bonus tracks for it. I enjoyed all the songs sent and it really broadened my music tastes, I'd like to have that happen again so please if you have song ideas shoot them in a review.

The new Ghost Rider movie came out with a trailer and I am LOVING it. Much more action than the first one, Ghost Rider looks much more scarier too. Nicolas Cage will replay Johnny Blaze (take what you will, I know there are a few people who don't like him for the role) but he will also do the motion capture for Ghost Rider, which he didn't do for movie 1. It's also a reboot, kind of like what the Incredible Hulk was to the first Hulk. Not focusing on Origin Story so much as in Johnny already being Ghost Rider. Check out the trailer if you haven't, it's "Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance." It comes out February 2012.

And now, for Ghost Rider.

Music used in this chapter:

Devils Never Cry, by Shawn McPherson and David Baker (from _Devil May Cry 3_)

If I Die Young, by The Band Perry (from their self titled CD: _The Band Perry_)

Windmills, by Toad the Wet Sprocket (from their CD: _Dulcinea_)

Waiting for the End, by Linkin Park (from their CD: _A Thousand Suns)_

* * *

Chapter 38: Hayner's Retribution

Sora never wanted to kill anyone more than he wanted to kill Hayner, from the second he met him attacking Namine until right at this very moment: he never felt such rage for an individual than he had in his life. He was going to do it though, he was gonna kill Hayner. The bastard killed and tortured too many people to simply beat up, no this punk was gonna pay dearly. First thing Sora did was put his fingers between his teeth and whistle, it would summon his Hellcycle and his weapons as well. Second, he was gonna beat the crap out of Hayner. Instead of leaping up to the Ferriswheel to fight him he placed his hands on the metal bars and forced heat into it, making the structure weak and melt from the Hellfire. Hayner yelled out as the structure gave way, forcing him to leap off the Ferriswheel as the whole thing came down.

When Hayner landed on the ground Roxas swung his axe at him, the blade embedding itself in his right shoulder. The other Rider roared out and swung out trying to grab Roxas, instead he got a split second to see Sora run to him and slam his fist on Hayner's dark purple skull. The larger Rider fell back from the hit and his back slammed against the stone wall, creating dents and cracks inside the cement structure. Hayner tried to get back up but Sora ran over and began punching him in the chest, driving him deeper and deeper into the cement wall.

"You psychotic bastard!" Sora screamed, punching him again and again. "You blood lusty sociopath!"

Even through all the punches Hayner found the strength to laugh at him, "Oh stop it, you'll make me blush..."

Sora screamed in fury and threw another punch, Hayner shot his foot out and kicked Sora back. The teen flew across the area and crashed into some of the tents set up, Hayner stepped out of the hole in the wall and turned to Roxas. Who got his axe ready as the large Rider came to him, taking slow menacing steps, as if he had all the time in the world. Before he could attack though the loud roar of the Hellcycle shot over and rammed into Hayner, knocking him aside as the bike sped to it's master. Sora got up and turned the bike to face Hayner, pressing the red button on the side and the eyes on the bike began to charge Hellfire. Hayner turned to Sora and started charging at him, the bike still pulling in power, Hayner got closer and closer, the thud of his footsteps getting louder and louder as he approached. Seconds before he could grab Sora he let go of the red button and two Hellfire shots slammed into Hayner's chest, the monster sailing off into the distance and crash landing in the Hall of Mirrors.

"I'm calling Vincent and Yuna," Roxas said, pulling out his cellphone and dialing numbers.

"There won't be anything left of Hayner when they get here," Sora said with grim assurance, getting on the Hellcycle and driving off to the Hall of Mirrors.

* * *

Sora stopped the Hellcycle in front of the Hall of Mirrors, opening up the weapon chamber on the bike and pulling out everything: his flail, the Keyblade, and his Gunblade. He stepped inside the Hall of Mirrors, the only light was the one coming from his skull so he couldn't see much. He stepped in a bit where he heard Hayner's voice come from the dark depths.

"Wow, just really, wow, I can't believe you actually came here by yourself. It's as if you're asking the join the dead broad!"

The flames on Sora's skull grew hotter at the mention of Aerith, but he continued to walk forward.

"Did you learn _anything_ from our last fights?" Hayner's voice taunted.

Sora stopped walking and unhooked his chain, grabbing it in his hands and lacing it with Hellfire. He then spun the chain all around him, the Hellfire laced chain spinning around and shattering all the mirrors around him. The process of shattering the mirrors revealed where Hayner was, he yelled out as he dodged the large Hellfire laced flail. Sora laid his fiery orbs on Hayner and whipped his chain at him, the burning metal wrapped around his right arm and seared into the other Rider. Hayner roared out in rage and tried to grab at the chain, but only succeeded in burning his own hand.

"Yeah, I did learn Hayner." Sora said before yanking the chain, _hard_. The yell of mortal pain followed and the clunk at his side confirmed it, he turned around and saw Hayner clutching the flaming stump where his right arm _used _to be. The flaming arm clattered on the floor before the flames died and the it was just a purple arm, as Hayner clutched the stump Sora charged forward and tackled him across the tent. The two of them sailed across the room and crashed outside the building, only stopping when they smacked against a railing.

Sora grabbed Hayner by his shirt and began to punch him relentlessly, the other Rider tried to strike back but being one armed hindered things for him. Sora then grabbed Hayner by the skull and slammed him to the ground again, this time though before Sora could throw another punch Hayner put his hand on Sora's skull and unleashed a point blank blast of Hellfire. The attack sent Sora flying through the air and by flying I really do mean flying, he soared above the Carnival grounds and the parking lot next to it.

"Aw crap..." Sora muttered as he realized what was going on, as his body began to fall he looked down and saw his landing spot: a large utility van. "Aw crap!"

Sora landed with a loud _crunch_, smashing a hole through the van and crumpling it like a cement block falling on an empty cardboard box. Sora let out a groan as he sifted through the crumpled metal of the van, once he cleared the stuff off him he fell back and groaned.

"Ouch..." as he stared at the sky he noticed a dark orange shape...a dark orange shape with a large sharp metal object fall to him at breakneck speed. "Oh crap!"

He didn't have a chance to move as Hayner crashed to him, making an impact sound ten times louder than the one he made seconds ago.

* * *

Kairi did her best to fight the chaos of the crowd run back in there and rescue Sora, but once she got past the crowd the remaining staff and security guards had the area blocked with the promise police were on their way. She was cut off and bearing the knowledge Sora was currently in danger, she heard him yell Aerith's name...was she in that explosion?

"Aerith..." Kairi thought fearfully, diving into her purse and pulling out her cellphone. Going to his contact list and calling Aerith's number, however it went straight to her answering message.

Now she was frightened.

She pushed around through the crowd and as she was squeezing past several larger students she saw a familiar wave of blond hair, she made her way over to the person quickly.

"Namine, thank god you're safe are-"

She stopped talking because as her sister turned to her she saw her eyes were red and puffy, some of her make up was ruined from the tears. It surprised Kairi, it was a long time she'd seen her sister cry so severely.

"Namine? What's wrong, are you okay?"

Namine shook her head, but didn't answer. She turned her head to the carnival where some distant crunching like sounds were heard, with each sound she flinched and cried out a little...as if she was being assaulted with some invisible weapon. Seeing her sister like this unnerved Kairi and it bid her to pull her away from the area, move her eyes away from the carnival. Namine resisted before dutifully following her sister away from that spot.

"Revenge always hurts more than one person," Namine muttered as they walked away, "So many people...you...now Aerith..."

Kairi gulped at the mention of Aerith, a part of her brain was beginning to accept the knowledge that Aerith may be dead. When part of her brain recognized it, soon her entire being began to accept it and she had to fight the wave of sorrow that threatened to swallow her up. As she was walking she suddenly heard something...a whistle of air from the distance...

"What is that-"

A loud crash startled her as she turned, a van had crumpled to pieces, something had fallen and hit the top crunching the whole thing down the middle. The crowd took back up the art of panicking and ran off again, Kairi was about to follow when another large boom was heard. She turned back and saw the large monstrous Hayner holding some jagged metal piece, he stabbed it into whatever had fell onto the car. She tried to get a good look but Namine grabbed her arm and pulled away.

"Kairi come on!" Namine shouted, but Kairi was resisting.

"Wait, I just want-"

She heard a yell and saw whatever Hayner had pinned was resisting, someone rose and she saw the metal shard has made a cut on it's right shoulder. Namine then tugged again and Kairi found herself being pulled away from the fight, which was timely too because a large crashing sound behind them indicated a fight was breaking out. Though how brief the image was, Kairi swore the other person was Ghost Rider. But that couldn't be, because if it was the Ghost Rider and he was in the Carnival the only person inside there was...

* * *

Sora fought against the large Rider who had him pinned to the ground, searing pain coursing through his right shoulder as he saw the metal shard had missed it's target of his chest...but hit his upper right shoulder instead. He yelled out as he tried to force Hayner off him, with his shoulder in great amount of pain it was much more difficult than usual to fight off the larger monster. However the anger inside him wouldn't allow him to give in, he fought back nearly oblivious to the pain and threw the larger Rider off him. Hayner sailed backwards until he hit a street lamppost, which gave Sora ample time to get back up and charge at him. Charging into his midsection the streetlamp broke from the impact and it fell around them, Sora drew his Keyblade with his good hand and forced it into Hayner's only arm.

Hayner yelled out and tried to move his arm only to find it pinned, Sora straddled him and began punching him in the skull. Over and over his fist hit his skull, cracking sounds were heard as each fist slammed into the purple skull. Hayner's yells and pleas fell on deaf ears as Sora continued to pound on him, after what seemed like forever the flames died around Hayner's face and he turned into human. His face bruised and bloody, his arm still gone (Sora avoided looking at it, he felt like all the blood probably pouring out would make him sick), all the bruises and scars Sora dealt to him were there. Sora grabbed him by the scuff of his jacket and raised his fist, tensing it, poising to deal a blow that would remove this _stain_ from the world forever.

However he was stopped, not by choice mind you: but because Vincent Valentine stopped him.

"Sora...don't." Vincent warned.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sora roared, trying to shake his arm free. Vincent's grip was strong though, as was his voice when he spoke to him.

"No...I won't let you make this mistake."

"Mistake!" Sora cried out to him, "He killed Aerith! This animal doesn't give a damn about other people, I'd be doing everyone a favor! My job is to remove scum like him!"

Vincent was silent for a bit, even though he couldn't see his Godson's face he could imagine that the human beneath the monster was crying.

"Yes Sora, it's your job...but not to become scum like him." Vincent said, pointing to him. "If you kill him...if you take his life, that's murder: a powerful sin Sora. Don't give Mephisto a reason to bring you to hell, don't you _dare_ give him a reason."

Sora hesitated at the seriousness of Vincent's words, it was as if it was cutting through the anger that clouded his mind. He could feel some part of him regain sense and control, Vincent could see it was affecting him but he couldn't relax, Sora still hadn't lowered his fist.

"If I...if I let him live..." Sora spoke, even the demonic voice could not disguise his emotion. "He'll...he'll haunt me forever..."

Vincent looked down at the human he had pinned and found that even through the bruises the..._thing_ still could smile, he was smiling at the actions he was doing. Sora wasn't wrong, if he simply let him go the monster's evil legacy would haunt over them all: it would be his perfect victory. The vampire wondered if the little devil knew this too, if he had planned all this from the very beginning to have not only a victory in battle but moral victory. No, he couldn't allow that...the twisted ending to this story would torture and kill everything good about Sora. There was another way, one that wouldn't stain his soul but remove the monster.

"Then burn away all that is evil inside him," Vincent said, Sora looked at him and the vampire nodded.

Sora then understood, nodding back to his Godfather he released his arm and stood back. Sora never used this ever since he became Ghost Rider and he didn't really want to, but for this time he'd make an exception. He grabbed Hayner with both hands and lifted him up to stare at his face.

"Look into my eyes," he recited, watching Hayner's smile turn into one of confusion.

"The hell you doing..." Hayner muttered painfully, "You think that you can..."

Sora fought the relish as he saw Hayner's eyes slowly widen with genuine fear, "Your soul has been stained with the blood of the innocent."

Hayner began to squirm and he tried to fight back, vainly, Sora's injury did too much damage to his body to allow an escape.

"Feel their pain...all of them!" he yelled the last part as his power took effect, Hayner began to yell as the power of the Rider began to purge his soul.

_ Sora saw various images of people he didn't recognize, but he saw all the horrible things...there was some kid getting stabbed...some woman alive, but Sora didn't even have to guess by looking at her ripped clothes to know what happened to her...he saw Namine, younger, but full of fear as he landed hit upon hit after her... he saw several guards being roasted alive...he saw Aerith and her last moments as he threw a fireball at her..._

And it was over, Sora snapped from his visions and saw Hayner's eyes were red and earthy...he could almost hear the screams as he was now being dealt all the tortures he acted on everyone else. He let go of his body and stood up, watching the teen fidget and twitch as his soul was being burned. Vincent looked at the back of his godson, he saw his shoulders heave and knew a thousand of emotions must be running through him right now. He knew that even though his face was nothing but flames and bone, he was sure there was emotion running through them even now. A part of Vincent wanted to say something to him, but he was well aware of the pain Sora was going through now...so he stayed quiet. However when Sora began to walk away he did end up calling out to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Got a civilian identity to protect," Sora called back tonelessly. Walking back to the carnival, soon even the light of his fire vanished in the darkness of the fair ground.

"So...did we win?"

Vincent turned to find Roxas, his suit messy and a bit ripped but he was otherwise intact. He looked at the body of Hayner and at the spot where Sora walked away.

"That's a good question." Vincent simply said, leaving whatever answer hanging in the dark night air.

* * *

"I would definitely get this cut looked at," the paramedic told Sora, as he was treating his injuries in the back of the ambulance. "All things considering, you were lucky you only got this from being pinned by debris."

"Guess I should tell my mom to name me Lucky instead," Sora said, trying to make a joke, but the way it came out was weak.

The paramedic sensed this and as he finished dabbing the last edge of his cut he stood up, "I'm gonna check on the others, when your mom gets her tell her I want to talk about your injury."

Sora nodded and the paramedic walked off, as his eyes trailed over to the crowd he saw the group of crying students and distressed teachers. He kept thinking about how none of them deserved this, about how he had brought this upon them because he didn't check if Hayner was alive or not. Now because of him, so many people would be traumatized on what was supposed to be the happiest night of their lives.

_Not just because of what I forgot to do...but what I am._ He thought to himself, _I'm beginning to wonder if I just should have let Mephisto drag me off to Hell. Everything that has happened is because of my own appearance as Ghost Rider._

His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes spotted on an unusual color, a sea of red swirling through the crowd. He knew that sea of red well, it was the color of the thing he wanted most...and the color of the blood that was spilled for him to have it. A dangerous color, poison, that is his wants and desires.

"Sora! Oh my god, Sora!" she ran over and hugged him. Uncaring of his injuries and to be honest Sora didn't care either. He could feel her body heaving, the telltale sound of sobs beginning to come forth.

"I heard about Aerith," she spoke, the name sending painful jolts through his body. "I can't believe she's gone..."

Sora put one arm around her and hugged her there, he didn't have the will to hug her with both arms. The two of them just sat their in sorrowful silence, two kids just wondering where did the world go wrong? Kairi finally pulled away from him, but when she did it felt...odd. It wasn't a slow release but a quick one, shocked and tensed. He looked at her face which was fixated on his injured shoulder, fixated with large, unbelieving, eyes.

"That cut...when...when that thing attacked the parking lot...I remember seeing Ghost Rider...he got a cut on that exact spot." Kairi whispered.

_Oh. Crap._ Sora thought, knowing there was no way he could lie to her now. She been around him too long and was already very suspicious of him, he gulped nervously, his usual poker face couldn't come up in time to put doubts in Kairi's discovery.

"Sora..." she said, hearing her say the name felt like a lightning bolt. She looked away from his shoulder and at his face. "You...you're the..."

"Go ahead and say it."

Sora's eyes snapped up, landing on a sight he didn't want to see...landing on someone who made him feel pale in the face. Seifer Almasy stood there, hands in his coat pocket, eyes glaring and teeth gritted.

"Ghost Rider."

Sora's eyes widened and he knew he was in trouble, he had made his move to get up when Seifer took a threatening step.

"If you make a move or transform I'll have Rai kill everyone in the crowd, I am not joking."

Sora hovered in his half move to run at him when he slowly sat back down, his body still tensed up and ready to react if he needed too. Seifer's body did not relax either, he was just as tense as he was...maybe more-so.

"Hayner was a bastard...not siding with us when he was offered, he could have helped us bring a new world. The only good thing he had was telling us of your little secret." Seifer spat out, "You saw to removing him for us though, I thank you for that...but trust me, that's the only thing we're appreciative of."

Sora did not respond, his eyes darted from Seifer to Kairi who was a little shaky and not doing a good job of disguising her fear. He felt his hand glide to hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, a small subtle motion, but he hoped it would make it through. He felt her shuddering body relax a little, she moved her hand so that her fingers intertwined with his, he would have reveled in the feeling of her soft hands against his...if the situation before them wasn't present. Sad thing is, his little action didn't just reach Kairi. Seifer's eyes had darted to his hand and when he saw it his body began to shake with anger.

"Look at you...you're sided with them? Two years ago you came before me, upset, hurt, and angry of what that little _witch_ done to you and now you're _**comforting her**_!" his hand shot out, Kairi jumped...but Sora was faster: his arm caught Seifers and held it away from her. He fought against the grip, but Sora tightened his, the power of the Rider showing through as his eyes tinted red. Instead of being angry, Seifer seemed to have found his answer.

"I guess that's a yes..."

Seifer finally got his hand free and moved it away from Kairi, however the teen knew it wasn't going to end there.

"Something I got to know..." Seifer said, "You don't seem very surprised Sora, have you known it was me and the others under those masks?"

Sora was quiet, his eyes looked down as he muttered, "I suspected...but hoped I was wrong."

"What clued you in?" Seifer asked.

"When you attacked Kairi's house, to get the Eye of Shadows..." he said, looking at him. "...you always had a tendency to ramble when you got emotional."

Seifer was silent as the words sunk in until he sighed, "I guess I do. I hoped...that you could be a part of the world we were making, a world for people like _us_. A world where people are accepted because they are simply people."

"People _are_ accepted because they are people," Sora interjected, "Times have changed."

"Oh really...?" He looked at the crowd and scoffed, "You see Mitchel out there? He's gay. He openly admitted to it two months ago if you remember and within that same week of his announcement his email began flooding with insults, his house spray painted with rather...hurtful words relating to his orientation, and his friends on the football team want nothing to do with him. Ishida there, his parents were peace advocates who protested against Desert Storm and people who were rather passionate otherwise made a point to verbally berate him, even if Ishida himself didn't follow his parents belief."

"Yes I know," Sora answered, "I was there when all those things went down, but I fail to see how that proves your point: Mitchel has a boyfriend now and I know Danny from the football team is still friends with him. Ishida is actually pro-Desert Storm and yet is able to respect his parents beliefs as well, he has debate clubs and is often praised for his open mindedness. These are things you would have known Seifer if you, you know, _actually _talked to them."

Seifer was quiet for a moment before that arrogant smirk returned, "Aren't you a little know it all, alright then: here's something you didn't know. You remember Maddie Clarks?"

Sora drew a blank on the name.

"Maddie is in the drama club," Kairi spoke, "she has a little sister whose a freshman? She and her sister often sing at Cid's Cafe remember?"

Sora finally placed a face with a name and turned to Seifer, "What about Maddie?"

"She and her sister were raped," he said, causing the two teen's eyes to widen. "Oh? Didn't know that one? Allow me to inform you of what was pieced together, multiple people were involved, a lot of people suspect Carl from the drama club. Their suspicions are spot on by the way, police will figure it out at some time too. But do you know why this happened to them? Because they are _beautiful_ and _talented_ and they had the world ahead of them, all it takes is one jealous person of that beauty and talent to take that world away from them."

"When did this happen?" Sora asked.

"Three nights ago," Seifer said, "Hell's Highway, they live there."

"No...no way," Sora shook his head, "I always drive through Hell's Highway and I would have found..."

Sora stopped in his sentence, because usually he would be driving through Hell's Highway as Ghost Rider...but three nights ago he wasn't, three nights ago he spent the night in and was working on songs for prom. Because he decided his own wants before everyone else's two people experienced horrors they shouldn't have, Seifer and Kairi didn't know that, he did though. Another thing to haunt him forever, to remind me of the fact: he can't be Sora Shimomura.

"I made my point it seems," Seifer spoke, "And here's another point I am making: we're at war now Sora. I won't be like Hayner, _I _will not involve your friends in family. However...I can't say the same for Ansem's demons, I have no control over where they go or who they visit...like your mother."

Sora's eyes widened and his fist clenched, Seifer continued to speak though. "I didn't want this Sora, a long time ago I called you my brother...it should be you alongside me helping us with the new world. However it seems you are my Cain to me, Abel."

Sora shook his head, "No Seifer...you're your own Cain, always were."

Seifer didn't have any words, instead an odd shift of air passed through them and Seifer said, "Fuu, tell Rai we're bugging out. We're done for now."

Seifer then turned and vanished with the crowd, the second Sora was sure he was gone he took off. Running out of the ambulance vehicle and where he parked his Hellcycle, halfway across the tarmac though he felt an arm grab and stop him.

"Sora wait!" Kairi called, "Where are you going?"

"You heard him, I got to get to my mom!" he pulled himself out of her grip.

"But why you, why can't you call the police or-"

"Don't you get it!" Sora yelled back, walking up to her and speaking more quietly. "Let me spell it out in case earlier didn't drill it in your mind: _I am Ghost Rider._ Demons and Hell, they're real and because _I_ screwed up Aerith is dead and more people will follow."

"Can't you give your job to someone else," Kairi asked, "let someone else be Ghost-"

"No," he said firmly, "It has to be me and only me."

As his last words rang out burns began to appear on Sora's face as he was transforming back into Ghost Rider. Kairi watched in horror as his faced burned away clean to show his skull, the flames ignited in an otherworldly fire showing an image she had come to know...but now seeing it happen made her feel a little frightened.

"This...this is my real face." Sora said, turning away from her to his Hellcycle, revving the engine he tore off down the road. The sounds of the Hellcycle did attract attention, but it didn't seem like anyone saw Sora transforming. Kairi did though and she wouldn't ever forget it, she fell to her knees as her eyes traced the trail of fire that rode off in the distance. She would never forget this night in all her life, the night where she realized the man she is in love with was riding out into the Hellish darkness.

And she was scared, for she may never see him again.

* * *

Sora drove the Hellcycle up his driveway, leaving a prominent line of flames on the grass as he hurriedly stopped the bike. He grabbed his Gunblade and flail and began to run to the house when he heard a loud boom, like a shotgun being fired.

Sore looked at the front door, _What was-_

Just then the front door swung open and a rough skinned, pus boil covered _thing_ stumble out of the house. Another boom sent it off the front porch on the ground, his mom stood at the door with a shotgun aiming at the demon.

"If you bastards think you can come into _my_ home and threaten me you got another thing coming!" his mom yelled, lifting to aim her shotgun at Sora when she stopped. Staring at the flaming skeleton in her lawn whose boney jaw was dropped and staring at her.

"Mom...?" Sora spoke, not really caring he let the fact he called her mom slip out.

But to his surprise, it didn't matter.

"Young man if you want to stare at something you stare at yourself in a mirror," she said, "So how long were you going to wait till you told me Sora?"

"Mom!" he suddenly yelled, alerting Roxanne to turn around and see she had missed one demon. It swiped a clawed hand at her, attempting to cut her open. She managed to save herself by using her shotgun as a shield, blocking the hit at the cost of losing her footing. She fell back and landed on the ground, the demon made to jump on her and tear her apart...

A bang rang out, a glowing red bullet pierced it's head, cracks of Hellfire crept up the body and reduced it to ashes as Sora's Hellfire bullet impacted. Once the demon was burned away he ran to his mother's side, deactivating his form to human.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she answered, barely catching her breath. But unlike her son she seemed quite unfazed by the situation.

As Sora helped his mother up he knew they would have a lot to talk about...but that talk would have to wait, they weren't safe at home anymore. With Seifer knowing who he is, where he lived and where he went to school, his normal life wasn't safe to live right now. He knew he would have to double his efforts to stop Seifer now and save his friends and family, even though he knew in that moment he may not live to see his eighteenth birthday...may not be around to graduate, go to college, or be as intimate with Kairi as he'd like to be. Seifer took his chances for that when he declared war on him, so Sora knew what he had to do: if Seifer wanted a war?

He'd give him one.

* * *

**End of Episode 4**

* * *

Ep. 4 is over, the next one, Ep. 5, will be the last one in this story. So we're at the final stretch here folks. As always, review and comment. Critiques are welcome but flames will be ignored.


	39. Chapter 39: Rain

And we're back again readers, boy oh boy do I have things to talk about.

Saw Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance yesterday, LOVED IT, but I knew I would really. And to be honest, the only reason people may like it is if they liked the first one. I admit it if I didn't like the first one, I probably wouldn't have liked this one. Though there may be a few who liked it better, who knows. I enjoyed it any case and no amount of bad reviews and complaints will change my enjoyment of the film.

Now we are beginning a new chapter and a new episode, I hope like my past ones, it will be worth the many months of wait. Now enjoy chapter 39.

Songs used in this chapter

The Wolf, by Hi Finesse (from the Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance trailer)

Rain, by Breaking Benjamin (from their CD: _We Are Not Alone)_

* * *

Episode 5: Rider

* * *

Chapter 39: Rain

Three months, ninety days, fifteen or so weeks. That's what Kairi would say to you if you asked her how long has it been since she's seen Sora Shimomura. It was a rough estimate anyway, she lost track of a day or three when she actually found her attention diverted away from him. The events of that horrible prom night felt like such a distant memory, a bad dream, one that rapidly turned into a bad reality. Following that horrible night and Aerith's funeral Sora vanished from class, when Kairi tried to track him down to his house he found it was empty and abandoned. She couldn't believe it, Sora had vanished from the face of the earth. She couldn't find him no matter where she looked, he quit his job, he vanished from all his usual places. She had nearly devoted two months searching for him, but beyond some scarce sightings of Ghost Rider there was just nothing for her to go on.

And due to the scarce sightings of Ghost Rider, crime has risen. The streets that were once safe had become less safe, it was as if on the first sign of the Ghost Rider vanishing from the world was a sign for the scum of the city to crawl out of the woodwork and gnaw on the foundations. Police force had doubled it's patrols, some bars even closed, there were even talks of a curfew being placed for teenagers.

"It's all going to hell," Squall said to Kairi and everyone who sat at their table in Cid's Cafe. "I don't think I ever seen the city like this."

"They shut down sport games," Tidus said, pausing as the waitress served them a refill of drinks. "Afterschool programs too, not only have they taken away anything that is fun but they're removing anything productive. I hate to ask you this Kairi but...what IS your father thinking?"

Kairi frowned, brushing a strand of her hair as an excuse to think for a bit. "He's scared, he doesn't want any more people dieing on his watch. I once heard him say he thinks the people of the city rely too much on Ghost Rider, now he's vanished people still think he'll ride out to save them."

"We got that Sonic the Hedgehog character though," Wakka said, "he's out saving people-"

"Yeah he is," Cloud cut in, "but not at night...not as much as Ghost Rider does, he can't be there for everyone: no matter how fast he is."

"I guess even he became a little reliant on Ghost Rider," Tifa said, she was sitting to Cloud's left and his hand overlapped hers.

"Then Mr. Nomura was right," Squall said, "We all became too reliant on him. I hate to say it, but did we ever need him?"

Kairi's head snapped to him, she stared at the older teenager critically as he said his next few words. "I mean...the city was an okay place before Ghost Rider came, then he did and the city became even safer...now he's gone though the city's so much worse than it was before he came."

Kairi bit back her tongue, ever since she learned Sora and Ghost Rider were one and the same anyone who spoke an ill word of either of them were seconds away from feeling Kairi's wrath. Which consisted of either silence, angry glares, or maybe a slap. This time though she was calm, maybe a little freakishly calm given her recent mood swings. She kept her stare on Leon as she spoke, slowly, quiet but firm. "But he's done so much good...helped so many people. Us included...how can any of us say we don't need him?"

Leon paused, "I don't deny he's done a lot. But look what happens when he's gone, it's almost an open invitation for anyone to commit a crime and get away with it. The police just don't have as much fear in criminals as they used to..."

"So its times like these we need the Ghost Rider wouldn't you agree?" Kairi then pressed.

Leon looked at her and only said one thing, "Exactly."

That stopped Kairi dead in her tracks, any argument in her was drained when the realization of Leon's words echoed in her ears. She turned down to her food which were a few remnants of hamburger and fries, her comfort food. However even now her comfort food wasn't exactly comforting, she pushed the plate away and began to look for her wallet: eager to pay and leave. She reached into her wallet, pulling out a small amount of green bills—

When a loud explosion shook the cafe.

Kairi, having been in these situations before, immediately ducked her head and looked for the source. Luckily, it didn't seem to originate from inside the cafe for there was no fire, no screaming, or even monster roars. She then turned her head outside and saw the telltale burst of flame from down the street, what followed next surprised her: a single figure sailed away from the explosion and crashing to the road. Quickly than anyone else in the cafe she ran for the door, grabbing the handle and wrenching it open she ran out to the scene outside...

* * *

Paine double checked the shadows and the corners of buildings before she dismounted her motorcycle. She walked to a small door that led into a pawn shop, stopping for a second to double check her surroundings before she opened the door and walked inside. The pawn shop was empty, save for one man examining an item in the corner. Paine strode quickly to the counter, pressing the small bell on the counter to call the shop owner. For a few moments nothing happened, she pressed the bell again. The shrill sound ringing in the uncomfortably damp pawn shop and yet still no response, feeling impatient her hand moved to the ring the bell for a third time. Halfway to the bell a movement stopped her, the man from the corner of the shop had walked to the counter and grabbed her arm.

"Stop ringing that damn bell Paine, the shopkeeper isn't here."

Paine's heart chilled and screeched in fear, the voice was all too familiar. Even with the seething hatred.

"Sora." she breathed fearfully.

Sora Shimomura smirked, the details of his face were hidden from the hoodie he wore. But Paine could see the smirk, see the faint sign of facial hair on his chin, in a way she was glad she couldn't see his eyes: whatever his eyes were would have probably made her tremble.

"How the hell did you find me?" Paine said, attempting to keep her brave face.

"The hospital where your mother is," Sora spoke, Paine began to tense and he continued. "Didn't do anything to her Paine, see, I am better than you all like that. I don't involve other peoples damn family."

Sora didn't wait for a sigh of relief to continue, "I traced who was paying your mom's medical bills and found it was someone who didn't exist, that was easy to figure out it was you: where you got the money from was a little harder. Couldn't have been legitimate jobs...so it had to be illegal, or you were selling items."

Paine tried to pull away, but Sora's grip was painfully tight and it was getting stronger as he spoke. "So when I shook down all the druggies I knew I realized you were pawning your items away, I checked the pawn shops that were the most likely to receive high end goods in shady areas. Cause knowing your work you get a lot a high valuables from your victim- oh I am sorry, do you prefer 'those deserving bastards'?"

Sora's grip was so tight it was cutting circulation, "'Deserving bastards' who work hard day in and out to pay for the things they buy and to keep their family warm? Huh?"

"It was for my mother!" Paine yelled at him, still trying to escape his grip. "My mother is worth all that, if she didn't get that money she would have died!"

"Oh boo-freakin-hoo," Sora responded, "Want me to play a violin to your sad little tune? Grow the hell up, your mom's in the hospital...how about all the other mothers, brothers, and sisters you put in an emergency room for your little stunts? You think you're freakin' justified? HUH?"

"I am not scared of you!" Paine growled, using her free hand to reach for her switchblade. "I am not afraid of you!"

She activated the switchblade and brought it above her head, in one swift motion Sora moved and grabbed her knife hand while his other hand grabbed the same wrist he had earlier. The two of them were face to face, Paine could see his face as he lifted up to him she couldn't discern the feeling that coursed through her as he smiled manically at her.

"You _should_ be."

The following would be seared into Paine's eyes forever, Sora began to laugh...a wild, insane, unrelenting laugh as his flesh began to burn away. His eyes formed into empty sockets and a torrent of black smoke formed as flames ate at his head. The fire began shooting out in spurts, hitting the walls and catching on fire. Paine tried to break away but she couldn't wrench away from Sora's grip as his face continued to laugh, laugh and laugh and laugh as it burned away. Once the fire burned away Sora's face she stared at the form of the Ghost Rider as it grabbed Paine and with one powerful shove pushed her through the walls and out on the street. The fire around them pushed out like an explosion, like bugs getting out of a jar it swarmed onto the building as she flew backwards into the street. She landed on her back, painfully, fire landing around her in small flecks. It lying there in pain that Paine suddenly realized what this feeling coursing through her was: it was a feeling appropriate to staring down the eyes of death.

* * *

Kairi stared in complete shock, the form of Paine lying in the middle of the road surrounded by small patches of dark red flames were around the area where she landed. Before her brain could deduce what happened there was the sound of laughter in the air, not a joyous laughter...an insane laughter. She turned to the source and what she saw made her choke: there he was, Ghost Rider...Sora...walking out of the flaming building. But...it was wrong, he looked wrong...not the way she remembered...his skull was not white anymore but black, like it was covered in soot. It blew off his skull as he walked out of the building, but it seemed like no matter how many blew off it would just reform. She was in shock, after so long...she was seeing him again. She watched him walk up the road to where Paine was and stand above her, his skull tilted in an almost freakish fashion before he reached down and grabbing her, pulling her up to eye level.

"Tell me where Seifer is!" Ghost Rider roared.

Paine was barely conscious or very tired, whatever she muttered didn't see to be an answer Ghost Rider didn't want to hear. He let go with one hand, pulling it back and forming a fist, intending to pound her skull in until she answered him.

"Don't!" Kairi screamed, she didn't mean for it come out but it did and it worked, Sora stopped his swing midway and turned to her. Even with the eyeless sockets Kairi could see the edges of the bone move in a way that was surprise...or sadness. The soot on his skull began to blow away slowly, showing patches of white under the previously endless black. The jaw on the monster moved and a sound was soon produced to form a word.

"Kairi..."

Ghost Rider dropped Paine and began to walk to her, the soot dissolving more and more to show the previously white skull as he moved to her. Slowly Kairi began to move to him too, with every step her confidence growing that under that blackness, that frightening monster, her Sora was still under there. Suddenly a hiss like sound was heard, following with Ghost Rider's back arching and he stumbled to his knees. Kairi shrieked as she saw a switchblade knife stuck in his back, it's white handle showed while the blade had disappeared into Sora's jacket. Paine had apparently been deceiving the two of them, she certainly still had strength to stand: even to throw her switchblade at him.

"Take that you traitorous scum!" Paine cried out, thinking she had wounded him enough for her to get away.

She was wrong.

The soot on Ghost Rider's skull reformed as he slowly stood back up, when he stood full height Paine could see her switchblade melting from his hellfire. He was still for a moment until he violently turned around to stare at Paine, the attackers face suddenly whitened with fear as she made an attempt to get away. Ghost Rider moved quick though, grabbing her and hoisting her back into the air. Her feet kicked empty air as she was in the mercy of Ghost Rider.

"Go ahead! Stare at me! I have no sins for you to burn!" Paine taunted.

"Why would I use the Penance Stare on you?" Ghost Rider spoke, "no that just won't do, besides you're no good to me with a burned soul..."

He let go of her with one arm and kept her up with another, "I need you to give a message to Seifer for me. Tell him that he needs to stop playing around and come and find me."

"Screw you!" Paine spat at him, which sizzled against his skull.

"That's not very nice..." Ghost Rider said, pulling her to eye level. "I hope you improve your attitude...when you see your mother in a few hours."

Paine's eyes widened as Ghost Rider suddenly latched his chain on her belt buckle. She looked at the chain and at Ghost Rider.

"No...no-no-no-no-" Paine began to cry out panicky.

"Yes-yes-" Ghost Rider taunted her as he pulled her down for a moment and then _heaved_ her into the air. "-YES!"

Paine sailed in the air, higher and higher and higher, the chain slipping through Ghost Rider's fingers until he grabbed it and it went taunt. He pulled his arm down and the chain pulled Paine down too...right onto the roof of a parked car. Kairi cried out as Paine hit the car, turning away before she came down. Silence echoed sans for the flames and the distorted chirping of the car horn Paine hit, then Ghost Rider let off more maniacal laughter his head tilted back and laughing to the moon. Kairi turned her head in horror as she stared him, this wasn't the Ghost Rider she knew...the Sora she knew...something had happened...changed him. It was like he reverted to the Sora she once despised, the one who took maniacal pleasure in torturing people.

In her thoughts she almost didn't notice Ghost Rider stopped laughing and was making his way to the alley in the street across from her. She saw the fire retreating into the darkness and stared, her mind forcibly going back to the time where they last met...how she let him walk away. Now look at what he became...if she let him go, Sora may never exist again. She felt her fear leave her and courage pushed her to move across the street and after him.

* * *

Kairi could feel small droplets of rain pepper her skin as she pushed a couple of trash cans aside to chase after Ghost Rider, she could see the light of his flames in the darkened alleyway. She could also hear him calling out, yelling something she couldn't hear, then suddenly the flames died away completely. No sound came from the alley after that, she took a deep breath and turned the corner to see Sora on all fours: now Sora again and not Ghost Rider. He was taking deep ragged breaths as he slowly moved to sit on his butt, resting his head between his knees and trying to breathe.

"Sora..." Kairi spoke, catching the tired teen's attention. He quickly scrambled up and turned to look at her. It was dark, but she could still see his face. He had some facial hair on his chin, jawline, and cheeks. Nothing thick, it was light and scraggly, like he missed a few days of shaving. It reflected what she could sense from him: he was tired. He stared at her for the longest time before he spoke.

"You um...you look good."

Kairi just stared at him, "That's it? That's all you say to me after vanishing for three goddamn months!"

"I was honestly hoping not to say anything." Sora said, which only infuriated Kairi more.

"You leave me...after just learning the thing that kept saving my life was you, you just...left!" Kairi yelled.

"Yeah...I was kind of pressed for time," Sora said, "There was no time for a Q&A."

"Goddamn you!" Kairi called out, anger fueling her which was the only emotion that was allowed to come out at the moment. "Goddamn your damn calm you lousy little..."

This wasn't like her, she knew this, but she was mad...more mad than anything she ever felt this anger was more raw than anything she ever felt. The funny thing it spawned from her other feelings, her relief, her joy to see him...her fear of what he did and what was reverting back to...it spilled out in the form of anger. It made her shake, she was shaking, tears of anger spilling- no, overflowing- from her eyes as she glared at him through her blurry wet vision.

"How dare you stand before me so goddamn calm!" she cried out. "Didn't you even miss me? At all? Well I did! I spent every day missing you! Worried sick about you! Did you even care? How you would affect the people around you when you pulled a stunt like that? Hell no! You thought about you, yourself and no one else!"

Sora stood, rooted at his spot, he whispered, "I am sorry..."

"Oh you're sorry!" Kairi yelled, walking to him and slamming her fist on his jacket. "You say sorry and everything will be alright? That I am to just accept that? What kind of girl do you think I am Sora? One who will be on the sidelines being saved by you all the time? No! I survived too much for that! You made me too strong for that!"

"Kairi-"

"I ought to hate you! Hate you for doing what you did, for what you did just now even! You never did those things as Ghost Rider, why are you doing this now! You're killing what you worked so hard to change Sora!"

Suddenly Sora's arms shot out and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her rant dead center, "Kairi, I missed you too. I missed you everyday and I am so sorry I put you through this..."

His grip, which was tense, became gentle as it moved to her bare arms. His leather gloves against her soft skin. "I promise you...when this is over I will make this right. But I can't right now, I am sorry."

With that he let her go, turned around, and walked away. Kairi stood there for a moment as his form threatened to retreat into the darkness, then she shot forward, running up and wrapping her arms around him: burying her face in his back.

"No! Take me with you!" she cried out.

"W-what?" Sora yelped, trying to gently shake her off. "No way!"

"If you go...who knows what you will become!" Kairi said, her voice muffled against his back. "Please...I am begging you, take me with you!"

Sora was still resisting, she could feel it, her words were affected him but not enough to sway him. She had to do something, anything, to change his mind. An idea then popped into her a head, a bold thrilling idea that was fueled by desperation and bravado. She grabbed his arms, whisked him around to face her, put her hands on his scratchy cheeks and kissed him.

Well it certainly worked, Sora immediately stopped trying to shake her off him. To be honest this wasn't really how Kairi planned her first kiss to be...in an alley, with a boy whose face melts off, and fueled by a desperate attempt to be by his side. She was sure to regret that later, but for now she was doing all she can to change his mind. What surprised her though was that he started to kiss her back, his lips which were still from shock began to move -albeit clumsily- along with hers. Hell if it weren't for the scenario around her, she'd be more than happy to continue kissing him. But the deed was done, she pulled away from him and stared at his face. The tiredness had left him and was replaced with...something, shock, affection, she couldn't tell.

"Take me with you." she repeated quietly, mentally begging that he would relent.

The rain began to come down in droves now, like the torrent of unreleased emotion they had bottled up for a long time. Sora didn't respond, instead he took off his jacket and walked to her, wrapping it around her bare shoulders to keep the rain off it. When he finished he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her to look at him, he looked directly at her eyes for a long time until he gently reached up and brushed a strand of her wet bright red hair. He moved forward, almost to kiss her again but instead he placed his lips inches over the edge of her forehead. He didn't kiss it, he just relished in the feel of her skin on his, not that she was complaining according to her appreciative sigh. In the rush of the ongoing rain, in the flow of descending water, he whispered.

"Okay...follow me."

* * *

And that's all, I will leave this here for you all. Review as always, constructive criticism is open, flat out criticism and flames will be ignored. If you have any questions (that is not "when will you update") go ahead and ask, and I will see you next chapter. Later!


	40. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Yes none of you are going to like this, but I have been getting a lot of "please updates" (I can't tell you how much it that is irritating) on updating this story, and sadly no this is not a new chapter, but I figure you all deserve to know what exactly is going on with me right now.

**Why am I not updating? **

To put it out plain and simple: I am not happy with the direction the story is going. I outed Sora's identity at the end of Vengeance and realized that I got rid of one of the things that allows me to take a break: the social scene. I can't return to the way I wanted it to be, and I can't think of a way to write that seems exciting of fresh, and some of you may say it should be inconsequential and I should write it anyway. That will never happen, I will never do anything half-assed, hole filled, or without my heart and enthusiasm for it: it'll show and it'll make the content stink. I will regret it if I update something I will end up hating myself for it later.

The other thing, I have a severe amount of writer's block, I cannot think of a way to end the story. Am I overeacting? I have, literally I just counted before I wrote this, seven different documents of how to continue the story: SEVEN. And they all suck, there is not one that is good enough. I literally have sheets and sheets of paper of plot trees, they all end up sucking very badly. I wrote myself in such a...I guess I wrote myself in such a corner that I cannot find a way to keep my interest up. I did plot moves that should have been saved for the end, not NEAR the end.

Frankly put, I am not happy and because I am not happy the story will not continue, because I just simply cannot find an ending that satisfies myself as a writer.

**What is going on now?**

I will not tear the story down, I am looking through options, one of them has presented itself. Some of you may have saw my update of an audio version of this story? Me reading the chapters out? Well...I pitched it, and decided to have a FULLY ACTED version of the story: there are many actors and actresses in it, music, sound effects. Like a tv show...with no visuals.

I know what you're thinking, why should I listen to the same story in audio form? You shouldn't, and you don't need to, because its NOT. Its not the same story, well, the first 5 episodes are the same -but with new scenes and such- but after? The story becomes...it follows the same FLAVOR as the original, but its a whole new ballgame.

9 episodes are out, 10th is recording NOW, with not only Part 1 ending: but a whole new set in the GR story called "The Reaper's Three" being created, here it is (add the three wwws, the youtube, and the dots).

playlist?list=PLF05AE112FDDDBDDA

OR, go to Youtube and type: "Ghost Rider (A Kingdom Hearts/Ghost Rider Crossover) Episode 1: Path to Darkness"

I love this version, I love it so much, the story has almost...come completely to life. An option is to take the audio versions, detail them up, and replace the old content (or upload them separate from this one) and follow THAT version of the story. It is leagues better, so much better than the original, I have edited my work to the point where all its weak points are polished: the actors and actresses in the roles are so incredible. Everyone I talked to has no wrong word to say about my cast and crew, of course I am in it as well I play Sora (not the Ghost Rider though). I URGE you to listen to this version, not only is it awesome as an audio but it could be the perfect way to continue the story I am struggling with.

Go listen to it and if you like it, keep following it and if I hear enough I will take THAT version of the story, polish it, and make it the written version as well.

Again I am sorry for making you guys wait so long only for this, but I urge you all to look at this and with enough people I can make this into the official written version as well.

Michael Fri of Black Scepter.


End file.
